Helena McKinnon
by Sirya
Summary: Héléna McKinnon est une cracmol : la première de la famille McKinnon! Mais cela ne va pas l'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard pour y passer ses examens. Et pour y rencontrer les amis de sa soeur Marlène : Lily, Mary, mais aussi, et surtout, Sirius Black ...
1. Chapter 1 Juin 1977 Semaine à Poudlard

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling, excepté Helena McKinnon que j'ai ajouté et dont j'écris l'histoire**

 **Voici l'histoire d'Héléna McKinnon, la soeur cadette de Marlène, membre du premier Ordre du Phoenix. J'ai toujours aimé inventer des personnages et voir comment leur existence aurait pu changer les choses. Et si ...**

* * *

Chapitre 1 Juin 1977 Une semaine à Poudlard

Tout le monde connait la grande famille des McKinnon. Tous ses membres sont d'illustres sorciers et sorcières, et même la jeune Marlène qui fait encore ses études à Poudlard. Mais personne ne me connait moi, Helena. Helena McKinnon. La première cracmol de la famille …

\- Helena !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as fini tes devoirs ?

\- …

Mon père. Il s'acharne à vouloir me faire étudier la magie et passer des examens de magie théorique, alors que je ne pourrais jamais en faire … Histoire de la magie, étude des moldus, runes, astronomie … tout ce qui ne nécessite pas de baguette, c'est pour moi !

Mais au moins, ça va me permettre une chose : aller à Poudlard une fois dans ma vie !

En juin, j'irai passer mes examens là-bas, une semaine après mes matières moldues. Ma mère a toujours insisté pour que j'ai une éducation dans ce monde aussi, pour que je puisse avoir le choix. Autant dire que l'étude des moldus du point de vue sorcier a été un jeu d'enfant. Mon père lui, rêve que je travaille au Ministère de la Magie, ce qui n'est pas impossible, selon certains départements.

J'aurais pu aller en cours avec les moldus, en plus de mes cours de magie à la maison. Pourtant, je n'étudie que chez moi. Mes parents ont toujours espéré que mes pouvoirs se révéleraient un jour et donc, ils ont préféré que je suive des cours par correspondance. Mais je sais bien que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je le sens.

Un jour, j'ai voulu voir ce que ça faisait. Avoir une baguette. Alors je me suis levée très tôt et je suis allée dans la chambre de ma sœur ainée, Marlène. Elle a un an de plus que moi et elle fait la fierté de nos parents. Elle est brillante et transpire la magie par tous les pores. Parfois, elle arrive même à faire venir des objets à elle, sans sa baguette.

Je suis entrée et elle était là, posée sur la table de chevet. J'ai approché ma main et je l'ai touché du bout des doigts. Puis je l'ai attrapé. Il ne s'est rien passé. Pas de chaleur, pas d'étincelles, rien. Et puis, d'un coup, une grande décharge m'a traversé. Je suis tombée par terre et Marlene s'est réveillée. Je n'oublierai jamais le regard qu'elle m'a lancé. Choc, surprise, pitié. Je suis partie et je n'ai plus jamais réessayé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je crois qu'elle m'a rejeté. La baguette.

...

Les examens moldus se sont bien passés. Je me suis rendue au centre d'examen à pied, un peu (trop) en avance, où j'ai été dument dévisagée de haut en bas par les autres candidats. Je me suis prêtée à leur examen de bonne grâce, sans chercher à me rapprocher d'eux ou à leur parler. Tout s'est passé plutôt bien, et, à la fin de la semaine, j'étais sereine. Sereine mais pas soulagée. Mes examens à Poudlard commenceront dès le lundi suivant.

Le plan était d'être déposée devant le château par ma mère lundi matin, juste avant ma première épreuve et d'y passer le reste de la semaine, qui était aussi la dernière de l'année, pour l'ensemble des étudiants. Je serais donc en droit d'utiliser le train pour rentrer avec eux à Londres. Ma sœur comprise.

Je savais que mes parents avaient consacrés une page entière de leur lettre bi-hebdomadaire à Marlène au sujet de ma présence à Poudlard pendant cette semaine, l'assommant certainement de recommandations à mon égard. Connaissant Marlène et sa volonté d'être parfaite en tout point, elle suivrait sûrement ces demandes à la lettre et me collerait au train à chaque minute pour s'assurer qu'il ne m'arrive rien. J'avais bien l'intention de lui fausser compagnie à quelques occasions. Si je devais attendre encore 2 ans pour retourner au château (à l'occasion du passage de mes ASPICs) j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum même si, au vu de mon niveau, il était probable que je puisse passer mes derniers examens en même temps que Marlène, soit l'année prochaine.

…...

Nous sommes lundi matin. Enfin. Je vais enfin à Poudlard. Je me suis réveillée à 6h, j'ai pris une douche et j'ai passé mon uniforme tout neuf. Maman m'a fait la surprise hier alors que je me demandai ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre. Il y a une chemise blanche, un gilet gris, une jupe plissée noire, une longue cape de la même couleur et l'écusson de l'école. Pas de couleurs puisque je ne fais partie d'aucune maison.

\- Helena ?

Je relève brusquement la tête. Ma mère.

\- Tu es prête ?

Je souris.

\- Quelle question !

\- Alors on y va !

Nous transplanons pour arriver directement devant le grand portail de l'école. Comme il n'y a aucun trajet en train de prévu pour Pré au lard, ma mère m'a déposé avant de partir travailler.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre ma chérie, mais le concierge va venir te chercher ici ! Profite bien de ta semaine, je suis sûre que ces examens ne seront qu'une formalité ! Et sinon ne te fais pas de soucis, tu pourras les repasser.

\- Mais non Maman, Mr Stebbins a dit que j'étais presque prête pour les ASPICs, alors pour les BUSEs …

\- Oui tu as raison ! Aller viens-là.

Elle me serre dans ses bras. Etrangement, cela n'arrive pas souvent, même si nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elle sent bon, et je me laisse aller un moment à respirer ses courts cheveux blonds.

Elle me sourit, passe une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et transplane. L'épreuve d'histoire de la magie ne commence que dans une heure mais je dois me présenter 30 minutes avant, avec tous les autres de mon âge.

J'attends devant un très haut portail, certainement enchanté. Je ne peux pas faire de magie mais je peux la sentir. Elle est là, forte, puissante, et je ne me risquerai pas à vouloir forcer l'entrée ! Je peux voir le château de là où je suis, et, au bout d'un long chemin entouré par les arbres, je vois un homme arriver à pas nonchalants. Le concierge.

\- Bonjour !

\- Votre nom ?

\- Helena McKinnon.

Il grommelle quelque chose et ouvre la porte. Avec une clé. Une clé toute bête.

\- Suivez-moi.

Il a l'air morose et aussi accueillant que la porte d'Azkaban, mais rien ne m'empêchera de profiter de chaque moment ici. Je le suis, ma petite valise à la main, et nous nous rapprochons rapidement du château. Il est magnifique ! Encore plus beau que sur les images …

Nous entrons par une porte immense, qui s'ouvre sur un grand hall, rempli d'élèves de mon âge. Le sol est constitué de grandes pierres carrées et un peu irrégulières, et une immense statue représentant les 4 fondateurs se dresse sur la gauche. A droite, des escaliers qui mènent sûrement vers les salles de cours et les dortoirs.

Voilà. C'est ici.

Et il me laisse. D'accord … Très sympa ce concierge !

Et bien sûr, ça aurait été trop demandé à Marlène de venir me soutenir. Quelques personnes me dévisagent, comme lorsque j'ai passé mes examens moldus. Ils se connaissent tous depuis 5 ans alors ça ne m'étonne pas. Pourtant, je me sens moins détonante, plus à aise ici.

Je fais quelques petits sourires à ceux qui sont le plus proche de moi mais je me dirige rapidement vers l'escalier et m'appuie contre le mur en attendant qu'ils ouvrent les portes. J'aimerais commencer tout de suite mon exploration, mais j'ai trop peur de me laisser emporter et de manquer le début de l'épreuve.

\- Hey salut !

Un groupe de filles vient vers moi.

\- Salut ! je réponds, essayant d'avoir l'air détaché, autant que possible.

J'ai l'impression que ce contact me stresse bien plus que la perspective de passer 3 heures à répondre aux questions de l'épreuve d'histoire.

\- Tu viens passer l'examen ? me demande une fille de taille moyenne, aux cheveux si longs qu'ils lui balayent la taille.

\- Oui voilà ! je réponds avec un petit sourire.

Trouver quelque chose à dire ! Merci papa, maman de m'avoir fait vivre comme une asociale pendant toutes ces années !

\- Mais tu n'es pas à Poudlard ? insiste la petite blonde à côté d'elle.

\- Non, non, je passe l'examen en candidat libre. J'ai étudié à la maison !

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je suis stupéfaite. On ne pose jamais de questions aussi directes dans mon entourage. Ma famille est de « sang pur » et, même si cela n'a aucune importance pour nous, nous évoluons par habitude dans un cercle assez fermé d'autres familles de sorciers, qui sont tous plus coincés les uns que les autres à mon avis ! De toute façon il est rare que j'assiste à ces réunions entre adultes.

\- Oh euh … j'ai une santé un peu fragile alors mes parents ont pensés qu'il valait mieux que je reste à la maison !

Le mensonge officiel. « J'ai une santé fragile ». Mes parents disent que c'est pour ma sécurité, mais au fond, je sais bien qu'ils ont honte. Une cracmol. Dans la grande famille McKinnon.

\- Ah d'accord !

\- C'est dommage que tu n'en ai pas profité pour éviter l'histoire de la magie !

Elles rigolent toutes et je les imite. Personnellement, j'adore cette matière.

Nous discutons jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent. Elles sont très sympathiques et m'ont parlé un peu plus de l'école jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles ne réalise que l'on ne s'était pas présentées ! Lizzie, aux longs cheveux, et Lucy, la petite blonde sont à Poufsouffle. Une certaine Mary, plus discrète et absorbée par ses pensées, les accompagnait et étudie à Serdaigle. Quand je leur ai dit mon nom, elles ont réalisé que je n'avais pas besoin de plus de détails sur l'école : toute ma famille y est allée et chacun de ses membres a pris pour habitude de s'y distinguer, que ce soit au niveau académique ou sportif.

Nous avons donc parlé de sujets plus légers, notamment des dernières rumeurs de dortoirs, en tout cas, celles que je pouvais comprendre sans trop d'explications.

Et puis il a été temps de rentrer dans la salle.

\- Salut Helena ! Bon courage ! me lance Lizzie.

\- Oui, bonne chance !

\- Merci, à plus tard !

On se sépare, et j'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Discuter entre filles de tout et de rien, ça fait un bien fou ! Je me rappelle vaguement de cette sensation quand Marlène et moi étions proches petites, et que nous jouions ensemble pendant des heures. Et puis, nous nous sommes éloignées.

Une multitude de tables individuelles sont dispatchées dans la grande salle. Un professeur monte sur l'estrade qui leur fait face et s'adresse à nous.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je vais distribuer le sujet d'examen, et vous ne commencerez qu'à mon signal !

C'est parti !

J'enchaine assez rapidement les questions, sans me servir du brouillon qu'on m'a distribué. J'essaie de respecter la longueur limitée de réponses aux questions, et je dois résister à l'envie d'en dire plus sur chaque sujet traité.

L'épreuve dure trois heures mais je suis sortie au bout de deux. Trop facile. D'un autre côté, je me suis entrainée toute l'année passée à cette épreuve et j'ai dû répondre aux questions des examens des 10 dernières années. Au moins ! Mr Stebbins, un sorcier dynamique (parfois trop) et souriant qui me sert de professeur particulier, est très consciencieux ! Mais c'est un prof génial.

Il fait un temps magnifique, même pour un mois de juin et surtout pour l'Ecosse. Alors je décide de sortir pour en profiter.

Il y a un grand chêne près du lac et je marche à grands pas jusque-là bas. Je jette mon sac contre le tronc et m'assois dans l'herbe. Quelques élèves arrivent par groupe et s'installe eux aussi dans l'herbe.

Je finis par étendre mes jambes, m'appuyer contre le tronc et fermer les yeux. Ah ! Je crois que je pourrais rester comme ça toute la journée !

\- C'est qui ?

\- J'en sais rien, je l'ai jamais vu …

\- Mais elle est à _notre_ place !

\- C'est bon Cornedrue, ton nom n'est pas écrit sur l'arbre !

\- Très bonne idée Lunard, je vais le faire tout de suite !

\- Laisse la tranquille !

J'ouvre un œil. Un groupe de 4 garçons vient d'arriver devant moi.

\- Hmm, salut !

Je fais l'effort de sourire en même temps.

Le brun à lunettes possessif se détend un peu et me répond le premier.

\- Salut ! Tu es qui au juste ?

\- Helena !

\- Helena qui ?

\- Cornedrue qui ?

Le grand brun (assez séduisant je dois dire) que je n'ai pas entendu jusqu'ici et qui commençait à m'effrayer à me fixer si intensément, part d'un grand éclat de rire. Puis tout naturellement, il s'assoit à côté de moi. Je me redresse un peu. Il me tend sa main. Je le dévisage.

\- …

\- Normalement, c'est le moment où tu me serres la main, et où tu te présentes, me chuchote-t-il.

Ses amis rigolent. Décidément …

Je relève le menton et prend la main qu'il me tend fermement.

\- Helena McKinnon !

Il tique un petit instant mais ne laisse rien paraitre.

\- Sirius Black.

Je n'ai pas autant de maitrise que lui et ma bouche s'entrouvre sur la surprise. Sirius Black ? LE Sirius Black ? Celui qui a fugué l'année dernière ? Je me reprends aussi vite que je peux.

\- Et ton ami au nom bizarre, il ne se présente pas ?

Au moins, j'essaie d'avoir l'air à l'aise. Même si on se serre toujours la main. Ça commence à devenir bizarre non ?

\- Tu critiques mon surnom fillette ?

\- Je n'oserai pas !

\- James Potter !

Il se laisse tomber à côté de son ami et me tend la main à son tour. Je récupère finalement la mienne pour la lui serrer.

\- Lui c'est Peter alias Queudver, ajoute-t-il en désignant le plus petit de la bande, et lui c'est Remus.

Lunard donc. Un grand brun aux yeux noisettes, l'air pâle et malade, mais gentil.

Black me fixe toujours.

\- Et toi ? je demande.

\- Moi ?

\- Est-ce que ton surnom est aussi original que celui de tes copains ?

J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma voix et de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ce qu'elle dit …

Il a un sourire en coin.

\- Non, mais le plus cool ! Patmol, pour te servir.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je suis toujours sérieux.

Je m'esclaffe. Toute seule. Sirius toujours sérieux …

\- Hmm désolée …

\- Non non, c'est sympa à toi de rire, eux m'ont entendu faire cette blague des centaines de fois. Même Peter ne rigole plus !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Peter en particulier devrait plus rire que les autres mais je préfère ne pas relever et je souris.

Ils se sont tous assis autour de moi.

\- Alors d'où tu viens Helena McKinnon ? Un lien de parenté avec Marlène ? me demande Potter.

Il ne leur aura pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour faire le lien. Vu la couleur rouge sur leurs pulls et leurs écussons, ils sont à Gryffondor et surement dans la même classe qu'elle.

\- C'est ma sœur …

\- Ah bon ? vous saviez qu'elle avait une sœur vous ? déclare-t-il d'un air franchement étonné.

Evidemment, elle n'a pas crié sur les toits qu'elle avait une soeur Cracmol…

Pendant qu'ils débattent, je détourne le regard vers le château. Quand on parle du loup… Marlene fonce à grandes enjambées vers nous, suivie un peu plus loin par un petit groupe de filles.

Nous sommes très différentes, surtout au niveau physique. Elle ressemble à notre mère, plutôt petite, blonde, des sourcils fins et des yeux verts. Au contraire, je ressemble à notre père, grande et brune. J'ai de longs cheveux que je dompte le plus souvent dans un épais chignon sur le sommet de ma tête – ce qui me donne l'air encore plus grande -, des yeux presque noirs, des joues pleines (un peu trop à mon goût).

Black la remarque aussi. Elle a l'air furieuse et marche tellement vite que ses cheveux courts d'ordinaire si bien coiffés volent autour de son visage : je me tasse instinctivement sur moi-même.

* * *

 **Note : Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! La suite dans quelques jours !**


	2. Chapter 2 Juin 1977 De nouveaux amis

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling, excepté Helena McKinnon que j'ai ajouté et dont j'écris l'histoire

Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup à AnkaaBlack pour sa review !

Pour plus de précisions, j'ai déjà écrit de nombreux chapitres et pense poster toutes les semaines. Il y a donc très peu de risques que la fiction reste inachevée ... D'autant plus que c'est une histoire qui me tient à coeur et dont je connais la fin !

* * *

Chapitre 2 Juin 1977

De nouveaux amis

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! ça fait 20 minutes que je te cherche partout !

\- Salut McKinnon ! lui dit Black, totalement décontracté.

Elle lui lance un regard noir.

\- Toi ! ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, tu me suis tout de suite ! On va déjeuner.

Je me lève et commence à rassembler mes affaires. Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec elle. Depuis que mes parents lui ont demandé de « veiller sur moi » quand je serais à Poudlard, j'imagine très bien qu'elle va se comporter comme si elle était investie d'une mission de la plus haute importance.

Black se lève aussi et me tend mon sac.

\- J'ai faim ! On y va les gars ?

\- Mais c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on vienne ici avant de manger ! s'exclame Potter.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller manger en même temps qu'Evans ? lui répond t-il plus bas, en désignant discrètement une des filles qui attends ma sœur un peu plus loin.

Je ne sais pas laquelle est Evans, mais Potter s'est levé d'un bond et nous a entrainé au pas de course vers elle.

\- Bonjour Helena ! me salut une des filles, de taille moyenne, avec les cheveux auburn.

Elle me sourit et me tend la main, que je serre.

\- Je m'appelle Lily Evans, et voici Mary poursuit-elle en me désignant une petite brune à la peau mate.

\- Alors tu as passé quel examen ce matin ? me demande cette dernière.

\- Histoire de la magie !

\- Ouh … souffle-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai tellement loupé cette matière que mes parents ne connaissaient même pas la lettre que j'ai eu !

Elle éclate de rire avec les autres en disant ça, alors j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être bien grave pour elle. Nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle qui a retrouvé sa fonction première pour le déjeuner.

Quatre grandes tables sont alignées face à celle, plus courte, des professeurs qui surplombe la salle sur son estrade. Des gargouilles nous observent d'en haut, juste sous le plafond magique qui nous montre un grand ciel bleu, dans lequel quelques nuages flottent paresseusement.

Je regarde partout autour de moi en dévisageant les élèves et suis tellement dans mon monde que je manque par deux fois de traverser un fantôme. Le baron sanglant fait tinter ses chaines en se donnant un air courroucé, mais je suis trop émerveillée par ce qui m'entoure pour m'en inquiéter. C'est incroyable à quel point l'atmosphère a pu changer depuis l'examen de ce matin !

\- Helena ? Comment ça s'est passé l'examen ? me demande Marlène.

Ça y est, elle reprend son masque de grande sœur responsable.

\- Très bien, c'est pour ça que je suis sortie plus tôt et que tu ne m'as pas vue à la sortie d'ailleurs…

\- Oh … et tu es sûre que c'est bon signe ? Les sujets sont faits pour être réalisés en un certain temps tu sais … ajoute-t-elle en s'asseyant à la longue table des Gryffondors.

Avant même que je puisse lui répondre, les garçons se mêlent à la conversation et s'installent près de nous.

\- Alors McKinnon, tu nous avais caché que tu avais une sœur ! déclare Sirius.

C'est étrange, il était suffisamment près de nous pour entendre ce que nous disions et pourtant il change de sujet.

\- Peut-être que tu n'as jamais posé la question ? lui répond-t-elle en battant légèrement des cils et en se radoucissant.

Dire qu'elle est sous le charme serait un euphémisme. Il lui répond seulement par un sourire en coin et se tourne vers moi.

\- Alors dis-nous tout Helena. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Eh bien je suis venue pour passer mes BUSEs.

Tout le monde me dévisage, avec l'air d'attendre que j'ajoute quelque chose. Je prends une inspiration.

\- Je prends des cours à la maison parce que j'ai été assez malade quand j'étais plus jeune…

Les yeux de Marlène me lancent des éclairs. Je ne suis pas assez convaincante…

\- … je suis restée très fatiguée pendant longtemps alors mes parents ont préféré que je reste à la maison. Et puis je risque de faire des rechutes alors … Voilà.

\- Et il n'y a pas de traitement possible ? me demande Mary, l'air sincèrement touchée par mon sort.

\- Les guérisseurs ne sont pas très surs. Ils craignent que ce soit une vieille malédiction, assez faible mais encore présente et qui pourrait resurgir n'importe quand…

C'est le mensonge officiel, si quelqu'un venait à poser trop de questions. Je fuis leurs regards parce que je me sens coupable. En vérité, je vais très bien. Plus que bien même. Je n'ai juste aucun pouvoir.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon avant-bras. Remus. Il est assis à côté de moi et me fixe avec ses yeux noisette, presque de la couleur de l'ambre, en me faisant un sourire. Je sens la compassion émaner de lui. Les autres me font de petits sourires crispés, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Sirius me fixe. Soupçonnerait-il quelque chose ?

\- Mais tout va bien en ce moment, vraiment ! je reprends avec le sourire.

L'atmosphère devenait pesante et je ne tiens pas à gâcher le peu de temps que j'ai ici.

La conversation reprend plus légèrement et le repas commence. Je me ressers presque de chaque plat, tellement la nourriture est bonne. Je suis assise entre Marlène et Remus, en face de James, qui s'est installé à gauche de Lily (Evans donc). Sirius est à côté de lui. Je discute principalement avec Remus, qui suit également les cours d'étude de runes que j'hésite à poursuivre en ASPICs.

\- Si tu veux travailler au ministère, j'ai entendu dire que cela pouvait être utile d'avoir un ASPIC dans cette matière, m'explique-t-il. En général, tu commences à des postes d'assistants ou dans la gestion de documents, alors si tu peux déchiffrer d'anciennes écritures, ça peut constituer un avantage !

\- Je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses de cette façon ! Et puis c'est vrai que mon père rêverait que je travaille là-bas… j'ajoute en prenant un air blasé.

Il sourit.

\- Mais si tu veux vraiment choisir entre ces deux matières, je garderais l'arithmancie à ta place. De toutes les brochures que j'ai vues …

\- Allons Lunard ! Cette pauvre Helena vient ici pour passer des examens ! C'est déjà assez pénible pour que tu ne lui parle pas en plus d'une langue morte et d'une matière prise de tête et poussiéreuse comme « l'arithmancie », déclare Sirius en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur sa main et en souriant.

Je me tourne vers lui, en haussant les sourcils, même si je ne peux m'empêcher de commencer à sourire moi aussi.

\- Premièrement, les runes ne sont pas une langue morte, deuxièmement l'arithmancie peut être très intéressante et troisièmement, c'est moi qui est posé toutes ces questions à Remus, je termine en souriant plus franchement.

\- L'arithmancie, intéressante ? Allons, tu n'y crois pas toi-même …

Je prends un air faussement choqué. Marlène trépigne à ma gauche et utilise cette brèche pour se mêler à la conversation.

\- Il n'a pas tort Lena ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour étudier cette matière, personnellement j'ai abandonné à la fin de la 3eme année ! Je préfère les matières plus « pratique » en matière de magie, ajoute-t-elle en riant.

Outch. Petit pic tout spécialement pour moi.

\- J'avais aussi du mal au début mais j'ai préféré persévérer et ne pas laisser tomber en cours de route…

Ma riposte est un peu faible mais je suis sure qu'elle a compris le message.

\- C'est bien ma petite sœur ! Toujours sérieuse, déclare-t-elle en me passant un bras sur les épaules.

Je ne réplique pas et la conversation se poursuit. Nous devons finalement laisser la place pour qu'une autre épreuve puisse avoir lieu : l'étude des moldus, que je passe également.

Deux autres journées passent agréablement et même si je suis là pour des examens, je m'amuse beaucoup. Hier, mardi, j'ai passé la journée en potions, qui m'ont donné un peu plus de mal que le premier jour, je dois l'avouer, mais ce matin, l'arithmancie a été une formalité.

Les amies de Marlène sont très gentilles avec moi et me font toujours me sentir à l'aise dans leur groupe. D'autant plus que je dors dans leur chambre, les professeurs ayant accéder à la demande de mes parents de m'installer avec ma sœur.

Les garçons sont moins présents dans mon quotidien : la mixité de l'école n'a pas l'air de favoriser les rapprochements entre étudiants qui gardent prudemment leurs distances avec le sexe opposé, exception faite de quelques rares couples. Je discute néanmoins avec eux de temps en temps, notamment quand nous nous retrouvons pour les repas. Filles ou garçons, les relations avec les jeunes de mon âge sont une nouveauté et je ne me sens pas plus à l'aise avec un genre plus qu'un autre.

Remus a toujours un mot gentil pour moi et nos discussions sont toujours très stimulantes : il est tellement cultivé ! James a l'air captivé par la fameuse Lily (même si Mary le dévisage beaucoup et se fait un devoir de rire à chacun de ses bons mots), et Peter se fait plus discret même s'il me parait assez sympathique.

C'est avec Sirius que je m'amuse le plus. Il semble s'être donné pour mission de rendre mon séjour le plus agréable possible. Lundi soir, il m'a même aidé à réviser pour les potions mais a catégoriquement refusé de toucher à mon manuel d'arithmancie hier soir, tant que je n'acceptais de faire une partie de bataille explosive avec lui.

Je sens que ma relation avec Marlène s'améliore petit à petit. Je fais des efforts pour ne pas la contrarier dans sa « mission » et elle semble s'assouplir. Elle me laisse même assister à son entrainement de quidditch ce soir. Je n'ai pas très bien compris un entrainement était nécessaire alors que l'année était bientôt terminée et j'avoue ne pas être très attentive au jeu : au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius m'a rejoint dans les tribunes.

Pendant l'heure qui a suivie, il m'a déconcentrée avec ses pitreries et ses imitations, souvent très fidèles, des joueurs présents sur le terrain. Il se fit également un devoir de me décrire les nombreux effets secondaires de rester assis trop longtemps sur un balai, expliquant le fait qu'il avait toujours refusé de faire partie de l'équipe. J'essayai de me faire discrète et de ne pas rire trop fort, mais le bruit se répercute facilement dans le stade.

Au bout d'un moment, je remarque que plus aucun joueur ne vole dans le ciel. Ils se sont tous posés au centre du terrain, et certains commencent même à s'éloigner vers les vestiaires. Deux silhouettes sont tournées dans notre direction, à Sirius et à moi, et semblent nous fixer.

\- On descend ? me propose-t-il.

\- Oui ! je réponds en bondissant sur mes pieds.

Je priais pour que Marlène n'ait rien remarqué.

\- Après toi, ajoute Sirius en me laissant le passage vers les escaliers.

La structure ne semblait pas très solide et je ressentais un léger vertige. Je m'accrochais fermement à la rambarde pendant la descente, me concentrant sur ma conversation avec Sirius, qui en était passé aux devinettes. J'étais consciente de n'être certainement qu'une source de distraction pour lui, la nouvelle qui ne connaissait aucune de ses blagues, et qui riait de bon cœur. Vu la solitude de mon quotidien, je dois dire que j'étais très bon public, et enchantée des attentions que je recevais. J'étais également un peu sous le charme, il faut bien l'avouer.

Je marchais droit devant moi en direction de Marlène qui nous attendait au centre du terrain avec Potter. A mes côtés, Sirius me parlait avec animation. J'essayai de rester concentrée sur notre conversation, mais plus je me rapprochais, plus je voyais les yeux de Marlène me lancer des éclairs. Sur les derniers mètres qu'il nous restait à parcourir, je fuyais son regard pour me concentrer sur Sirius, et lui sourit une dernière fois.

\- Alors Capitaine ? Satisfait ? demande Sirius à son ami.

\- Plutôt oui, il m'a paru important de …

\- Oui excellent, excellent ! le coupe-t-il, en lui donnant quelques tapes dans le dos.

Potter ne s'en formalise pas et fait mine de se battre avec Sirius un peu plus loin.

\- Tu voles très bien …

\- Ah oui ? Et comment tu as fait pour t'en apercevoir ?

Elle plisse les yeux et je sens que je n'arriverai à rien.

\- Parce que tu n'avais pas l'air très concentrée sur le jeu. A moins que tu es trouvé notre tactique de jeu hilarante ? ça expliquerait les gloussements que j'ai entendu !

Je me sens rougir et fixe un point au sol.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est juste que Sirius est arrivé et …

Potter nous interrompt.

\- Hey, les filles ! Vous venez ?

Marlène me lance un dernier regard furieux, me tourne le dos et les rejoint. Je la suis.

\- Bon direction la douche ! Sirius, j'imagine que tu peux raccompagner Helena ?

\- Avec plaisir ! répond l'intéressé en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, les coupe Marlène. Je préfère prendre ma douche au dortoir. Tu viens Helena ?

Elle commence déjà à s'éloigner. Nous nous regardons tous les trois, assez surpris. Je leur fais un petit sourire contrit et la suit, sans attendre Sirius.

Nous marchons sans un mot vers le château puis en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Le dortoir est sur le dernier palier et je suis Marlène vers la porte de gauche. La pièce est grande mais une atmosphère cosy, agréable, s'en dégage. Les lits sont tous personnalisés avec des plaids de différentes couleurs, des affiches, et des objets personnels sont posés sur chaque commode. Dans une petite alcôve, un lit a été ajouté : le mien depuis le début de la semaine. Ma petite valise est posée juste à côté. Je m'assois et soupire d'aise après avoir monté toutes ces marches. Les autres filles ne sont pas là, surement à la bibliothèque ou occupées dans leurs associations respectives.

\- Je vais me doucher, ensuite on ira diner, me lance Marlène en posant son balai près de son lit.

Elle passe à la salle de bain, et s'y enferme sans un mot de plus. J'enlève ma veste et me laisse tomber sur l'oreiller. Rapidement, je ferme les yeux, un peu déprimée par la tournure des évènements.

Quand nous descendons pour manger, nous croisons les amies de Marlène en chemin. Si elles ont remarqué le froid entre nous, elles n'en laissent rien paraitre et nous intègre à leur discussion. Mary se demande si elle doit accepter l'invitation de Thomas Smith, un grand brun de Poufsouffle, qui souhaite la revoir pendant les vacances. Le débat se poursuit, et je n'y participe pas vraiment, ne connaissant ni le Thomas en question, ni les goûts de Mary.

Les garçons sont déjà installés à table quand nous arrivons et Marlène prend soin de diriger notre groupe un peu plus loin, contrairement à son habitude de vouloir s'installer à leur proximité.

Je reste un peu morose ce soir-là et mange peu. Je comprends la réaction de ma sœur, elle doit être déçue de mon manque d'intérêt pour sa performance, mais d'un autre côté, j'aimerais qu'elle comprenne mon besoin de m'intégrer, et ce même pour quelques jours.

Je décide néanmoins de m'excuser le soir même. Je ne parle pas de Sirius, et l'assure que j'ai pu suivre l'entrainement, malgré quelques moments de « distractions ». Elle se contente de hocher la tête et déclare vouloir se coucher tôt. Je la regarde relever ses couvertures et remonter ses oreillers. Elle se retourne avec un air de regret et vient finalement me prendre dans ses bras. Elle est un peu plus petite que moi et nous restons enlacées un petit moment. Sans un mot, elle se met au lit.

Un peu soulagée, je décide de descendre lire un peu dans la salle commune.

Quelques élèves sont là, discutent au coin du feu ou sont installés dans les gros fauteuils rouge et or. Je décide de m'installer dans le canapé près de la fenêtre et suis rapidement rejointe par quelqu'un. Lily Evans.

\- Salut, ça va ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Oui …

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue ! Un souci avec les examens ?

\- Non, avec ma sœur plutôt, j'ajoute avec un soupir.

\- Oh … et tu veux m'en parler ?

J'hésite. Après tout, c'est son amie à elle, pas la mienne. D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis. J'ai continué à discuter avec Lizzie, la fille rencontrée lundi matin, mais elle n'est pas à gryffondor alors, je ne pourrais pas lui reparler avant demain.

\- Je sais pas. C'est … compliqué, je finis par lui dire, en quête de soutien moral.

\- J'ai une sœur aussi tu sais. Nos relations ne sont pas toujours faciles, surtout depuis que je suis à Poudlard alors, … je peux comprendre.

\- …

\- Et, même si Marlène est mon amie, je suis capable de garder ce que tu me diras pour moi. Et puis, je connais peut-être une Marlène un peu différente de celle que tu côtoie à la maison, ajoute-t-elle en souriant.

Je soupire. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

\- Je pense que Marlène n'apprécie pas beaucoup que je sois là, que je perturbe son quotidien. Et que j'essaie de me faire des amis ! Enfin, un en particulier …

\- Hmm je vois … Sirius ?

\- Oui …

\- C'est vrai qu'il est doué pour se faire des amis, enfin, quand il s'en donne la peine ! dit-elle en riant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Disons que Sirius est assez sélectif. Il ne se lie pas avec n'importe qui, et il était plutôt … distant ces derniers temps.

\- A cause des problèmes avec sa famille ?

\- Je pense oui. Même si j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Mais il a l'air plus détendu depuis quelques jours ! Il a recommencé à faire des blagues pendant les cours. Mcgonnagal était tellement surprise qu'elle ne l'a même pas collé ! Je pense qu'elle a un petit faible pour lui, poursuit-elle avec un air de connivence.

Je ris. Imaginer le professeur Mcgonnagal, sérieuse et impartiale d'après Marlène, laisser passer la moindre perturbation de son cours est amusant. Je comprends ce qui peut lui plaire chez Sirius, brillant, typiquement Gryffondor, mais avec une histoire sombre qui l'entoure. Je vois pourquoi elle l'a pris sous son aile.

\- Mais pour revenir à Marlène, je t'assure que ta présence ne la dérange pas. Elle s'est donnée beaucoup de mal avant ton arrivée. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! On a déplacé ton lit des centaines de fois ! dit-elle en riant. Elle a appris par cœur ton emploi du temps, elle est allée voir chaque professeur pour leur parler de toi …

\- Je n'en avais aucune idée …

\- Tu comptes beaucoup pour elle, c'est juste qu'elle veut montrer sa force, qu'elle peut tout gérer.

\- Merci Lily. Ça me fait très plaisir de savoir ça !

Je suis émue. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Marlène pouvait se soucier de moi à ce point, et pas dans l'unique but de satisfaire nos parents. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Par contre, concernant Sirius, je ne saurais pas te dire si elle est seulement protectrice ou s'il y a autre chose …

\- De toute façon, il n'y a rien entre nous ! Je suis juste la petite nouvelle qui s'amuse de toutes les blagues qu'il fait.

Lily ne dit rien mais me lance un regard éloquent en levant les sourcils.

\- Je t'assure !

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue… C'est rare que Sirius se donne autant de mal pour se faire apprécier. Il n'en a pas besoin d'ordinaire.

Elle sourit encore, puis se lève en me disant qu'elle va se coucher. Elle a cours tôt demain, en première période. Je reste encore un moment sur le canapé, plus apaisée vis-à-vis de ma sœur.

* * *

Note : Dans le prochain chapitre, nous serons toujours à Poudlard ! N'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour donner votre avis, poser des questions ou tout simplement pour dire si vous avez aimé ! A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3 Juin 1977 Promenade Interdite

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling, excepté Helena McKinnon que j'ai ajouté et dont j'écris l'histoire

Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup à avonbathory pour sa review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début !

Joyeux Noël à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 Juin 1977

Promenade interdite

Le lendemain matin, elle semble s'être radoucie, et nous discutons pendant le petit déjeuner. Ma journée est libre, et je devrais seulement prétendre passer les épreuves pratiques de sortilège et de métamorphose, ce qui ne me prendra que quelques minutes. Nous décidons donc de passer la matinée à nous promener et, vers 11h, il fait tellement beau que nous nous installons au bord du lac pour mettre les pieds dans l'eau.

Elle est vraiment fraiche mais nous riions en imaginant que le légendaire calmar nous chatouille les pieds. Après la discussion que j'ai eue avec Lily, je vois Marlène sous un jour nouveau. Quand nous sommes seules toutes les deux, elle est différente, plus détendue, plus … elle-même.

Puis nous parlons brièvement de l'épreuve d'astronomie que je passerais cette nuit. Au déjeuner, la conversation dérive sur ce sujet : rares sont les élèves qui conservent l'astronomie après les BUSEs mais ils se rappellent tous de leurs travaux pratiques en pleine nuit, qui leur permettaient un couvre-feu exceptionnellement tardif et d'avoir des heures de libres le lendemain matin en compensation.

\- D'ailleurs, je vais t'emmener à la bibliothèque pour que tu puisses revoir tes cartes du ciel pour ce soir ajoute-t-elle en se levant à la fin du repas.

\- C'est gentil mais j'aimerais mieux continuer à visiter le château …

Après tout, nous sommes déjà jeudi et c'est mon avant-dernière journée.

\- Tu as des examens Helena. Maman et Papa m'ont demandé de veiller sur toi et je pense que m'assurer que tu sois dans les meilleures conditions pour travailler en fait partie.

\- Je me prépare depuis des mois, alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus !

\- J'ai cours cette après-midi, je n'ai pas le temps de te faire une visite guidée ! et je me sentirai mieux si je te savais à la bibliothèque, et pas à vagabonder dans le château.

Son ton n'amène pas de réplique. Après tout, je pourrais toujours partir me promener une fois qu'elle m'aura déposée. Il faudra seulement que je retrouve mon chemin avant qu'elle ne vienne me chercher …

Je me lève et fais un signe de la main aux autres avant de la suivre pour sortir de la grande salle. Je n'ai pas d'examen cette après-midi, comme tous les autres élèves de cinquième année. La bibliothèque sera surement bondée et Marlène s'en aperçoit en arrivant devant la fameuse salle.

Malgré tout, nous arrivons à trouver une place assise au fond d'un rayon assez sombre concernant l'histoire de la magie.

\- Bon, au fond tu as tous les dictionnaires de runes et par là tout ce qui concerne l'astronomie. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui oui …

\- Et puis, si tu as besoin te reposer un peu pour ce soir, tu peux retourner au dortoir si tu veux… Tu as retenu le chemin ?

\- C'est comme pour retourner à la grande salle et ensuite par les escaliers non ?

\- Oui voilà … mais on se retrouve ici à 18h d'accord ?

\- D'accord …

Elle me tapote maladroitement l'épaule et s'en va en vitesse à travers les rayonnages. Avec son assurance naturelle, les autres élèves s'écartent pour lui laisser le passage sans même s'en rendre compte.

Je m'assois avec un soupir et regarde les livres entreposés face à moi. De la métamorphose. La matière qui m'attire le plus et que je ne peux bien sûr pas pratiquer.

Je me lève d'un bond, ne supportant plus de rester ici, entourée par des étudiants tournant frénétiquement les pages, au bord de la crise de nerf en voyant le nombre de chapitres qu'ils avaient décidé de « garder pour plus tard ». Une fois dans le couloir menant au parc, je m'arrête. Et si j'allais ailleurs après tout ? Je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour me guider jusqu'à la bibliothèque avant le rendez-vous avec Marlène ! Je m'assois près d'une fenêtre pour y réfléchir quand je sens quelqu'un près de moi. Un souffle dans mon cou.

\- Alors, on a décidé de s'évader ?

Je sursaute et me retourne. Sirius, qui sourit de son effet de surprise réussit.

\- Tu m'as suivie ? je demande en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ça se pourrait, répond-t-il, toujours souriant. J'avais envie de te rendre service. Personne ne mérite de passer une après-midi entière à la bibliothèque. Surtout par ce temps.

\- Me rendre service ?

\- Oui, procéder moi-même à ton évasion par exemple. Mais puisque tu t'es débrouillée toute seule, j'imagine que je pourrais te faire une visite guidée à la place ?

\- Ce serait très gentil à toi. Mais tu n'as pas cours cette après midi ?

\- Un seul mais je ne compte pas y aller.

\- Tu vas sécher ?

\- Si tu ne dis rien, je ne dirai rien non plus, répond-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il me tend la main en s'inclinant pour m'inviter à le suivre.

Je me lève d'un bond en posant ma main dans la sienne et en riant.

\- Où allons-nous Mademoiselle ?

Je souris.

\- La cuisine … ?

\- Excellent choix !

Il s'est vanté l'autre jour au repas de connaitre l'entrée des cuisines et de pouvoir y aller quand il le voulait. Je décide d'en profiter moi aussi.

Nous nous lâchons la main pour marcher d'un pas décidé dans le couloir.

Sirius me fait visiter tous les endroits que je rêvais de découvrir et que je ne connaissais que par les livres, les récits de ma sœur et ceux de mes parents. Mais la réalité dépasse tout cela. Je suis émerveillée par les lieux, par les gens, les tableaux, les fantômes, … et par lui.

Je pense que je n'avais jamais autant ri avec quelqu'un. Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques jours, pourtant sa présence est comme familière, et je me suis sentie immédiatement à l'aise avec lui. C'est une sensation très étrange, surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui suis très solitaire.

Nous passons par des escaliers mouvants et des passages secrets. Nous discutons avec légèreté, de choses et d'autres, et je remarque qu'il s'anime quand je commence à lui parler de mon éducation moldue et des nombreux contacts que j'ai avec ce monde, malgré mon « statut de sang ». Notre famille habite dans un quartier entièrement moldu, et il est assez rare pour une famille de sorciers d'être autant intégrés à ce monde. Il me pose donc de nombreuses questions et j'essaie d'y répondre du mieux que je peux, butant tout de même quelquefois, notamment quand il aborde le sujet de la mécanique des engins motorisés.

Nous amorçons le trajet du retour quand un grand bruit retentit au-dessus de nous. Sirius me prend le poignet et se met à courir, m'entrainant à sa suite. Nous nous enfermons dans ce qui semble être un placard à balai, essoufflés, et quand je réussi enfin à lui demander ce qui se passe, je remarque que c'est ma main qui a glissé dans la sienne.

\- Peeves … l'esprit frappeur du château. Il nous en veut beaucoup à James et à moi depuis qu'on a réussi à le coincer avec le baron sanglant ! Il était juste à côté de nous dans le couloir et j'ai eu peur qu'il nous attaque !

\- Mais comment tu fais tous les jours ? je m'étonne.

\- Oh tu sais, il a l'éternité devant lui ! Il peut se passer des mois ou des années avant qu'il ne repense à tout ça. Mais on ne sait jamais, me répond t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le bruit se répète dans le couloir, accompagné par une petite chanson interprétée par une voix nasillarde et désagréable.

\- Et tu penses qu'on va devoir rester là combien de temps ? je chuchote en me rapprochant de son oreille.

\- Ça dépend … Parfois il change très vite d'endroit, parfois il peut rester des heures à piéger un couloir … me répond-t-il avec un air de connaisseur.

\- Sérieusement ? Mais Marlène va me tuer si je suis en retard.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai agrippé sa manche. Il me sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la laisserai pas faire … chuchote-t-il en me prenant la main.

Il a l'air sérieux tout à coup, et je le fixe sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Après avoir examiné ses yeux d'une couleur stupéfiante, un gris d'orage que je n'avais encore jamais vu, j'observe le reste de son visage. Ses sourcils bien dessinés, les légères ridules au coin de ses yeux, signe de sa tendance naturelle à rire franchement, ses cheveux bruns qui tombent avec grâce sur ses yeux, sa bouche …

Il se penche vers moi et semble vouloir m'embrasser mais un grand fracas l'empêche de m'atteindre tout à fait. Un seau et quelques balais menacent de nous tomber dessus et finissent par s'effondrer autour de nous. Je sursaute violemment et en rit quelques secondes après. L'instant suspendu que nous venons de vivre est terminé et il serait vain d'essayer de le faire renaitre maintenant. Nous nous souriions, avec malgré tout un air complice et nous sortons prudemment.

Nous marchons en silence jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Nos doigts se frôlent fréquemment, et je sais que ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Marlène m'attend devant la bibliothèque en tapant du pied. Nous arrivons par un couloir complètement à l'opposé du chemin menant aux dortoirs…

\- J'aurais dû te faire mes adieux avant de revenir ici …

\- On peut toujours faire ça maintenant …

\- Non, c'est toi qu'elle tuerait sinon !

Nous rions en arrivant à la hauteur de Marlène, qui tente de ne pas montrer son agacement. Ce n'était pas la meilleure manière d'arriver jusqu'à elle et je sens que la paix, fragile, qui s'était installée entre nous est menacée.

\- Tu as décidé de sortir finalement ?

\- Oui … j'ai eu l'impression que les autres avaient plus besoin que moi de cette place à la bibliothèque. Et puis, il faisait tellement beau !

En vérité, nous n'avons passé qu'un très court moment dans le parc. Juste le temps pour Sirius de me dire qu'en fait, il n'était pas très différent de n'importe quel parc, sauf si on s'aventurait dans la forêt interdite. Dont le nom m'a dissuadé d'aller l'explorer pour le moment.

\- Et j'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu as séché le cours Sirius ? McGonnagal a remarqué ton absence, tu sais ?

\- C'est normal, je suis son élève préféré !

Il esquive facilement la vraie question de Marlène.

\- Bon et bien, nous allons te laisser. Je dois repasser à la tour avant le diner pour me changer, viens Helena.

Et elle s'éloigne déjà.

\- A plus tard McKinnon ! lui crie Sirius, qui me fait un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner dans une autre direction, les mains dans les poches.

Je trottine pour rattraper Marlène.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée avec lui ? Tu n'as donc pas l'intention de faire une seule fois ce que je te demande ?

Je décide de jouer franc jeu avec elle.

\- Marlène c'est bon ! On s'est seulement promenés dans le château !

\- Tu le connais depuis à peine quelques jours !

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, tu ne peux pas te défendre je te rappelle, me dit-elle en baissant la voix.

\- Me défendre ? Je sais pourquoi il a fugué l'été dernier, il n'adhère pas à cette folie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me méfier …

\- Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle voyons ! Sirius est à Gryffondor et tu fais partie d'une famille de sorciers …

\- Alors quoi ?

\- C'est un garçon …

\- Et ?

\- Helena, voyons ! Tu es assez grande pour comprendre ! Tu ne devrais pas te promener toute seule avec lui c'est tout.

\- Je suis une grande fille tu sais … Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ou tu es jalouse ?

\- Jalouse ? Mais de quoi enfin ?

\- Il te plait, c'est ça ?

\- Non, je veux juste que tu fasses attention.

Je soupire.

\- Tu sais, avec mes cours à la maison, je ne croise pas grand monde. Je veux juste en profiter un peu tant que je suis ici et parler avec des gens de mon âge pour changer …

Elle tourne discrètement la tête vers moi, en continuant à marcher.

\- Je comprends. Mais n'oublie pas que nous rentrons à la fin de la semaine, alors, ne t'attache pas trop …

Elle semble se détendre un peu quand nous arrivons à la tour.

\- Je vais prendre une douche avant le diner je pense !

\- D'accord, me répond Marlène en fouillant sous son lit. Je vais dehors pour voler un peu avec l'équipe, alors je te propose de nous retrouver dans la grande salle vers 19h30 ? Si les filles repassent par ici tu n'auras qu'à y aller avec elles !

\- Ok …

Je suis un peu surprise qu'elle ne me propose pas de venir la regarder. Elle aime bien me faire admirer ses talents en général. Mais j'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas que le « fiasco » (de son point de vue en tout cas) de la dernière fois ne se reproduise.

\- … et à quelle heure tu as rendez vous ?

\- Dans 10 minutes ! Je suis déjà en retard d'ailleurs, je vais y aller en balai, ce sera plus rapide !

\- Mais tu vas passer par où ?!

Elle me regarde en souriant. Elle a enfilé un pantalon ajusté et des protections sur ses jambes. Elle revêt une longue robe écarlate et tire son balai de sous son lit.

\- Par la fenêtre bien sûr !

\- Tu plaisantes ?!

Elle rigole franchement.

\- Il vole bien ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fait passer le balai dehors. Je me rapproche alors qu'elle se tourne vers moi. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et me colle une bise sur la joue.

\- A tout à l'heure petite sœur !

Et elle plonge. Je me penche immédiatement à la fenêtre. Elle se laisse tomber en chute libre sur plusieurs mètres puis dirige le balai sous elle et remonte rapidement dans le ciel. Au loin j'arrive à distinguer le stade et les hautes tribunes aux couleurs flamboyantes.

Je finis par entrer dans la salle de bain et me débarrasse rapidement de mes affaires. Je repense à la semaine qui vient de s'écouler pendant que l'eau chaude coule sur moi. Mes examens se sont bien passés, je me sens confiante. Il ne me reste que l'astronomie ce soir et l'étude des runes demain, en début d'après-midi.

Samedi matin, nous rentrerons tous à Londres par le train. J'ai l'impression d'être arrivée seulement hier, le temps est passé si vite ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'une telle effervescence, mon quotidien s'égrène plus lentement d'ordinaire. Je crois que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour venir faire mes études ici en septembre… Bien sûr c'est impossible. Aucune dispense n'a jamais été accordée à un Cracmol. De plus, ce serait mettre à jour le secret si bien gardé par mes parents.

L'organisation de cette semaine d'examen ayant déjà été une source de stress suffisante. On m'a procuré une baguette factice pour donner le change, comme celles qu'on donne aux petits enfants pour leur permettre de jeter des sorts amusants. Je me suis sentie humiliée de tenir ce jouet et de devoir l'emmener partout avec moi comme si j'y accordai de l'importance mais j'aurais pu accepter n'importe quoi pour venir ici. J'ai également dû prétendre de passer les autres examens, auxquels je n'étais pas inscrite. Je me suis donc assise avec les autres aux épreuves théoriques de magie et j'ai fait semblant de passer les examens pratiques. En réalité j'entrais dans une autre salle, où aucun juge ne m'attendait et je ressortais parmi les autres élèves quelques minutes plus tard.

Au début, les professeurs n'étaient pas très enthousiastes pour jouer cette mascarade mais mon père a convaincu Dumbledore en personne qu'il en allait de ma sécurité.

Personnellement je trouve qu'il exagère. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ma condition pourrait représenter un tel danger, hormis le fait que je ne puisse pas me défendre avec la magie. De toute façon, même si j'avais des pouvoirs, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose avec des connaissances et une expérience d'étudiante contre un groupe de sorciers pratiquant la magie noire.

Sur ces réflexions bien peu réjouissantes, je décide de me changer rapidement avant de descendre diner. Je n'ai pas revu les amies de Marlène mais j'ai vraiment faim, aussi je décide de prendre un peu d'avance.

Je me sens déjà chez moi en descendant les marches qui mènent à la grande salle. C'est en franchissant les portes que je me demande avec qui je vais bien pouvoir m'asseoir. Lily et les autres filles ne semblent pas être déjà arrivées. Je m'installe néanmoins en bout de table en grignotant un morceau de pain.

Je suis en proie au doute concernant Sirius. Il me plait, c'est une évidence pour moi. Mais je n'avais jamais envisagé que cela pouvait être réciproque. Je ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps, et j'ai une impression étrange. Comme si nous n'étions pas en train de faire connaissance, mais plutôt de nous rappeler l'un de l'autre…

Je ne crois pas vraiment au coup de foudre, mais à une attirance profonde, physique, chimique même. Et c'est ce qui se passe avec Sirius.

\- Helena !

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Le chapitre 4 pour dimanche prochain et nous serons toujours à Poudlard.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé, ou si vous voulez tout simplement dire que vous êtes passé par là ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Juin 1977 Dans les étoiles

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling excepté Helena que j'ai ajouté et dont j'écris l'histoire.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! et bonne année 2017 ! Je vous remercie d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette fiction et tout particulièrement avonbathory et Aywen pour leurs reviews du chapitre 3 :) Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous retrouve tous à la fin pour une autre Note avec une petite question pour vous !

* * *

 **Juin 1977**

 **Chapitre 4 Dans les étoiles**

\- Helena !

Je me retourne. C'est Lizzie, que j'ai rencontré le premier jour qui m'appelle de sa table. Elle me fait signe de la rejoindre. Je l'ai revue quelques fois depuis le début de la semaine, notamment avant et après chaque épreuve. Aujourd'hui, elle a tressé ses très longs cheveux et les a enroulés en couronne autour de sa tête.

\- Hey, salut !

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Bien, juste un peu déçue que la semaine soit déjà terminée, je réponds en souriant.

\- Déçue ? Non mais vous entendez ça ? Helena aime les examens !

Le groupe qui l'entoure rit, et moi avec eux.

\- Mais non, c'est juste que j'adore le château, et …

\- Et nous ? termine Lucy.

\- Evidemment !

Je finis par m'installer parmi eux, guettant l'arrivée de Marlène pour la prévenir. Lucy, la petite blonde aux yeux noisette rencontrée également le premier jour est là aussi. Lizzie me présente à ses autres camarades que je n'ai pas encore rencontrés. Ce sont des filles pour la plupart mais également deux garçons, Todd, un blond aux yeux bleus qui sourit en permanence et Liam. Il est plus discret, grand aux cheveux châtains et a une passion pour les créatures magiques. Il s'étonne d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas choisi cette option.

\- Pour être honnête, j'aurais adoré ! Mais comme j'ai dû faire mes études à la maison, ce n'était pas possible. On peut apprendre la théorie jusqu'à un certain point avec les soins aux créatures magiques, après, il faut pratiquer …

\- Ma mère a commencé un élevage d'hypogriffes et d'abraxans, tu peux venir le visiter si ça t'intéresse.

\- Des abraxans ? Ce sont des chevaux ailés non ?

\- Exactement ! Ils sont très puissants alors, on n'est jamais assez pour s'en occuper !

\- J'aimerais beaucoup les voir !

Nous sommes interrompus par l'apparition des entrées. Je relève la tête pour voir si Marlène est arrivée mais je me sens observée : Sirius me fixe de l'autre côté de la salle. Je lui fais un petit sourire pour le saluer, auquel il ne répond pas.

Je remarque que ma sœur franchit la porte au même moment. Je m'excuse et me lève pour avertir ma sœur que je dinerais à la table des Poufsouffles.

\- Oh, tu es là ! tu as bien fait de descendre, je suis revenue plus tard que prévu me dit-elle en s'asseyant près du groupe des garçons.

Sirius ne me regarde pas.

\- Tu ne t'assois pas ?

\- Je voulais te dire que j'allais diner à la table des Poufsouffles en fait ! J'ai discuté avec Lizzie, qui est en cinquième année et que j'ai rencontré lundi avant l'épreuve d'histoire. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Hmm non non. Mais c'est qui cette Lizzie ? Montre-la-moi ?

Je désigne Lizzie qui s'est retournée pour me suivre du regard et nous fais de grands signes en souriant. Puis, avec Liam, ils me font signe de revenir parmi eux.

\- Elizabeth Jones non ? Elle fait partie de l'équipe de réserve de sa maison je crois.

\- Oui c'est elle !

\- Et le garçon avec elle ? me demande-t-elle.

\- William Atkinson, un abruti du club de Slug, lui répond Sirius de l'autre côté de la table, et continue de manger, sans un regard pour nous.

Marlène et moi nous regardons avec stupeur, et croisons le même regard étonné chez ses amis James et Peter. Remus est à l'infirmerie à cause d'une migraine persistante. Lily, qui m'a appris cette semaine faire partie de ce club, ne s'en formalise pas et poursuit sa discussion avec Mary, après un léger blanc dans la conversation.

\- Lily fait partie de ce club je te rappelle, lui fait remarquer James, protecteur.

\- Et alors ? ce n'est pas un gage de qualité si ? répond Sirius, agacé.

C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, avec un air de dédain, froid et distant. James met les paumes vers l'avant, en signe de paix.

\- Du calme Patmol.

Puis, il ajoute plus bas :

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas toi qui …

Sirius se lève sans attendre la fin de la phrase de James et part. Je me redresse et m'apprête à le rattraper mais Peter, de mon côté de la table, me retient par le bras.

\- Laisse, il faut qu'il se calme tout seul.

\- Mais …

\- Je t'assure. Il va s'énerver et après il s'en voudra. Autant passer cette étape …

\- Il a raison, confirme James. J'irai le retrouver un peu plus tard ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bon … j'y vais alors ? je demande à Marlène

\- Oui, oui, vas-y, bon appétit !

\- Bon appétit…

Déboussolée, je rebrousse chemin vers la table des Poufsouffles. J'aimerais aller le voir, lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Je m'installe en face de Lizzie et à côté de Liam, comme tout à l'heure.

\- Alors ? Ta vilaine grande sœur a donné sa permission ? demande Lizzie.

\- Marlène n'est pas « vilaine », elle s'inquiète c'est tout, je réponds en souriant malgré tout.

Elle se penche par-dessus la table, avec un air de conspiratrice.

\- On prévoit de faire une petite fête, vendredi soir. Après le dernier examen, me révèle Lizzie. On a décidé que tu serais digne d'être invitée malgré le fait que tu passes tout ton temps avec les gros prétentieux.

\- Par « gros prétentieux », vous parlez des Gryffondors j'imagine ?

\- Eh oui, « on est les meilleurs », « on est courageux », bla bla bla … Tu vois le genre ? rigole Lucy, la petite blonde.

\- Vous exagérez ! je m'exclame en souriant.

\- Du tout. Réaliste peut-être ? s'interroge Todd. On est plutôt invisibles tu sais, les bon gros gentils Poufsouffles parmi les courageux, les fourbes et les intellos.

\- C'est un peu réducteur non ?

\- On aimerait bien Helena … on aimerait bien, me répond t-il, faussement dramatique.

\- Alors, tu en es ? demande Liam.

\- Hmm oui ! Je suis curieuse de voir comment vous vous amusez !

Enfin, j'espère surtout que Marlène n'y verra pas d'inconvénients.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçue ! Crois-moi, chez les Poufsouffles, on sait faire la fête, m'assure Todd.

\- Mais attention ! C'est confidentiel ! insiste Lizzie.

\- On viendra te chercher ici après le diner ! s'enthousiasme Lucy en battant des mains.

\- D'accord !

Je ris devant leur bonne humeur.

\- Ou sinon on peut te montrer le chemin tout de suite ? demande Liam.

Nous avons presque terminé le dessert.

\- Oh, euh, je ne peux pas maintenant, il faut que j'aille …

\- Retrouver « Monsieur Ronchon » ?

Je souris malgré moi.

\- Il n'est pas « ronchon ».

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que quelque chose l'a perturbé ? Enfin, j'ai juste envie d'aller lui demander s'il y a un problème, ou si j'ai fait quelque chose … j'ajoute, soucieuse.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'y es pour rien, m'assure Liam.

\- C'est gentil.

Je souris et leur donne rendez-vous à la tour d'astronomie pour l'examen, un peu avant minuit. Puis je m'excuse à nouveau et me lève pour partir à la recherche de Sirius. Vu son prénom, il me sera impossible de ne pas penser à lui pendant l'examen alors, autant que ce soit avec l'esprit tranquille.

Le groupe des sixièmes années de Gryffondors ne sont plus à table. Je remonte vers la tour et les dortoirs pour commencer mes recherches. La salle commune est presque vide, je décide donc de m'aventurer vers les dortoirs. Des garçons. Je pense avoir les meilleures chances en partant de là. Je gravis les escaliers, jusqu'à trouver une porte indiquant le chiffre 6, certainement pour sixième année. Je toque.

J'entends des bruits de pas et rapidement, la porte s'ouvre. James se tient devant moi.

\- Oh, Helena ! ça va ? demande-t-il, surpris.

\- Oui, oui. Je me demandais… enfin, si tu avais pu parler avec Sirius.

\- Oui, il est là.

\- Et… ça va mieux ? Je peux lui parler ?

Il a l'air embêté.

\- Hmm, je vais voir s'il peut sortir.

Et il rentre dans la pièce sans plus de précisions. Il a laissé la porte entrebâillée, aussi, j'entends des bribes de conversation.

\- Helena est là …

\- Et ?

\- Elle voudrait te parler.

\- Je suis occupé.

\- Mais …

Je n'entends pas la suite. Je suis dépitée. James revient bientôt.

\- Il travaille là…, mais rentre, il va prendre quelques minutes !

\- Non, non, ça ne fait rien. Je voulais juste être sûre qu'il était bien rentré. Bonne soirée.

Il semble contrarié mais n'insiste pas.

\- Bon courage pour ce soir !

\- Merci …

Je ne comprends pas. En redescendant les escaliers, j'essaie de trouver une explication à ce revirement de situation. J'imagine que la distraction a suffisamment duré et qu'il en a simplement eu assez de jouer les guides touristiques avec moi.

\- Helena ?!

Ma sœur, assise dans un fauteuil près du feu, avec son groupe d'amie.

\- Oh, salut. Je vais relire un peu mes cartes du ciel avant de partir … je lui réponds en traversant la pièce pour rejoindre l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

Je la regarde sans comprendre. Elle me rejoint et me demande, baissant la voix :

\- Tu viens de descendre du dortoir des garçons, je te fais remarquer.

\- J'étais juste aller voir si Sirius était rentré…

Elle me regarde incrédule.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'en voulait et j'ai voulu vérifier c'est tout.

\- Et ? Tu as décidé d'aller dans les dortoirs des garçons pour t'en assurer ?

\- C'est bon, je n'ai pas réfléchi !

\- Oui effectivement !

\- Et je ne suis pas rentrée ! J'ai seulement parlé à James devant la porte.

\- Encore heureux !

Je soupire.

\- Je monte.

Elle m'attrape par le bras.

\- Helena … ne le prend pas pour toi.

Je suis surprise. Je m'attendais à un savon. Elle baisse la voix.

\- Sirius est … perturbé depuis quelques temps. Il n'est pas lui-même, alors … préserve toi, reste à l'écart.

Je la regarde puis opine de la tête et baisse les yeux. Sa main glisse jusqu'à mon épaule et elle me frotte le bras.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes cartes ?

\- Si tu as le temps …

\- Bien sûr 'Lena...

\- Merci.

Marlène monte avec moi et me questionne sur les cartes du ciel que je connais déjà par cœur. Je m'apprête à partir quand les filles remontent dans la chambre.

\- Je t'emmène ? me demande Marlène.

\- Non, ça va aller, merci, j'ai déjà repéré le chemin !

Etrangement elle n'insiste pas et me laisse partir après m'avoir souhaité bonne chance. Je suis en avance, aussi, je marche lentement dans les couloirs. Il fait assez froid, et je ressers ma veste sur mes épaules en frottant vigoureusement les bras.

Comme d'habitude, je suis en avance et je décide d'attendre en bas de la tour mes amis de Poufsouffle, comme prévu. Monter tous ces escaliers en discutant sera plus facile. Enfin j'espère.

La température s'est nettement rafraichie depuis ce matin et je vois presque de la buée se former quand je souffle. Je suis dans une partie du château très peu isolée du vent, la tour étant percée de meurtrières sans vitres.

Tout à coup, je sens un tissu chaud et doux se glisser dans mon cou. Une écharpe, rouge et or. Je me retourne brusquement.

\- Salut.

Sirius me fait face, les mains dans les poches. J'attrape un bout de l'écharpe et le regarde.

\- Merci ?

\- Je me doutais bien que tu n'en avais pas. Ça souffle là-haut, ajoute-t-il.

D'autres élèves nous dépassent et commencent l'ascension de la tour. Je ne dis rien, et continue à le fixer.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas entrée quand James te l'a proposé ?

Il essaie d'avoir l'air indifférent en posant cette question, mais je vois bien que la réponse l'intéresse.

\- Ça t'a vexé ?

\- Non …

\- Je ne vais pas te courir après, si c'est ce que tu penses. Je t'ai entendu lui dire que tu étais occupé…

\- Je pensais que tu aurais dîner avec nous ce soir, répond t-il en évitant de me regarder.

\- C'est donc ça ? Tu n'aimes pas partager ? je demande en souriant.

Il me fixe enfin et m'adresse un sourire en coin.

\- On peut dire ça…

\- Pourtant, je ne suis là que pour un court moment, tu ne devrais pas t'attacher, je réponds, faussement indifférente.

Justement j'aimerais en profiter. Et puis, j'ai bien l'intention de te revoir. J'ai l'impression que le bon air de l'Ecosse te réussit ! Tu pourrais peut-être venir étudier ici l'an prochain … ?

\- Peut être …

Je me rembrunis un peu, je sais que ce ne sera pas possible. Il se rapproche de moi et nous finissons par nous retrouver dans un coin un peu plus sombre.

\- Et puis, si tu ne peux pas … moi je pourrais venir te voir. Je viens d'obtenir mon permis de transplaner ! ajoute t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris.

\- Enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sûr, dit-il.

\- Oui. Oui j'aimerais bien …

Nous sommes de plus en plus proches et nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux. Il a l'air sérieux tout à coup, et me regarde la tête un peu penchée sur le côté. Il dégage une mèche de mes cheveux et vient la placer derrière mon oreille. Il laisse sa main près de mon cou et caresse ma joue avec son pouce.

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire l'autre jour… commence-t-il.

\- Mais on a été interrompus … je finis.

\- Oui …

Nous sommes dans la pénombre, et les lieux sont faiblement éclairés par la Lune. J'aime autant, sinon il pourrait se rendre compte que je rougis.

Lentement, il se penche vers moi, me laissant le temps de me détourner si je le veux. Je ne le veux pas. Il m'embrasse doucement et je ferme les yeux. Je sens son autre main se glisser sur ma taille et je place les miennes sagement sur ses épaules. Nous nous embrassons avec plus d'intensité quand un groupe d'étudiant arrive derrière nous en discutant. De là où nous sommes, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, pas tout à fait.

Nous nous arrêtons un moment, et je souris, les yeux encore fermés. Il pose son front contre le mien et ses deux mains sont maintenant sur ma taille. Je finis par rouvrir les yeux et nous nous écartons légèrement.

Je n'ai jamais vu un sourire comme le sien et, quand il me regarde ainsi, je me sens la personne la plus heureuse au monde.

\- Il faut que j'y aille … je murmure.

\- Je sais …

Mais il me tient toujours par la taille, avec son grand sourire.

\- Je viendrais te chercher quand ce sera terminé.

\- Il y a un couvre-feu tu sais ?

\- J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, je n'aurais pas problème !

Nous nous détachons à regret et je commence mon ascension de la tour : Lizzie et les autres sont probablement déjà arrivés sans que je les entende. Et effectivement quand j'arrive en haut ils sont tous là.

\- Alors ? me demande Lizzie.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Monsieur Ronchon !

\- Il n'est pas …

\- Je sais, je sais ! dit-elle en riant. Mais vu ce sourire, j'ai ma réponse ! Vous vous êtes déjà embrassé ? demande-t-elle avidement.

\- Chut ! je m'exclame en riant à moitié.

Lucy est à côté de nous et suit la conversation avec intérêt.

\- Ça veut dire oui ! chuchote-t-elle avec excitation.

\- Je ne ferai aucun commentaire …

\- Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ça veut dire oui ! s'exclament-elle toutes les deux.

\- Un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! nous allons commencer !

Il est temps de se concentrer.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous rendons nos cartes complétées du mieux possible. Je resserre mon écharpe – enfin, celle de Sirius – autour de mon cou et redescend les marches avec le groupe de Poufsouffle. Sirius est en bas, appuyé contre un mur, et m'attend.

\- Bon et bien à demain Helena… me dit Lucy en pouffant.

\- A demain les filles !

Quand elles s'éloignent dans le couloir en direction de leur dortoir, nous les entendons éclater de rire.

\- Tes nouvelles amies ?

\- Oui … je réponds en souriant.

Nous commençons à nous diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça, dit-il en me tendant une cape. Je ne la porte qu'en hiver en général mais il fait tellement froid ce soir …

\- Merci, c'est gentil !

Je l'enfile immédiatement et me sens tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Nous sommes précédés par un groupe de Gryffondor de cinquième année qui retournent eux aussi vers le dortoir. Ils nous tiennent la porte quand nous arrivons devant la salle commune.

Nous nous installons devant la cheminée, et, rapidement, les élèves montent les escaliers et nous sommes seuls. J'enlève lentement l'écharpe et la cape qu'il m'a prêtée et regarde le feu qui s'éteint dans la cheminée. J'ai une impulsion soudaine et me tourne vers lui pour l'embrasser. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules mais rapidement, je me rapproche et croise les bras derrière sa nuque.

Je le sens un peu surpris mais finalement il sourit contre mes lèvres et me rend mon baiser. Je ne me reconnais pas et me laisse totalement emporter. Je sens ses mains se glisser sous ma veste et je peux sentir leur chaleur à travers le tissu de ma chemise pendant qu'il caresse mon dos. Je me mets à genoux sur le canapé et me rapproche davantage encore, si c'est possible.

Pourtant, une partie de mon esprit prends tout à coup conscience de ce que je fais et j'amorce un mouvement pour me reculer. Sirius ne semble pas d'accord et montre tout à coup plus de ferveur en m'attrapant fermement.

Je me sens basculer en arrière sur les coussins, Sirius au-dessus de moi. J'ai l'impression de prendre feu, que mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines.

Je respire fort et une partie de moi – que j'écoute de moins en moins à ce moment – espère que ça ne s'entends pas trop. Je sens sa main remonter doucement le long de ma cuisse quand il se fige. Je rouvre les yeux et le voit regarder vers les escaliers, sans bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se redresse et, même si je me sens étrangement seule tout à coup, j'ai toujours aussi chaud.

\- Ta sœur, me chuchote-t-il en m'aidant à me redresser.

Il remet un pan de ma chemise en place et me jette un coup d'œil rapide. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Et bien ?

\- Elle descend.

En effet, quelques secondes après j'entends des pas dans l'escalier.

\- Comment tu … ?

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et me fait un clin d'œil.

\- Helena ?

Marlène apparait sur les marches, en chaussons et robe de chambre écarlate.

\- Oh Sirius, tu es là ?

Il se retourne pour lui faire face et enfonce ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Salut McKinnon.

Elle le dévisage un moment.

\- J'ai entendu les autres remonter dans leurs dortoirs et comme je ne te voyais pas arriver, je suis descendue … ajoute-elle.

\- Oui, je … hmm je viens d'arriver ! J'ai un peu discuté avec mes amis de Poufsouffle après l'examen.

\- Tu n'es pas rentrée toute seule quand même ?

\- Non, non, je suivais les Gryffondor de près, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bon … tu viens alors ?

Elle semble vouloir en savoir plus quant à la présence de Sirius avec moi, mais ne pose pas de questions. Enfin, pas pour l'instant. Je la rejoins dans en bas de l'escalier.

\- Bonne nuit Sirius.

Il reste au milieu de la salle et me regarde. Marlène commence à monter les marches quand il se rapproche enfin.

\- Bonne nuit … me dit-il.

\- Helena ? m'appelle Marlène un étage plus haut.

Je soupire. Il sourit.

Je gravis quelques marches en le regardant toujours, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà pour cette semaine, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plut ! J'ai commencé à travailler sur un POV de Sirius : est-ce que ça vous intéresserait ? Il ne reprend pas chaque moment de la fic actuelle mais des moments forts de son point de vue.

Je pourrai poster sous forme de bonus de temps en temps par exemple. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)


	5. Chapter 5 Juin 1977 Soirée festive

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling, sauf Helena (et quelques uns de ses amis), dont j'écris l'histoire.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Pas de review pour le précédent chapitre mais je remercie néanmoins ceux qui l'ont lu :) j'avais parlé d'un POV Sirius pour certains moments de cette fiction donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu cette annonce la dernière fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! En tout cas c'est le plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent ! Je n'ai pas mis le point final à la fiction mais de nombreux chapitres sont déjà écrits et le document actuel fait plus de 100 pages word !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 Juin 1977**

 **Soirée festive**

J'avoue avoir passé un long moment dans mon lit, avec le sourire aux lèvres, avant de trouver enfin le sommeil. Mais même si je n'ai pas d'examens ce matin, Marlène m'a réveillée aux aurores.

\- Allez debout ! on va déjeuner !

\- Mais j'ai rien de prévu ce matin !

\- Détrompe-toi ! Tu as un examen de runes à réviser pour cet après-midi et j'ai un moment de libre pour t'aider.

Je grogne et retire ma tête de sous mon oreiller. Une tentative ratée de camouflage. Je me redresse et reste assise un moment, sans bouger. Manifestement, mon cerveau dort encore et je peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

Je me demande bien à quoi elle pourrait m'aider, elle n'a jamais étudié les runes anciennes.

Je me retrouve néanmoins une heure plus tard, attablée avec Marlène dans la salle commune, avec un énorme dictionnaire ouvert devant nous. Elle s'acharne à me poser des questions – qui n'ont aucun sens – et je réponds du mieux possible en tentant de garder les deux yeux ouverts, au même moment de préférence.

A 11h, je proteste enfin et refuse de traduire le moindre mot supplémentaire. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la salle commune et monte prendre une douche. Je n'ai pas vu Sirius de la matinée.

\- Helena !

Mais quoi encore ? Je viens à peine de finir de me sécher.

\- On va manger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'arrive, ne m'attends pas !

Quelques minutes plus tard, je ressors tout habillée, et nettement plus réveillée. Je rassemble en vitesse mes cheveux en un chignon lâche sur le dessus de ma tête, que je devrais surement refaire dans à peine quelques heures. Quand j'arrive enfin dans le grand hall, je vois un groupe débouler en face de moi. Les Poufsouffles.

Lucy attache ses cheveux en natte pendant que Lizzie, coiffée d'une longue queue de cheval, discute avec animation avec Todd. Liam les suit un peu plus loin.

\- Salut Helena ! me saluent-ils.

\- Bonjour !

\- Alors ? demande Lucy en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Toujours aucun commentaire, je réponds en riant.

Nous entrons tous ensemble dans la grande salle.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demande Todd.

Lizzie et moi répondons au même moment :

\- Rien, rien …

\- Des ténébreux Gryffondor bien sûr !

\- Ah d'accord. Des histoires de filles … Fuyons William ! dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

\- Tu manges avec nous ? demande Lucy.

\- Hmm, je ne sais pas.

Lizzie m'attrape par le bras.

\- Si, si, si ! Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud ! Attiser la flamme !

\- Tu sais que l'examen d'étude des moldus est déjà passé ? la taquine Liam. Pas la peine de nous placer tes proverbes partout !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? je demande.

\- Eh bien qu'en étant absente, tu te fais plus remarquer …

\- Des stratagèmes de filles, tout ça ! Bon, décidez-vous, j'ai faim ! se plaint Todd.

\- C'est tout décidé, Helena vient avec nous !

Liam se place sur ma gauche et, avec Lizzie, ils m'entrainent vers leur table.

\- Mais je dois …

\- Prévenir Marlène la vilaine ? Pas la peine, elle nous a déjà inspectés la dernière fois. Tiens, regarde, je vais lui faire coucou ! Ouhou !

Elle reste debout et fais de grands gestes en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Liam et Todd éclatent de rire pendant que Lucy l'imite.

Les Gryffondor nous dévisagent, un peu surpris, moqueurs pour certains, et Marlène finit par relever la tête et me faire signe. Je cherche Sirius du regard, qui nous tourne le dos. Il ne fait pas un mouvement pour se retourner, aussi, je ne peux pas jauger son expression.

\- Tu crois qu'il fait la tête ? demande Lucy en s'asseyant et en désignant Sirius du menton.

\- On prend des risques pour toi tu sais, déclare Lizzie, l'air faussement inquiet. Etre pris en grippe par les Maraudeurs, c'est plutôt mauvais pour la santé.

\- Les Maraudeurs ? C'est quoi, ça ? je demande en m'installant entre elle et Liam.

Todd et Lucy me font face et sourient.

\- Tu as une sœur à Gryffondor et tu n'as jamais entendu parler des Maraudeurs ? s'étonne Liam.

\- Ça ne me dit rien, je confirme. Mais dites-moi, ça m'intrigue !

\- Ah… Les Maraudeurs. J'ai nommé James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Lupin est préfet alors, ils sont pratiquement intouchables, m'explique Todd, résolu. Pourtant, je pense que le but de la manœuvre était de les contenir un peu, ajoute-t-il. Autant te dire que Lupin a lamentablement échoué dans ce rôle.

\- Ils se … Ils s'appellent eux-mêmes comme ça ? je demande, surprise.

\- Un sacré melon n'est-ce pas ? confirme Liam en se servant du maïs.

\- C'est pas banal, en effet …

Je médite un peu l'information et change de sujet.

\- Par contre, j'ai entendu parler du … Club de Slug ? qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Hmmf ! s'exclame Todd, la bouche pleine.

Il déglutit, hilare, et désigne Liam avec sa fourchette.

\- Notre cher ami, ci-présent, peut t'en dire tout ce que tu veux savoir. Il a l'insigne honneur d'y être invité ! Tu m'excuseras William, si je ne m'incline pas devant toi !

\- Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai, continue Todd. Le premier Poufsouffle à être invité depuis 5 ans !

Ainsi, Sirius disait vrai, Liam fait bien partie de ce club. Il se tourne vers moi.

\- C'est juste une sorte de réunion qu'organise le professeur Slughorn de temps en temps. Il n'invite que certains élèves … m'explique-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Sur quels critères ?

\- Si tu as une « célébrité » dans ta famille le plus souvent, dit-il en mimant les guillemets. Slughorn aime s'entourer de gens connus, ou qui ont un potentiel. Il a invité Jane Robinson parce qu'elle avait métamorphosé son sac à main en chaudron quand le sien a fondu. Slughorn a trouvé ça tellement réussi qu'il l'a invité mais je crois qu'il a été un peu déçu au final, conclut-il, pensif.

\- Mais c'est … autorisé ce genre de choses ? Choisir des étudiants selon ce type de critères je veux dire ?

Lizzie hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est autorisé, mais en tout cas il le fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte d'en faire partie ?

\- Avoir des relations, me répond Liam. C'est la seule raison qui me fait supporter d'y aller. J'espère qu'il pourra me présenter à Mr Scamander un jour …

\- Le naturaliste ?

\- Oui. J'aimerais beaucoup travailler avec lui !

Son regard s'illumine.

\- Et comment tu as fait pour être invité ? Tes compétences en soins aux créatures magiques ? je demande en souriant.

\- Non …

Il se rembrunit, et Todd s'esclaffe.

\- William compte une célébrité parmi sa famille, vois-tu Helena ! Son cousin joue au quidditch en ligue pro ! D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais nous avoir des places pour cet été, ce serait impec !

\- En ligue pro ? Dans quelle équipe ?

\- Les tornades ! Il est batteur.

C'est une équipe très bien placée dans le classement de la saison, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans le journal.

\- Mais comme tu peux le constater, William n'a pas la même carrure que son cousin ! le taquine Todd.

Il reçoit immédiatement une pluie de petits pois sur le visage que Todd échoue à récupérer en ouvrant la bouche. En effet, Liam – comme il préfère être appelé – est plutôt mince voire chétif, ce que sa grande taille vient compenser. En général, les batteurs sont plus trapus, musculeux. Il passe rapidement une main dans ses cheveux châtains en lançant un regard noir à son ami.

Il se tourne vers moi.

\- Toujours partante pour ce soir ? me demande t-il en baissant la voix.

Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié la soirée chez les Poufsouffles. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Marlène. Tant pis, de toute façon, j'ai bien l'intention d'y aller, quoiqu'elle puisse en penser.

\- Ah oui, toujours !

\- Super ! ça fait des semaines qu'on prépare ça !

Todd se penche vers moi par-dessus la table, avec un air de conspirateur.

\- Max a même réussi à dégoter du whiskey pur feu … ça va être d'enfer !

J'ignore qui est ce Max, mais apparemment, il a gagné en popularité grâce à cet exploit.

\- Et nous on a ramené de la bièrraubeurre à chaque fois qu'on allait à Pré au Lard ! Depuis 2 mois ! ajoute Lucy. Il y a assez pour tout le monde !

\- Chut Lucy ! Les murs ont des oreilles ! chuchote Lizzie en regardant autour d'elle.

Il est 13h30 passé, et nous devons bientôt laisser la place pour que les grandes tables soient remplacées par de plus petites, individuelles. Marlène se dirige vers notre groupe et salut rapidement tout le monde.

\- Je venais te souhaiter bon courage Helena ! Tout va bien se passer, tu t'es bien débrouillée ce matin.

Elle me prend rapidement dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux que je passe te chercher après ton épreuve ?

\- Non, non ça ira, on va certainement faire un tour ! dis-je en désignant les autres

\- Hmm d'accord … Si jamais on ne se recroise pas avant le diner, je vais faire un tour en balai avec l'équipe après manger ! Mais je serais rentrée avant 21h ne t'inquiète pas ! ajoute t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. On va surement faire une petite fête dans la salle commune pour fêter la fin des exam' !

Je hoche la tête en tentant de sourire. Ce serait le bon moment pour lui demander – non, lui dire – que je compte passer la soirée ailleurs. Je finis par me décourager et elle repart pour son dernier cours de l'année.

\- Haha ! Ta sœur t'a fait _révisé_? se moque Todd.

\- C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas ! c'était un cauchemar, elle n'a jamais étudié les runes …

Nous nous donnons rendez-vous à la sortie, pour passer un moment dans le parc avant le diner.

L'examen se passe plutôt bien, même si la séance de ce matin avec Marlène m'a plus embrouillée qu'autre chose. Une nuit de sommeil plus longue m'aurait été plus profitable. Je finis dans les temps, relis plusieurs fois mes traductions et en profite pour apporter quelques améliorations de dernière minute.

Je sors quelques minutes avant la fin, et décide d'attendre les autres dans le grand hall. Quand je franchis les portes, je décide de me diriger vers les escaliers pour m'y asseoir. Quelqu'un m'y attend déjà. Sirius est là, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Il me jette un regard détaché, presque indifférent et attend que je le rejoigne sans bouger.

Je décide de ne pas y faire attention. Il monte quelques marches et nous nous retrouvons dans une alcôve plus discrète.

\- Salut !

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Plutôt oui !

Je suis un peu déçue qu'il ne me dise pas bonjour mieux que cela. En m'embrassant par exemple. Il hoche la tête et ne dis rien.

\- Tu es venu pour me voir ou… ?

\- Ou… ? demande-t-il sans pouvoir retenir un sourire en coin.

\- Ou bien tu es là par hasard ?

\- Je ne vais jamais nulle part par hasard.

Il décroise enfin les bras et se rapproche.

\- Alors, quel est ton but ?

\- Eh bien … disons que j'ai été déçu une fois de plus… alors, je viens demander réparation.

Il fait référence au repas de ce midi, que j'ai encore passé avec mes amis de Poufsouffle.

\- Hmm, je ne crois pas que je pourrais … t'exaucer maintenant. On a prévu de sortir dans le parc …

J'ai failli dire « satisfaire » mais je me suis retenue au dernier moment. Je souris, l'air gêné. Il se rapproche encore, nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, soudain sérieux.

\- Quand alors ? chuchote-t-il.

J'essaie de me retenir de sourire, sans grand succès.

\- Hmm … demain ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

\- Tu sais garder un secret ? je demande, sérieuse.

Il sourit franchement.

\- Plusieurs à la fois même !

\- Bon alors, disons, que j'ai été invité à une petite fête ce soir, et que Marlène n'est pas précisément au courant. Et que j'ai décidé d'y aller « en douce » avant qu'elle ne revienne de sa sortie en balai …

\- Hmm je vois. Et j'imagine que cette petite sauterie a lieu chez tes amis les blaireaux ?

\- Tout à fait !

\- Tu sais qu'il y a une fête chez nous aussi ? On pourrait se voir … ajoute-t-il, charmeur.

Mais je résiste.

\- Oui je sais, mais ils me l'ont proposé en premier… et puis ils sont très sympas ! je réponds en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

\- Moi aussi, je suis très sympa …

Il me prend par la taille, et m'embrasse doucement dans le cou. Enfin. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, en profite pour toucher ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

\- Hmm … c'est très tentant, vraiment. Mais j'ai déjà dit oui …

\- Loyale à ce que je vois. Tu as peut-être ta place avec eux finalement ? dit-il en se reculant avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est un compliment ?

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si. C'est même la qualité que je respecte le plus chez eux, m'assure-t-il.

\- Bon. Tu veux bien me couvrir alors ? je demande en me mordant la lèvre.

\- Evidemment. C'est quoi le plan ?

\- Filer avec les Poufsouffles après le repas ?

Il me regarde, presque atterré.

\- C'est tout ? Tu cherches à fuir Marlène McKinnon, je te rappelle. Une fille qui veut devenir Auror.

\- Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle partirait après le diner pour voler et qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant 21 heures !

\- Et le changement de plan ça te dit quelque chose ? Et si, au dernier moment, elle change d'avis ?

\- Helena !

C'est Lizzie. Pendant notre discussion, l'épreuve s'est officiellement terminée et les élèves ont été obligés de sortir. Un grand nombre d'entre eux sont donc rassemblés dans le hall.

Je lui fais signe et me retourne vers Sirius.

\- Si elle change d'avis, je passerai au plan B : le passage en force ! Je suis plus grande qu'elle après tout, j'ajoute avec un clin d'œil. Il faut que j'y aille …

\- Hmm, d'accord. Mais tu manges avec nous ce soir ?

\- Promis !

Il me retient discrètement la main pendant quelques secondes, puis je file en direction des Poufsouffles.

Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi allongés sous un grand chêne, en discutant de tout et de rien. Je crois deviner que Todd et Lizzie sont intéressés l'un par l'autre, même s'ils ne semblent pas se rendre compte que c'est réciproque. En tout cas, ils passent beaucoup de temps à se taquiner.

J'en apprends plus sur l'élevage de la mère de Liam ainsi que sur la vie de Lucy en dehors de Poudlard. Elle me révèle qu'elle est née-moldue, même si elle a toujours soupçonné sa grand-tante d'être une sorcière. Au sens « halloweenien » du terme, d'après elle.

Finalement, notre conversation dérive sur la fête de ce soir et je me rends compte que je n'ai rien à me mettre. J'ai seulement apporté quelques uniformes, une tenue toute simple pour le retour en train et mon pyjama.

\- Hmm … Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais tu es plus grande que Lucy et moi c'est sûr ! Si on te prêtait une robe, elle ne cacherait pas grand-chose, déclare Lizzie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as apporté pour cette semaine ? demande Lucy.

\- Des uniformes et une tenue moldue pour le retour de demain. Mais c'est juste un corsage et un pantalon …

\- On va essayer de te trouver une jupe et avec ton corsage ça ira très bien ! me rassure Lucy.

En discutant, nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle pour diner. Je m'arrête devant l'entrée.

\- J'ai dit que j'allais diner avec les Gryffondor ce soir …

Lizzie ouvre la bouche, prête j'en suis sure, à me faire changer d'avis. Je la coupe.

\- J'ai promis !

Todd l'attrape par les épaules.

\- Calme-toi Elizabeth. Nous viendrons enlever de force Helena s'il le faut, mais elle passera la soirée avec nous !

\- Ne m'appelle pas Elizabeth, grand nigaud !

Je souris pendant qu'ils continuent à se chamailler.

\- Bon, on se retrouve ici après le dessert alors ?

\- Ça marche, me répond Liam. Et si jamais tu as un souci avec ta sœur, je t'attendrais en bas de l'escalier, là-bas, vers 21h. ça ira ?

Il place une main dans mon dos pour me tourner dans la bonne direction, et me désigne une volée de marche discrète que je n'avais pas encore remarquée.

\- Oui super ! ça me fait un vrai plan B comme ça … je réponds en souriant.

Nous entrons alors dans la grande salle, spécialement décorée pour ce dernier diner. Tous les élèves ont fait un effort pour s'habiller mais mon uniforme reste correct. La plupart portent même de grands chapeaux, parfois décoré avec des objets rappelant leur maison.

Quand j'arrive à la table des Gryffondor, Marlène n'est pas encore là. Je m'installe donc avec les garçons, à côté de Sirius, qui fait face à James Potter. Remus et Peter sont assis de l'autre côté et portent de grands chapeaux rouges. Il n'y a encore personne à ma droite.

\- Alors Helena, on sympathise avec les blaireaux ? me demande Potter, narquois. Il porte également un chapeau rouge, décoré de grands lions qui marchent en montrant leurs crocs autour de sa tête.

\- Ils sont très gentils tu sais …

Je reste sérieuse, son ton moqueur ne me plait pas trop.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, répond- t-il, en donnant un coup de coude à Peter, dont le chapeau manque de tomber.

Sirius me serre légèrement le genou sous la table. Quand je me tourne vers lui, il lève rapidement les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire que je devrais laisser tomber. Il a aussi un chapeau, d'un rouge très sombre, plus sobre. Tout près du bord, deux yeux d'animaux luisent et bouge en même temps que les siens.

Je fronce un peu les sourcils, sans répondre, quand les entrées apparaissent ainsi que Marlène, qui s'assoit près de moi avec ses amies. Elle porte un immense chapeau noir, entouré de tulle rouge à la base et à larges rebords.

Pendant le repas, assez agité, Sirius me chuchote :

\- Toujours sûre de vouloir t'évader ce soir ?

\- Oui … Liam m'a donné un deuxième rendez-vous au cas où ! Comme ça, j'ai vraiment un plan B, j'ajoute en osant un clin d'œil.

Il serre les lèvres un instant.

\- Où ?

\- Dans les escaliers proches de l'entrée, qui vont vers les cuisines.

\- D'accord. Je viendrais te chercher si tu veux ?

\- Oh, ne te dérange pas, je me suis bien repérée, je retrouverai le chemin.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

Je souris un peu et hoche la tête.

Parfois, pendant le repas, je sens sa main caresser mon genou sous la table. J'essaie de ne pas trop sourire.

Au moment du dessert, Dumbledore annonce les points gagnés par chaque maison et finalement les vainqueurs : cette année, ce sera Serdaigle. Les bleus bondissent et des feux d'artifice éclatent au-dessus de leur table.

Les Gryffondor sont déçus, mais ont tout de même gagné la coupe de quidditch cette année.

Comme prévu, Marlène ira bien voler après le diner, mais insiste pour que je remonte avec elle à la salle commune.

\- Je préfère aller discuter un peu avec les Poufsouffles avant de rentrer …

\- Mais pourquoi faire ? Tu les verras demain ! En plus, je préfère te savoir à la tour pendant mon absence.

Je soupire et commence à la suivre vers le grand hall. Nous passons à quelques mètres de Lizzie et des autres et je leur adresse un coup d'œil exaspéré. Ils comprennent bien vite et Liam me fait un clin d'œil discret.

Nous nous retrouverons donc plus tard dans les escaliers …

...

J'ai du mal à me contenir en attendant que Marlène se change pour aller voler. Ses amies sont déjà redescendues dans la salle commune pour aider aux premiers préparatifs. Il est presque 20 heures quand elle se décide enfin à attraper son balai et à sortir du dortoir.

Je me change rapidement, met mon corsage bleu nuit et ma jupe d'uniforme grise. J'ajoute d'épais collant noirs – qui iront avec n'importe quelle tenue que mes amies voudront bien me prêter – et mes bottines marrons. J'emprunte un peu de maquillage dans la salle de bain, et applique seulement un peu de fard à paupière et de mascara. J'hésite un moment devant un rouge à lèvre de Marlène mais le repose sans l'ouvrir.

J'attends encore 5 minutes et descend à mon tour en enfilant ma veste. Dans les dortoirs il fait bien chaud mais les couloirs sont exposés à un vent frais et glaçant. La salle commune est bondée : il me sera facile de sortir discrètement. J'ai quand même posé une petite note sur le lit de Marlène, l'informant que je passais finalement la soirée avec les Poufsouffles et que je rentrerais avant minuit.

De toute façon, je ne suis pas inscrite à l'école, je n'ai pas le risque de faire perdre des points ou de prendre une retenue.

Au moment de passer la porte, je sens qu'on me retient. Sirius est là, avec son éternel sourire en coin.

\- Il va falloir que tu fasses des progrès en discrétion…

\- J'ai quand même attendu cinq minutes que Marlène soit partie !

\- Pas suffisant. Mais on va dire que ça ira pour l'instant. Tiens prends ça.

\- Il me tend son écharpe et sa cape.

\- Je ne vais pas avoir de problème en passant dans « l'autre camp » dans ces couleurs ?

\- Non, ils sont assez pacifiques, et puis on dirait qu'ils t'ont adopté … ajoute-t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- J'ai laissé un mot à Marlène, tu crois qu'elle va foncer pour venir me récupérer ?

\- Je doute qu'elle sache où se trouve leur salle commune !

\- Bon tant mieux ! J'y vais alors …

\- Je viendrais te chercher. Vers minuit.

J'hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu sais où se trouve leur salle commune ?

\- Plus ou moins oui ! Mais je ne me risquerais pas à essayer d'entrer !

Je le dévisage, intriguée.

\- Ils te montreront peut-être pourquoi, tu verras.

\- D'accord …

Je file rapidement dans les couloirs et ne croise heureusement personne. Liam est déjà là, à m'attendre.

\- Je suis en retard ? je demande, un peu essouflée.

\- Non, pas du tout, j'ai seulement pris un peu d'avance ! Viens c'est par ici.

Nous empruntons plusieurs escaliers, et de longs couloirs pour finalement arriver devant une longue rangée de tonneaux. Ils se font face de part et d'autre d'un couloir très bas de plafond, et certains sont plus hauts que moi.

Liam se met à frapper en rythme sur plusieurs d'entre eux et un passage se débloque devant nous.

\- Après toi …

J'entre dans une grande pièce, dans les tons jaune et noir, remplie de fauteuils, de canapé et de poufs en tout genre. Il y a aussi beaucoup d'élèves, dans des tenues toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres.

Lizzie, Todd et Lucy viennent à notre rencontre et nous tende à chacun une bierraubeurre.

\- Tu es allé la chercher jusque chez les Gryffondor ou quoi ? demande Todd. Mais attends, c'est quoi ça ? ajoute-t-il en attrapant mon écharpe entre le pouce et l'index.

\- Une écharpe ?

\- Ote ça de ma vue ! déclare-t-il faussement dramatique.

\- De toute façon on va dans notre dortoir pour que tu viennes te changer ! ajoute Lizzie en m'entrainant.

Je pose ma bouteille de bierraubeurre sur une table au passage et la suit dans son dortoir. Pour y accéder, il faut gravir un minuscule escalier en colimaçon. Il faut passer par un long couloir pour le trouver : chaque dortoir de fille à son propre escalier contrairement à ceux des garçons qui sont accessibles depuis le couloir.

C'est une pièce agréable où les lits semblent installés dans des alcôves à même le mur. Des rideaux peuvent être rabattus pour les cacher. Lucy et une autre fille s'y trouvent déjà. Lucy porte une longue robe jaune et blanche à paillettes et ses cheveux sont rassemblés en deux chignons de part et d'autre de sa tête.

\- Helena, voici Megan, me présente Lucy. Comme vous faites à peu près la même taille, Megan s'est proposée pour te trouver une autre tenue !

Megan est effectivement aussi grande que moi, avec de très courts cheveux bruns et des taches de rousseurs sur les pommettes.

Je la remercie et elle me présente une robe ainsi que deux jupes. Lizzie insiste pour que je choisisse la robe, jaune, assez courte, serrée à la taille et brodée d'arabesque sombres. Avec mes collants noirs, j'ai l'impression de ressembler à une immense abeille, mais elle m'assure que ça me va très bien. Je finis par me laisser convaincre et laisse ma veste, ma jupe d'uniforme et les affaires prêtées par Sirius dans la chambre.

Nous redescendons et rejoignons les autres dans la salle commune.

Quelques heures plus tard

J'éclate de rire à ce que viens de dire Todd. Ou Liam. En tout cas c'était très drôle. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps, mais je suis sûre qu'il me reste au moins deux heures avant de devoir partir.

Lizzie, Liam et moi sommes avachis, un peu les uns sur les autres, dans un canapé moelleux, et je sens que je pourrais rester ici toute la nuit.

Je reprends mon verre et le finit d'une traite. Je manque de m'étouffer, et Liam vient à mon secours en me donnant des tapes dans le dos. Le pire passé nous nous regardons et éclatons de rire. Encore.

Lucy déboule tout à coup dans mon champ de vision. Je pensais qu'elle était à côté de Todd mais, de toute évidence, non.

\- Venez voir ça, y'a des Gryffondors qui essaient de rentrer ! s'exclame-t-elle, hilare.

Nous la suivons, en titubant un peu. Nous passons derrière une tapisserie, que je pensais simplement posée contre le mur en pierre. Elle dissimule en fait un petit couloir. Todd et Liam doivent se courber pour y passer et je sens que mon chignon frôle le plafond à chacun de mes pas.

Nous montons sur un petit banc et Lucy fait coulisser un panneau en bois à hauteur de nos yeux. Effectivement un petit groupe de Gryffondor se tient dans le couloir aux tonneaux. Une fille blonde est en train de crier, entouré par un garçon et une fille qui essaient de la raisonner. Elle donne alors un grand coup de pied contre un tonneau.

L'effet est immédiat. Elle reçoit un long jet de vinaigre en plein visage.

Nous hurlons de rire. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter.

De là où ils sont les intrus ne peuvent que nous entendre rire, mais ils ne peuvent pas nous voir.

\- Helena ! Viens ici tout de suite, tu m'entends ?!

Même si je reconnais finalement ma sœur, je ris de plus belle en m'appuyant contre Liam pour ne pas tomber.

\- Je savais qu'on avait bien fait de t'inviter, me dit Todd entre deux éclats de rire.

Lucy est pliée en deux, et de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Nous redescendons du banc et retournons vers la salle commune.

\- Désolée, mais je vais y aller …

J'essuie une larme au coin de mon œil, j'ai bien trop rit.

\- Oh ! Non !

\- Lizzie ! Tu as bien vu, Marlène est en pleine crise là !

\- Justement ça ne peut pas être pire !

Nous riions encore en nous dirigeant vers l'escalier en colimaçon. Lizzie et Lucy me précèdent et je loupe la première marche, toujours hilare. Liam me rattrape. Nous parlons au même moment.

\- Helena …

\- Oh ! Tu as un truc dans les …

Il se penche vers moi. Près, très près …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur**

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine ! Bien sûr je ne fais pas la promotion de ce genre de soirée, restez raisonnables ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça se passe juste en dessous et ça me motive vraiment à poster la suite ! de plus, ça m'aiderait vraiment à améliorer ce qui doit l'être et à savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Sachez aussi que je réponds à chaque review ;)

Bonne semaine à tous et à samedi prochain !


	6. Chapter 6 Juin 1977 Retour à la réalité

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, excepté pour Helena que j'ai ajouté et certains de ses amis !**

 **Note de l'auteur : Merci à avonbathory pour sa review, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir de ta part ;) Merci également à l'invité qui m'a laissé son avis, je continue à travailler sur le POV de Sirius, mais je ne sais pas encore sous quelle forme il sortira (Bonus dans cette fiction, une autre histoire à part entière ... ? ). Je donnerai les infos dès que je l'ai aurait !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Juin 1977**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Retour à la réalité**

 _Liam me rattrape. Nous parlons au même moment._

 _\- Helena …_

 _\- Oh ! Tu as un truc dans …_

 _Il se penche vers moi. Près, très près …_

Mais j'éclate de rire et plonge la main vers ses cheveux. J'attrape une poussière.

\- Tada !

Je ris de plus belle en lui montrant ma trouvaille, qui s'est déjà envolée. Il me fixe un moment et je reprends mon ascension de l'escalier en m'agrippant à la rampe. Il ne me semblait pas qu'il était si raide tout à l'heure. Je récupère rapidement mes affaires et celles de Sirius, et redescend avec les filles. Je rendrais sa robe à Megan demain.

Ils m'accompagnent tous à la porte d'entrée et nous la faisons coulisser. Marlène se trouve de l'autre côté, furieuse. Elle a déjà utilisé un sort pour enlever le vinaigre de son visage et de ses cheveux mais l'odeur persiste dans le couloir. Sirius est là aussi, appuyé contre un tonneau, et me regarde avec un léger sourire. Lily Evans se tient un peu loin, les mains sur les hanches.

Lizzie et Lucy pouffent à côté de moi et je dois me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je me tourne vers elles pour leur dire au revoir et tente de passer la porte en même temps.

\- A dem…

Je me prends les pieds dans l'encadrement de la grande porte ronde et je n'ai même pas le réflexe de me rattraper en tendant les mains. Je sens deux mains me rattraper par la taille et éclate de rire en me cognant l'épaule contre la porte.

C'est Liam.

\- Merci … je murmure en pouffant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faut _absolument_ que je chuchote. On me tire par le bras en direction du couloir.

\- Ça ira, merci, on va la ramener.

Sirius m'attrape par le bras et m'écarte, la mâchoire crispée. Je tends la main vers son visage. Pourquoi est-il aussi crispé ? Je pose l'index sur sa joue, la bouche à moitié ouverte.

\- Elle est complètement ivre, ma parole !

La voix de Marlène résonne dans le couloir. Et dans ma tête soit dit en passant.

\- C'est quoi cette robe ?

\- Elle est à Megan ! je déclare en me tournant vers elle, l'index toujours levé.

\- A demain Helena ! lancent des voix derrière moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire volte-face, que déjà la lourde porte en chêne se referme. Marlène me prend mes affaires des mains, pendant que Sirius me fait enfiler ma veste et la cape. Il attache l'écharpe autour de mon cou. Je n'ai pas froid mais je me laisse faire. Après tout, les manches de la robe sont très courtes.

\- Coucou Lily ! Comment ça va ? je demande, essayant de la dérider un peu.

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire crispé. Pourquoi tout le monde est aussi crispé ?

\- Bon, je pense qu'en passant par l'aile Est, ça devrait aller !

\- Mais c'est beaucoup plus long !

\- Peut-être, mais Rusard habite à l'opposé, alors il y a peu de chance qu'il nous entende !

Ils chuchotent à toute vitesse dans les escaliers et je les suis tant bien que mal. Quand ils s'arrêtent net en haut des marches pour vérifier que la voix est libre, je percute le dos Sirius de plein fouet.

\- Ouch !

Je me tiens le nez.

\- Désolé ! ça va ?

\- Oui, je 'rois !

\- Fais voir ?

Il m'inspecte une minute et nous repartons. Cette fois il me tient par le bras pour que je suive le rythme. Quand nous arrivons enfin devant la tour, la dame du tableau nous regarde sévèrement.

Lily donne le mot de passe et nous entrons. A peine la porte refermée, Marlène explose. Il y a trop de musique dans la salle, je n'entends pas tout. Enfin, je n'écoute pas tout.

\- Non, mais tu te rends compte ?! … juste un mot … Sirius… et ivre en plus ! … Sirius … Lily … préfète, prends des risques …

J'ai l'impression que des heures se sont écoulées quand elle s'arrête enfin.

Je me sens nettement moins encline à rire. La longue marche dans le froid m'a calmée. On dirait qu'elle attend que je dise quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et en plus tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Aller monte !

\- Mais …

\- Pas de mais, tu montes !

Je retire la cape et me tourne vers Sirius, qui repart déjà vers son groupe d'ami, un verre à la main. Je plonge et lui attrape le bras avant que Marlène ne se remette à crier. Je tente un sourire.

\- Tiens …

Il l'attrape et la pose négligemment sur son épaule.

\- Bonne nuit.

Et il continue sa route. Je me mords la lèvre et me sens happée en arrière. Marlène est retournée à la charge. Elle m'entraine derrière elle jusqu'au dortoir.

Je vais jusqu'à mon lit et m'assoit. Les autres ne sont pas encore remontées. Marlène me jette ma jupe et mon corsage bleu. Je me rends compte que j'ai toujours l'écharpe de Sirius autour du cou.

\- Pourquoi tu es venue me chercher ? J'allais me débrouiller pour revenir …

\- Mais Helena … Tu crois que j'avais le choix ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

\- Non ?

\- Il est presque 2 heures du matin !

Je n'en reviens pas, elle doit se tromper.

\- Quand j'ai trouvé ton mot, j'avais l'intention d'aller te chercher tout de suite ! Mais j'ai croisé Sirius qui m'a convaincu de te faire confiance, et qu'il allait te chercher lui-même. De toute façon il n'a pas voulu me dire où était la salle des Poufsouffles …

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était si tard …

\- Sirius est allé te chercher et il a fini par revenir tout seul. On a demandé à Lily si elle connaissait le mot de passe, comme elle est préfète, mais il n'y a _pas_ de mot de passe !

\- …

Sirius m'avait attendu il m'avait défendu, était venu me chercher et je ne m'étais pas montrée. Je soupire.

\- Et comme tu l'as vu, je me suis pris cette saleté de vinaigre en plein visage !

\- J'étais pas au courant pour ça …

\- Ecoute, va te coucher, on reparlera de tout ça demain. Et tu t'excuseras auprès de Lily !

\- Bien sûr.

Je me déshabille rapidement, range ma valise et me couche. Je ferme les yeux, et j'ai l'impression qu'une seconde après seulement, Marlène me secoue pour me réveiller.

C'est l'effervescence dans le dortoir, les filles font du rangement de toute dernière minute.

\- C'est déjà l'heure ? je demande, incrédule.

\- Oui, il est 9 heures ! dépêche-toi de passer à la salle de bain, ensuite on ira déjeuner.

A peine debout, un mal de tête explose dans mon crâne. La simple idée de manger m'amène le cœur au bord des lèvres. J'ai du mal à garder les deux yeux ouverts et décide de m'asperger le visage d'eau bien froide pour y remédier. Mes cheveux partent dans tous les sens et j'ai oublié de me démaquiller hier soir. Heureusement, je trouve de quoi régler le problème dans la trousse de toilette que Marlène n'a pas encore rangé.

Je me brosse rapidement les cheveux – ce qui empire mon mal de tête – et fouille dans mes affaires à la recherche d'un baume pour les lèvres : j'ai dû me les mordre trop fort hier soir quand je me retenais de rire devant Marlène. Je ne trouve que celui qui est également rouge cerise. Il a au moins il a le mérite d'hydrater un peu même si cela contraste avec mon teint blafard.

J'utilise ma brosse à dents et suis enfin prête à ressortir après m'être habillée avec mon uniforme. Je mettrais ma tenue moldue dans le train.

Je me suis excusée platement devant Lily, qui a pris sur elle hier soir d'accompagner Marlène (et Sirius) jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, pour qu'ils n'aient pas trop de problèmes s'ils croisaient le concierge. Comme Lily est préfète, elle pouvait prétendre les accompagner à l'infirmerie par exemple. Mais ça aurait aussi pu lui retomber dessus, et je lui fais comprendre à quel point j'en suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien Helena … On s'est surtout inquiété pour toi à vrai dire ! On a cru que tu t'étais perdue dans le château. Enfin Sirius avait l'air persuadé que tu étais toujours dans la salle commune mais bon …

\- En tout cas merci pour ce que tu as fait, et encore désolée.

Elle sourit et me serre rapidement contre elle. Un peu plus loin Marlène hoche la tête. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'elle me dise de m'excuser ! Je l'aurais évidemment fait.

Je laisse mes cheveux détachés pour une fois : la seule idée de les attacher m'est douloureuse. J'ai toujours ce mal de tête lancinant et j'ai l'impression que le soleil me brûle les yeux.

\- Bien sûr je ne dis rien à Marlène. Elle me dirait certainement que c'est bien fait pour moi.

Nous arrivons à la grande salle et il est presque 10 heures. Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir trop fait la fête. La majorité des élèves présents ont la tête basse, à seulement quelques centimètres de leur bol ou de leur assiette.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Poufsouffle mais Lizzie et les autres ne sont pas là. Par contre Sirius et ses amis sont bien présents.

James est celui qui semble le plus mal en point. Il n'essaie même pas de donner le change et a plongé sa tête dans son coude. Apparemment, il termine sa nuit. Ses lunettes sont posées en équilibre précaire sur son verre – de l'eau. Remus fixe le contenu de son bol, comme s'il allait lui permettre de lire l'avenir, tandis que Peter reste assis les yeux fermés et sursaute de temps à autre en les rouvrant. Sirius baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, mais fait l'effort de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

Nous les saluons, et seul un grommellement indistinct émerge du groupe. Nous avons tous eu une nuit difficile… Quand nous nous installons, je me retrouve à l'opposé des garçons : je décide donc que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour m'excuser auprès de Sirius et attendrait d'être dans le train.

Pour le retour, j'ai droit comme les autres au trajet en calèche. L'air frais me fait du bien et j'observe une dernière fois le château. Je sais que je ne le reverrai pas avant longtemps mais je suis ravie de la semaine que j'ai passé – si l'on ne parle pas de cet affreux mal de tête bien sûr.

Nous montons à bord du train et je n'ai toujours pas revu Lizzie, Lucy, Todd et Liam. J'arriverai sûrement à les retrouver dans le train, même si je pense passer le trajet avec Marlène. Je ne sais toujours pas si elle compte raconter à nos parents ce qui s'est passé hier soir et, à mon avis, elle ne le sait pas non plus.

Le leur révéler me ferait obtenir une punition, à coup sûr, mais cela voudrait dire qu'elle a échoué dans sa mission de me surveiller et elle pourrait être punie au même titre que moi. Je me moque d'être punie – le simple fait de ne pas pouvoir venir étudier à Poudlard constitue en soi une punition – mais j'aimerais pouvoir profiter de cet été pour revoir les amis que je me suis fait cette semaine (surtout Sirius à vrai dire).

Nous trouvons assez vite un compartiment de libre.

Au bout d'une heure, mon mal de tête s'évapore enfin et je me porte volontaire pour aller à la recherche du chariot de friandise, avec les commandes de tout le monde. En chemin, je passe devant le compartiment de Lizzie.

\- Salut Helena ! Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ?

J'entre.

\- Non, désolée … J'allais juste au chariot de friandises en fait !

\- Alors ? Tu t'es pris un savon ? demande Todd.

Je roule des yeux.

\- Evidemment que je me suis pris un savon ! Tu as vu comment elle était remontée ! Et ça a été pire une fois qu'on s'est retrouvées dans la salle commune …

Il éclate de rire devant mon air piteux. Lucy, qui a la tête dans ses bras posés sur la tablette devant elle, grogne :

\- Pas si fort …

Je pouffe un peu, apparemment, sa nuit aussi a été trop courte. Lizzie lui frotte gentiment le dos en souriant. Elle n'a pas l'air autant affectée que nous tous.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'essaierai de repasser cette après midi !

Je referme la porte derrière moi, et aperçoit la vendeuse à quelques mètres, mais suis retenue par le bras. C'est Liam.

\- Helena …

\- Oui ?

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, si j'ai été un peu … lourd ?

\- Oh.

J'ai de vagues souvenirs de lui, un peu trop proche. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop enjouée pour y voir le moindre mal.

\- Ça ne fait rien, c'est oublié ! j'ajoute, pour le rassurer.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois la vendeuse qui reprends sa route dans le couloir.

\- Tu m'excuses, je dois y aller ! A tout à l'heure !

Je rejoins rapidement le chariot, mais la dame aux friandises est occupée avec un client : Sirius. J'attends mon tour, même si je ne sais plus très bien à qui m'adresser en premier. Il me fait un petit signe de tête puis s'éloigne avec son sac.

Je fais ma commande, à toute vitesse, en lui suivant des yeux. Je m'emmêle un peu les pinceaux avec toute la monnaie que les filles m'ont donné mais finit par avoir enfin tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je file derrière Sirius pour le rattraper.

\- Sirius, attend !

Il s'arrête et se retourne.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolée pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! Vraiment, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire attendre pour rien mais je n'ai pas vu l'heure …

\- Et tu t'amusais beaucoup apparemment.

Il a ce masque sur le visage, qui le rend froid, distant et indifférent et que je déteste. C'est tellement loin de ce qu'il est.

\- Je … oui, mais …

\- Tes amis sont là-bas, dit-il en désignant d'un coup de menton un point derrière moi.

En effet, Liam et Lizzie sont dans le couloir avec la vendeuse de bonbons. Todd a passé sa tête en dehors du compartiment et réclame des patacitrouilles supplémentaires. Je leur fais un rapide petit signe, qu'ils me rendent, avant de rebrousser chemin.

\- Tu ne vas pas avec eux ?

\- On est en train de parler !

\- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Eh bien … je … j'ai oublié de te rendre ton écharpe hier. Mais comme on est censés se revoir cet été, je me suis dit que je pourrais te la rendre plus tard et je l'ai laissé dans ma valise ... Enfin si tu en as toujours envie, j'ajoute en baissant la voix.

Il soupire et me sourit enfin.

\- Bien sûr que oui…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas pour les reviews, ça se passe juste en dessous ! :)**

 **A samedi prochain!**


	7. Chapter 7 Juillet 1977 Vacances?

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR excepté Helena que j'ai ajouté ainsi que certains de ses amis !**

 **Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour le retard de cette semaine, je suis partie en vacances hier et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Juillet 1977**

 **Chapitre 7 -** **Vacances**

Cela fait une semaine que je suis rentrée de Poudlard et, même si c'est les vacances, je me suis réveillée tôt. Enfin. J'ai été réveillée tôt. Je ne sais pas si elle le fait exprès, mais Marlène fait toujours du bruit quand elle se prépare le matin. Elle claque les portes, se sèche les cheveux tout près de la porte de la salle de bain, en bref, elle m'a réveillé.

Je descends donc, encore en pyjama, prendre mon petit déjeuner avec tout le monde. Marlène arrive un peu après moi, déjà habillée : notre père lui a déniché un stage au ministère, au bureau des Aurors, et j'ai l'impression que ses chevilles ne dégonfleront jamais. Ils partiront donc tous les trois, avec ma mère, assez tôt chaque matin, ce qui me laissera la maison de libre pendant tout un mois !

\- Tiens, il y a du courrier ! remarque ma mère qui se lève pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

En effet, deux grands hiboux foncent vers la maison. Ils entrent l'un après l'autre par la fenêtre ouverte et le premier vient se poser près de mon père, le second près de Marlène.

Je continue à manger pendant qu'elle détache sa lettre et la parcourt rapidement d'un air satisfait. Elle donne une récompense à l'oiseau qui, au lieu de s'en aller, donne un grand coup d'ailes pour se rapprocher de moi, et tendre son autre patte, où un autre message est attaché.

J'écarquille les yeux. Mais moins que Marlène, qui est estomaquée.

Maman sourit.

\- Une lettre de l'école chérie ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Hmm non pas tout à fait.

Il y a deux feuilles. La première est une invitation à une soirée pour vendredi, qui semble avoir été multipliée et où quelqu'un a juste rajouté mon nom. La seconde est un petit mot qui m'est destiné :

" _Salut Helena, J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien. Je suis chez James en ce moment et nous organisons une petite fête pour célébrer la fin des cours et des examens (en plus de celle qui a déjà eu lieu dans la salle commune, mais James veut absolument l'oublier)._

 _A vendredi j'espère,_

 _Sirius "_

J'hausse un peu les sourcils en lisant la dernière phrase. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Potter veut oublier cette soirée, même si je soupçonne Lily Evans d'y être pour quelque chose.

\- Potter t'a invitée? Toi ? demande Marlène toujours sous le choc.

\- Oh, une invitation ? demande ma mère.

\- Oui maman, c'est pour vendredi soir ! je réponds en souriant. Et non, Marlène, Potter ne m'a pas invité. C'est Sirius qui l'a fait !

Je me lève, un petit air satisfait sur le visage, et donne à mon tour une récompense à l'oiseau qui ne tarde pas à s'en aller. Je suis sûre qu'il lui plait, même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer.

\- Eh bien, à peine une semaine à l'école, et tu es déjà invitée aux soirées! c'est fantastique! s'exclame Maman, ravie.

Ma mère n'est vraiment pas comme les autres parents. Mais c'est une chance.

\- Je peux y aller alors ?

\- Où ça ? demande mon père.

Marlène, qui est devenue cramoisie, commence à donner quelques détails mais s'interrompt rapidement. Elle sait que si on ne m'autorise pas à y aller, elle ne pourra pas y aller non plus. Mes parents font très attention à être égaux entre nous et d'ordinaire, c'est plus à mon désavantage. Je pense qu'ils veulent prouver que mon "état" ne me donne aucun traitement de faveur mais aussi que ma sœur n'a pas plus de privilèges que moi.

\- Hmm. Je connais son père, un type bien.

Bien sûr il ne parle pas de celui de Sirius …

\- Dépêche-toi Marlène, on doit partir un peu plus tôt, j'ai des choses à régler, ajoute-t-il en se levant.

Il parle surement du hibou qu'il vient de recevoir. Je me dirige vers les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre et répondre à Sirius. Mais avant d'avoir pu poser un pied sur la première marche, on m'attrape le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Qui ça?

\- Tu le sais très bien !

\- ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Marlène ! l'appelle ma mère, tu vas mettre ton père en retard !

\- On en reparle ce soir.

Et ils s'en vont. Je réponds d'abord à l'invitation, en disant que je serais ravie de venir. Ma mère ne m'a pas tout à fait dit oui, mais vu sa réaction, il y a peu de chance qu'elle refuse ! et mon père se rangera à son avis.

Puis je réponds à Sirius. Ça me prend beaucoup plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru! Après plusieurs essais, ma réponse est prête. Elle ne fait que quelques lignes, un tout petit peu plus que lui.

Je siffle, et notre chouette ne tarde pas à arriver, les yeux presque fermés.

\- Désolée Mindy ... encore un petit effort et je te laisse tranquille !

Elle a dû chasser toute la nuit mais les Potter n'habitent pas très loin à vol d'oiseau. En plus nous ne lui avons pas donné de courrier depuis au moins 3 jours alors je suis sûre qu'elle pourra le supporter.

Cet après-midi, je dois retrouver Lizzie et Lucy sur le chemin de traverse. Nous avons prévu d'aller manger des glaces et ensuite de nous promener.

Je me prépare donc tranquillement, et après avoir déjeuner, je sors et me dirige vers la gare. J'ai laissé un mot sur la table du salon au cas où mes parents rentreraient avant moi, ce qui est peu probable.

Nous habitons dans une petite ville en banlieue de Londres, aussi, je n'ai qu'à prendre le train pour y aller. Je regarde le paysage défiler. J'espère que nous ne parlerons pas de la rentrée. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir encore mentir …

…..

\- Salut briseuse de cœur !

J'avais tort de me faire du souci je crois. La rentrée et les cours sont bien les derniers sujets de conversation qui intéressent Lizzie en ce moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? je demande en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

\- Liam, voyons ! Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil !

\- N'importe quoi, c'était juste… l'ambiance de la soirée …

Lucy se met à rire.

\- Mais bien sûr ! ça fait 5 ans qu'on le connait et on ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça !

\- Mais malheureusement, notre chère Helena n'a d'yeux que pour le célèbre Sirius Black … ajoute Lizzie, fataliste.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'arrière-salle du pub, pour passer vers le chemin de traverse. Lizzie sort sa baguette et dégage le passage.

Je ne viens pas très souvent ici et, la plupart du temps, c'est pour acheter de nouveaux livres de classe et des ingrédients pour les potions.

\- Célèbre ?

\- Disons qu'il est souvent reconnu comme étant le plus séduisant de toute l'école. Du coup, il a pas mal de succès auprès des filles mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper le moins du monde. Ce qui le rend encore plus attirant j'imagine … me répond Lizzie, songeuse.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Jusqu'au jour où tu es arrivée ! ajoute Lucy en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- On s'apprécie …

\- A d'autres ! On vous a vus dans la tour d'astronomie !

\- Je … ! Vous êtes vraiment deux petites fouines !

\- Ah ! Elle ne nie pas ! s'exclame Lizzie.

Elles continuent de me charrier encore quelques instants à propos de Sirius, puis nous arrivons enfin chez le marchand de glaces. Il y a foule, mais nous arrivons quand même à trouver des places.

\- Vous êtes _ensemble_ alors ? me demande Lizzie, avidement.

\- Je ne sais pas, on s'est seulement … _embrassés._

Je me sens rougir en repensant à ce moment dans la salle commune, après l'examen d'astronomie.

\- C'est plutôt bien parti alors ! déclare Lucy en plantant sa cuillère dans la crème glacée.

\- Hmm, je ne sais pas ! Je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer pour le moment.

\- Non mais regarde la, à faire la fine bouche ! s'exclame Lizzie en me donnant un coup de coude. Cache ta joie surtout !

\- Mais quoi ? Je préfère être prudente, c'est tout ! je réponds en riant.

\- Vous allez vous revoir ?

\- Oui … Potter fait une fête chez lui vendredi soir et …

\- Tu es invitée ?!

\- C'est marrant, Marlène a fait exactement la même tête … je déclare, un brin vexée.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste que ça fait deux ans de suite qu'il organise des soirées presque à chaque vacance et c'est quasiment _toujours_ les mêmes personnes qui sont invitées.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- C'est devenu une sorte de légende urbaine ! Tout le monde est au courant, même ceux qui en sont exclus. C'est un peu le but je crois d'ailleurs.

\- Le but ?

\- Potter adore se faire mousser, me répond Lucy, fataliste.

\- Vous avez l'air de l'adorer en tout cas !

\- On n'y peut rien si c'est un petit con prétentieux ! s'exclame Lizzie en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ah oui quand même !

Nous nous regardons toutes les trois quelques instants pour finir par éclater de rire.

\- C'est pas que ça m'intéresse, mais, tu nous raconteras ? finit-elle par me demander.

\- C'est promis ! Mais je doute que ce soit aussi … _épique_ qu'il veut nous le faire croire.

\- Ah oui ? qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça ? demande Lucy.

\- Hmm, je ne sais pas ! L'intuition ?

\- Avoue. Tu ne peux pas le sentir ? intervient Lizzie.

Je soupire.

\- Non ! C'est juste que … Disons qu'il est un peu _désagréable_ parfois.

\- Oh, oh.

\- Quoi ?

\- Réfléchis Helena. Black est parti de chez ses parents et il vit chez Potter, maintenant. C'est son meilleur ami.

\- Et ?

\- Et pour séduire le fils, séduit sa mère ! ça ne te rien ?

\- Rien du tout ! je m'esclaffe.

\- C'est simple, pour avoir Black, il faut que Potter approuve.

\- Je la dévisage, surprise.

\- C'est son meilleur ami, presque son frère aujourd'hui. Si tu ne t'entends pas avec lui, il va te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ajoute-t-elle en pointant sa cuillère vers moi.

\- Tu crois que ça peut aller jusque là ?

\- C'est de Potter dont on parle …

\- En effet …

Je suis encore restée quelques heures avec les filles qui ont réussi à me rassurer quant à ma relation avec Sirius. Lizzie promet que mon invitation à la soirée est un très bon signe et, avec Lucy, nous décidons de nous retrouver au même endroit la semaine prochaine.

… _..._

 _ **Vendredi soir**_

Je commence à me préparer pour la soirée quand Marlène fait irruption dans ma chambre. Je ne me retourne pas et reste assise à coiffeuse, dos à la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu pourrais frapper.

Elle soupire, frappe à la porte tout en restant à l'intérieur de la pièce et se poste derrière moi.

\- Satisfaite ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je demande en la regardant via le miroir.

\- Simplement t'informer que papa et maman m'ont demandé de veiller sur toi.

\- Oh, non, ça ne va pas recommencer !

Je me tourne vers elle.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas simplement profiter de ta soirée ? On a juste à se donner une heure de rendez-vous dans l'entrée de sa maison …

\- Je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu étais sensée revenir à une certaine heure?

Elle fait sans aucun doute allusion à ma soirée chez les Poufsouffles où j'avais légèrement oublié de surveiller l'heure.

\- Je soupire.

\- On sera dans la même maison ! Et tu ne risques pas de te trouver aspergée de vinaigre cette fois …

Elle plisse les yeux.

\- Je te préviens Helena. Je t'aurais à l'œil ce soir.

Et elle ressort de ma chambre.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ouvre ma penderie. Je me décide rapidement pour une robe bordeaux, avec des manches trois quart et qui m'arrive un peu au-dessus du genou. Elle est assez cintrée à la taille mais s'évase ensuite. Je parcours rapidement un magazine pour trouver une idée de coiffure et descend dans le salon demander à ma mère de m'aider. Elle est très douée pour les sorts capillaires.

En quelques minutes, mes cheveux sont rassemblés en une queue de cheval lâche, avec une tresse épaisse qui la parcourt.

Elle m'autorise même à mettre un peu de maquillage, malgré les protestations de mon père.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marlène nous rejoint, et il est temps de partir. Une fois dans le jardin, situé à l'arrière de la maison, elle me tend son bras et nous transplanons.

Nous arrivons dans un petit village, à quelques mètres de la maison de Potter, vers laquelle Marlène se dirige sans m'attendre. Je la rattrape rapidement, et nous frappons à la porte, qui s'ouvre presque immédiatement. La musique nous assaille tout de suite. Vu le volume sonore, j'imagine qu'il a jeté un puissant sort d'insonorisation.

\- Salut McKinnon !

C'est Potter, qui a déjà l'air un peu débraillé. Il embrasse Marlène sur la joue et la laisse entrer, puis me dévisage un instant.

\- Helena.

\- James. Merci pour l'invitation.

Je me force à sourire malgré son accueil glacial, en repensant à ce que Lizzie m'a dit.

\- Sirius a insisté.

\- Je vois. Où est-il ?

\- A l'intérieur.

Il ne bouge toujours pas.

\- Et je peux entrer ?

\- Ouais …

J'ai l'impression qu'il veut ajouter quelque chose, mais il n'en fait rien.

\- Merci !

Il me laisse à peine la place d'entrer et je dois même le pousser un peu pour franchir le seuil.

\- J'ai apporté ça !

Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour continuer à sourire, mais je sors quand même la bouteille de bierraubeurre de mon sac et le gâteau que j'ai fait cette après-midi.

\- Tu peux le poser là-bas, me répond-t-il en désignant une table du menton.

\- Ok …

J'abandonne pour le moment ma mission de « séduction » pour que Potter m'apprécie un peu plus. Enfin, pour qu'il m'apprécie tout court.

Je pose tant bien que mal mon gâteau et la bouteille sur la table qui croûle déjà sous les boissons et la nourriture.

\- Salut …

Je souris. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui se tient à côté de moi. Sirius.

\- Salut !

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va ! J'ai eu du mal à passer devant le dragon de l'entrée, mais ça va.

\- Le dragon ?

\- Je crois que ton ami ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup ! je déclare en souriant toujours.

Je préfère jouer franc jeu avec lui.

\- Ne fais pas attention à James ! Il est contrarié parce qu'Evans n'est toujours pas arrivée, ajoute-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Qu'est-ce que tu as apporté ?

\- Oh, juste un gâteau que j'ai fait cette après-midi. Et une bouteille de bierraubeurre mais je vois que ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire … je déclare en désignant la table.

\- Tu cuisines ? demande-t-il, surpris.

-Oui, un peu. J'aime bien ….

\- Je veux le goûter tout de suite ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- D'accord !

Je ris devant son enthousiasme et lui tend une part.

\- Hmm, chocolat ! J'adore !

\- J'ai pensé que ce serait une valeur sûre.

Il me répond en levant le pouce, la bouche pleine.

\- C'est plus simple quand on ne prend pas de risque, en effet, déclare une voix narquoise derrière moi.

Je me retourne. Potter. Je lui adresse malgré tout un grand sourire. Il va finir par me prendre pour une imbécile à me voir sourire sans cesse, mais tant pis. Je ne lui donnerais pas la satisfaction de m'énerver.

\- Tu veux une part ? je demande, le couteau prêt à l'action.

\- Non merci. Je joue au quidditch, je te rappelle. Je ne peux pas … m'alourdir avec ce genre de chose.

J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il vient de piocher une énorme poignée de chips. Et de reprendre une bouteille de bierraubeurre.

Sirius hausse les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand tu fais attention à ta ligne ! s'exclame-t-il en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Il n'a pas l'air de sentir la tension. Potter ne répond pas et bois une longue gorgée.

\- Aller goûte au moins, il est super bon ! insiste Sirius.

\- Non merci ….

Et il s'éloigne. Sirius le regarde un moment puis se tourne vers moi, l'air perdu.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude je t'assure !

\- Ça ne fait rien, c'est qu'un gâteau.

\- Peut-être mais il est limite malpoli là …

\- C'est rien, je t'assure !

\- Il est vraiment super tu sais. Normalement.

Il m'emmène un peu plus loin, pour que nous puissions mieux nous entendre sans la musique.

\- Quand je suis parti de chez mes parents, il m'a tout de suite proposé de venir chez lui. Il n'a pas hésité un seul instant. Il a un très bon fond, tu sais. Et puis, on rigole bien avec lui !

\- J'aimerais bien rencontrer cette personne …

\- Ça viendra, je te le promets. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de … s'habituer à toi ! Et puis, une fois qu'Evans sera dans les parages, ça ira mieux tu verras ! ajoute-t-il en riant.

Nous passons le reste de la soirée ensemble et discutons avec plusieurs de ces amis, notamment Remus et Peter. Je remarque de temps en temps le regard de Marlène qui se fixe sur moi mais elle n'intervient pas.

Ils sont beaucoup plus sympas avec moi que Potter, qui semble enfin s'être détendu puisque Lily Evans est arrivée. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour passer aussi un peu de temps avec elle et Marlène au cours de la soirée.

Quelqu'un passe _All day and all of the night_ des Kinks et Sirius m'entraine pour danser. Il connait toutes les paroles, et me regarde dans les yeux pendant qu'il les chante en exagérant un peu son interprétation. Je ris en dansant, je danse en riant. Il n'y a pas besoin de baguette pour rendre un moment magique.

A la fin de la chanson, je lui propose d'aller nous chercher des boissons. Je reste sage et nous prend une bouteille de Gillywater à chacun, une nouvelle boisson qui vient de sortir. La soirée chez les Poufsouffle m'a largement servi de leçon. Quand je le retrouve, il est avec James, qui lui cogne régulièrement son verre sur le torse en parlant. Je m'approche discrètement.

\- Franchement Sirius ? Elle te plait _vraiment_? demande Potter.

\- Oui…

\- Mais elle…

\- Mais quoi ? répond Sirius, sèchement.

\- Je sais pas. Je pensais qu'avec McKinnon… enfin, avec Marlène.

\- Pas du tout, lui répond Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

Puis il m'aperçoit. Je serre les lèvres, gênée. Touchée aussi. Potter est le meilleur ami de Sirius et, de toute évidence, il pense que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui.

\- Je … j'ai pris ça, c'est nouveau il parait …

\- Oh, Helena ! ça va ? me demande James.

Je lui tends ma bouteille sans répondre et fait demi-tour. Je ne jouerai pas l'hypocrisie avec lui. S'il ne m'apprécie pas, je ne ferais pas semblant non plus.

Rapidement, Sirius me rattrape, les deux bouteilles à la main.

\- Fais pas attention …

\- A quoi ? Au fait que Potter préférerait que tu sortes avec ma sœur plutôt qu'avec moi ?

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase que je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire. Il se met à sourire.

\- Ah on sort ensemble alors ? demande-t-il, espiègle.

\- Je …

Il se rapproche d'un pas. Nous sommes entourés d'une foule de gens dans la pénombre du rez de chaussée. Ma sœur n'est surement pas loin. Mais il s'approche encore et pose les bouteilles sur un meuble. Ses mains glissent sur ma taille.

\- Ça me va personnellement …

Je tente de retenir mon sourire en me mordant les lèvres, sans vraiment y parvenir. Il m'embrasse doucement.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, viens …

Il m'entraine vers les escaliers. Nous montons à l'étage et, après quelques mètres dans un couloir un peu étroit, nous entrons dans une chambre, très grande. Un immense lit prend une partie de l'espace et les murs sont décorés d'affiches en tout genre, mais surtout de joueurs de quidditch. Tous les sacs et vestes des invités sont là, posés sur les deux fauteuils au fond de la pièce, ou sur le lit.

\- C'est la chambre de James ? je demande.

\- Oui …

Il m'embrasse à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

\- J'ai menti, c'était un piège… me répond-t-il en souriant, l'air incertain.

J'hausse les sourcils.

\- Je vois … il serait peut-être plus prudent que je repartes alors …

Je fais semblant de m'éloigner vers la porte mais me contente d'éteindre la lumière. La porte reste entrebâillée et avec la lumière du couloir nous restons dans la pénombre.

\- Mais je crois que je n'en ai pas envie …

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle …

Je parcours les quelques pas qui nous séparent et me retrouve dans ses bras. Il respire mes cheveux, je laisse glisser mes mains le long de son dos et je sens sa chaleur par-dessus son t-shirt. Nous restons comme ça un moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien dire. J'inspire dans le creux de son cou. Je crois que je pourrais rester des heures dans cette position.

Nous finissons par nous assoir sur le lit et je ne résiste pas à la tentation de glisser ma main sous son haut. Je veux toucher sa peau. Je le sens sourire car il m'embrasse la tempe au même moment. Rapidement sa bouche descend pour trouver la mienne.

Je me sens basculer en arrière et nous continuons à nous embrasser. Mes mains parcourent son dos et mes doigts y tracent des arabesques. J'aimerais que ce moment dure toujours. Je sens qu'il pourrait durer toujours, mais tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre en grand et vient claquer contre le mur.

* * *

 **La suite dans 15 jours cette fois ! Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Juillet 1977 Révélation

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling excepté Héléna et ses amis que j'ai ajouté et dont j'écris l'histoire.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Gryffondor pour sa review :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Juillet 1977**

 **Révélation**

 _Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre et vient claquer contre le mur._

La lumière fait irruption dans la pièce et nous nous redressons aussi vite que possible. Potter entre. Décidément, Lizzie avait raison quand elle a pensé qu'il me mettrait des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Dans ma _chambre ?_ demande-t-il d'un air écœuré. Vous êtes dégoutants !

\- Désolé Cornedrue mais … commence Sirius, interrompu par une autre voix en direction du couloir.

\- Tu les as trouvés ?

Marlène déboule à son tour et nous regarde à ton de rôle.

\- Héléna ?! Mais tu n'as pas honte ? Viens, on rentre !

Potter soupire en regardant son lit. Pourtant nous n'avons rien fait de répréhensible dessus. Nous avons tous nos vêtements …

Je décide de l'ignorer et m'adresse à Marlène.

\- Tu peux y aller si tu veux, moi je reste encore un peu, je réponds en remettant rapidement de l'ordre dans mes cheveux.

\- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir comment tu comptes rentrer sans moi ?

\- Je me débrouillerai!

Potter lève les yeux au ciel, et repars dans le couloir.

Le ton monte encore plus rapidement que d'habitude. Mais il faut dire que, d'habitude, je me laisse faire. Je ne sais pas si c'est la présence de Sirius qui me donne des ailes, mais ce ne sera pas le cas ce soir.

Elle renifle méchamment.

\- Bien sûr ! tu penses transplaner ou appeler le Magicobus avec ta _baguette_?

C'est bas et méchant, et elle le sait.

Je croise les bras.

\- Je reste.

\- Je la raccompagnerai Marlene, et avant son couvre-feu ne t'inquiète pas, déclare Sirius. Enfin, sauf si tu te sens mal et que tu veux rentrer plus tôt, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Mal ? Mais oui c'est vrai Helena, tu es _sensée_ avoir une santé fragile je te rappelle ! s'exclame Marlène.

Non ... tout mais pas ça ...

\- Marlène ...

Ma rébellion n'aura pas durer longtemps, je la supplie du regard. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Pas comme ça.

\- Comment ça, "sensée" avoir une santé fragile ? me demande-t-il.

\- Euh, je ... C'est à dire ... En fait ...

\- Eh bien vas-y Helena, dis-le ! dit-elle, insistante

\- Marlene arrête ! lui crie Sirius.

\- C'est une _Cracmol_ ! dit-elle au même moment, en criant encore plus fort.

Je me sens rougir. Elle l'a fait. Nous restons là, tous les trois dans la pénombre, sans rien dire. Même elle, a l'air surprise de ce qu'elle vient de faire.

\- 'Lena je ... commence-t-elle.

Je la pousse pour sortir de la pièce, et court presque jusqu'à l'escalier.

\- Attends !

Elle me rattrape et me tient le bras.

\- S'il te plait, je ne voulais pas ...

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

Des larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues. A travers ma vue brouillée, je vois Sirius arriver et détourne le regard.

\- Tu devrais y aller Marlène. Je m'occupe d'elle, dit-il froidement.

\- Mais je ...

\- Tu en as assez fait comme ça, elle rentrera à l'heure c'est promis.

Je m'essuie d'un revers de manche, oubliant le maquillage et la tête que je peux bien avoir. Marlène baisse les yeux et descend les marches.

Je fixe un point au sol.

\- Hey ...

Il se rapproche.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- ...

Il me prend dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je préfère que tu sois en bonne santé. Parce que c'est le cas non ? ajoute-t-il, un léger doute dans la voix.

Je pouffe.

\- Oui. Oui, je suis en bonne santé ! C'est la première fois que je peux dire ça à quelqu'un !

Je renifle et essaie de m'essuyer correctement les yeux, pour limiter les dégâts.

\- Il y a une salle de bain par-là, me dit-il doucement, en me guidant dans le couloir.

Je trouve quelques morceaux de cotons et les humidifient pour retirer le maquillage qui a coulé. Il s'appuie contre le lavabo et croise les bras en me regardant faire.

Je renifle une dernière fois.

\- Désolée, pour tout ça. J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement… C'est juste que … mes parents préfèrent que je n'en parle à personne.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ils disent que c'est pour ma sécurité, qu'il vaut mieux que personne ne soit au courant. Mon père est même persuadé que j'aurais des pouvoirs un jour… En fait, je pense qu'ils ont un peu honte. Même s'ils ne l'avoueront jamais.

\- Je suis sûr que non …

\- Je comprendrais si tu préfères … en rester là. Tu mérites mieux.

\- De quoi tu parles ? me demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu sais … Je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Vraiment rien du tout, j'ai essayé, je t'assure. Tu mériterais une vraie sorcière.

Il secoue la tête.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi ! Tu me connais assez maintenant pour t'en rendre compte, non ?

Je ne réponds pas, et me borne à fixer le sol.

\- J'ai bien assez de magie pour deux, si ça peut te rassurer. McGonnagal a même dit un jour, je cite, que j'avais un immense potentiel. Et j'insiste, elle a dit _immense_ , ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je ris légèrement.

Nous finissons par retourner dans le salon pour nous joindre aux autres, mais le cœur n'y est plus. Je me force à rester souriante, pour lui, et essaie de participer aux conversations.

Au bout d'un moment, il me propose de me raccompagner. Mon heure de couvre-feu approche.

\- Après toi, dit-il en me conduisant vers le jardin.

J'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois du transplanage avec mes parents. Le plus important est de ne surtout pas lâcher en cours de route. Sirius me dépasse et continue à avancer dans le jardin, alors que nous avons largement la place qu'il faut.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? je demande.

Il se retourne avec un grand sourire.

\- Pourquoi transplaner ? Personnellement, ça me file toujours la nausée.

\- Tu veux qu'on prenne le bus ? Il vaudrait mieux l'appeler depuis la rue non ?

\- Qui a parlé de bus ? dit-il en s'éloignant dans l'ombre.

Un bruit me fait sursauter et Sirius ressort de l'ombre, une grande bâche à la main.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ferme les yeux…

Je fronce un peu les sourcils, intriguée, et fait ce qu'il me demande.

Quelques instants plus tard, il me demande de les rouvrir. Il se tient devant moi, l'air très fier de lui, avec une immense moto.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Il éclate de rire.

\- Aller, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ça !

\- Ah, ça non ! Pas moyen que tu me fasses monter là-dessus ! je réponds en pointant le doigt vers lui, sans réussir à m'empêcher de sourire néanmoins.

Il installe la béquille et se dirige vers moi.

\- Donne-lui une chance …

Il m'attrape par la taille.

\- S'il te plait …

M'embrasse le cou.

\- Il faut que je la fasse rouler régulièrement …

\- Bon … d'accord, mais tu ne roules pas vite !

Je n'ai vraiment aucune volonté quand il s'agit de lui …

Je m'assois tant bien que mal à califourchon derrière lui, gênée par ma robe. Heureusement qu'il fait suffisamment frais et que j'ai décidé de porter d'épais collants. Quand il démarre, le bruit du moteur est tellement fort que je resserre ma prise autour de sa taille. J'imagine qu'il éclate de rire au mouvement de ses épaules mais ne l'entend pas.

Nous roulons pendant une vingtaine de minutes quand je reconnais mon quartier. J'ai adoré ça. Cette sensation de vitesse, de liberté ! Et puis c'est tellement libérateur : je n'ai pensé à rien de tout le trajet, absorbée par toutes ces impressions nouvelles.

Je lui tapote l'épaule pour qu'il s'arrête. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que mes parents entendent la moto et qu'ils me voient en descendre …

Je descends – en restant aussi digne que possible – et quand il se tourne vers moi, mon sourire est immense.

\- J'étais certain que tu allais aimer ça !

\- C'était génial, j'avoue…

\- Tu habites ici ? demande-t-il en désignant la maison devant laquelle nous sommes arrêtés.

\- Non, au bout de la rue, là-bas ! Mais je préfère que mes parents pensent qu'on m'a raccompagné en transplanant …

\- Sage décision ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais cette semaine ?

Nous discutons encore quelques minutes et décidons de nous revoir deux jours plus tard pour sortir à Londres. Sirius veut aller au cinéma. Il n'a jamais osé y aller seul même si, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a passé beaucoup de temps à arpenter la ville qu'il connait dans les moindres détails.

Nous irons donc voir un film.

Quand j'arrive devant la porte d'entrée, il n'a toujours pas redémarré. Je lui fais un dernier signe qu'il me rend et referme doucement la porte derrière moi.

Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la maison. Au moins, Marlène n'a pas réveillé les parents en rentrant. Je file directement vers ma chambre pour aller me coucher le plus vite possible mais j'ai une surprise en entrant. Marlène est là, assise sur mon lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- M'excuser … Héléna, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça, je suis vraiment …

\- Ecoute je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes excuses pour le moment. On en parlera demain, j'aimerais dormir maintenant.

\- Mais …

\- S'il te plait !

J'essaie de ne pas hausser la voix : la chambre de mes parents est juste de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- Bon … Bonne nuit alors …

\- A demain.

Je referme la porte derrière elle.

… _._

Le lendemain matin, je décide d'annoncer quelque chose à mes parents. J'y réfléchis depuis quelque temps déjà.

\- Papa, Maman, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Nous sommes tous les quatre avec Marlène, en train de déjeuner. Dire que mon intervention jette un froid serait un euphémisme. Ils me fixent tous les trois.

\- Voilà, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé d'étudier seulement la magie cette année. J'aimerais travailler au ministère, si c'est possible, et si je me concentre uniquement sur les matières magiques cette année, je pourrais passer mes ASPICs en même temps que Marlène.

Mes parents se regardent, un peu choqués, et Marlène me dévisage en haussant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien … ça c'est une nouvelle ! déclare ma mère. Tu es sûre ?

\- J'ai étudié quelques brochures du ministère quand j'étais à Poudlard et … enfin, ça m'intéresse. J'aimerais bien travailler avec les Oubliators …

J'ai prononcé cette dernière phrase presque en murmurant. Je ne l'avais jamais avoué à personne.

\- Bien sûr nous te soutiendrons dans ce choix Héléna. Je pourrais en parler autour de moi dès la rentrée, comme ça, tu auras un stage l'été prochain, comme Marlène ! s'exclame mon père.

Il en bombe presque le torse, fier. Il a toujours rêvé d'une carrière au ministère pour moi, alors que ma mère n'aurait vu aucun inconvénient à me voir travailler « côté moldu ». D'ailleurs, elle a l'air inquiète.

\- Tu es sûre que ce ne sera pas trop de travail ? me demande-t-elle. Tout le programme des ASPICs en une année … ça me parait beaucoup !

\- Mais non voyons ! Héléna en est capable ! Et Mr Stebbins est un bon professeur. En plus, tu n'as pas besoin de garder toutes les matières que tu as passé pour tes BUSEs n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui c'est vrai. Je pensais garder l'étude des moldus, les runes, la botanique, les potions et l'histoire de la magie.

\- Et pourquoi pas l'arithmancie ?

La discussion ne tourne plus qu'autour de ce sujet jusqu'à la fin du repas. Marlène ne dit pas un mot et ma mère, qui semble soucieuse, promet de contacter Mr Stebbins dès le lendemain pour voir ce qu'il en pense.

Mon père quant à lui, à l'air aux anges. Il faut dire qu'il a toujours été très ambitieux. C'est d'ailleurs sans doute pour ça qu'il a étudié à Serpentard alors que c'est un sang mêlé.

Quand je remonte à l'étage pour aller chercher un livre, Marlène me retient.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de tout ça …

Elle n'a pas l'air de me le reprocher, mais je reste sur mes gardes.

\- C'est assez récent en fait. J'y pense seulement depuis quelques jours.

\- D'accord.

\- Même si je suis … enfin, même si je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, c'est mon monde. Je m'en suis rendue compte à Poudlard. C'est dans ce monde que je veux vivre.

Elle sourit enfin.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison. On pourrait même travailler ensemble quand je reviendrais pendant les vacances ! J'ai gardé l'étude des moldus et les potions aussi.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas …

Je n'en reviens pas. Je pensais qu'elle serait fâchée, agacée que je cherche à passer mes examens en même temps qu'elle. Mais non.

\- Dis, à propos d'hier soir … commence-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est sorti tout seul.

\- J'aurais aimé que Sirius l'apprenne autrement …

\- Et je compte m'excuser aussi auprès de lui. Il n'a pas eu l'air de … mal le prendre. Non ?

\- C'est vrai, ça ne change rien pour lui. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Et tu peux le croire ! Sirius n'est pas du genre à avoir des préjugés.

\- Oui …

Nous nous faisons face quelques instants, un peu gênées.

\- Tu … vous êtes … reprend-t-elle.

Je comprends la question qu'elle n'ose pas poser. C'est peut-être ça, être sœurs.

\- Hmm oui. Je crois.

Elle hoche la tête.

\- D'accord. C'est … c'est bien !

Malgré tout, je la sens tendue.

\- Tu n'approuves pas.

Ce n'est même pas une question, c'est une affirmation.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que … j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que Sirius puisse être ton _genre._

\- Ou que je puisse être le sien ? je réplique, du tac-o-tac.

\- C'est vrai aussi. Mais après tout, les contraires s'attirent ! ajoute-t-elle, en tentant un sourire.

Au moins, elle a la franchise de ne pas nier. Ce que j'apprécie.

\- Je ne sais pas où cela nous mènera mais, il me plait. Vraiment.

Ça fait du bien de le dire à voix haute. Surtout que je n'osais même pas me l'avouer à moi-même. Elle sourit, plus franchement, presque tendrement.

\- Alors ça me va.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Je pense que le prochain arrivera aussi dans 2 semaines : il ne me plait pas beaucoup tel quel alors je le réécris en ce moment. Comme d'habitude : n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir et me permet d'avoir un retour sur ce que vous pensez :)

N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mon autre fiction en cours, plus légère : Dancing With A Star ! :)


	9. Chapter 9 Sept 1977- Avril 1978

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR excepté Helena que j'ai ajouté ainsi que certains de ses amis !**

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Comme vous le remarquerez, ce chapitre s'étale sur plusieurs mois (j'espère avoir bien indiqué chaque changement). Le suivant sera sur le même modèle !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Encore un secret ?**

 **1977 - 1978**

Le reste des vacances se déroule sans problème. Je retrouve régulièrement Lucy et Lizzie sur le chemin de traverse, parfois avec Todd et Liam. Ce dernier ne semble pas désireux de réaborder le sujet de la soirée dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Et, comme à vrai dire moi non plus, je n'essaie pas de lancer la conversation.

Peu importe ce que Lizzie peut en dire, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas _intéressé_ par moi. Pas de cette façon en tout cas.

Bien sûr je revois aussi Sirius. Beaucoup. La plupart du temps, il vient me chercher en moto, en prenant soin de se garer dans la rue d'à côté. Malgré le fait que Marlène et moi nous entendons un peu mieux, je ne lui parle pas de mes rendez-vous : j'aime mieux les garder pour moi pour le moment.

Nous avons reparlé du fait que je suis une cracmol. Il me demande quelques précisions sur ce que cela implique, par exemple, ce que j'étais capable de faire, ou de voir. Il ne pensait pas possible que les cracmol puissent voir Poudlard. Je lui explique alors du mieux que je peux quelles sont mes sensations. Le fait que je ne peux pas faire de magie, mais que je peux quand même la sentir, par exemple.

Le plus souvent nous nous promenons dans Londres, et sommes allés comme prévu au cinéma. Ce jour-là, c'est un film sur un espion qui est projeté : il est sorti très récemment et Sirius s'amuse du fait qu'il porte le même prénom que Potter. Je n'y suis allée que rarement, mais c'est la première fois pour Sirius. Il est subjugué par les images et je ne l'entends pas parler de tout le film. A la sortie, il me reparle avec animation de toutes ses scènes favorites et s'extasie sur tous les efforts déployés pour créer des effets spéciaux convaincants. Il attrape un programme en sortant, et nous nous promettons de revenir.

Pour sa part, il me fait découvrir de nombreux endroits et nous passons de nombreuses après-midi ensoleillées à Hyde Park.

...

Aujourd'hui, il fait vraiment chaud et nous n'avons pas envie de marcher pour une fois. J'ai apporté une nappe et nous nous allongeons tous les deux dessus, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Je ferme les yeux un moment et sens sa main sur la mienne. Je souris et garde les yeux fermés.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je ne suis pas pressé de retourner à Poudlard … murmure-t-il.

Je rouvre les yeux et me redresse, surprise. Il ne bouge pas, allongé sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur sa main droite, il me fixe.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que tu n'y seras pas ! répond-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui assène une tape sur le bras.

\- Mais je suis sérieux ! Je suis toujours sérieux, ajoute-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Cette blague ne me fait plus rire tu sais ?

\- Oh, non ? Déjà ? ça a pris presque un an à James et Peter ! Un peu moins avec Remus, c'est vrai … ajoute-t-il, faussement songeur.

\- C'est peut-être parce qu'ils avaient 11 ans à l'époque ?

\- Oui, ça a surement joué un rôle ! Mais, sérieus… hmm, je veux dire _vraiment_ , se reprend-t-il devant mon regard noir. Ce sera bizarre de ne plus te voir aussi souvent.

Je souris et reprend sa main.

\- J'en connais un qui sera content … je réponds, pensant inévitablement à Potter.

\- Ne le prends pas personnellement … C'est juste qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de devoir … partager ma compagnie ?

\- Oh, je vois ! Tu es trop demandé c'est ça ?

\- Exactement ! J'essaierai de transplaner pendant les week-ends à Pré au lard. Je connais déjà le village par cœur de toute façon !

\- Pas moi … je déclare, avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

Il hausse les sourcils, et une idée semble l'éclairer tout à coup.

\- Mais c'est vrai, tu pourrais venir ! Je serais très honoré de reprendre mon rôle de guide pour te faire visiter …

\- Ce sera avec plaisir !

Nous continuons notre conversation en planifiant déjà quelques sorties dans les rues de Pré au Lard. Puis, je repense brusquement à une nouvelle que j'ai reçu récemment : mes résultats d'examens.

\- Au fait ! Regarde ce que j'ai là !

Je lui tends fièrement ma feuille. Il la prend et commence à lire d'un air solennel.

\- _Helena Jane McKinnon a obtenu les notes suivantes_. Attends. Jane ?

\- C'est le prénom de ma mère …

Il sourit, et poursuit.

 _Arithmancie : E_  
 _Astronomie : O_

 _Botanique : E_

 _Etude des moldus : O_

 _Etude des runes : A_

 _Histoire de la magie : O_

 _Potions : E_

Hmm, je pense que je n'aurais pas dû te faire réviser ton arithmancie … Mais félicitations !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'arithmancie, je ne vais pas la poursuivre en ASPICs !

\- Ah ? Et tu as déjà choisi ?

\- Oui. Je vais garder la botanique, l'étude des moldus, l'histoire de la magie et les potions.

\- Encore 2 ans d'histoire de la magie ? Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ? demande-t-il avec une moue presque écœurée.

\- Seulement un an en fait …

Il hausse un sourcil.

\- Un an ?

\- Oui, je vais passer mes ASPICs à la fin de l'année. J'ai laissé tomber l'école moldue…

\- Vraiment ? pourquoi ?

\- Il a l'air franchement surpris.

\- Et bien, je veux travailler dans le monde de la magie. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de perdre encore deux ans à m'escrimer avec le double de travail, alors qu'il faudra que je fasse un choix de toute façon.

\- Mais … ça ne t'intéresse pas d'avoir la possibilité de faire les deux ? De pouvoir travailler chez les moldus ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon monde … Je m'y sens un peu à l'écart, même si je le comprends.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Tu n'adhères pas ? je demande, en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

\- Je trouve ça un peu dommage. Mais je respecte ton choix, m'assure-t-il. C'est juste que …

\- Oui ?

\- Si j'avais pu, j'aurais adoré suivre des cours chez les moldus ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

...

Septembre arrive bien trop vite à mon goût. Pour une fois, j'accepte d'accompagner Marlène et mes parents sur le quai de la gare. En fait, c'est surtout pour dire au revoir à Sirius. Encore une fois.

Il m'a promis de venir me voir dans 15 jours, pendant le premier weekend à Pré-au-Lard, où il pourra transplaner.

Je reprends dès demain les cours avec mon professeur particulier, Mr Stebbins, qui est ravi du « challenge » que je lui propose : celui de préparer les ASPICs en une seule année.

...

 **Novembre 1977**

Les semaines passent et j'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais : j'ai tellement de travail !

J'ai même failli annuler ma sortie avec Sirius de ce week-end … Mais Marlène a accepté de me couvrir et a dit à nos parents que je passais la journée avec elle au village de Pré-au-Lard. Je vois bien qu'elle se sent encore très coupable de lui avoir révélé que j'étais une Cracmol et j'avoue qu'il m'arrive d'en profiter parfois …

\- On attend quelqu'un ? je demande.

Sirius est appuyé contre une clôture, un peu à l'extérieur du village, quand je le retrouve. C'est plus commode qu'en plein centre-ville, envahi par tous les étudiants.

\- Tu es en retard …me répond-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ma mère a mis un temps fou à se mettre en route, alors ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute …

\- Mais tu mérites quand même une punition, s'amuse-t-il en me prenant le menton du pouce et de l'index.

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que je vais t'emmener dans un endroit terrifiant. La célèbre maison hantée de Pré au Lard ! ajoute-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Une maison hantée ? C'est _ça_ qui est sensé me terrifier ? Ce ne sont pas deux ou trois fantômes de mauvaise humeur qui vont me faire peur tu sais …

Je souris, intriguée de voir ce qu'il me réserve vraiment. Il me prend par le bras et nous commençons à marcher vers la fameuse maison, qui ressemble en fait plus à une ruine.

\- Tant mieux. Tu auras besoin de courage, continue-t-il en hochant la tête.

Nous arrivons rapidement devant la porte d'entrée, qui n'est même pas verrouillée.

\- Alors ? je demande, une fois que nous sommes dans l'entrée et que la porte se referme derrière nous.

Il ouvre grand les bras.

\- Héléna, la cabane hurlante !

\- Qui n'hurle pas de toute évidence.

\- C'est vrai. En vérité, elle n'est ni hurlante, ni hantée.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Nous montons les marches branlantes de l'escalier. Il manque des planches de parquet et la tapisserie des murs se détachent et pendent lamentablement par endroits.

\- Mais je voulais te montrer quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire dehors. Enfin, pas devant tout le monde en tout cas !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ?

\- Je vais te révéler un secret … dit-il en souriant.

Je ne dis rien, et continue de le fixer pendant qu'il se rapproche de moi.

\- Comme je connais le tien, il m'a semblé juste que tu connaisses le mien …

\- Ça commence à me plaire ! Parce que, je dois te dire que visiter une vieille bicoque est assez éloigné de la vision que je m'étais fait de notre rendez-vous !

\- J'espère que tu aimes les chiens …

\- Oui … mais je ne vois pas bien le rapport ?

Il plisse les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Il commence à trembler, sa peau se met à foncer, ses pupilles se dilatent.

\- Sirius !

Je me précipite pour l'attraper par le bras, voir s'il va bien, mais ma main se referme sur le vide. Devant moi, un énorme chien avec de longs poils noir se tient bien droit sur ses pattes.

\- Comment …

Un aboiement me répond. Il remue la queue et se redresse pour s'approcher de moi. Je sens que ma bouche est toujours ouverte sous le choc, mais je ne fais rien pour la refermer.

Soudain, il semble amorcer un mouvement pour se mettre debout sur ses pattes arrières, mais c'est en fait Sirius qui reprend forme humaine.

\- Ta da ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Mais …

\- Alors, impressionnée ? demande-t-il, indéniablement fier de lui.

\- C'est incroyable ! Comment tu arrives à faire ça ?

 _\- Je suis_ incroyable.

\- Pour de vrai ?

Nous allons nous assoir sur un vieux canapé dont le cuir malmené est plein de profondes griffures.

\- J'ai appris. Ça a pris beaucoup de temps. Deux ans pour être exact ! Et voilà, je suis devenu un animagi. Tu connais ?

\- Non … Je n'ai jamais étudié la métamorphose ! Mais en tout cas, ton secret est bien plus cool que le mien. Pourquoi il faut que ce soit un secret d'ailleurs ?

\- Hmm disons que tous les animagus doivent être déclarés au ministère. Et que ce n'est pas mon cas … Donc, c'est assez important que tu gardes ce secret. Je pourrais aller à _Azkaban_ pour ça … ajoute-t-il, en chuchotant, faussement sérieux.

\- Tu plaisantes ?!

\- Non ! Enfin, c'est ce que je risque mais je doute qu'ils l'appliquent vraiment si ça venait à se savoir.

\- Et ça ne t'angoisse pas plus que ça ?

\- J'ai confiance en toi, répond-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Moi aussi… Alors, dis-moi, ça fait quoi d'être un chien ? je demande, désireuse de changer de sujet.

Imaginer Sirius à Azkaban ne me plait vraiment pas.

\- Quand je n'ai pas de puces, ça va ! répond-t-il avec un sourire un peu tordu.

Je fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui ! C'est … vraiment extraordinaire ! ajoute-t-il en se levant.

Ça sonne faux.

\- Sirius …

Il se place devant la fenêtre et me tourne le dos. Je me lève pour le rejoindre. Les vitres sont tellement sales qu'on ne distingue rien au travers.

\- C'est juste que … parfois, j'ai l'impression qu' _il_ me suit. Qu' _il_ est là, même quand je suis humain.

\- Il ?

\- L'animal.

\- Il se borne à regarder droit devant lui en serrant les dents. Je pose ma main sur son bras, l'encourageant à continuer.

\- Il y a trop … trop de sons, trop d'odeurs. Trop de tout, chuchote-t-il.

\- Quand tu es transformé tu veux dire ?

\- Non. Tout le temps.

Son visage s'assombrit encore.

\- Je t'ai senti avant même de te voir. Je t'ai entendu avant même de t'écouter, déclare-t-il en tournant brusquement la tête vers moi.

Il attrape mon bras.

\- Ça va me rendre fou, Héléna. Je me bats tous les jours, j'essaie de rester maitre de moi-même mais je n'y arrive pas toujours …

Il me dévisage comme s'il cherchait une réponse, _de l'aide_.

\- Il faut que tu l'acceptes Sirius, que tu lui fasses une place. Il fait partie de toi maintenant. Apprivoise-le, comprend le, mais prends le dessus. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Nous nous fixons longtemps et je finis par le prendre dans mes bras. Au bout d'un moment, je le sens soupirer contre moi, comme libéré d'un poids.

...

 **Décembre 1977**

Sirius et moi nous revoyons le plus souvent possible au cours des semaines suivantes. Il continue de me parler beaucoup de ses impressions depuis qu'il est devenu un animagi et le simple fait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent semble le soulager.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'il me dit et c'est aussi mon impression. Il a l'air plus joyeux, plus détendu et Marlène me confirme que c'est également le cas à l'école. Bien sûr, tout n'est pas réglé. Parfois il m'écrit et me raconte ses difficultés, surtout avec le comportement de dominant de son animagi.

J'avais commencé à rechercher un filtre, une potion, qui lui aurait permis de mieux s'accommoder à sa nouvelle condition mais je me suis que, parfois, la solution était ailleurs. Plus intérieure, plus naturelle.

...

Les vacances de Noël ont commencé depuis quelques jours déjà et nous pouvons nous voir presque tous les jours. Je pense que ma mère se doute de quelque chose mais elle se contente de me dévisager en souriant. Pour l'instant.

\- Alors ? Tu leur as demandé ? me demande-t-il avant de boire une longue gorgée de café.

Sirius et moi sommes installés dans un petit bar moldu. Il y a quelques jours, il m'a parlé de passer la soirée du nouvel an chez James Potter. Autant dire que je ne suis pas très enthousiaste.

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mes parents travaillent beaucoup en ce moment.

\- Pourtant, Marlène a déjà dit qu'elle serait là …

Zut. Il me dévisage en faisant tourner son doigt au-dessus de la tasse fumante. Le liquide noir se met à bouger, suivant son rythme.

\- Attention … je murmure en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Oh …

Il cesse et plonge sa cuillère dans la tasse.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de venir c'est ça ?

\- Non … Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je ne veux pas m'imposer. J'ai bien compris qu'il n'avait pas envie de me voir chez lui.

\- Mais non ! ça se passera bien mieux, je t'assure ! Et puis, il sort avec Evans maintenant, ça l'a bien calmé …

\- Vraiment ? je demande, étonnée.

Je me rappelle de Lily Evans lors de la soirée où nous étions présentes toutes les deux. Elle n'était restée que deux heures et semblait être venue uniquement pour faire plaisir à ses amies.

J'avais certainement manqué quelques évènements, ou bien leur relation s'était améliorée depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

\- Et oui ! Mais ne change pas de sujet, ajoute-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

Je soupire.

\- J'imagine que je pourrais faire un petit effort … Après tout, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal !

...

 **31 décembre 1977**

\- Mais enfin quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te dérange autant ?

Seulement une heure que je suis arrivée à la fête, cinq minutes que je me suis éloignée de Sirius pour aller à la salle de bain du premier étage, et Potter vient déjà me chercher des noises.

\- Il a … changé ! Voilà ce qu'il y a !

\- Ecoute Potter, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. J'ai bien compris que ma relation avec Sirius te dérange. Mais, tant qu'il voudra être avec moi, je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de notre histoire. Pas même toi. Ce qui te dérange surtout, c'est que _moi_ j'ai réussi à l'aider. Et pas toi ! je termine.

Il me regarde, le visage fermé.

\- C'est sûrement vrai, reconnait-il. Depuis qu'on est devenu des animagus, c'est lui qui le plus de mal à s'y habituer. Quand il est Patmol, tout va bien. C'est même un chien avec un excellent caractère… Mais quand il était humain, il était plus un Black que Sirius. Tu nous as rendu Sirius. Et ça aurait dû être moi.

\- Si tu l'aimais autant que tu le dis, tu serais heureux pour lui au lieu de m'en vouloir !

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, je t'interdis d'en douter ! s'exclame-t-il en m'attrapant par le bras.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Tu es juste bien trop égoïste pour le mériter.

Je me dégage fermement et m'éloigne à grands pas.

En descendant les escaliers, j'aperçois Sirius qui croise rapidement mon regard. Il se trouve rapidement sur mon chemin et fronce les sourcils devant mon air contrarié.

\- Héléna ? Tout va bien ?

Je ne peux retenir un soupir. Potter nous rejoint.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien du tout … je réponds, sans croiser son regard.

\- James ?

\- J'ai été franc, voilà tout, répond-t-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre la rambarde de l'escalier.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demande Sirius en plissant les yeux.

\- Il me reprochait de t'avoir aidé avec … ce que tu sais.

\- C'est faux ! Elle déforme tout ! s'écrie-t-il en se redressant.

\- Pardon ?! J'invente peut-être ?

\- Ça suffit ! nous interrompt Sirius.

Nous le regardons, sans rien ajouter.

\- Ça devient ridicule. James, il faut que tu arrêtes. Héléna est une fille très bien, et tu le sais. Si je me comportais comme ça avec Lily, comment tu réagirais ?

Potter ouvre la bouche pour parler mais ne dis rien. Sirius et lui se regarde droit dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes.

Finalement, son visage se détend tout à coup et il déclare :

\- D'accord. Je ferais un effort. Pour _toi_ , insiste-t-il, en regardant toujours Sirius dans les yeux.

Il hoche la tête, et Potter s'éloigne pour rejoindre Lily.

\- C'est mieux que rien pour un début …

...

 **Avril 1978**

Petit à petit, mes relations avec James s'améliorent. Lorsque je viens à Pré au Lard pour voir Sirius, nous prenons une bièrraubeurre avec Lily et lui et il fait l'effort de m'inclure dans la conversation.

Il me pose même des questions parfois. Nous nous sommes aussi vus une fois à Londres, tous ensemble, lors des vacances de printemps.

Je reste un peu méfiante, sachant pertinemment que, pour l'instant, il le fait uniquement pour faire plaisir à Sirius.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai promis à Lizzie de passer également un moment avec elle, ainsi que Lucy, Todd et Liam. Sirius n'était pas ravi, mais comme ce sont aussi mes amis et que je ne les ai que très peu vu ces derniers mois, il comprend et décide de rentrer plus tôt que prévu à Poudlard pour passer du temps avec Remus, coincé à l'infirmerie.

\- Alors ? Prête pour les ASPICs? demande Todd.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater ! Mon professeur arrive à 8 heures tous les matins …

Il éclate de rire.

\- Elle commence encore plus tôt que nous ! s'exclame-t-il en tapant sur la table.

Je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! je m'exclame, en souriant quand même.

\- Allons Héléna, tu devrais plutôt tenter sa chance avec nous l'année prochaine !

\- C'est gentil mais je vais plutôt essayer cette année si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Du moment que tu reviens fêter la fin des examens dans notre salle commune, ça me va !

\- Pourquoi tu abordes toujours les sujets douloureux ? je réponds en secouant la tête.

\- Il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses, me répond Lizzie avec un air espiègle.

De toute évidence, elle aime toujours autant pratiquer ses proverbes moldus.

Todd et Lucy commentent avec Lizzie cet adage, mettant en avant le fait qu'elle ne le respecte pas elle-même, vu sa consommation excessive de chocogrenouilles.

Je me tourne vers Liam en levant les yeux au ciel, pour m'apercevoir qu'il me dévisageait déjà. Je me sens rougir un peu.

\- C'est bien que tu sois venue passer un peu de temps avec nous, déclare-t-il.

Il est sincère, cela se voit, et aucune note de ressentiment ou de reproches ne se remarque dans sa voix. Nous nous regardons quelques instants dans les yeux, et je souris sans rien ajouter.

Nous continuons de parler tous ensemble et je me rends compte à quel point ils m'avaient tous manqués. Lizzie, sûre d'elle, Lucy, plus réservée mais si amusante, Todd, toujours tellement drôle et exubérant, et Liam, doux, gentil.

\- Et si on allait chez Zonko ? ça ferme dans une demi-heure, on devrait en profiter ! propose Lucy.

\- Tu y es déjà allé Héléna ? me demande Liam.

\- Oui quelques fois, je réponds en souriant.

Sirius s'y arrête _à chaque fois_ …

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le magasin, situé seulement quelques mètres après le petit bar où nous nous étions installés.

La boutique est toujours bien éclairée, et de nombreux produits récemment arrivés sont exposés en vitrine.

\- Oh ! s'exclame Todd, ils ont enfin reçu les gnomes péteurs !

Il se précipite à l'intérieur, suivi par Lizzie et Lucy.

\- Tu veux tester ? demande Liam avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je vais passer mon tour, merci !

Nous passons devant Todd et les filles : de toute évidence, Todd s'est emparé d'un échantillon gratuit et se retient à grand peine de laisser échapper ses flatulences … Lizzie et Lucy le regarde avidement.

Finalement, nous arrivons au fond de la boutique, où une tasse à thé mordeuse retient mon attention. J'envisage sérieusement d'en faire cadeau à ma tante Araminta : elle a toujours affiché un franc mépris pour moi depuis qu'il a été évident que j'étais une cracmol. Nous ne la voyons que très rarement.

Liam et moi parlons au même moment alors que j'allais lui faire part de mes réflexions.

\- Je crois que …

\- Héléna …

Je commence à rire.

\- Vas-y, toi d'abord ! dit-il.

\- Non, non, vas-y, ce n'est pas important, je réponds, un reste de sourire sur le visage.

Il m'attrape la main, et je sens les coins de mes lèvres s'affaisser sous la surprise.

\- Je suis désolé mais … je ne peux pas rester là sans rien dire. Tu me plais Héléna. Beaucoup.

Il tient toujours ma main dans la sienne. Je m'apprête à répondre, encore un peu sonnée, quand un bruit sec me fait sursauter.

James Potter se tient à quelques pas de nous, trop loin pour entendre notre conversation, mais suffisamment près pour voir nos mains collées, nos doigts entrelacés.

Il me lance un regard noir, fait demi-tour et sort de la boutique à grands pas.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Comme la dernière fois, la suite dans 15 jours ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque ici, j'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire !**


	10. Chapter 10 Juin 1978 Ma vérité

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR excepté Helena que j'ai ajouté ainsi que certains de ses amis !**

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Merci beaucoup à Little Lazuli pour ses reviews !**

* * *

 **Juin 1978**

 **Ma vérité**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **...**

Deux semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Sirius. Il ne répond pas à mes lettres depuis que James m'a vu avec Liam. Vu son regard, je comprends tout à fait ce qu'il a cru voir. Ou voulu voir. Et ce qu'il s'est empressé de rapporter à Sirius.

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler à Marlène pour le moment. Je décide donc de retourner à Pré au Lard ce week-end, pour parler directement à Sirius.

\- Pauvre Liam … il n'a vraiment pas de chance ! déclare Lizzie.

Je l'ai retrouvée au village, il y a quelques instants. Lucy est restée au château pour travailler sa métamorphose. Bien sûr Liam et Todd ne se sont pas montrés.

Après que Potter nous ait « surprit », Liam et moi, je me suis précipitée pour le rattraper, mais trop tard, sous les regards étonnés de Lucy, Lizzie et Todd. En quelques instants, il avait disparu dans les rues du village.

J'en ai pleuré de rage, consolée par Lucy, pendant que Lizzie et Todd allaient demander des explications à Liam. Je devais retrouver ma mère devant la poste quelques minutes plus tard et nous n'avons pas reparlé tous les deux. Je lui ai écrit une lettre il y a quelques jours, qui n'a pas reçu de réponse.

\- Je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup … c'est juste que…

\- Tu l'apprécies, mais tu _aimes_ Sirius.

\- Oui. Voilà …

Lizzie trouve toujours les mots quand ils me font défaut.

\- Il a reçu ma lettre ?

\- Liam ou Sirius ?

\- Liam.

\- Oui. On était au petit déjeuner. Il a fait une drôle de tête puis il est parti. Je crois qu'il a essayé de te répondre parce que Todd a trouvé des tas de boulettes de papier dans leur dortoir …

\- Il ne m'a rien envoyé pourtant …

Elle pose sa main sur mon bras.

\- Ça viendra peut-être, mais ne te fais pas de soucis, on est là pour lui.

\- Oui …

Nous restons un moment sans rien dire, assise à la terrasse d'un nouveau restaurant, celui de Madame Pieddodu.

\- Alors. Sirius, toujours pas de nouvelles ?

\- Non, toujours rien.

Elle pousse un franc soupir, et serre les lèvres.

\- Quel imbécile celui-là ! Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble en tout cas.

\- James et lui ?

\- Oui !

Il ne répond pas à mes lettres. Je ne sais même pas s'il les a ouvertes …

\- J'ai essayé de le regarder quand le courrier est arrivé mais je n'ai rien vu, me répond-t-elle, presque en s'excusant.

Je lui tends une copie de ma dernière lettre.

\- Tu voudrais bien la lui remettre en main propre ? je demande.

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Bien sûr.

Je continue de me promener encore longtemps après que Lizzie soit retournée à Poudlard, dans l'espoir que Sirius se montrera, mais je ne le croise pas.

 **...**

Le lendemain, je reçois une lettre de Lizzie qui m'assure lui avoir remis ma lettre.

 _« Il m'a regardé comme si je lui avais jeté une bombabousse en plein visage, mais comme je lui ai collé la lettre dans les mains, il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de la prendre._

 _Je ne l'ai pas vu la lire, mais je pourrais jurer l'avoir vu l'ouvrir, ce qui est plutôt encourageant. »_

Pourtant, les jours passent et je n'ai pas de nouvelles, ni de lui, ni de Liam.

 **...**

Je me suis finalement résolue à écrire à Marlène. Cela fera bientôt un mois que je n'ai pas parler à Sirius.

Une grande chouette effraie, longue, élégante, se pose dans le jardin : c'est celle de Marlène. Je lui ai demandé de venir à Pré au Lard et d'y entrainer Sirius pour lui parler directement et lui expliquer toute la situation.

 _« Héléna,_

 _Je t'avoue ne pas savoir trop quoi penser de cette histoire. James nous a bien expliqué t'avoir vu main dans la main avec ce William Atkinson ce que tu me confirmes dans ta lettre._

 _Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais, depuis que Lily et James sortent ensemble, je suis devenue amie avec lui, ainsi qu'avec Sirius._

 _Je peux donc te dire qu'il a été très contrarié par ce que James lui a rapporté. Je doute que l'entrainer dans ce genre de piège pour que tu lui donnes ta « version des faits » lui rende service au moment où il va mieux._

 _Tu devrais laisser un peu de temps s'écouler et essayer de lui reparler lorsque tu viendras passer tes examens ?_

 _Révises-bien, je suis sûre que tu t'en sors à merveille !_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Marlène._

 _PS : je ne pourrais pas te retrouver au village malheureusement : j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à rendre et beaucoup de révisions … »_

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de lire. De quel droit se permet-elle de juger ce qui est bon ou pas pour Sirius ? De quel droit décide-t-elle de qui a raison ou tort sur ce qui s'est passé chez Zonko ?

James et elle me jugent sans savoir. Depuis le début, ils s'opposent à ma relation avec Sirius, silencieusement, insidieusement. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire.

J'ai un plan, mon dernier recours : je vais m'introduire à Poudlard.

 **...**

Me voilà encore une fois à Pré au Lard. J'ai pris la cheminée de transport cette fois-ci, sans rien dire à personne. Même si on est samedi, mes parents sont au ministère pour travailler, sûrement jusqu'à ce soir.

J'ai repris mon uniforme de l'année dernière pour me fondre dans la masse, même si de nombreux élèves portent des vêtements moldus pour le week-end. Je monte dans une des calèches qui rentrent vers le château, seule. Il est encore tôt dans l'après-midi, et il fait vraiment beau : peu d'élèves veulent déjà rentrer.

Personne ne m'arrête lorsque je descends dans la grande cour pavée à l'arrière du château. J'entre et regarde partout autour de moi : je ne connais pas bien cette partie de l'école et choisis une direction un peu au hasard.

Pendant de longues minutes, je ne croise personne et finis par me retrouver devant la bibliothèque, bien plus remplie.

Un groupe de filles en sort à ce moment.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Elles me dévisagent, l'air peu avenant. Vu leurs blasons, elles viennent de Serdaigle.

\- Je cherche Sirius Black. Vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

\- Non désolée, me répond une grande blonde, qui n'a pas l'air désolée du tout, soit dit en passant. On a passé la matinée à la bibliothèque et il est rare de l'y trouver …

\- D'accord, merci …

Elles s'éloignent et je les entends pouffer, à peine quelques pas plus loin. Je décide alors de me diriger vers la grande salle dont je connais le chemin. Il y a peu de personnes à cette heure, et encore moins à la table des Gryffondor. Je me dirige vers un groupe mixte, qui semble travailler sur un exposé en commun.

\- Bonjour !

Ils me saluent, avec l'air plus sympathiques que les élèves que j'ai croisé juste avant. Ils portent des vêtements moldus, aussi je ne sais pas à quelles maisons ils appartiennent, même s'ils sont installés à la table des Serpentards.

\- Je cherche Sirius Black, vous savez où je pourrais le trouver ?

\- Hmm, par ce temps, je dirai probablement au terrain de quidditch avec Potter ? s'interroge un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, qui porte des lunettes.

Les autres acquiescent en me regardant.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Je marche rapidement : le terrain est assez éloigné du château. C'est mon seul indice pour le moment, et j'espère pouvoir l'atteindre avant d'être repérée par un des professeurs ou pire, par Marlène.

Quand je vois le terrain, je repère quelques élèves sur leur balai. Ils n'ont pas l'air de vraiment s'entrainer mais plutôt de s'amuser. Je sais que Marlène vole souvent, mais elle a dit à nos parents avoir mis le quidditch de côté cette année pour se concentrer sur ses révisions : les épreuves pour la formation d'Auror sont très sélectives.

Elle ne devrait donc pas se trouver là-bas.

J'arrive enfin en bas des gradins et place une main au-dessus de mes yeux pour me protéger du soleil. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves venus s'installer là pour profiter du soleil, se détendre avec leurs amis. Vraiment beaucoup. Je décide de commencer par la tour la plus proche de moi, celle des gryffondor. Au moins en étant en haut, je verrais mieux l'ensemble des gradins.

Lorsque j'ai enfin monter tous les escaliers, je suis déçue de constater qu'il n'y a presque que des filles. Elles ont retiré leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes et expose leurs jambes au soleil pour profiter du beau temps.

Je me dirige à l'extrémité des gradins pour observer les autres tours. Plus loin, je distingue une silhouette appuyée contre la rambarde, qui me fait indéniablement penser à Sirius. Il regarde en direction du terrain et des élèves sur leurs balais. J'identifie Potter rapidement et me dirige à toute vitesse vers les escaliers pour redescendre.

Je continue au pas de course vers une des tours de Serdaigle, où je pense avoir reconnu Sirius.

Cette deuxième série d'escaliers me coupe le souffle, mais je ne ralentis pas. En sortant au grand air, je le sais, c'est lui. Potter est occupé à faire des loopings : j'ai plusieurs minutes devant moi.

\- Sirius ! je crie, complètement essoufflée après mon ascension.

Il se tourne vers moi. C'est la surprise qui se peint d'abord sur son visage. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et le rejoint au bord des gradins.

Ses cheveux ont beaucoup poussé et touchent presque ses épaules. Il passe une main dedans pour dégager son visage lorsqu'un coup de vent nous frappe.

Je décide d'aller droit au but.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé avec Liam ! Rien du tout. C'est vrai qu'il m'a pris la main et que James est arrivé à ce moment mais c'est tout. Il m'a avoué que …

\- Comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? me coupe-t-il.

\- C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ?! ça fait un mois que tu ne me donnes aucune nouvelle, que tu ne réponds pas à mes lettres, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

Il me dévisage un moment.

\- J'ai confiance en James.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il avait menti. Il a juste rapporté ce qu'il a vu sans chercher à comprendre. Parce qu'il n'a pas envie de comprendre ! Parce que ça l'arrangeait !

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. De colère, de désespoir. Je pensais que tout serait facile quand on se verrait, mais non.

\- Tu dois me croire ! Il n'y a rien entre Liam et moi.

J'entends ma voix se briser tant je retiens mes larmes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demande une voix, mi-étonnée, mi-agacée.

Potter. Qui vole près des gradins sur son balai.

Je me tourne vers lui, furieuse.

\- On ne t'a rien demandé ! Va-t'en !

\- C'est Marlène qui t'a fait venir ?

\- Non ! Je suis venue toute seule, comme une grande, figure-toi ! J'ai pris le réseau de cheminée, j'ai marché jusqu'aux calèches, et j'ai passé des heures à chercher dans le château et à venir jusqu'ici ! Alors tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de lui parler !

Aucun des deux ne proteste, à mon grand étonnement.

Sirius hoche brièvement la tête en regardant son ami et Potter s'éloigne, toujours sur son balai.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais passer le reste de l'après-midi avec tes amis de Poufsouffle. James revient le soir en me disant qu'il t'a vu avec Atkinson, et que vous vous teniez la main. Qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure à ton avis ?

\- On était chez Zonko, entourés par des élèves de Poudlard. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait ça délibérément ? Que je mène une double vie, un week-end avec toi, l'autre avec lui ?! Si je ne voulais plus être avec toi, je te l'aurais dit, je ne me serai jamais comportée comme ça !

Il baisse les yeux et tourne la tête vers le terrain.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser une chance de m'expliquer, je poursuis. Entendre ma version, répondre à mes lettres au moins. Mais non. Tu as préféré me croire coupable. Tu as choisi James.

Il me regarde enfin quand je lui tourne le dos et décide de partir. J'étais tellement obsédée par l'idée de m'expliquer avec lui que je n'avais pas envisagé ce retournement de situation. C'est moi qui lui en veut désormais.

\- Héléna.

Lentement, la luminosité a baissé : l'après-midi doit toucher à la fin, et il vaudrait mieux que je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi. Je longe la rambarde pour retourner aux escaliers, quand il me rattrape.

\- J'étais tellement en colère.

Il parle tellement bas qu'il chuchote presque, et m'attrape par le bras en me fixant intensément dans les yeux.

\- J'avais envie de trouver Atkinson et d'aller m'expliquer avec lui.

Un muscle tressaille sur sa mâchoire, et je comprends qu'il ne voulait pas seulement _parler_ avec lui.

\- A chaque lettre que je recevais, je voulais te répondre mais j'en étais incapable. J'étais trop en colère.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à Pré au Lard alors ? On aurait pu en parler ! je réplique en tentant de me dégager de sa prise, sans y parvenir.

\- Je n'aurais pas écouté Héléna.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Et ce que je ressens, _moi,_ alors ? ça ne compte pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! _Rien du tout_! Et tu me punis, tu me condamnes, tout ça parce que tu es colère !

Je me dégage fermement de sa prise.

\- Tu as le droit de l'être. J'ai été égoïste et idiot. Jaloux, aussi. Je suis désolé.

Je reste sans voix. Je ne m'attendais pas à des excuses vu le tour que prenait la conversation.

Mais je reste révoltée.

\- C'est trop facile, je réponds, en murmurant.

\- Héléna !

Ce n'est pas Potter, mais Marlène qui vient nous interrompre cette fois. Bien sûr, il s'est empressé d'aller la chercher.

Elle émerge de la longue volée de marches et nous rejoint, un peu essoufflée.

\- Maman et Papa te cherchent partout ! Je les ai eus par cheminée quand James est venu me trouver ! Ils sont rentrés du travail et la maison était vide, tu n'as même pas laissé un mot ! Comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici !?

\- Je suis encore capable d'utiliser une cheminée !

Je suis furieuse. Furieuse contre Potter, qui semble s'être donné pour mission de me pourrir la vie. Furieuse contre Sirius, qui l'a cru sans me donner une chance de m'expliquer. Furieuse contre Marlène, qui continue encore et encore à me prendre de haut.

C'est à son tour d'attraper mon bras.

\- Dépêche-toi, je les ai prévenus. Ils viennent te chercher !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Nous sommes toujours près de la rambarde et elle tente de me trainer vers la sortie.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Estime-toi heureuse que je n'ai pas prévenu le professeur Dumbledore, il pourrait t'interdire de venir passer tes examens ici après ce que tu as fait !

Je sens le tissu de ma veste se déformer, tandis que je tire de mon côté pour résister. Du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'un élève s'approche de nous sur son balai : sûrement Potter revenu pour assister au spectacle.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Et lâche-moi, je suis parfaitement capable de retrouver mon chemin !

\- Héléna, arrête ça !

\- Oui Héléna, écoute plutôt ta grande sœur et rentre chez toi …

Potter et son ton moqueur, évidemment, qui vole quelques mètres au-dessus de nous en faisant l'imbécile.

Je me tourne brusquement dans sa direction pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais mon mouvement trop violent désarçonne Marlène qui lâche prise : ma veste lui glisse des mains et mon poids m'entraine par-dessus la rambarde, vers le vide, 30 mètres plus bas.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et la suite dans 2 semaines !


	11. Chapter 11 Juin 1978 La famille

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling, excepté Helena McKinnon et ses amis que j'ai ajouté et dont j'écris l'histoire

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Little Lazuly pour sa review (et sa constance !), merci également à Maluna, désolée, je n'ai pas pu finir le chapitre pour le week-end dernier ... Il fait partie des plus longs alors j'espère que cela compensera un peu :)

* * *

 **Juin 1978**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **La famille**

\- Héléna ! crie Sirius.

Je me sens basculer dans le vide. Mes mains fouettent l'air. J'arrive à me rattraper tant bien que mal à une planche de bois qui dépasse de la structure. Je me trouve à peine à 2 mètres sous la barrière. Mais je ne tiendrais pas. Pas longtemps.

Sirius est penché contre la rambarde et tente d'atteindre ma main. Marlène l'aide et le retient pour éviter qu'il ne tombe à son tour. Mon regard effrayé et effaré croise celui, désespéré, de Sirius.

Je lâche. Je me retrouve à nouveau dans le vide, sans rien à quoi me raccrocher cette fois. Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents, attendant la douleur. Quelqu'un hurle.

Pourtant, mon corps rencontre violemment celui de quelqu'un d'autre et le choc me coupe le souffle. Je suis en amazone sur un balai, fermement coincée entre les bras de Potter.

\- Désolé pour le retard, j'étais coincé la tête en bas, déclare-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée que tu me laisses m'écraser en bas, je réponds, alors qu'il me dépose à nouveau sur les gradins, un peu plus haut cette fois.

Je suis ravie de retrouver la terre ferme, enfin presque, et me laisse tomber sur un banc, pendant que Potter prend un air faussement choqué.

Marlène et Sirius enjambent les bancs pour nous rejoindre, et je suis de nouveau sur mes pieds : on m'étreint, fort. Sirius. Je sens ses doigts agripper mon dos et ma nuque, sa joue contre la mienne.

\- Héléna je suis désolée ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé ! s'écrie Marlène, en pleurs. Je te tenais par la manche et …

Sirius me tient toujours et c'est Potter qui vient tapoter l'épaule de Marlène, qui renifle.

\- Héléna … pardonne-moi.

Nos yeux se croisent encore. Soulagement, incertitude.

\- Je veux juste descendre et m'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit …

Il m'embrasse le front.

 **...**

Au moment de se séparer, je reste quelques instants avec Sirius pendant que Marlène attend un peu plus loin.

\- Ecoute, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça …

\- Je comprends. J'ai été très égoïste, me répond Sirius, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il a l'air sincère, profondément sincère. Mais j'ai passé un mois affreux, à me demander sans cesse comment je pourrais faire pour m'expliquer avec lui et ses explications m'ont seulement mise en colère. Je sais au fond de moi que j'arriverai à lui donner une autre chance, mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un moment pour y parvenir.

Nous convenons de nous revoir la semaine prochaine, à Pré au Lard. Enfin, si mes parents me laissent ressortir de la maison un jour …

 **...**

Bien sûr, ils nous attendent à Pré au Lard, Marlène et moi, furieux. Après l'inquiétude de ma « disparition » et le soulagement de m'avoir retrouvé, la colère avait fait place.

\- Tu te rends compte Héléna, à quel point on était inquiets ?!

\- Mais il est à peine 18 heures ! Il fait jour.

Mon père secoue la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'heure Héléna ! Il peut t'arriver quelque chose à n'importe quel moment.

Je soupire, sans répondre.

\- Venez les filles. Il faut que nous parlions tous ensemble, déclare Maman.

Nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre vers un petit bar à l'écart de la rue principale. Nous commandons des boissons et nos parents nous fixent, gravement.

\- Héléna. Si nous nous sommes tant inquiétés … commence Maman, sans pouvoir continuer.

\- Vous avez entendu parler de ce nouveau mage noir, les filles, poursuit Papa. Il cherche de plus en plus de partisans. Et son groupe nous a contacté.

\- Quoi?! s'exclame Marlène. Mais que voulaient-ils ?

\- Nous _recruter_ , répond Maman avec gravité.

Marlène et moi nous nous jetons un regard inquiet.

\- Nous avons refusé, continue Papa. Malheureusement, il nous a semblé que ce refus n'était pas le bienvenu. Ils nous ont bien fait comprendre que nous ne pourrions pas refuser éternellement.

\- Alors nous avons eu peur qu'ils s'en soient pris à toi Héléna ! dit Maman en attrapant ma main.

Marlène leur pose de nombreuses questions. Elle fulmine, tempête, mais elle semble aussi exaltée, et plus résolue que jamais à devenir Auror.

De mon côté, je suis préoccupée. Mon état met ma famille plus en danger que jamais : ce groupe de sorciers maléfique ont bien fait comprendre leurs idées à notre communauté. Ils sont contre les moldus, détestent les traitres à leur sang, et méprisent profondément les gens comme moi. C'est-à-dire ceux qui sont nés dans une famille magique mais qui n'ont aucun pouvoir. Je suis une cible de choix.

\- Nous allons demander au professeur Dumbledore que tu restes à Poudlard jusqu'à tes examens.

Je relève la tête, surprise.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, tu seras plus en sécurité au château, surtout pendant les jours de semaine où nous ne sommes pas à la maison.

\- Mais cet été ? je demande, sans croire ma chance.

\- Marlène et toi, vous viendrez travailler au ministère, répond notre père. Marlène retournera dans le même service que l'an dernier en attendant de savoir si elle est acceptée chez les Aurors. Et j'ai réussi à t'obtenir un stage Héléna.

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans le service des relations avec les moldus. Mais personne ne devra savoir Héléna. Personne ne _pourra_ savoir que tu es une McKinnon.

\- Comment ça ? je déclare, en fronçant les sourcils.

Nos parents se jettent un regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Nous n'avons aucune raison de penser que ce groupe soit au courant de ton existence Héléna, ou bien de ton véritable état de santé, comme tu ne vas pas à Poudlard. Le mieux serait qu'il en soit ainsi le plus longtemps possible, pour ta sécurité.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'apprendraient ? Ils nous surveillent ?

\- Et bien, il y a de grandes probabilités pour qu'ils aient des partisans au ministère. J'ai demandé à mon ami, Edward Bones, de se porter garant pour toi sous un autre nom. Tu prendras celui de ma mère, Hamilton, m'explique Papa.

\- Héléna Hamilton, je murmure.

Victoria Hamilton est ma grand-mère, une née-moldue.

\- Et si nous devons travailler le week-end, poursuit Papa, vous irez chez votre tante Dorea.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Pourquoi pas chez tante Katell ? s'exclame Marlène.

Et je suis bien d'accord avec elle. La tante Dorea est une femme tellement _charmante_ qu'on peut se demander si elle a vraiment été une enfant ou une adolescente un jour.

\- Elle sera en pleine saison sportive, je ne peux pas lui demander de s'occuper de vous un week-end.

Les tantes Katell et Dorea sont les sœurs de Papa.

Dorea est l'ainée, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, à l'air constamment pincé, sévère, ce qui va très bien avec son emploi au Magenmagot. Elle a deux fils jumeaux, mes cousins Ashton et Darcy qui, heureusement, sont complètement différents de leur mère. Mais ils sont âgés de 28 ans déjà et sont toujours en vadrouille dans le monde : nous ne les voyons que quelques fois par an, lors des fêtes de famille.

Ma tante Katell, en revanche, est beaucoup plus enjouée. Un peu garçon manqué, c'est la cadette de la fratrie et une grande joueuse de quidditch. Elle est batteuse dans l'équipe des Harpies.

Marlène tente de négocier, longtemps, mais il est bientôt l'heure pour elle de rentrer au château. Papa la raccompagne alors que je rentrerai directement à la maison avec Maman. Nous nous tenons par le bras pendant le court trajet qui nous mène à l'extérieur du village, plus pratique pour transplaner.

\- Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose Héléna. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de … tout ça ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que nous étions là. Je veux dire … par rapport à ce mage noir. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi sérieux.

Mes parents travaillant tous les deux au ministère, j'en avais entendu parler bien sûr. Plus que la plupart des enfants de sorciers.

\- Nous ne voulions pas vous inquiéter inutilement, c'est vrai. Mais depuis que nous avons été approchés par ce groupe, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps. Justement pour éviter ce genre d'escapade, termine-t-elle en me lançant un regard appuyé.

Et nous transplanons pour arriver dans une ruelle à quelques mètres de la maison.

 **...**

Papa nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, et nous commençons à préparer le diner tous les trois.

\- Alors Héléna, tu pourrais peut-être nous dire ce que tu es allée faire à Poudlard ? demande-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, je t'ai toujours emmené au village, poursuit Maman. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé de t'emmener ?

\- C'était assez … impulsif à vrai dire.

\- Et ? insiste-t-il.

\- Et … quoi ?

\- Que voulais-tu faire là-bas ? demande Maman.

Je me sens rougir. Ils savent pertinemment que je ne venais pas voir Marlène. Papa enchaine sans me laisser le temps de répondre :

\- Voir ton petit ami ?

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Et rougis de plus belle.

\- De quoi est-ce tu parles ?

\- J'ai demandé des explications à Marlène sur le chemin du retour. Elle a fini par me parler d'une dispute …

Marlène va m'entendre. Je sens que la discussion la plus gênante de ma vie va bientôt commencer.

\- Je … Hum …

\- On le connait ? demande Maman, l'air de rien, en continuant à couper les crudités.

\- On est vraiment obligés de parler de ça ? je réponds, en me concentrant sur mes dés de fromage.

\- Dans le contexte actuel, oui. Tu ne peux pas _fréquenter_ n'importe qui ! déclare Papa.

Au mot « fréquenter », je le sens tiquer. Au moins, il déteste cette conversation autant que moi.

\- Je croyais que nous n'avions pas de préjugés dans cette famille ? je demande en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et c'est le cas, répond-t-il, très sérieusement.

A son ton et son regard déterminé, je décide d'abréger la conversation en avouant sans plus attendre.

\- Il s'appelle Sirius Black.

Un grand silence envahi la cuisine et mes parents se jettent un regard rapide. Etrangement, ils n'ont pas l'air surpris.

\- Celui qui a fugué ? demande Maman.

\- Oui …

\- Sirius Black comme Orion Black ? demande mon père.

\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

\- Ou peut-être Cygnus … murmure-t-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Les Black ne sont pas des gens fréquentables Héléna.

\- C'est bien pour ça que Sirius est parti de chez lui … je réponds, en m'éloignant pour mettre la table.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu dois faire attention ! Ils ne sont pas dignes de confiances, ils sont … instables, ajoute-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il soupire. Le tour que prend la conversation lui déplait, et pas parce qu'il doit aborder le sujet « petit ami » avec sa fille.

\- Ils ne sont pas considérés comme une des familles les plus pures pour rien. Disons qu'ils ont tendance à se marier entre eux, et que ça a pu monter à la tête de certains …

\- …

\- Orion Black par exemple, a dû se marier avec sa cousine. Au premier degré.

J'encaisse la nouvelle, un peu choquée. Je crois bien qu'il s'agit du père de Sirius, même si nous n'avons que très peu parlé de sa famille.

\- Je ne vois pas bien qu'elle est le rapport avec Sirius. Et avec moi.

Nous nous installons à table, sans vraiment entamer le repas.

\- Le rapport c'est que cette famille place la pureté du sang avant tout. Ils méprisent tous ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux. Les nés moldus, les sangs mêlés, les …

\- Les cracmols ? je termine.

\- Oui, répond mon père, gravement.

\- Sirius est au courant pour moi. Il s'en fiche.

La surprise se peint sur leurs visages. Je poursuis, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir.

\- Et si ça vous intéresse, c'est à cause de Marlène. C'est elle qui le lui a dit. J'imagine que c'est elle aussi qui t'a parlé de Sirius, ou bien qui a tout fait pour te mettre la puce à l'oreille, j'ajoute en regardant mon père, dont le front commence à rougir.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler de mes conflits avec Marlène, mais j'estime qu'elle est allée trop loin, et que c'en est assez. Papa se met à bafouiller, ce qui lui arrive rarement, et c'est ma mère qui me répond.

\- Nous en parlerons avec elle, bien sûr, et c'est bien que tu nous en ait parlé. Elle s'est très mal comportée.

Maman prend toujours un air solennel et autoritaire quand elle fait de la « discipline ». Un air qui ne va pas très bien avec sa véritable personnalité mais que nous n'avons jamais tenter de défier, ni Marlène, ni moi.

\- Je te demanderai seulement d'être prudente avec ce garçon, et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit un Black, ajoute-t-elle. Pourtant, c'est quand même un aspect que nous devons prendre en compte. Il vaut mieux pour ta sécurité que votre relation ne s'ébruite pas trop. Nous avons suffisamment de problèmes avec les Mangemorts …

\- Les quoi ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'ils se font appeler. Les partisans de ce mage noir. Et nous sommes convaincus qu'une grande majorité de la famille Black adhère à ses idées …

\- J'imagine qu'on pourrait faire l'effort de se parler uniquement dans la tour de Gryffondor … je réponds, pour montrer ma bonne volonté.

Après tout, je vais pouvoir passer plusieurs jours à Poudlard …

 **...**

Papa a envoyé un hibou en urgence au professeur Dumbledore dès le lendemain – un dimanche - pour obtenir un rendez-vous : il aimerait que j'aille à Poudlard le plus rapidement possible, et sous le nom d'Hamilton cette fois.

Il ne reste que deux semaines de cours à l'école, et les étudiants de dernière année sont déjà en révisions. Des sessions de travail libres sont organisées par les professeurs et ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent travailler de leur côté. Je devrais donc réussir assez bien à passer inaperçu.

La réponse du professeur est très rapide, si rapide même que Papa file au rendez-vous le lundi matin. Je me prépare à une autre journée de lecture et de révision dans ma chambre, quand Maman me retient par le bras.

\- Héléna, je dois aller travailler aujourd'hui, tu ne restes pas seule.

\- Je viens au ministère avec toi ? je demande, étonnée.

\- Non, je te dépose chez Dorea sur le chemin, me répond-t-elle avec un air désolé. Elle travaille chez elle aujourd'hui.

\- C'est une blague ?

Le désespoir m'envahit. Il me faut bien plus qu'un week-end pour me faire à l'idée de passer toute une journée avec la tante Dorea.

\- Au moins, dis-toi que vous aurez toutes les deux beaucoup de travail, déclare-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Promets-moi de venir me chercher pour le déjeuner, je demande, presque suppliante.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais …

 **...**

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant la sinistre maison en pierre de Dorea.

\- Jane, Héléna, nous salue-t-elle. Nous avions convenu 8 heures il me semble …

Ah oui. Une des obsessions de la tante Dorea : la ponctualité.

Lorsqu'elle est invitée chez nous pour les diners de famille, elle se fait un devoir d'arriver à l'heure exacte qu'on lui a indiqué. L'an dernier par exemple, Marlène et moi l'avons surprise, à 19h55, devant la porte d'entrée, sans frapper. Pendant 5 minutes. Elle gardait les lèvres serrées en fixant la sonnette comme si elle allait exploser. Son doigt l'a touché à 20h précise : un de nos plus grands fou rire.

\- Bonjour Dorea. Oui, désolée, nous attendions un hibou et …

\- Va t'installer au salon Héléna. Orphée t'a préparé un espace de travail. Jane, nous nous voyons demain au ministère ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma mère, pendant que la tante Dorea essaie de m'entrainer à l'intérieur.

\- Et bien, je pensais venir chercher Héléna pour déjeuner avec elle ce midi …

\- Je vais la nourrir ne t'inquiète pas. Et demande à Henry de venir la récupérer ce soir, j'ai à lui parler.

Son ton n'amène pas de réplique et Maman est presque congédiée immédiatement. Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle vienne quand même me chercher ce midi…

 **...**

La matinée s'est mieux déroulée que je ne l'avais pensé. A vrai dire, Dorea et moi sommes restées chacune d'un côté du salon, vaquant à nos occupations. Orphée, son elfe de maison, venait régulièrement vérifier que nous n'avions besoin de rien et Dorea me demandait à chaque heure si j'avais besoin d'aide.

Finalement, à midi précise, elle se lève, prend ses affaires et vient jusqu'à moi.

\- Je te trouve très méritante Héléna. Préparer les ASPICs en une année, c'est beaucoup de travail.

Puis elle s'en va. J'écarquille les yeux encore quelques secondes après son départ. C'est étrange : jusqu'à maintenant, elle remarquait à peine mon existence et maintenant … _ça ?_ Ce compliment sorti de nulle part ?

Je regrette presque de la placer juste après la tante Araminta dans mon classement des personnes les plus antipathiques. Je me promets de réviser ce classement … Après tout, Araminta – la sœur de Maman - ne se contente pas de m'ignorer, elle affiche clairement tout le mépris qu'elle peut avoir pour moi. C'est pour ça que nous ne la voyons presque jamais d'ailleurs. Pour ça et pour la petite scène qu'elle a fait lors du mariage de mes parents …

Quand elle revient dans le salon, Orphée sur ses talons, une toute petite chouette se met à taper sur le carreau.

Maman ne viendra pas me chercher pour déjeuner …

 **...**

Je suis repartie ce matin pour Poudlard, après seulement une journée passée avec la tante Dorea. Ça aurait vraiment pu être pire !

Le professeur Dumbledore, vu la situation de mes parents, a bien voulu faire une exception et me laisser passer la semaine qui reste avant les examens à Poudlard. Comme l'année dernière, je resterai chez les Gryffondor, dans le dortoir de Marlène. J'aurais été folle de joie si la situation n'était pas aussi compliquée avec elle. Je sais que nous allons devoir avoir une vraie discussion et régler les choses une fois pour toute. Notre relation était compliquée avant que je vienne passer mes BUSEs, mais elle s'est empirée depuis.

Je débarque en plein petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, avec mon nouvel uniforme, et mon nouveau nom. On m'a bien sûr donné pour instruction de me faire la plus discrète possible. Je pense déjeuner avec les Pousouffle et commence à me diriger vers leur table quand je croise le regard de Sirius. Nous ne sommes pas reparlés depuis notre rencontre sur le terrain de quidditch.

Il se lève sans me quitter des yeux, clairement surpris, et se dirige vers moi.

\- Ma venue est autorisée cette fois, je déclare avant qu'il dise quoi que ce soit.

\- J'allais justement chercher McGonnagal pour la prévenir qu'on avait une intruse, mais ce n'est pas la peine alors … me répond-t-il avec un demi sourire.

\- Nous nous regardons quelques instants sans rien dire et nous finissons par dire au même moment :

\- Héléna, je…

\- Il faut que …

Je pouffe un peu, gênée par la situation.

\- Toi d'abord.

\- Je m'en veux d'avoir réagi comme ça. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour arranger les choses entre nous … me répond-t-il.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait oublier toute cette histoire. Se faire confiance et surtout parler. Il faut que je règle la situation avec Marlène aussi … j'ajoute en soupirant.

Il hoche la tête, et m'entraine vers la table des Gryffondor. Après tout, à quoi bon rester coincés sur cette histoire ? J'ai toujours détesté les quiproquos. Je me fige en apercevant Potter, qui a été à l'origine de toute cette histoire, mais qui m'a probablement sauvé la vie. Nous échangeons un bref signe de tête et je m'assois. Les autres me saluent et s'étonnent de me voir revenir si tôt. Les explications viendront plus tard, pour l'instant, je dois me fondre dans la masse.

 **...**

C'est déjà presque la fin de la journée et je n'ai toujours pas vu Marlène. J'ai déjeuné avec les Poufsouffle et j'ai principalement travaillé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où Sirius m'a rejoint à la fin de ses cours.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Un peu frustrante. Mes parents m'ont fait promettre de ne pas me promener dans le château …

Sa bouche se tord un peu. Je lui ai brièvement expliqué la situation. Les mangemorts, les menaces, mon séjour avancé à Poudlard …

\- C'est pour ta sécurité.

\- Je suis sensée être en sécurité dans _tout_ le château … je réponds, de mauvaise foi.

\- Pour éviter que ta présence ici ne s'ébruite si tu préfères.

\- Mon _existence_ tu veux dire …

\- Si ça peut permettre de te protéger, alors c'est tout ce qui compte, répond-t-il, déterminé.

Je soupire.

\- J'en ai juste assez de vivre dans l'ombre, d'être invisible.

Il m'attrape les mains.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu n'es pas invisible. Et un jour, je te le promets, tu n'auras plus à te cacher !

Je serre ses mains dans les miennes pour toute réponse.

\- Tu as pu parler avec Marlène ? me demande-t-il.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivées là. On a eu quelques disputes quand on était petites mais depuis que je suis venue l'année dernière c'est de pire en pire ! On dirait qu'elle m'en veut.

Sirius détourne le regard.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? je demande, immédiatement.

\- Non, c'est juste que …

\- Que quoi ?

Il soupire.

\- Ça n'a sans doute rien à voir mais … Quand on était en cinquième année, elle voulait sortir avec moi.

Même si je me doutais un peu du fait que Marlène avait un faible pour Sirius, je suis surprise. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était aller aussi loin.

\- Mais je t'assure, ça n'a sûrement aucun rapport ! Elle t'en aurait parlé depuis le temps.

\- Détrompe-toi. Elle est tout à fait capable de garder ça pour elle et de me le faire payer.

Je me détourne et commence à faire les cent pas à travers la pièce.

\- Elle est tellement bornée !

\- Qui ça ? demande une voix derrière mon dos.

Marlène.

 **...**

Sirius est resté dans la salle commune pendant que Marlène et moi sommes montées dans le dortoir.

\- Sirius m'a dit … Il m'a dit que tu voulais sortir avec lui quand vous étiez en 5e année.

\- Et bien, je vois qu'il n'était pas capable de garder cela pour lui finalement … répond-t-elle avec amertume.

Ma question me brûle les lèvres. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir.

\- Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui ?

Elle lève enfin les yeux vers moi. Un regard noir, blessé.

\- Non. Absolument pas.

Je soupire.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, Mar' !

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On aurait peut-être été … plus discrets ?

Elle renifle avec dédain.

\- C'est trop bon de votre part !

\- Mar' …

\- Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que tu ne sembles même pas te rendre compte … Laisse tomber.

\- Non, dis-moi !

\- Sirius et moi, nous sommes pareils. Tu ne le comprendras jamais comme je le comprends.

\- Tu penses qu'il devrait être avec toi, c'est ça ?

\- Non. Nous sommes trop semblables. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui soit différent de lui.

Elle fixe le sol, comme si elle essayait de retenir chaque minuscule défaut du tapis qui est sous nos pieds. Elle reprend :

\- Tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'il t'aime vraiment. Tu doutes de vous au moindre obstacle !

\- Tu ne m'as pas facilité les choses ! je m'exclame, en repensant à sa lettre froide et distante quand je lui avais demander son aide pour m'expliquer avec Sirius.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû me le demander. Il t'aime vraiment, ça devrait te suffire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je l'ai entendu. Je te cherchais dans la salle commune quand tu étais partie chez les Poufsouffle l'année dernière. Il avait un peu bu manifestement, et il a tout déballé à Remus. Il lui a dit : « Lunard, c'est elle. Héléna. C'est elle, c'est tout. »

Je reste bouche bée une minute face à cet aveu. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer Sirius dire ces choses. Les rares fois où il exprime ses sentiments, il a toujours l'air de blaguer.

\- Il ne me l'a jamais dit, je murmure, un peu sous le choc.

\- Evidemment qu'il ne te l'a jamais dit…

Je soupire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Mar' ? On continue avec les coups bas et les répliques mesquines ou on se comporte comme des vraies sœurs, des alliées ?

\- Tu penses aux week-ends chez Dorea ? demande-t-elle, sérieusement.

Entre autres.

\- Alors va pour les alliées.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu ! Le chapitre 12 est en cours de réécriture alors il arrivera dans 2 semaines :)


	12. Chapter 12 Juin - Juillet 1978

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR excepté Helena que j'ai ajouté ainsi que certains de ses amis !**

 **Note de l'auteur : Merci à Little Lazuly pour sa review ;) Désolée pour ce retard de publication ...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Juin – Juillet 1978**

\- Et comment ils ont réagi ? J'imagine qu'ils n'étaient pas _enchantés_?

J'ai fini par dire à Sirius que mes parents étaient au courant à propos de notre relation.

\- Hmm disons que c'est plutôt ton nom de famille qui les a fait réagir. Mon père a parlé d'un certain Orion Black …

L'espace d'une seconde, je vois un muscle se tendre sur sa mâchoire, ses lèvres se pincer.

\- C'est mon père. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à en dire ?

Je me racle la gorge, un peu gênée.

\- Qu'il avait épousé sa … cousine. Et que c'était une chose assez courante …

\- Un des plus grands défauts de ma famille. Quand on ne donne plus le choix à ses enfants que de se marier avec d'autres sorciers, voilà ce qui finit par arriver. L'obsession du sang pur… C'est pour ça que je suis parti, ils auraient fini par essayer de me faire épouser Narcissa ou 'Meda…

Son visage se ferme, il fixe le sol, et je sais que son esprit s'emplit de souvenirs désagréables. Je lui prends la main, ce qui lui fait relever la tête.

\- Et tu as bien fait.

\- Patmol était encore pire quand j'étais là-bas, continue-t-il en chuchotant presque. J'ai failli me mettre à grogner quand j'ai passé la porte après ma première transformation…

\- Vraiment ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas idée comme c'était difficile ! Je ne blaguais pas quand je te disais à quel point j'étais devenu insupportable.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute … tu te sens vraiment mieux alors ?

\- Bien mieux, et c'est grâce à toi. Je me sens moi-même à nouveau. Bien sûr, il y a toujours quelques différences, mais j'ai le contrôle, affirme-t-il.

Nous nous regardons et je vois enfin un vrai sourire sur son visage, son regard léger, sans ombre.

...

Les jours qui suivent passent à une vitesse folle. Nous passons tous notre temps à réviser, à nous interroger mutuellement et même Sirius est surpris à relire ses cours. La météo tente de nous aider à sa façon : le ciel reste gris et froid, ainsi, nous ne sommes pas tentés de sortir.

Marlène et moi travaillons souvent ensemble et, même si nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, je sens quelques améliorations. Elle ne fait plus de petites réflexions à mon égard, ne me fait plus sentir que je ne suis pas vraiment à ma place. J'ai même parfois l'impression d'avoir toujours étudié à Poudlard.

James reste distant avec moi, même s'il fait toujours des efforts quand Sirius est dans les parages. Je garde tout de même cette désagréable impression qu'il me dévisage encore avec l'air de dire, « je t'ai à l'œil ». Pourtant, il devra se faire à ma présence et m'accepter.

Les examens commencent enfin et nous sommes accaparés par le rythme soutenu de chaque jour d'épreuves. D'abord les potions pour moi, puis la botanique, l'étude des moldus et enfin, l'histoire de la magie. Cette dernière m'a donné un peu plus de mal, mais je pense avoir bien réussi les autres, ce qui me sera utile si je veux travailler au ministère.

\- Alors ? me demande Lizzie quand je sors de l'épreuve d'histoire.

Je hausse les épaules, avec un début de migraine.

\- On verra bien ! En tout cas, nous n'étions pas nombreux à avoir garder cette matière ! je m'exclame, en observant les autres sortir à leur tour.

De toute évidence, elle n'est pas très populaire : nous sommes une vingtaine à avoir passé l'examen.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit ! répond-t-elle en riant. Enfin, ça a l'air de s'être mieux passé que pour l'arithmancie ! Ils avaient tous l'air soit au bord des larmes soit au bord de l'implosion quand ils sont sortis ce matin, ajoute-t-elle.

Lizzie est en sixième année et elle n'a eu que quelques examens de dernière minute pour conclure l'année. Elle est venue me soutenir avec Lucy pendant la semaine aussi souvent qu'elle pouvait.

\- Où est Lucy ?

\- Au lit ! Elle fait la sieste pour récupérer. Elle s'est couchée à 2 heures du matin … déclare Lizzie en secouant la tête. Je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée pourtant !

\- Alors les filles ? C'est comme ça qu'on profite de la liberté ? En restant les bras ballants devant une salle d'examen sinistre ! s'exclame Todd qui vient de nous rejoindre, appuyant ses bras sur nos épaules.

Liam arrive peu de temps après lui. Nous nous sommes reparlés cette semaine, mais il m'a rapidement fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait restreindre nos rapports au minimum. Il reste donc un peu à l'écart du groupe, parlant avec d'autres personnes de sa classe.

\- On va dans le parc ? insiste Todd en commençant à nous entrainer vers l'extérieur : le temps s'est nettement améliorer depuis ce matin.

\- Hmm d'accord … mais je ne rentre pas tard, j'ai promis à Marlène de lui raconter comment ça s'est passé !

\- Et pour ce soir ? demande Lizzie en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je vais essayer ! je réponds en riant, mais en tout cas elle m'a promis de ne pas s'en mêler, j'ajoute en voyant Todd ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

 **...**

Malgré mon désir d'aller retrouver mes amis de Poufsouffle, je suis retournée chez les Gryffondor après le diner. Sirius et moi étions en pleine conversation et nous avons pris le chemin du retour avec les autres sans vraiment nous en rendre compte.

\- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire cet été ? je demande, nous imaginant déjà faire la route pour un week-end jusqu'à une plage du sud, dans le Dorset, ou le Kent.

\- Ça dépendra un peu de Dumbledore j'imagine … répond-t-il, songeur.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Dumbledore ? je demande, étonnée.

\- On est allés lui parler avec les gars il y a quelques semaines. Pour agir, faire quelque chose …

\- Pour quoi ?

\- La guerre !

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- On s'est juste proposés à Dumbledore, pour l'aider contre le Mage Noir. Et il se trouve qu'il a pris les devants. Il a même créé un groupe de résistance comme le ministère ne fait rien…, ajoute-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Mais … Mais tu sors juste de l'école ! Non. Non, tu n'es même pas encore sorti. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu vous parler de ça ?

\- Il l'a fait parce qu'on l'a harcelé pendant des mois. Alors il a fini par nous dire qu'une fois majeurs et nos ASPIC passés, nous serions libres de le rejoindre, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais c'est trop dangereux ! je m'exclame, faisant se retourner certains élèves.

Sirius me fait signe de parler plus bas.

\- On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. On a seulement décidé d'agir …

\- Tu veux dire de risquer ta vie !

\- Non, je veux dire me battre pour ce qui est juste.

\- Tu te rends compte que mes parents sont devenus presque paranoïaques à cause de ça ? Que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne me laissent plus seule nulle part ?

\- Justement, je veux faire en sorte que tu n'es plus à te cacher ! Y contribuer au moins.

\- Et si tu étais blessé ? ou pire ! Tu pourrais te faire tuer …

\- Il y a des causes qui méritent qu'on meure pour elles, me répond-t-il, plus déterminé que jamais.

Je le regarde sans répondre, sous le choc. Je sens l'inquiétude monter en moi, et me demande si elle me quittera un jour.

Autant dire que la soirée qui a suivie a été moins festive que celle de l'année précédente, malgré tous les efforts que Sirius a fait pour me changer les idées. J'ai l'impression que nous vivons tous avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête maintenant.

J'aimerais le faire changer d'avis, le convaincre de laisser d'autres se battre pour nous. Mais je sais que je n'y parviendrais pas. Je le sais parce que je comprends pourquoi il le fait et que c'est juste.

... **.**

 **Juillet 1978**

\- Alors ? me demande-t-il.

\- C'est ... plutôt joli ! je réponds, dubitative, après avoir réfléchi quelques instants.

C'est l'été, le premier week-end après les examens. J'ai fait mes adieux à Poudlard après y avoir passé seulement deux semaines, avec la promesse que de revoir mes amis Lizzie, Lucy et peut-être même Todd.

Sirius et moi sommes dans un quartier moldu de Londres, à l'écart de l'agitation et tranquillement résidentiel. Il y a des écoles, des parcs, des cinémas ... et nous nous tenons devant une maison qui semble minuscule, coincée entre deux autres bien plus imposantes. Elle est précédée d'un escalier en pierre, et on devine un jardin en friche juste derrière.

\- De toute évidence, elle n'est pas habitée depuis longtemps.

\- Je sais, je sais, elle a l'air assez miteuse pour le moment ! Mais j'ai fait une affaire !

\- Tu veux dire que tu l'as _déjà_ achetée ?

\- Oui ! je l'ai payé la moitié de ce qu'elle vaut vraiment ! Tout ça parce qu'il y a un épouvantard dans la cave ... répond-t-il fièrement.

\- Un épouvantard ?

\- Oui, les moldus qui habitaient là avant ont fini par s'enfuir en pleine nuit et ils n'ont jamais trouvé personne pour la vendre. Même les agents immobiliers avaient peur de la faire visiter ! J'ai cru que la fille qui m'a accompagné allait pleurer de joie quand j'ai dit que je la prenais.

\- Je comprends pourquoi ...

\- On rentre ? demande-t-il en secouant les clés.

Je le suis sur le perron après avoir grimpé les quelques marches et nous entrons. Au moins l'escalier est en bon état. Mais à l'intérieur, ça sent le moisi, le renfermé. Nous foulons une vieille moquette d'une couleur oscillant entre le marron et le vert et les murs sont recouverts par un papier peint démodé kaki. De larges taches d'humidité couvrent le plafond au niveau des coins.

Sirius se place au milieu de ce qui semble être le salon et écarte largement les bras.

Malgré moi, j'éclate de rire.

\- Je suis désolée ! Vraiment ! je parviens à dire, en me tenant les côtes.

\- Il me rejoint et me donne une pichenette sur le bras.

\- La déco craint, d'accord ! Mais justement, je compte sur toi pour m'aider !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu as carte blanche ! Et un budget illimité, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je croise les bras.

\- Et on peut savoir depuis quand tu peux te permettre ce genre d'extravagances ?

Après tout, Sirius m'a trainé jusqu'à cette maison sans même me dire comment il comptait faire pour l'acheter. En la voyant, j'ai bien compris qu'il l'avait certainement eu pour une bouchée de pain mais tout de même ! Il sort à peine de l'école et ne semblait pas envisager de chercher un travail.

\- L'héritage, ma chère ! s'exclame-t-il en m'entrainant vers la pièce suivante, très ressemblante, et qui a l'air de pouvoir servir de salle à manger ou de chambre.

Je fronce les sourcils, me rappelant très bien avoir vu ses parents sur le quai de la gare quand nous étions arrivés à Londres. Il me les avait montrés depuis l'intérieur du wagon, alors que le train n'était même pas encore arrêté.

Sa ressemblance avec sa mère m'a d'ailleurs frappé, même si je me suis bien gardée de le lui dire. Les mêmes cheveux bruns et épais, la même façon de relever fièrement le menton, le même nez, les mêmes yeux gris …

\- Mon oncle est mort l'année dernière. Et apparemment, il m'appréciait plus que je ne le pensais. Il m'a légué tout ce qu'il possédait !

\- Oh, je suis … désolée ?

Vu les rapports compliqués entre Sirius et sa famille, je ne savais pas vraiment si cette perte était difficile à vivre pour lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais évoqué le sujet avec moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu … Ma mère et lui ne s'entendait plus tellement depuis des années. Elle le trouvait trop _tolérant_.

\- Avec les moldus ?

\- Avec tout le monde, me répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Nous restons silencieux un moment, au milieu du salon, et je ressens le besoin de rompre ce silence.

\- On continue ?

Nous passons ensuite dans la cuisine, dont les fenêtres donnent sur le jardin. Avec la crasse qui recouvre les carreaux, on ne voit pas grand-chose néanmoins. Il y a encore une chambre et des toilettes au rez-de-chaussée. Quand nous montons à l'étage, je comprends vite que toutes les pièces sont dans le même état.

Le carrelage de la salle de bain est cassé à de nombreux endroits et le lavabo a fui. Les quelques meubles qui restent dans les deux chambres sont rongés par les mites et la poussière s'est répandue partout.

Une fois propre et réparé, ce sera super non ? demande Sirius en se tournant vers moi, plein d'enthousiaste.

Je soupire sans pouvoir me retenir de sourire.

\- On va se tuer à la tâche, mais oui, ce sera super !

 **...**

Le lundi suivant, je commence mon stage au ministère. Je suis partie en même temps que mes parents et Marlène, qui rejoint le même service que l'an dernier, en attendant de savoir si elle est acceptée en formation chez les Aurors.

Néanmoins, une fois sur place, nous prétendons ne pas nous connaitre : raison de sécurité. Après tout, la nouvelle Héléna Hamilton ne connait pas vraiment les McKinnon. C'est simplement une amie de Marlène avec qui elle va déjeuner à midi.

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi … ? je commence.

J'arrive dans une pièce immense, encombrée de bureau et de meubles, de papiers et surtout de personnes. Il y a une telle activité que je ne sais pas à qui m'adresser. Soudain, une toute petite femme blonde, la quarantaine, se précipite vers moi. Je suppose que c'est Madame Taylor, qui doit m'accueillir pendant mon stage.

\- Hamilton ? Il me faut un résumé de ces rapports avant le déjeuner. Ton bureau est là-bas, et si tu as des questions, adresse-toi à …

Elle continue à me donner des instructions pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes, puis repart aussi vite qu'elle est venue en me laissant un énorme dossier entre les bras. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prononcer une seule parole.

Je me dirige vers _mon_ bureau, un peu étourdie.

...

\- Alors ? me demande Marlène.

Nous nous sommes retrouvées comme prévu pour le déjeuner, mais nous allons manger dehors, dans un quartier moldu tout proche. Nous avons retiré nos robes de sorciers pour passer inaperçues.

Marlène porte une robe verte qui fait ressortir ses yeux et a laissé pousser ses cheveux blonds. Ils lui arrivent maintenant sous les épaules et elle attache en une tresse serrée.

\- J'ai passé ma matinée à _lire_. Et rien d'autre … Et toi ?

\- Top secret ! répond-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je roule des yeux.

\- Aller, tu peux bien me dire quelque chose !

Nous nous installons dans un petit pub à quelques rues du ministère. Il fait chaud et c'est plutôt mal éclairé, mais nous sommes bien installées.

\- Hmm, laisse-moi réfléchir ? Il y a eu une arrestation, la semaine dernière, et j'ai assisté à l'interrogatoire.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Bon d'accord, dit-elle en se rapprochant par-dessus la table avec un air de conspiratrice. C'était un employé de Gringotts, pour la sécurité. Et apparemment, il en profitait pour piocher dans certains coffres …

J'hausse un sourcil.

\- Ça a l'air palpitant …

\- Et toi alors ? s'exclame-t-elle en me donnant une tape sur le bras. A _lire_ toute la journée !

Nous continuons à nous chamailler pendant le repas, puis il est temps de repartir. Mon après-midi est aussi excitante que ma matinée, mais je me surprends à parcourir certains dossiers avec envie. Malheureusement, il y en a peu.

Je continue d'écrire mes résumés pendant que le bureau commence à se vider peu à peu : je n'ose pas partir avant qu'on me le dise. Madame Taylor finit par relever la tête de derrière une pile de dossier à 18h passés, en me dévisageant d'un air surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Rentre chez toi ! me dit-elle avant de se remettre au travail.

Il n'y a aucune animosité dans sa voix ou son expression. Juste un souci d'efficacité et de rapidité.

J'attrape mon sac et part, un peu sonnée.

...

\- Alors ce premier jour ?

\- Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.

\- Je suis au bord de l'explosion …ou de l'implosion je ne sais pas …

\- A ce point là ?

\- Ma tête surtout …

\- Oh, pauvre petite travailleuse …

Il se place derrière moi et je sens ses doigts se glisser dans mes cheveux, masser mes tempes, et je grogne de contentement.

Après le travail, j'ai envoyé une note de service à mon père qui travaille tard en ce moment. Etrangement, il ne s'est pas opposé à ce que j'aille chez Sirius après ma journée… A condition que Marlène m'y dépose et fasse le chaperon.

\- Un bain peut être ? me propose-t-il.

Je ferme les yeux en pouffant.

\- Ce serait le paradis … Mais comme tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ta salle de bain n'est pas en état d'accueillir une baignoire.

\- Mais mon salon peut accueillir un bain de pied …

\- Tu es parfait …

Nous restons dans le salon à élaborer des plans, pendant que je délasse mes pieds. Marlène nous rejoint après être passée aux toilettes et nous entamons une partie de cartes explosives.

 **...**

Les jours qui suivent se ressemblent tous. Je passe la journée au ministère, déjeune parfois avec Marlène – pas trop pour ne pas éveiller l'attention – parfois avec une de mes collègues, une certaine Emily qui a seulement quelques années de plus que moi et qui m'a pris sous son aile.

J'arrive à convaincre mes parents de me laisser passer quelques moments chez Sirius entre la fin de ma journée et le diner. Leur condition ? que Marlène nous accompagne. Nous ne sommes donc jamais vraiment seuls …

Grâce à la magie et avec l'aide de ses amis, il a largement avancé les travaux de sa maison. Le plafond est maintenant d'un blanc immaculé, la salle de bain réparée, et la cuisine presque entièrement fonctionnelle. Je lui conseille d'abattre le mur entre cette dernière et la pièce attenante pour en faire une grande cuisine lumineuse et accueillante.

La semaine suivante, alors que je me rends dans un autre département pour demander (exiger même, si j'exécutai les ordres de Madame Taylor au pied de la lettre) une pièce manquante à son dernier dossier, une main se pose sur mon épaule.

\- Héléna ?

\- Todd ?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'ai reçu une lettre de Lizzie le week-end dernier et elle ne m'a rien dit …

\- C'est tout récent !

\- Et tu es dans quel service ?

\- Justice magique, me répond-t-il, l'air franchement morose.

\- Théodore ? nous interrompt un homme en costume.

Il est grand, les cheveux blonds cendrés, les yeux d'un bleu très froid et ne sourit pas. Seules quelques rides sur son front indique sa quarantaine avancée.

\- Mademoiselle, me salue-t-il.

\- C'est Héléna …

\- Hamilton ! je termine, craignant que Todd n'ait oublié mon changement de nom… Nous nous connaissons de Poudlard. Je fais aussi mon stage ici.

Etrangement, l'attitude froide et réservée du père de Todd me donne l'envie de me parler encore plus, de me justifier.

\- Quel service ? demande-t-il.

\- Les relations publiques avec les moldus.

\- Hmm.

Je n'obtiens pas d'autres réponses de sa part et je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il est désapprobateur ou non. Il finit par s'excuser et s'éloigne. Todd me lance un coup d'œil et un sourire sans joie. Nous convenons de nous retrouver pour déjeuner et il part retrouver son père.

Je reprends mon chemin, pensive. J'ignorai que Todd était un diminutif. Encore moins de Théodore …

...

Comme chaque soir, je pars retrouver Marlène dans le grand Atrium. Nous rentrons ensuite à la maison ou bien elle me dépose chez Sirius où nous poursuivons les travaux de décoration.

Je l'aperçois de loin, en pleine discussion avec un jeune homme, au vu de ses vêtements – une veste en cuir et un jean noir – que je vois de dos. Quand je m'approche, intriguée, je finis par reconnaitre Sirius.

\- Ah te voilà enfin ! s'exclame Marlène en me voyant arriver.

\- Madame Taylor m'a retenue, apparemment mon compte rendu n'était pas assez détaillé … je réponds, maussade.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête complètement remplie, saturée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande ensuite à Sirius, malgré tout assez surprise.

\- Je suis passé te chercher, répond-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Il garde ses mains dans ses poches, l'air parfaitement nonchalant avec son éternel sourire en coin. Je reste là à le regarder pendant que tous mes soucis s'envolent, les uns après les autres. Je ne pense plus à mes rapports, ni à mes analyses, et encore moins à mes réunions.

Dans mon champ de vision, Marlène lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de t'emmener alors ? dit-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, oui, répond Sirius à ma place, en posant son bras sur mes épaules.

\- Mais il faut que tu viennes avec nous de toute façon …

\- Sirius est autant capable que moi de transplaner, et ce soir j'ai prévu de voir des amis, répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je ne vais pas passer mes soirées à faire du babysitting ! répond-t-elle en me donnant une pichenette sur le bras.

Quand nous arrivons enfin dans le quartier de Sirius, je suis surprise d'entendre du bruit en provenance de sa maison. Ou plus précisément du jardin qui est à l'arrière de la maison.

\- Qui est là ? je demande, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ouvre le portail, et m'invite à le suivre à contourner la maison, directement dans le jardin. La pelouse est enfin tondue correctement et les mauvaises herbes arrachées. Nonchalamment installés sur des sièges en osier, trois jeunes hommes : James, Remus et Peter.

\- J'ai invité les gars. Il est temps que tu apprennes à mieux les connaitre, me murmure Sirius.


	13. Chapter 13 Un loup, un cerf, un chien et

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à lune patronus et à Little Lazuly pour leurs reviews :)**

 **Un très long chapitre pour cette fois ... je vous retrouve en bas pour d'autres informations**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Juillet 1978 – Décembre 1978**

 **Un loup, un cerf, un chien et un rat**

Remus, James et Peter sont tous les trois installés dans le jardin autour de la table basse en osier blanc, que j'ai conseillé à Sirius la semaine passée, avec chacun une bouteille de bierraubeurre posé devant lui.

Je retiens un soupir en jetant un coup d'œil à James.

\- Salut Héléna ! s'exclame Remus en m'apercevant.

Il se lève et vient jusqu'à moi pour me dire bonjour.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien merci, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir … je révèle, en regardant rapidement Sirius qui s'est déjà rapproché de James et Peter.

\- C'est vrai qu'on vient plutôt l'après-midi ou le soir d'habitude ! Tu travailles au ministère, c'est ça ?

Son visage est marqué par de grandes cernes et il semble exténué : malgré tout, il sourit et a l'air tellement paisible que je me détends à son contact. Nous nous rapprochons du groupe.

\- Salut, marmonne Peter en continuant de gratter l'étiquette de sa bouteille avec son ongle rongé.

\- Tiens, Héléna ! déclare finalement James.

Il s'installe confortablement contre le dossier de son siège et me regarde.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? ajoute-t-il.

Je fronce un peu les sourcils, étonnée.

\- Je vais … aller me chercher ce qu'il faut, je réponds en désignant la maison derrière moi. Merci.

En rebroussant chemin vers la maison, je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas vraiment proposé d'aller chercher la boisson lui-même. J'arrive dans la cuisine, encore en chantier, et ouvre le réfrigérateur recouvert d'une bâche protectrice.

Les fenêtres, qui donnent sur le jardin sont entrouvertes. Il fait bon et chaud dehors, mais l'air qui entre par les ouvertures rafraichissent trop la pièce. La peinture sur les murs a séché, aussi, je décide d'aller les fermer.

En m'approchant, j'entends des bribes de conversation. Peter a l'air beaucoup plus animé que tout à l'heure.

\- C'est dans 2 jours Lunard ! Tu peux bien venir au pub ce soir, s'exclame-t-il. Et puis on a l'habitude maintenant, c'est une routine.

\- Tu en parles comme si c'était une partie de plaisir, lui réponds Remus si bas que j'ai du mal à entendre.

\- Aller Lunard, détends-toi ! Tout va bien se passer !

\- Et comment tu peux le savoir James ? Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans cette forêt, et puis je suis …

J'ai du mal à entendre ce qu'il dit. Mais j'aurais juré avoir entendu « dangereux » …

\- C'est juste derrière chez moi ! Et puis, Sirius et moi, on peut gérer tu le sais ! Un chien et un cerf contre un seul loup, que veux-tu qu'il arrive ?

..

\- Tu trouves ce que tu veux ? demande Sirius, derrière moi.

Je sursaute violemment et me retourne, manquant presque de laisser tomber ma bouteille de Gillywater.

Il me regarde en penchant un peu la tête, l'air amusé.

\- Oui, oui ! je réponds, en repoussant brusquement la fenêtre. Il faisait un peu frais, j'ajoute, devant son air légèrement étonné. On y retourne ?

Je me dirige vers la porte, pour aller au jardin mais il me bloque le passage. Il reste dans l'embrasure de la porte, sans bouger, souriant mystérieusement.

\- On est seuls ? demande-t-il, faignant la stupéfaction.

Il se rapproche lentement de moi.

\- Pas vraiment … je réponds en désignant la fenêtre, et les trois garçons qui continuent à discuter dans le jardin.

Ses mains glissent sur ma taille. Il ne répond rien et se rapproche encore de moi.

Je ne distingue plus les mots venant du dehors, seulement les sons, les intonations. Bientôt, ils disparaissent et c'est la vue qui prend le dessus sur l'ouïe. Ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux gris, ses fossettes. Ensuite c'est le toucher, quand il m'embrasse. Je me laisse emporter, jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche un mur derrière moi.

\- Dommage que nous ne soyons pas vraiment seuls, je murmure quand nous rouvrons les yeux quelques minutes plus tard.

\- C'est comme ça que j'ai convaincu ta sœur de ne pas venir avec nous … Elle savait qu'ils seraient tous là.

\- Je comprends mieux …

\- Eh ! Patmol ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

James. Qui s'impatiente.

Nous soupirons et repartons vers le jardin en longeant la maison.

\- Après tout, tu n'es pas un rat pour rien, hein Queudver ! s'exclame James.

Je sens la main de Sirius se crisper sur la mienne.

\- Très drôle …, bougonne Peter.

\- Nous pourrions peut-être changer de sujet, suggère Remus doucement.

Je me tourne vers Sirius, surprise par ce que j'ai entendu. Il fixe James, le visage fermé, indéchiffrable. Son ami se contente de lui renvoyer un sourire en coin, loin d'être perturbé.

\- Tu nous accompagnes Héléna ? demande James en ignorant le regard noir de Sirius.

\- Où ça ?

\- Au pub.

\- Marlène vient me chercher tout à l'heure.

\- Marlène peut venir avec nous, réplique-t-il.

Le ton de notre conversation change, prend une tournure plus froide et tourne presque à l'affrontement.

\- Ecoute, je sais très bien ce que tu penses de moi. Mais si tu n'es pas assez mature pour comprendre que tu as eu tort l'année dernière, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Contre toute attente, Sirius éclate de rire.

\- Elle t'a eu James ! Aller, laisse tomber. 'Léna et Marlène mangent chez elles le soir.

James hausse les épaules.

\- D'ailleurs elle n'est pas là ? Je croyais qu'elle vous chaperonnait… poursuit-il en levant un sourcil.

James ne cherche plus à me provoquer : on dirait qu'il le fait uniquement par ennui et Sirius a suffisamment d'influence sur lui pour le faire cesser.

Ils changent rapidement de sujet, et parle du travail de Marlène au ministère. Apparemment, ils pensent que ce serait très utile pour l'Ordre qu'elle les rejoigne.

Je participe à la conversation, mais ne peut m'empêcher de repenser à ce que j'ai entendu dans la cuisine. La soirée prévue qui inquiète Remus, le fait qu'il se trouve « dangereux », James qui parle de chien, de cerf, de loup. Tout ça me parait très étrange. Je trépigne d'impatience de pouvoir demander des explications à Sirius, mais Marlène arrive avant que je ne puisse le faire.

…...

C'est le soir. Je suis assise sur mon lit, encore toute habillée. Sirius et moi ne nous sommes pas vus ce soir et je n'ai pas pu lui reparler de ce que j'ai entendu la veille. Alors, j'ai pris ma décision : je vais aller chez James ce soir et voir de quoi il s'agit. Sirius est peut-être en danger.

J'attrape mon sac et mes chaussures et me glisse discrètement dans le salon. J'ai laissé un mot à l'attention de mes parents au cas où. Bien sûr, dans l'idéal, ils ne doivent même pas s'apercevoir de mon absence.

A quelques centaines de mètres de chez James, il y a une poste sorcière qui comporte une cheminée à usage public pour les voyageurs. J'avais pensé à prendre le Magicobus, mais il faut une baguette pour l'appeler…

Je prends une grosse poignée de poudre, et en quelques secondes, je me retrouve donc dans le village de Godric's Hollow. Il commence tout juste à faire nuit et les rues sont désertes. James a parlé d'une forêt, derrière chez lui. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas encore partis, ce serait plus facile pour moi de les trouver chez lui, plutôt que de les chercher dans une forêt.

Pourtant, une fois devant la maison, je suis vite déçue : toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Je longe la maison, et continue mon chemin dans le rue pour passer derrière. Je me retrouve dans un petit chemin de terre : derrière la maison, il n'y a que des champs.

Mais un peu plus loin, j'arrive à distinguer la fameuse forêt, et une faible lumière, toute petite, qui semble se déplacer vers les bois. Je parie que ce sont eux.

\- Sirius ! je crie, les mains en porte-voix. Mais le point lumineux continue de se déplacer : ils ne m'ont pas entendu.

J'ai enfin atteint le bois et sort de mon sac une lampe torche. Je le porte ensuite en bandoulière pour ne pas qu'il me gêne. Il n'y a aucun bruit, rien qui m'indiquerait le chemin qu'ils ont pu prendre. Je commence à me demander ce qu'il m'a pris de venir jusqu'ici … Puis je me rappelle le ton insouciant de James, celui impatient de Peter, mais surtout l'inquiétude de Remus.

Soudain, un long cri déchire le silence. Un hurlement de pure souffrance qui me fait me stopper net. J'éteins ma lampe et reste figée, dos à un arbre immense. J'essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression d'entendre ses battements se répercuter partout.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, je me remets en marche. Mes yeux se sont un peu habitués à l'obscurité et j'arrive à me déplacer sans trop trébucher. Je marche lentement, à l'affût de chaque bruit. Mais il n'y en a presque plus. J'ai l'impression d'entendre des bruits étouffés de courses, d'aboiements … mais c'est tellement faible que je ne suis sûre de rien. Je n'ose plus rappeler Sirius et je suis à deux doigts de rebrousser chemin quand ça y est, il n'y plus de doute : un aboiement, clair et distinct, à quelques mètres. Est-ce que Sirius se serait transformé ? Pourquoi ? Des bruits de pas, des bruissements de feuilles, des craquements de branches écrasées retentissent tout autour de moi.

\- Sirius ?

Ma voix est à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et un long frisson me parcourt quand un grognement retentit juste derrière moi.

Je me retourne lentement.

Un loup. Un loup énorme, gris et menaçant me montre ses crocs.

Un chien noir, presque aussi gros, surgit devant moi. Je pourrai jurer que c'est Sirius. Il grogne si fort que tout mon corps en tremble. Ses poils se hérissent entre ses épaules. Mais le loup ne me quitte pas du regard. Il tente de contourner le chien pour me rejoindre. Il est vite recadré et manque de se faire mordre à la gorge.

Je sursaute quand je sens qu'on me tire par l'arrière. Un cerf aux bois immenses tient la lanière de mon sac entre ses dents et tire. Il m'offre enfin le déclencheur dont j'ai besoin : je cours à toutes jambes. Je cours jusqu'à ne plus sentir mes pieds. Je cours jusqu'à ce que mes poumons soient en feu. Je cours jusqu'à atteindre la sortie du bois. Je cours jusqu'à m'écrouler dans le champ, au milieu du blé.

Ma poitrine se soulève à un rythme effarant : je finis par vomir dans la terre. Après avoir craché une dernière fois, je roule sur le dos.

Le ciel est rempli d'étoiles et la lune est pleine. Vu d'ici, tout a l'air paisible.

Quelque chose de doux, de chaud, bouge sur ma main. Je redresse la tête : un gros rat des champs brun. Je retire ma main, pour éviter qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de me mordre. Pourtant il reste là, à me regarder.

Il a de drôles d'oreilles qui me font penser à des feuilles de chou-fleur et de petites pattes qui ressemblent franchement à des mains. Ses petits yeux sont cerclés de blancs et font penser à ceux d'un humain.

Il se dresse sur ses pattes arrière et renifle l'air autour de lui. Et soudain, comme s'il grandissait en accéléré, il pousse, laborieusement, progressivement, pour laisser place à un être humain. Peter.

Il me dévisage, avec un air sévère que je ne lui ai jamais vu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu as bien failli y passer !

\- Je cherchais Sirius !

\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

\- Non. C'était justement à cause de ce soir… Je vous ai entendu James et toi dans le jardin.

\- Et tu t'es dit que c'était une bonne idée de venir pile à ce moment j'imagine ?

\- Je voulais venir plus tôt mais j'attendais que mes parents aillent se coucher !

Il lève les yeux au ciel et me tourne le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Il me jette un regard froid par-dessus son épaule.

\- Maintenant on attend.

\- On ne pourrait pas rentrer chez James ? je suggère.

\- Non. Si on marche dans cette direction, on aura le vent dans le dos, et il portera notre odeur dans le bois, pour rappeler au loup que tu n'es pas très loin. Ce qui ruinera les efforts de James et Sirius.

Cette simple phrase confirme toutes mes craintes. Le chien c'était bien Sirius. Le cerf, James. Et le loup … Remus.

Nous restons là sans rien dire, à attendre les premiers rayons de soleil. Il y a maintenant peu de chances pour que mon excursion de la nuit reste inaperçue. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Mes yeux me brûlent à force de scruter sans relâche le bois.

Enfin, trois silhouettes s'extirpent de la forêt. Deux d'entre elles soutiennent la troisième, mal en point. Peter se dresse sur ses jambes et court vers eux pour prendre le relai. Epuisée et pleines de courbatures, je m'efforce de le suivre.

Peter prend le relai de Sirius qui se tourne vers moi.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, je ne …

Je me retrouve plaquée contre son torse, sans pouvoir terminer ma phrase. Il me semble qu'il est trop soulagé pour être en colère. Pour l'instant.

Son t-shirt est trempé de sueur et de rosée. J'entends les battements de son cœur, rapides, et sent son souffle dans mon cou.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il en s'écartant, les mains plaquées sur mes joues.

Il m'inspecte sans croiser mon regard. Ses bras sont pleins d'égratignures, ses mains pleines de boues.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? tu t'es fait mal ? me demande-t-il encore.

Je ne me suis même pas aperçue que je pleurais. Pourtant, ce sont bien des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. C'est le soulagement, la nuit est enfin terminée, et Sirius va bien.

... **.**

Quand nous arrivons enfin chez James, le jour est tout à fait levé. Dans un dernier effort, Peter et Sirius – qui a pris le relai de James – monte Remus à l'étage, jusqu'à une chambre. Les parents de James sont partis en Ecosse pour le week-end.

\- Mes parents …

\- La cheminée est là-bas, m'indique-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, épuisé.

\- Merci …

Je jette la poudre, et me penche dans l'âtre. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas avoir le tournis, et voit enfin apparaitre mon salon.

\- Marlène !

Je la vois se pencher, les yeux écarquillés. Ses pieds se rapprochent ensuite à toute vitesse, et son visage se précipite vers le mien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ? Tu es où ? chuchote-t-elle.

\- Ecoute, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, c'est promis, mais il faut que tu me couvres.

Elle fronce les sourcils mais finit par hocher la tête.

\- Papa et Maman sont déjà partis au travail alors pas de soucis de ce côté-là … tu veux te faire porter pâle au stage ? Tu as une tête à faire peur.

\- Oui, si tu peux envoyer une note dans mon service pour les informer, ce serait super. Et te débarrasser du mot que j'ai laissé dans ma chambre !

\- Ça marche, mais je te préviens, tu m'en dois une ! Tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher quelque part ? demande-t-elle quand même.

\- Non, je vais me débrouiller merci …

Je coupe la communication et me redresse, les genoux douloureux.

\- Alors, tu es privée de sortie pour combien de temps ? demande James en me tendant un verre d'eau.

\- Ils sont déjà partis travailler, donc … ça va. Et Marlène me couvre pour le ministère.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, James. Je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes !

\- Bah ! On commençait à s'ennuyer de toute façon.

\- Merci, de m'avoir sauvée …

Il me dévisage un instant, et sourit de plus belle.

\- Je crois que tu commences à y prendre goût, Héléna … répond-t-il, faisant référence à cette fois sur le terrain de quidditch où il m'avait rattrapé sur son balai.

Je roule des yeux en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Les autres aussi ont sûrement besoin de boire.

\- Et puis, tu nous as donné un beau spectacle. On n'avait jamais vu Patmol dans un état pareil !

\- Ah oui ? je demande distraitement.

\- Le poil hérissé, les canines toutes dehors, la bave aux lèvres … ! Tout mon corps d'herbivore en a tremblé ! s'exclame-t-il en mimant un frisson.

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Pour prendre les choses comme ça. On dirait que tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit … ce n'était rien.

\- Ce n'était pas rien. Mais ce n'était pas une catastrophe non plus. Regarde ! Tout s'est bien terminé, répond-t-il écartant grand ses bras.

Il s'ébouriffe les cheveux et me pousse doucement pour ouvrir le placard à provision. Il entasse tout un tas de nourriture sur un plateau et commence à préparer des sandwichs. Il s'interrompt rapidement mais mon regard reste fixé sur la table. Son doigt se pose entre mes sourcils, et déride aussitôt mon front.

\- Il faut toujours prendre le temps de voir le bon dans chaque situation Héléna. Rien n'est jamais complètement mauvais.

...

 **Août 1978**

\- Ils sont instables, colériques et violent.

Sirius plonge son visage entre ses mains en soupirant.

\- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? Tu trouves que Remus correspond à cette description ?

Je détourne le regard : il faut bien avouer que non.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes ça maintenant, tu ne peux pas l'éviter indéfiniment. En plus il t'a présenté des excuses à propos de la dernière fois ! Alors que, franchement, ce n'était pas sa faute …

\- Mais c'est un …

\- Un quoi ?

Nous nous fixons en chien de faïence, chacun d'un côté de la pièce.

C'est le week-end, nous sommes fin août, et nous donnons enfin un bon coup de peinture dans toutes les pièces de l'étage. Le rez-de-chaussée est enfin terminé, et remis au gout du jour. Malheureusement, c'est bientôt le retour de la pleine lune. Avec elle, mes angoisses ont resurgi…

Je me ronge les sangs à l'idée que Sirius se retrouve de nouveau face au loup. Il n'arrête pas de m'assurer qu'en 3 ans, il n'a jamais rien eu de grave, à part peut-être un coup de dent ou de pattes un peu plus forts que les autres. Mais jamais rien de plus.

\- C'est nous ! crie une voix du rez-de-chaussée.

James. Apparemment accompagné. Je me tourne vers Sirius, interrogative, alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel. Il passe devant moi pour atteindre la porte et chuchote au passage.

\- Il y a James, Lily ET Remus, oui. Je te serais reconnaissant de prendre un peu sur toi …

Depuis notre face à face dans la forêt, j'ai très peu reparlé avec Remus. Chaque fois que je le croise, je revois les grands yeux jaunes du loup me fixer. Son regard sur ma gorge. Son envie de mordre, de déchiqueter, de tuer.

Sirius s'est montré compréhensif au début. Lui aussi a été élevé dans l'idée que les loup garous sont des monstres qu'il faut éviter à tout prix. Mais sa proximité avec Remus a fait voler en éclats tous ses préjugés. Il se sentait même honteux d'avoir eu besoin de le rencontrer pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient comme nous, qu'ils subissaient ce fardeau.

Mais je n'en suis pas encore là. La peur panique que j'aie ressenti est encore bien présente dans mon esprit et même ancrée dans mon corps.

Je souffle un grand coup, pose mon pinceau, et franchit la porte. En descendant les escaliers, j'entends leur voix mais aussi les battements de mon cœur qui s'accélèrent. Et une petite voix qui ressemble à celle de Sirius, me disant à quel point je suis ridicule.

\- Salut …

Ils se retournent tous vers moi, presque surpris. James vient me saluer le premier en me prenant dans ses bras et en me tapotant le dos. Etrangement, la pleine lune du mois dernier nous a rapproché. Il m'a soutenu. Il a compris ma peur sans la juger. Il a été patient.

Ce que Sirius a de plus en plus de mal à faire.

Je m'approche de Lily et vient le tour de Remus. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder tout à fait dans les yeux et notre accolade dure à peine quelques secondes.

\- Peter n'est pas là ? je demande, si bas que je suis surprise qu'ils m'entendent.

\- Sa mère est malade alors, il est resté avec elle.

J'en suis presque soulagée. Avant la pleine lune, il ne me parlait que très peu et semblait à peine s'apercevoir de ma présence. Depuis la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble à attendre dans le champ, il prend constamment un air supérieur devant moi. Qu'évidemment, je n'apprécie pas.

La conversation a repris, sans moi, et Sirius explique ce que nous avons déjà accompli depuis ce matin, et ce qu'il reste à faire.

Marlène m'a déposé chez Sirius assez tôt dans la matinée : je lui sers d'alibi à son rendez-vous avec Edgar Bones, qu'elle fréquente depuis quelques semaines. Il travaille au service des Aurors et, comme elle a été acceptée dans leur formation, ils se voyaient souvent par ce biais.

\- Tu pourrais l'attacher au lit Sirius, au moins on serait sûrs de pas la voir débarquer au milieu du bois …

James me fait aussitôt sortir de mes pensées.

\- Très drôle, vraiment ! Très subtil, aussi, lui répond Sirius en s'approchant de moi.

Il a eu l'air content de voir que je disais au moins bonjour à Remus …

\- Je m'approche de lui, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres soient à quelques centimètres de sa joue.

\- Si tu restais dans le lit avec moi, tu n'aurais pas besoin de m'attacher …

Je vois le coin de ses lèvres se relever.

\- Ha Ha ! C'est mal Héléna, la corruption … s'exclame James. Eh oui, j'ai une très bonne ouie, maintenant, ajoute-t-il en mimant des cornes au-dessus de sa tête.

Il se rapproche de nous et pose son bras sur les épaules de Sirius.

\- Vive les herbivores … chuchote-t-il en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

\- On dirait que ça va tourner à la bataille de peinture … déclare Lily en les voyant se poursuivre dans l'escalier.

\- Et on ne pourra rien faire pour les en empêcher … je réponds, en lui souriant.

…...

 **Septembre 1978**

\- Il ne trouve pas de travail. Pourtant, il a cherché tout l'été ! s'exclame Sirius.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça … Je viens à peine d'être embauchée, je ne pourrais pas le recommander avant des mois.

Il fait la moue, comme si j'y mettais de la mauvaise volonté. Pourtant, je me suis déjà renseignée plusieurs fois pour aider Remus à trouver un travail au ministère. Vu ses résultats aux Aspics, ça n'aurait posé aucun problème. Malheureusement, vu ses « problèmes de santé », personne ne peut, ou ne veut, lui accorder des congés supplémentaires. Et nous savons tous qu'il serait incapable d'enchainer une journée de travail après une nuit de pleine lune.

\- Et dans le service de Todd ?

\- Todd est retourné à Poudlard, il était au ministère seulement pour son stage d'été … Et franchement, son père a l'air aussi sympathique que ta mère alors j'aimerais mieux demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Pendant le mois d'août, alors que nous étions sur le chemin de traverse pour faire des achats, nous avons croisé la mère de Sirius.

En pleine conversation, il s'est figé et ses traits se sont durcis. Il a pris son air indifférent et froid et a serré ma main tellement fort que je sentais à peine le bout de mes doigts. Ils ne se sont pas lâchés du regard tout le temps où nous nous sommes croisés, comme des chiens qui se jaugent et hésitent à se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Heureusement, les choses en sont restées là.

\- Je te promets que je parlerais de lui dès que j'entends parler de quelque chose ! Mais là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

\- Oui, absolument sûre !

Je vais rejoindre Lizzie et Lucy à Pré-au-Lard pour l'après-midi. Comme c'est le début de l'année, nous voulons en profiter tant qu'elles ne sont pas plongées dans leurs révisions pour les Aspics. Sirius pourrait me déposer en transplanant, mais je préfère pouvoir me débrouiller seule maintenant, aussi, je prendrais une cheminée pour me rendre au village.

….

\- Alors ? demande Lizzie.

\- Alors quoi ? je réponds, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Aller tu nous mets à la torture ! supplie Lucy.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler …

Je me dédie avec application à la dégustation de ma glace, sentant déjà mes joues rougir.

\- Tous les deux, tout seuls, dans cette grande maison ? Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Parle moins fort, voyons !

\- Alors avoue tout, sinon je crie à tous ceux qui voudront l'entendre que …

J'arrive à plaquer ma main sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Elle lève les mains au ciel et semble promettre de tenir sa langue : je la relâche.

\- Il s'est bien passé … _quelque chose_ , je chuchote.

Lizzie a l'air de jubiler.

\- Quelque chose ou LE quelque chose.

Mon regard est suffisamment éloquent pour qu'elle comprenne. Lucy et elle se mettent à glousser, sous le regard surpris des élèves les plus proches.

Lizzie manque de s'étouffer avec son gâteau aux noix.

\- Je croyais que tes parents étaient devenus complètement paranos et que tu pouvais à peine sortir de chez toi en dehors du travail !

\- Disons qu'avec Marlène, on est arrivées à une bonne organisation …

\- Vous êtes diaboliques … douées, mais diaboliques, assène Lizzie. C'est dommage que ma sœur n'ait que 12 ans. Trop jeune pour ce genre de plans machiavéliques …

Lucy et moi éclatons de rire.

\- Pourtant, ça te serait bien utile pendant les vacances … suggère Lucy en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- C'est-à-dire ? je demande.

\- Mais rien, il n'y a rien du tout …

\- Aller, je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais savoir, c'est ton tour de passer à table maintenant !

\- Lizzie et T … commence Lucy avant de se voir réduite au silence par un gâteau sec coincé entre ses dents par Lizzie.

Mais j'en ai suffisamment entendu.

\- Todd et toi ?!

C'est à elle de paniquer et de jeter des regards partout autour de nous, comme s'il allait surgir d'un moment à l'autre.

...

 **Octobre 1978**

\- Maman tout va bien se passer ! Je t'assure …

\- Mais, tu pourrais peut-être rester encore un peu chez Dorea ! Ou chez Katell si tu préfères …

\- Rester chez des McKinnon alors que je ne suis pas sensée en être une ? Maman c'est encore la meilleure solution que je vive dans mon propre appartement ! Et puis c'est à 2 pas du ministère, tu sais.

Maman soupire. Le climat actuel se détériore de plus en plus. Il y a des agressions de moldus et des disparitions de sorciers. Le pire, c'est que la plupart de ces événements sont passés sous silence. Comme Marlène travaille au service des Aurors et moi aux relations publiques moldus, nous avons une idée assez précise de ce qui se passe réellement …

Papa a alors envisagé de nous faire quitter le pays : ce que nous avons toutes refusé. Sa seconde idée a été de nous faire quitter la maison, Marlène et moi, ce qui semblait bien plus raisonnable dans l'immédiat.

J'ai donc trouvé un petit appartement dans un quartier moldu, tout près du ministère bien sûr, j'aurais préféré aller chez Sirius, ce que mes parents ont totalement exclus. Ils ont déjà beaucoup de mal à me laisser aller chez lui pour quelques heures à cause de sa famille et ce, même en présence de Marlène (du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensent).

L'entrée donne directement sur le salon qui est lui-même éclairé par un balcon, suffisamment grand pour contenir une petite table et deux chaises. La cuisine et la salle de bain sont minuscules mais la chambre est presque aussi grande que celle que j'ai chez mes parents.

Bien sûr, ils insistent pour jeter tous les sorts de protection possibles et imaginables et me laisse tout un arsenal de potions défensives, au cas où…

\- Et voilà ! le dernier carton ! s'exclame Marlène en descendant dans le salon familial, la boite lévitant derrière elle.

Elle jette un sort, et ils se mettent tous à rétrécir, jusqu'à pouvoir tenir dans le creux de ma main. Finalement, ils pèsent à peine plus lourd qu'un gros chat.

\- Prête ? demande-t-elle.

\- Prête.

….

\- C'est quoi cette bague ? dit-il en donnant un coup de menton en direction de ma main. Ça fait très … Serpentard !

Sirius parle de la bague que je garde habituellement dans ma boite à bijoux, plus précisément dans un compartiment bien caché. D'après mon père, qui m'en a fait cadeau, elle est magique, même si ses pouvoirs n'ont jamais été révélés, jusqu'à présent en tout cas. Mais je l'aime bien. C'est un serpent argenté qui s'enroule autour de mon doigt quand je m'en approche. Elle est dans la famille de mon père depuis plusieurs générations et j'y tiens beaucoup.

\- Elle aurait même fait fureur chez ces petits hypocrites, poursuit-il.

Je le laisse continuer son discours sur les « merveilleuses qualités » qu'il trouve chez les Serpentards en souriant. Il finit par le remarquer et s'interrompt.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon père était à Serpentard.

Sa mâchoire se décrocherait presque.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et oui ! Pourtant, il n'est pas un sang pur, alors lui aussi a été plutôt surpris !

\- Comment il s'est retrouvé là-bas alors ?

Il est toujours vraiment très étonné. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas associer une personne à Serpentard à quelqu'un de bien.

\- D'après lui, c'est son ambition qui a beaucoup compté pour le Choixpeau. Même à 11 ans, il avait beaucoup de projets pour le futur. Je crois qu'il voulait devenir Ministre de la Magie, j'ajoute en pouffant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui ! Le Choixpeau a quand même longuement hésité avec Poufsouffle, ce qui n'est pas commun je crois.

\- C'est sûr …

\- Si tu es choqué de savoir que mon père était à Serpentard, j'ai hâte de voir ta tête quand tu sauras de quelle famille vient ma mère.

\- Je vais m'assoir … dit-il en prenant place sur le canapé.

\- Tu connais les Fawley ?

\- Fawley comme dans « Aloysius Fawley » ?

\- C'était mon grand-père.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Il pâlit presque alors que j'éclate de rire.

Autant te dire tout de suite qu'il n'a pas été ravi quand ma mère lui a dit qu'elle allait épouser un certain Henry McKinnon. Il le considérait comme un parvenu, un sang impur, à peine digne de nettoyer les chaussures de sa fille bien aimée.

\- Je vois bien le genre … Il voulait qu'elle épouse un type des 28 sacrés ?

\- Exactement ! Mais elle a choisi l'amour.

\- Elle a été reniée ? demande-t-il en chuchotant presque.

\- Non … Mon grand-père était fou d'elle. C'était sa fille préférée. Quand il était mourant, il ne réclamait qu'elle. Ils s'étaient disputés à cause de papa et un peu à cause de moi je pense aussi, mais Papa a réussi à la convaincre d'aller jusqu'en Irlande pour le voir.

\- Et ils se sont réconciliés ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais, en tout cas, elle était avec lui quand il est parti …

Sirius hoche la tête, et je ne peux m'empêcher de poursuivre.

\- Pourtant, elle lui en voulait beaucoup et à sa sœur aussi. La tante Araminta n'a jamais été très gentille avec moi, même avant de savoir que j'étais une Cracmol. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle nous a gardé une après-midi, et on ne l'a presque jamais revu après ça. Je ne me rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé, mais Maman était très en colère, je termine, en murmurant presque.

\- On a tous un cinglé dans sa famille … J'en ai une concentration assez impressionnante personnellement … conclut-il pour me faire rire.

Et comme toujours, il y arrive.

... **.**

 **Décembre 1978**

Sirius est dans la chambre, depuis un long moment, pendant que je lis sur le canapé. Je décide d'aller le voir discrètement.

Il est de dos, face au miroir et torse nu. Il place une chemise devant lui, l'air songeur. Je le regarde sans rien dire, et m'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte. C'est en se décidant pour une noire qu'il m'aperçoit enfin.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il en souriant.

\- Rien, rien, je regarde. Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?

\- Je choisis une tenue pour notre soirée de demain ! Quelle question ! s'exclame-t-il en enfilant la chemise et en se retournant vers le miroir

J'entre dans la pièce et me colle contre son dos.

\- D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas regarder, ça pourrait nous porter la poisse.

\- Tu n'es pas une jeune mariée Sirius …

\- Ah, ça marche seulement pour les mariages ?

\- Oui, je crois … oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je viens d'apercevoir une petite boite dorée dans l'armoire.

\- Rien ! me répond Sirius en se précipitant pour la refermer.

Je me mords les lèvres en haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est un cadeau pour moi … ?

\- Un cadeau ?

\- Pour mon anniversaire !

\- Ah, c'est ton anniversaire ?

Je croise les bras, sans me retenir de sourire. Il n'arrête pas de me faire ce genre de remarques en ce moment.

Je réponds tout de même, sans faire attention à sa réplique :

\- J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain !

Je commence à m'éloigner mais il me rattrape avant que je n'atteigne la porte.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ?

\- Préparer à manger, je meurs de faim !

Je commence ma préparation, et quelques minutes plus tard, je l'entends qui vient me rejoindre. Il a remis son t-shirt préféré, celui avec le phœnix doré.

\- Tu sais à quel point j'adore cuisiner …

Je comprends sans problème le sous-entendu.

\- Mais, j'ai vraiment faim !

Il m'embrasse.

\- Moi aussi…

Et m'embrasse encore, et encore.

….

\- Hmm, c'est … délicieux ! Vraiment

Je le fixe, haussant un sourcil, sans sourire. Il éclate de rire.

\- C'est immonde parce que tu m'as interrompue ! je m'exclame.

\- Interrompue ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle enfin !

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire aussi.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite au restaurant, demain soir !

\- Pour mon anniversaire ?

\- Ah, c'est ton anniversaire ?

\- Très drôle …

….

Je suis un peu en avance. Comme Sirius devait voir James avant notre soirée et que je voulais faire quelques courses sur le chemin de traverse. Nous avons donc décidé de nous retrouver au chaudron baveur.

Quand arrive l'heure de notre rendez-vous, je sors de la boutique de l'apothicaire où j'ai pu trouver de nouveaux ingrédients pour mes potions, et il fait déjà presque nuit. Les commerçants ferment leurs boutiques, les uns après les autres et, bientôt, je n'entends plus que le bruit de mes talons sur le pavé.

Il commence à faire vraiment froid, aussi, je m'arrête un instant pour resserrer ma cape et mettre des gants. Au moment où j'ouvre mon sac, on m'attrape par le bras.

\- Vous êtes Héléna ?

Un homme, débraillé, maigre et sale, le regard fou, se tient devant moi. Il resserre sa prise sur mon bras, enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal !

\- Réponds !

Il serre encore.

\- Oui, oui c'est moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Il n'y a que des ingrédients dans mon sac, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi !

\- Tais-toi !

Il me pousse violemment contre le mur de la ruelle. Je me rattrape comme je peux pour ne pas tomber, et je sens la peau de mes mains s'ouvrir contre la pierre froide et irrégulière. Je regarde autour de moi, pour trouver de l'aide. Mais nous sommes seuls. Il y a encore une centaine de mètres avant d'atteindre le Chaudron Baveur.

L'homme suit mon regard et j'amorce un mouvement pour courir dans cette direction. Il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Il me frappe au visage. Ma vision se trouble. J'essaie de me raccrocher à quelque chose, attrape maladroitement le sommet d'un tonneau qui traine là.

J'entends ma respiration s'accélérer, plus forte, plus saccadée. Je suis toujours debout …

\- Endoloris !

J'entends mon cri avant même de sentir la douleur me traverser. Chaque infime partie de mon corps me fait souffrir. Je tombe à genoux.

C'est à peine si je reprends ma respiration, je ne fais que crier, je ne contrôle plus rien. Je m'écroule sur les pavés et me tort de douleur. Il recommence l'opération plusieurs fois …

Au bout d'un moment, la douleur cesse. Aussi brusquement qu'elle est arrivée. Je reste prostrée sur le sol et j'entends à peine la confrontation entre l'homme qui m'a agressé et celui qui vient de me sauver. Je pleure, suffoque, toujours par terre.

\- Helena …

Je sens qu'on m'attrape par les épaules pour me redresser. Je me débats.

Non ! Non ! Stop !

\- Helena, c'est moi ! C'est fini, je suis là.

Sirius.

Je me détends un peu en entendant sa voix.

Nous restons tous les deux assis par terre, et je continue de pleurer pendant qu'il passe ses mains dans mon dos.

Je ne sais même pas comment nous rentrons chez lui, mais je finis par me retrouver, reniflant toujours, sur son canapé. Je me frotte les yeux et sursaute. Mes mains sont pleines de sang.

\- Fais-moi voir …

Il prend mes poignets, tout doucement, et je vois sa bouche se resserrer en une ligne fine pendant qu'il m'examine.

\- C'était qui ?

Ma voix est rauque, presque cassée. J'imagine que j'ai trop crié. Mes mains tremblent dans les siennes.

\- Je n'en sais rien, un paumé …

Il se lève, part chercher une potion qu'il m'applique bientôt. Je soupire de soulagement. En quelques minutes, mes mains sont comme neuves. Mais Sirius ne les lâche pas. Il plonge même son visage dedans et les embrasse.

\- Héléna. Hélé … Je suis tellement, tellement désolé…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien ! tu m'as sauvée !

\- J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt … je n'ai même pas réussi à le capturer. Il a transplané.

\- Ça ne fait rien …

\- …

...

 **Mi-Décembre 1978**

Depuis que j'ai été agressée dans le chemin de traverse, Sirius et moi restons plutôt dans mon appartement, en plein quartier moldu. Il a l'air persuadé que c'est mieux pour moi, moins risqué.

Quelques jours ont passés et, hier, je suis même retourné travailler : j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. J'avoue avoir aussi eu besoin de sortir de mon appartement où les idées noires de Sirius flottent en permanence au-dessus de nos têtes.

Il est morose, sombre, depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici.

\- Je ne reste pas ce soir.

\- Ah bon ? Une réunion pour l'Ordre ? je demande, depuis la cuisine.

\- Non. Je n'en ai pas envie c'est tout.

Quelque chose n'est pas normal. J'arrête de ranger mes provisions et part le rejoindre dans le salon. Il me tourne le dos, face à la porte. Il a déjà revêtu sa veste.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? je demande, en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Il se dégage.

\- Il ne faut plus qu'on se voit Helena.

Je soupire. Il est étrange depuis mon agression de l'autre jour, il a l'air d'être persuadé que tout est de sa faute.

\- Ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, ce n'était pas grave ! Juste un paumé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait !

\- Je sais, ce n'était rien du tout … Mais, tu n'es pas du même monde que moi, pas vraiment …On est trop différents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quel est le rapport ?

\- Aucun. Je m'en suis rendu compte l'autre soir c'est tout. Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là.

\- Mais on est bien ensemble et puis…

Il me tourne le dos et commence déjà à déverrouiller la porte.

\- … je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi !

\- Non. Pas du tout, tu as ta famille.

\- …

Je commence à comprendre. La distance qu'il a mise quand je suis rentrée dans l'appartement, son air froid et détaché.

\- Tu ne … Tu ne veux plus de moi ? j'articule, difficilement.

\- Non. C'est terminé Helena.

A son regard, je vois qu'il ne plaisante pas. Pourtant, tout cela me parait irréel. Il avait l'air réellement paniqué quand je me suis fait agressée l'autre jour, et soulagé de m'avoir trouvé à temps.

\- Si tu fais ça pour me protéger, c'est … C'est ridicule, je ne fais même pas partie de l'Ordre et très peu de gens sont au courant pour mon … état.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. J'en ai marre de jouer au parfait petit couple. Et puis, je ne crois pas que tu sois faite pour moi voilà tout.

Il veut une femme forte, une vraie sorcière, capable de combattre pour la liberté. Pas une cracmol incapable de se défendre seule … Il n'ose pas le dire c'est tout.

\- … Au revoir, Helena.

Il ouvre finalement la porte, et sors. Je cours derrière lui dans le couloir et l'attrape par le bras. Il se tourne vers moi.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas …

Il me regarde et son masque se craquèle, juste un moment. J'ai l'impression qu'il regrette, mais il se dégage fermement de ma prise et part. Sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà la fin de ce long chapitre... Nous retrouverons Héléna pour le prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines, un an après ...**

 **Merci de laisser un message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! A bientôt**


	14. Chapter 14 Nov 1979 Un an plus tard

Note de l'auteur : Et voici la suite, un an plus tard. Merci à Lohhh pour sa review! Et comme répondu par MP, des explications sur la rupture viendront dans quelques chapitres ! Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 14 : Un an plus tard**

 **Novembre 1979**

Le temps passe, même quand ça semble impossible

Je me regarde dans le miroir, peu convaincue par ce que j'y vois. J'ai été réquisitionnée pour être la demoiselle d'honneur de Lily, lors du mariage auquel je n'avais pas prévu de venir. Maintenant que j'ai un rôle « officiel », je ne peux plus me défiler.

J'ai donc revêtis une robe vert d'eau, un peu décolletée dans le dos, avec de courtes manches flottantes et cintrée à la taille par une ceinture émeraude. Elle a été choisie par Lily, et, comme l'automne tire à sa fin, j'ajoute une étole émeraude également, légère, pour couvrir mes épaules.

\- Parfait ! s'exclame Marlène.

Je me tourne vers elle pour la remercier, mais je me rends compte qu'elle ne s'adresse pas à moi. Elle est face au miroir, portant la même robe que moi, et semble très satisfaite du résultat. Il est vrai que cette couleur verte pâle va mieux à son teint de blonde qu'au mien.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi Lily a besoin d'une deuxième demoiselle d'honneur ? Je pensais qu'ils voulaient un mariage intime.

\- Parce que je suis aussi son témoin ! Et que je ne peux décemment pas jouer les deux rôles en même temps au moment crucial.

\- Ah oui …

\- Elle te va très bien cette robe ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voulais en changer à ce point …

Je ne comprends toujours pas l'absolue nécessité de jouer la potiche pendant l'échange des vœux, mais je n'ai pas l'énergie de protester.

Evidemment, Sirius sera présent puisqu'il est le témoin de James. Quand Marlène m'avait parlé du mariage, et avait transmis l'invitation, j'avais mollement acquiescé, pensant faire acte de présence, me fondre dans la masse et m'éclipser rapidement, voire même trouver un prétexte au dernier moment pour ne pas venir.

Plus tard, j'avais appris que la cérémonie serait intime et que le nombre d'invité s'en trouvait limité. Très limité. Seulement la famille proche et quelques amis. Je pensais donc le moment venu pour me désister, mais Marlène avait été plus rapide que moi et avait proposé ma candidature au poste de demoiselle d'honneur. « Les deux sœurs McKinnon Lily ! tu te rends compte ? Ce sera charmant ».

Ça n'allait _pas_ être charmant. C'était uniquement une occasion qui nous ferait porter la même robe et qui mettrait nos différences en avant.

Je trouvais que la taille empire de la robe me grandissait et que sa couleur me donnait l'air malade. Au contraire, Marlène semblait resplendissante dedans, grandie et ses courbes mises en avant. Je fis part de mes réflexions à la vendeuse.

\- Au contraire, la couleur émeraude de la ceinture et de l'étole convient très bien aux brunes mademoiselle. Il est vrai que la coupe met en avant votre taille mais je ne vois pas le mal personnellement …

Elle me sembla suffisamment convaincante concernant l'association des couleurs, moins sur la coupe de la robe. Mais je n'y allais pas pour faire un défilé. J'avais la ferme intention d'arriver au dernier moment, et de repartir sitôt les vœux prononcés. Même si, pour cela, je devais faire le trajet à pied.

\- Pourquoi cet air renfrogné 'Léna ? c'est un mariage, pas une exécution !

\- C'est une vraie question ?

Elle soupira.

\- Ça fait presque un an Helena…

\- Et ?

\- Et il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose. Cette relation ne t'a rien apporté de bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- J'en sais que, depuis, tu as été promue, que tu as une ligne incroyable et …

\- J'ai été promue parce que je passe tout mon temps au travail ! et je n'ai pas une ligne incroyable, j'ai l'air … malade c'est tout.

Je baisse la voix, me rendant compte que plusieurs clients commencent à nous dévisager. Avant de me trouver ici, entourée par tous ces miroirs, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais maigri. Ni à quel point j'avais une tête de déterrée.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir quand tu as parlé de moi à Lily, je conclus.

Marlène fait une petite grimace contrite et retourne à la cabine pour se changer. Je fais de même. Quand Sirius a rompu, c'était un jeudi soir. Je suis allée au travail comme un automate le vendredi et j'ai passé le week-end au lit, dans un état second, écrasée par le choc.

Le lundi suivant, je suis retournée au bureau et je me suis plongée dans le travail. Après des heures à enchainer les dossiers, je me suis rendue compte que cela me permettait de ne pas penser à lui. Le travail est donc devenu une addiction. Je faisais tout pour éviter de penser à Sirius et à notre rupture. J'arrivais tôt le matin après avoir attrapé de quoi manger en chemin, prenait une pause déjeuner express sur mon bureau, et partait tard le soir.

Je ne supportais pas de rentrer chez moi et de me mettre à cuisiner, une activité que nous avions plaisir à faire ensemble. Aussi, je ne prenais mon repas du soir que lorsque Marlène et mes parents insistaient pour m'avoir à diner. La plupart du temps, je préférais m'asseoir toute la soirée avec un livre sur la petite terrasse qui prolongeait mon salon. Et tout recommençait le lendemain.

Ce régime désastreux associé à ma sortie définitive de l'adolescence m'avait fait perdre toutes mes rondeurs. Mes joues s'étaient creusées, ma silhouette s'était allongée et, voilà ce que Marlène eut tôt fait d'appeler « une ligne incroyable ». Je me suis coupé les cheveux, qui n'étaient plus qu'un long rideau terne, et avait opté pour une coupe courte et pratique. Le jour où je les ai coupés, ils balayaient mes épaules mais, de par leur nature, ils se sont mis à boucler et à remonter. Il me suffisait de les coincer derrière mes oreilles pour ne plus y penser.

Le pire, c'était l'absence. Par habitude, je le cherchais dans le lit, à demi endormie, pour me rendre compte que j'étais seule. Je le voyais dans la rue, mais ce n'était que des inconnus qui, finalement, ne lui ressemblais même pas. J'avais même l'impression de le sentir près de moi parfois, au bureau, mais je ne me laissais pas distraire et reprenais mes tâches avec plus de détermination encore.

En à peine un an, j'étais passée du poste d'assistante en relations publique moldus, à celui de responsable des relations avec les oubliators. Ce poste était tout récent, et vu les évènements liés à la guerre, il devenait de plus en plus prenant. J'imagine que mon père y était pour quelque chose, mais je travaillais avec un tel acharnement que personne ne contesta ces décisions malgré mon jeune âge.

J'arrivais encore à bien cacher mon incapacité à faire de la magie, en révélant à mon supérieur, les larmes aux yeux, un soi-disant un terrible accident qui me faisait redouter tout usage de ma baguette. Il avait fait comprendre aux autres membres du service de ne plus m'importuner avec ce sujet. Je m'étais également confiée à la pipelette du coin, qui avait relayé l'information, et le sujet fut définitivement clôt. De plus, j'utilisais toujours le nom de jeune fille de ma grand-mère paternelle, Hamilton, simple précaution pour ne pas me lier de trop près à la famille McKinnon, régulièrement sollicitée pour prendre partie dans la guerre qui faisait rage.

Marlène travaille également au ministère, mais est encore en formation afin de devenir Auror. Autant dire que mon père est comblé. Ma mère, elle, perçoit mieux mon mal-être et insiste régulièrement pour me faire revenir à la maison. Je refuse encore, ne pouvant pas rentrer en cage, si confortable soit elle, après avoir connu l'ivresse de la liberté. Cela ne ferait que me rappeler plus cruellement encore ce que j'avais perdu.

J'attendais Marlène dans le petit salon et nous sortîmes rapidement, laissant le soin à la couturière de faire les dernières retouches.

\- J'ai promis à Lily de passer la voir après nos essayages, tu viens ?

\- Non je ne peux pas, j'ai du …

\- Travail ? On est samedi Helena !

\- Les mangemorts ne prennent pas leurs week-ends …

Elle me regarde gravement.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, envoi moi un hibou.

J'acquiesce et la regarde partir. Je vais effectivement faire un rapide tour au bureau, mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai bien trop peur qu' _il_ soit là. Le mariage a lieu dans un mois et j'angoisse déjà tellement que je me demande comment je vais résister à la pression le jour J.

 **Une semaine plus tard. Vendredi**

\- Mademoiselle Hamilton ? Votre rendez-vous est arrivé.

Je relève la tête. Mon bureau n'est qu'un amas de documents se multipliant de tout côté depuis quelques semaines. Je dévisage Théonora, l'assistante qui me seconde moi ainsi que ma collègue Judy.

\- Mon rendez vous ?

\- Oui, le candidat pour votre ancien poste aux relations publiques moldus.

Je la regarde avec le même air d'incompréhension.

\- Mademoiselle Glover vous a demandé de la remplacer pour ce rendez-vous, comme il s'agissait de votre ancien poste. Elle avait jugé que vous seriez plus à même d'évaluer si le candidat conviendrait.

Effectivement. Je me rappelais de la version officielle. Officieusement, Judy avait horreur des entretiens d'embauche, que ce soit pour les passer ou pour les faire passer. Elle aurait été capable de recruter le premier qui se présentait juste pour s'éviter cette corvée. J'avais donc décidé de la décharger de cette tâche, compte tenu du fait que les candidats n'étaient pas nombreux.

Je devais donc trouver quelqu'un qui connaissait un minimum les moldus, qui ne les prenait pas pour des abrutis finis et qui les considérait avec bienveillance. Un peu d'organisation et de sérieux par-dessus et je tenais mon futur remplaçant. En soi, le poste n'était pas bien compliqué. Il fallait surtout épauler le responsable. J'espérais donc pouvoir jauger mon candidat rapidement et surtout, qu'il ferait l'affaire.

Je fis un signe de tête à Théonora.

\- Faites-le rentrer.

J'essayai d'organiser rapidement mes documents, mais ne fit que déplacer quelques piles pour au moins être capable de voir la personne que je recevais et prendre quelques notes.

\- Bonjour … me dit une voix douce, masculine, familière.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever pour accueillir le candidat mais me stoppais dans mon élan. Je le fixai un instant, les souvenirs affluant douloureusement. Remus Lupin se tenait devant moi, l'air embarrassé.

Je contournais le bureau et allait lui serrer la main, machinalement.

\- Euh … assieds-toi.

Je retournais à ma place, complètement désarçonnée. Finalement, il brisa le silence.

\- Je pensais avoir rendez-vous avec Judy Glover… Je n'ai su qu'au dernier moment que ce serait toi.

Cette déclaration sonnait presque comme une excuse. Bien sûr, quand j'ai commencé à travailler sous le nom d'Hamilton, je sortais encore avec Sirius, et nous y avions fait référence lors d'une soirée avec ses amis.

\- Oui, elle …euh, elle ne pouvait pas.

\- Tu as eu de la promotion on dirait ? me demanda-t-il en tentant un sourire.

\- Oui. Je me cherche un remplaçant du coup. D'ailleurs, tu es sûrement bien trop qualifié pour ce poste tu sais …

Je n'essayai pas de le décourager : je savais déjà qu'il serait parfait. Mais s'il se désistait de lui-même, je n'aurais pas à le croiser tous les jours …

\- C'est gentil à toi. Mais, comme tu le sais, j'ai vraiment besoin de travailler…

\- Oui… bien sûr. Hmm, qui t'a parlé du poste ?

J'essayai de retrouver mon professionnalisme et faire comme s'il était un candidat comme un autre. Je lui décrivais les missions et fit semblant d'examiner ses résultats d'ASPIC que je savais déjà excellents. Après quelques questions assez banales, je lui demandais avec autant de délicatesse que possible si sa condition pouvait poser problème.

\- Comme tu le sais, ce sera difficile certains jours, déclara-t-il en baissant la voix. Mais j'ai toujours réussi à faire face. C'est juste que certaines personnes commencent à avoir des soupçons au bout d'un moment...

Il était compétent et charmant. Malheureusement, cela ne ne suffisait pas pour la majorité des gens. J'en avais fait partie, influencée par les préjugés et la peur mais une fois que j'avais réussi à passer outre, nous étions devenus amis. Jusqu'à ma séparation avec Sirius…

\- Je vois. Je pense pouvoir faire adapter ton emploi du temps si besoin, lui annonçais-je d'un air décontracté en feignant de prendre quelques notes.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je lui faisais une faveur.

\- Quand peux-tu commencer ?

Il me regarda, estomaqué.

\- Dès demain.

\- Parfait, j'ai quelques détails à régler mais tu peux venir lundi prochain. Je t'enverrai les détails par hibou. Si tu as d'autres questions entre temps, n'hésites pas à m'en envoyer un.

Je m'écoutais presque parler. Il aurait été si facile de prendre n'importe qui à la place, pour ne pas le croiser, pour ne pas repenser en permanence à _lui._ Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire payer Remus. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il méritait un travail convenable, de la considération. Et puis, je me sentais toujours un peu coupable d'avoir si mal réagi quand j'avais appris qu'il était un loup garou.

De toute façon, mon ancien service avait rapidement besoin de renforts. Depuis plusieurs semaines, j'alternais entre mes nouvelles responsabilités et mes anciennes missions aux relations publiques, pour rendre service, et j'étais au bout du rouleau. Je savais que Remus serait rapidement opérationnel et, avec un peu de chance, mon bureau serait bientôt déplacé au service des Oubliators.

J'allais me lever quand il reprit la parole.

\- Merci.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es largement qualifié, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un rapidement.

Il me regarda plus intensément.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va bien merci.

La réponse avait fusé, comme d'habitude. Je ne réfléchissais même plus à cette question que les gens posent pour dire bonjour, sans écouter la réponse. Remus toutefois, voulait savoir. Vraiment. Je commençais à lui tendre la main pour lui signifier que notre entretien était terminé.

\- Aussi bien que _lui_ apparemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu as changé Helena. Je t'ai à peine reconnu.

-Je sais, Marlène dit tout le temps que ça me fait un bien fou de ne plus ressembler à une ado en surpoids.

Il ne relève pas ma pitoyable tentative pour faire de l'humour. D'autant que Marlène essaie de me « remplumer » depuis des semaines, en pensant que je ne m'en aperçois pas.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Tu as l'air… vide.

\- Je suis vide, je chuchote.

\- Sirius est …

\- Non !

Je me lève.

\- Je suis désolée Remus, je ne peux pas.

Je vais jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail. Je t'attends lundi à neuf heures, merci d'être venu.

Il se lève à son tour et me serre la main, un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- A lundi …

Au même moment, Judy revient de sa pause déjeuner, rallongée parce qu'elle l'a passé avec son petit ami du moment. Elle se présente à Remus et minaude. Je lève les yeux au ciel et retourne m'asseoir.

Nous partageons le même bureau, chacune d'un côté de la pièce. Elle s'installe et pouffe de rire, pendant que je reprends mes documents.

\- Très beau choix Helena, vraiment.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà quelqu'un ? je demande, sans relever la tête de mes papiers.

\- Arrête de faire la rabat joie tu veux ? Je ne fais qu'approuver ton choix et tes compétences de recrutrice.

\- Est-ce que ça se dit ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Recrutrice ?

\- Aucune idée, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on m'a engagé !

\- Moi non plus figure toi.

\- Allez avoue-le au moins ! Il est plutôt mignon ! Certes, on a l'impression qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis une semaine, mais il a dû faire la fête hier soir. Peut-être qu'à nous deux on arrivera à te convaincre de venir au bar un peu plus souvent.

Judy adore aller au bar après le travail. Au début, j'allais avec elle de temps en temps. Mais le plus souvent, je lui tenais compagnie le temps qu'elle repère sa proie et l'observait draguer en sirotant un cocktail infâme. Elle avait essayé de me « trouver quelqu'un » mais j'y mettais une telle mauvaise volonté qu'elle avait rapidement renoncé. J'avais ensuite catégoriquement renoncé à y aller.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que Remus participe à ce genre de guet-apen.

Oups. Je lâchais mon document et jeta un regard vers elle, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas relevé dans ma phrase le fait que je connaissais déjà Remus. C'était peine perdue.

\- « Remus » ? Tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom ? demanda-t-elle en pouffant, avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche et de se la couvrir aussitôt de la main. Non ! Tu le connais _déjà_ ?

Je me maudissais intérieurement et levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu te souviens de mon … ex ?

Je savais par avance que j'allais détester cette conversation.

\- Le deuxième « Tu sais qui » ?

Judy était la seule à encore faire de l'humour sur un tel sujet. Elle faisait référence au mage noir dont personne ne voulait dire le nom, chose que je me refusais aussi à faire avec Sirius. Le faire en pensée était déjà bien assez douloureux.

\- Remus et lui sont amis. Enfin, j'imagine qu'ils le sont toujours en tout cas.

\- Non ?!

\- Si. Je te laisse réfléchir à la surprise que j'ai eu en le voyant débarquer ici.

Surprise était un euphémisme. J'avais surtout l'impression de m'être pris un seau d'eau glacé en pleine figure.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Je soupirai.

\- Non … mais c'est la dernière fois que je te rends service.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, je te paie un verre ce soir ! C'est vendredi ! me déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire, attrapant un dossier sans me laisser le temps de protester.


	15. Chapter 15 Nov 1979 Des préparatifs

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à math62370 et à Aywen pour leurs reviews !  
Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, mais il y a apparemment des problèmes avec l'envoi de notification pour les nouveaux chapitres. Il est probable que j'attendrais que ce problème soit résolu pour poster le chapitre suivant ... N'hésitez pas à me demander par review ou MP des nouvelles, je répondrais sans soucis.

Edit : le problème semble être résolu, je posterai donc la suite samedi prochain :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Novembre 1979 Des préparatifs qui s'éternisent**

Je me réveille le lendemain matin avec une migraine monstre. Etonnamment et pour une fois, je n'ai pas résisté à Judy, et l'ai accompagné dans le fameux bar qu'elle fréquente assidument. La plupart du temps, elle ne faisait qu'y danser, mais il lui arrivait parfois de prendre un verre. Ce soir-là, nous avons bu plus que de raison, encouragées par le tenancier qui nous offrit plusieurs boissons.

Ce que je regrettais amèrement ce matin, en espérant que Judy souffrait autant que moi.

.o.

Je l'ai rencontrée quelques semaines après ma rupture avec Sirius, à mon arrivée dans un nouveau service. C'est une grande fille blonde aux yeux d'un bleu presque turquoise et on peut facilement en dire qu'elle a tout pour elle : la beauté et l'intelligence notamment. De plus, elle a constamment cet air frais, souriant et insouciant, qui vous donne envie d'accéder à ses moindres demandes.

.o.

Je sors de la douche après de longues minutes pour m'écrouler sur le canapé, encore en peignoir, et sens presque ma tête vibrer. Je fais rapidement le tour des quelques fioles de potions que je possède – des armes défensives pour la plupart –, espérant naïvement trouver un remède à la gueule de bois. Je me résous finalement à prendre un simple cachet pour la migraine et à boire deux grands verres d'eau.  
A peine quelques instants tard, on frappe à la porte. Je pousse un long soupir et me lève avec difficulté pour regarder à travers le judas. Marlène.  
J'ouvre la porte mais elle n'entre pas.

\- Oui ?  
\- La question Helena.  
Je soupire encore. Marlène insiste pour que je vérifie en permanence qu'elle était bien elle avant de la laisser entrer. Sachant que j'étais incapable de faire de la magie, il aurait suffi à un mangemort de m'assommer pour m'enlever, une fois la porte ouverte.

Après avoir joué notre mascarade habituelle, elle s'installe sur le canapé.  
\- Tu es malade ? me demanda-t-elle en remarquant le tube de cachets sur ma table basse.  
\- Non, non, juste une migraine.  
Elle me dévisagea. Mon ton un peu pâteux dû lui donner un indice.

\- Tu as la gueule de bois ?!  
\- Tu es bien trop perspicace tu sais. Tu as envisagé de te reconvertir dans la voyance ?  
Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à nier. Je la vis tiquer, avec plaisir. Elle déteste le sarcasme.

\- J'imagine que tu as oublié notre rendez vous ?  
Je ferme les yeux. Encore un d'oublié.  
\- Je refuse de retourner dans cette boutique, déclarai-je, catégorique.  
\- Et pourtant, tu n'as pas le choix ! Ce sont les derniers essayages, et nous y allons avec Lily !  
Marlène s'évertue à me convaincre encore un long moment et je finis par céder. Après tout, si Lily essaie sa robe de mariée, aucune chance pour que James soit présent, et Sirius encore moins.

.o.

J'obtiens seulement de ne pas y aller en transplanant : mon estomac n'y aurait pas résisté. Après un dernier savon sur le fait que je ne devrais pas sortir le soir sans protection, nous arrivons avec un peu de retard dans la boutique.  
Je n'avais pas vu Lily depuis plusieurs mois, quasiment depuis ma rupture en fait, et elle était éblouissante. Ses cheveux semblaient plus épais et flamboyants que jamais, ses yeux brillaient et elle souriait en permanence. Le temps de notre retard, elle avait enfilé sa robe de mariée. C'était une belle robe bustier, blanche, toute simple. Elle avait noué une ceinture verte pâle autour de sa taille pour mettre un peu de couleur, et rappeler celle de ses yeux. Ceinture qui s'accordait aussi avec nos tenues de demoiselle d'honneur.  
Une rousse, une blonde et une brune. J'avais l'impression de faire partie d'un trio d'une série télévisée de mauvais goût.  
\- Bonjour Helena, me salua-t-elle en m'embrassant.

J'avais bien vu son léger mouvement de surprise quand elle m'avait aperçu. J'avais beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vues, et ma soirée de la veille n'arrangeait rien.  
\- Elle n'a pas bonne mine, comme tu peux le voir, commence Marlène en me donnant un petit coup de coude. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte qu'elle fasse une nuit complète la veille du mariage ! Elle sera magnifique ! conclut-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le tact n'a jamais été son fort. Lily me sourit et demande :  
\- Tu es sortie faire la fête hier soir ?  
\- Juste une collègue un peu insistante qui m'a trainé là-bas, mais oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, je réponds en balayant l'air d'une main, blasée.

La vendeuse arrive et nous tend nos tenues, à Marlène et à moi. Elle l'enfile à toute vitesse, enthousiaste, et j'ai à peine eu le temps de me déshabiller, que je l'entends déjà ressortir de sa cabine pour rejoindre Lily un peu plus loin. En bataillant avec la robe pour l'enfiler, j'entends quelques bribes de leur conversation.  
\- Elle ne s'est pas juste « affinée » Marlène, regarde là et dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas un problème !  
\- Ecoute, j'ai tout fait pour lui changer les idées, mais elle a décidé de se plonger dans le travail. Pourquoi pas après tout !  
\- Elle a l'air … complètement déprimée !

.o.  
De toute évidence, elles parlent de moi. Je n'entends pas tout à fait la suite, juste les derniers mots de Lily :  
\- Tu as vu Sirius la semaine dernière ! Ose me dire que …  
Je décide de sortir avant d'en entendre plus.

\- Helena ! Tu vois que cette robe te va très bien ! déclare Marlène avec un sourire crispé.  
\- Oui, tu es très jolie, ajoute Lily.  
\- Merci c'est gentil, je réponds en ne regardant qu'elle.  
\- La couleur émeraude te va très bien, je pourrais te prêter un ruban de cette couleur pour tes cheveux si tu veux ?  
\- Oui, ce serait bien …  
Elle est tellement douce, c'est réconfortant.

\- Remus nous a dit, pour le travail. Merci de lui avoir donné sa chance !  
\- Oh, euh, il avait toutes les compétences pour, c'est normal.  
Je me tends un peu. Je sais bien que, l'an dernier, Lily avait été assez fâchée contre moi et ma réaction lorsque j'ai découvert la nature de Remus. Heureusement, sa nature généreuse le lui a rapidement fait oublier.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demande Marlène.  
\- C'est Helena qui a reçu Remus pour son entretien d'embauche, et qui a décidé de l'engager, lui répond Lily, toujours souriante.  
\- D'ailleurs, on fait un petit diner pour fêter ça ce soir, Helena poursuit-elle. Il n'y aura que Remus, James et moi, tu te joins à nous ?  
Je constate avec surprise que l'invitation ne s'étend pas à Marlène.

\- Oh, euh … je ne sais pas, c'est …  
\- Vas-y Helena ! ça te fera du bien, une soirée au calme, me pousse cependant Marlène.  
\- Vous avez une cheminée ?  
\- Non, nous avons fermé notre réseau. Mais James peut passer te chercher avant de venir si tu veux ?  
Je me tourne vers Marlène, désemparée.

\- Ah désolée, je ne peux pas ce soir, me dit-elle avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit.  
\- Bon, d'accord. Si ça ne le dérange pas, bien sûr.  
\- Je suis sûre que non, ne t'inquiète pas ! me répond Lily.

Le rendez-vous est donc pris et, après validation de la future mariée, nous retournons nous changer. Sur le trajet du retour, je réfléchis à la situation. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Hier, je revoyais Remus et ce soir, James viendra me chercher chez moi. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas refusé ?  
J'imagine que le simple fait de savoir que Sirius ne sera pas là à suffit à me laisser convaincre.  
Je passe le reste de l'après-midi à tourner en rond chez moi. Finalement, je reprends une douche et essaie plusieurs tenues. J'opte pour un pull couleur moutarde et une jupe bordeaux. Je laisse mes cheveux libres, et essaie de ne pas les emprisonner derrière mes oreilles. Avec l'humidité de la douche, ils bouclent plus fort que jamais. Je me maquille un peu, en mettant un peu de noir sur mes cils et un peu de rouge à lèvres.

 **...**

Vers 19h, on frappe à la porte. Comme d'habitude, je regarde par le trou de la porte, et saisit une fiole de potion. Vu sa couleur, j'ai opté pour un philtre aveuglant qui me laissera le temps de fuir en cas de besoin. C'est James attends sur le paillasson.  
Il a un peu changé lui aussi, mais pas beaucoup. Il est définitivement sorti de l'adolescence, a pris en muscle et il n'est pas rasé de près. Pourtant, ses cheveux en bataille et son sourire en coin, eux sont toujours là.

\- Salut Helena !  
\- Salut James.  
\- Dans quelle maison tu étais à Poudlard ?  
Le fameux échange de question.

\- Je n'y suis jamais allé, seulement pour passer les examens. Quel est ton animal préféré ?  
\- Le cerf. Je peux entrer ?  
\- Oh, je suis déjà prête on peut …  
Mais James rentre sans attendre la fin de ma phrase. Je referme derrière lui et repose ma fiole. J'en plusieurs disséminées à plusieurs endroits dans mon appartement. Au cas où.

\- C'est sympa ici. Pas très personnalisé, mais sympa.  
\- Hmm oui, je passe pas mal de temps au bureau.  
Dans mon ancien chez moi, j'avais pris le temps de décorer chaque pièce sous le regard amusé de Sirius. En arrivant ici, je n'avais pas eu l'énergie ni la volonté de le faire.

\- Il parait que tu es la patronne de Lunard maintenant ? me dit James en souriant.  
\- Oh non, il prend mon ancien poste c'est tout, j'ai changé de service.  
\- Ah bon ? Tu travailles où ?  
\- Avec les oubliators. Ils sont très forts pour les sorts d'amnésies ou de modification de la mémoire, mais c'est important de bien prendre en charge les moldus. La plupart sont traumatisés par ce qu'ils ont vu et les sorts marchent beaucoup moins bien alors…

\- Je vois... En tout cas il est ravi !

\- Tant mieux.  
Il reste au milieu de mon salon, sans rien dire. Je ne comprends pas. Il semble vouloir me dire quelque chose.

\- Il faut que je te parle de Sirius.  
Un grand frisson me parcourt. C'était donc ça.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aborder le sujet.  
\- S'il te plait…  
\- Non ! Je fais un effort immense en venant à ton mariage et même en venant ce soir. Mais si c'est pour me parler lui, je ne viendrais pas !  
\- Mais c'est …  
\- Non !  
Il soupire.

\- D'accord. On y va ?  
Je hoche la tête. Nous sortons et une fois un peu à l'écart de la rue, il me tend son bras. Je m'y accroche sans le regarder et nous transplanons.

 **...**

Nous marchons quelques minutes pour arriver devant une jolie maison en brique, un petit jardin, bien entretenu, l'entoure. Lily nous ouvre et je vois que Remus est déjà là. Pendant que je le salue, je vois James hocher négativement la tête en regardant sa fiancée. Elle était au courant de ses intentions.  
\- Alors Helena, dis-nous tout, comment se passe ton travail ?

Nous en sommes au dessert, et je dois dire que tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à maintenant. Remus a été charmant, bien plus léger que la veille, et James ne semble pas prendre en compte notre discussion de tout à l'heure.  
Nous avons rempli les blancs de l'année écoulée, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Soudain, Lily se fige. Puis elle se lève brusquement et part en courant.

\- Lily ?! James semble inquiet, il se lève. Excusez-moi, je reviens.  
Et il part à sa suite. Je me tourne vers Remus.

\- Elle est malade ?  
\- Pas que je sache.  
Nous sommes aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous parlons déjà « boulot », James et Lily reviennent.

\- Ça va mieux ? je demande.  
\- Oui, merci. Et désolée d'être partie comme ça !  
\- Aucun souci.  
\- Je pense … commence James.  
\- Oui, on voulait attendre un peu mais … poursuit Lily.  
\- Nous voulions l'annoncer au mariage …  
Remus et moi nous regardons, intrigués. James et Lily se prennent la main.

\- Je suis enceinte.  
\- Ouah, félicitations !  
Remus se lève et prend le couple dans ses bras. Je le suis pour l'imiter, sous le choc mais ravie pour eux.

\- Félicitations !  
\- Merci !  
\- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite j'imagine ?  
Lily est mince, bien trop pour qu'on puisse soupçonner quoique ce soit.

\- Non, ce sera pour le mois de juillet, me répond Lily, souriante.  
\- D'où le petit inconvénient dont vous avez été témoins, ajoute James.  
\- Les nausées n'ont rien de matinales, je peux vous le dire …  
Nous riions tous et après encore quelques moments à discuter, il est temps de rentrer. C'est Remus qui me raccompagne.

 **...**

\- Tu viendras avec Marlène au mariage samedi prochain ?  
\- Oui surement, elle a insisté pour que je vienne dormir à la maison vendredi soir … « pour se préparer ensemble », j'ajoute en mimant les guillemets.  
\- Ça a l'air de te réjouir !  
\- Tu ne sais même pas à quel point ! j'ironise.  
Nous arrivons devant mon immeuble.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.  
\- Pas de souci … et désolé, à propos de James.  
Je le regarde sans comprendre.

\- J'allais venir te récupérer mais il est passé me voir avant et il a insisté. Il voulait te parler.  
\- Oui, il a essayé…  
\- Il s'inquiète pour lui et …  
\- C'est lui qui m'a quitté. Alors, n'inversez pas les rôles.  
\- Oui, je comprends, je ne rejette pas la faute sur toi. Personne ne le fait d'ailleurs. C'est juste qu'on a essayé… enfin James et nous tous, on se fait beaucoup de soucis et on est un peu désemparés.  
C'était de plus en plus surprenant. Apparemment, Sirius allait mal et ses amis semblaient penser que ça venait de moi. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait rompu, lui qui en avait marre de moi et de notre vie de « parfait petit couple », pour reprendre ses propres mots.

\- Bonne nuit Remus.  
\- Bonne nuit …

Je rentre chez moi en soupirant : le mariage a lieu le weekend prochain …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Merci de jeter un oeil à la note en début de chapitre pour des informations sur la publication de la suite. J'espère que le chapitre 16 qui est écrit, pourra être publié très vite ... A bientôt dans vos reviews !

Edit : Le chapitre suivant sera posté le week-end prochain !


	16. Chapter 16 Tout le monde adore les

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Lapis Lazuly pour ses reviews ;)

Un personnage revient enfin faire quelques apparitions, je sais que vous voyez de qui je parle ...

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 **Décembre 1979**

 **Tout le monde adore les mariages…**

...

 **Une semaine plus tard, vendredi soir – Fin décembre 1979**

Ce soir, la famille McKinnon s'est donnée rendez-vous dans le grand atrium du ministère pour aller dîner. Je suis en retard, bien sûr, mais je les ai repérés dès l'ouverture de l'ascenseur. Mon père, bien droit qui regardait autour de lui, ma mère et Marlène qui discutaient avec animation. Encore du mariage, certainement.

Je les embrasse chacun leur tour en m'excusant. La semaine a été chargée, mais tout s'est déroulé sans accroc. Remus est arrivé lundi et nous avons travaillé ensemble toute la semaine. Il a été rapide et efficace, et est déjà apprécié de tous dans le service.

\- Un bon diner à la maison, ça vous va ? demande ma mère.  
\- Oh oui ! je m'exclame, soulagée. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller au restaurant.

Ils me regardent, un peu surpris et Maman me prend par le bras, satisfaite.

Je vois Papa se raidir un peu et il s'éloigne en marchant plus rapidement que nous : même si aucune menace n'est parvenue jusqu'à nous depuis des semaines, il reste sur le qui-vive. Je dois donc rester discrète autant que possible quand je les retrouve. Après tout, je ne suis pas sensée faire partie de cette famille.

Nous allons utiliser le réseau de cheminée qui nous mènera directement dans le salon. Marlène est restée fixée sur son idée de me faire dormir à la maison avant le mariage et mes parents en ont donc profité pour exiger ma présence au diner. Ils espèrent me faire revenir dans le cocon familial. Une part de moi en rêve. Rentrer tous les soirs dans la grande maison familiale, lire au coin du feu, dormir dans mon ancienne chambre … L'autre partie veut rester seule et ruminer en paix. A voir laquelle va l'emporter.

Même s'ils n'appréciaient pas particulièrement ma relation avec Sirius, je sais qu'ils n'aiment pas me voir comme ça, et qu'ils poussent Marlène à venir me voir souvent. Ca n'a pas l'air de la déranger et nous nous voyons aussi souvent que nous le permette nos emploi du temps. Nos parents viennent déjeuner chaque dimanche midi, dans mon petit appartement.

Nous mangeons tous ensemble dans le salon, et tout se déroule parfaitement. Le repas est délicieux, nous participons tous à la conversation - même Papa quand Marlène et Maman remettent sur le tapis sur le sujet du mariage - et je me surprends à sourire plusieurs fois. C'est une soirée parfaite. Quand je monte me coucher, ma robe suspendue contre mon armoire, je suis sereine, entourée par des odeurs familières et je m'endors rapidement…

...

 **Samedi matin**

Je me réveille, l'esprit sans-dessus dessous. Je mets quelques instants à me rappeler où je suis et à identifier le bruit qui m'a réveillé. Un sèche-cheveux.

\- Marlène !  
Mais c'est sans espoir. Je grogne, me lève et file à la salle de bain. Elle est là, la tête en bas, en train de se sécher. Je lui tapote l'épaule.

\- Oh super, tu es réveillée ! J'ai déjà 20 minutes de retard sur mon programme !  
Elle relève la tête et sa masse de cheveux blonds se remet peu à peu en place. Je pouffe.

\- T'es vraiment cinglée… lui dis-je en ressortant.  
\- Mais attends ! tu vas où ?  
\- Déjeuner ! je crie depuis le couloir, en riant.

Un peu plus tard, je découvre que Marlène a réellement fait un programme. Douche, coiffage, maquillage … tout a été répertorié et minuté avec précision. Notre mère a été réquisionnée pour l'occasion et Papa observe notre remue-ménage avec perplexité. Il s'est occupé de la préparation du déjeuner et quand nous nous installons avec lui, ses sourcils se soulèvent.

Marlène et moi sommes toujours en peignoir et avons d'énormes rouleaux dans les cheveux qui nous font ressembler à d'étranges créatures. Il ne fait pas de commentaires et me regarde : je lui réponds en secouant la tête, résignée. J'ai participé bien malgré moi à tout ça. Marlène m'a fait les ongles pendant que Maman lui installait ces horreurs dans les cheveux. Quelques minutes après, j'ai réalisé que je subirai le même traitement.

Je me sers copieusement et commence à manger quand Marlène pousse une exclamation.  
\- Ça va pas ou quoi ?!  
\- Quoi ? je réponds, la bouche pleine.  
Elle s'empare de mon assiette et en vide une bonne partie.

\- Tu veux rentrer dans ta robe oui ou non ? Il y aura de quoi manger au mariage, une fois que tu seras dans la robe.  
\- Humf …

Je finis mon assiette, rapidement, en boudant. J'ai hâte que cette journée soit terminée. La cérémonie a lieu à 16 heures et, à 13 heures, nous sommes enfin prêtes.

Marlène a lissé ses cheveux blonds, qui lui arrivent juste sous les épaules. Elle a choisi une ceinture et une étole blanche plutôt qu'émeraude, et cela met en valeur son teint. Son maquillage est assez élaboré mais joli et ses yeux verts en ressortent davantage.

C'est elle qui a ajouté la dernière touche à mon propre maquillage, que j'ai demandé très léger. Je m'approche du miroir, près d'elle. Le résultat est assez surprenant. Elle a seulement souligné mes yeux avec du noir, mes cils avec du mascara et, avec une touche d'ombre à paupières champagne, mon regard s'en trouve intensifié. Un peu de rose sur les joues et très peu de rouge à lèvres et j'ai meilleure mine même si, d'après elle, le simple fait d'avoir passé une nuit à la maison a fait des miracles.

Mes cheveux, toujours courts, sont bouclés avec plus de soins que d'habitude. J'ai ajouté le ruban vert prêté par Lily et porte quelques bijoux offerts par Marlène : un bracelet noir et des perles en guise de boucles d'oreilles. Finalement, je me sens bien dans cette tenue, et trouve qu'elle ne me va pas si mal. Maman en profite pour prendre quelques photos et nous partons.

...

Je me sens nauséeuse. Dans moins d'une heure, je _le_ verrai. _Il_ sera là.  
Nous arrivons devant la maison des parents de James, où doit avoir lieu la cérémonie. En tant que témoin, Marlène se devait d'arriver avec de l'avance et nous sommes les premières. Nous saluons James et ses parents, plus âgés que je ne m'y attendais, et qui semblent fatigués par le simple fait de voir leur fils faire les cent pas dans le salon. Il est tellement fébrile qu'il me dit bonjour deux fois.

Nous rejoignons Lily à l'étage, déjà habillée, et qui discute avec sa mère qui arrange la coiffure de sa fille. Je suis soulagée que Sirius ne soit pas déjà arrivé et mon cœur a bondi à chaque fois que nous ouvrions une porte.

\- Bonjour les filles ! Maman, tu connais déjà Marlène qui est mon témoin, et voici sa sœur Helena, ma demoiselle d'honneur.

Madame Evans nous embrasse et s'étonne du peu de ressemblance entre nous. La conversation dérive sur la sœur de Lily, Pétunia, qui apparemment lui ressemble très peu aussi.

\- Oui… je ne pensais qu'il pourrait y avoir deux sœurs aussi différentes que ma Pétunia et ma Lily…confirme-t-elle avec tristesse.  
\- Pétunia a refusé de venir aujourd'hui … ajoute Lily.

\- Elle va peut-être changer d'avis ? tente Marlène.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait, mais on peut toujours espérer …

\- Vous vous êtes disputées ?  
\- Plus ou moins. Disons qu'elle a un peu de mal avec la sorcellerie et les sorciers en général. Elle pense que la cérémonie sera « loufoque » et elle ne veut pas assister à ça, conclut Lily. Et puis, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé quand James et moi avons diner avec son mari et elle …

\- Je pourrais essayer d'aller lui parler si tu veux ? J'ai travaillé avec les moldus, peut-être que si elle voit que je suis parfaitement normale, ça pourrait la décider ?

Elles se tournent vers moi.

\- C'est vrai ça ! En plus Héléna s'occupe de la communication dans son travail, elle saura comment la convaincre ! s'exclame Marlène.

Elle défend mon idée avec tant de conviction, qu'elle se lève d'un bond et manque de déchirer sa robe.

\- C'est gentil à toi Héléna mais, j'aimerais que la décision vienne d'elle. Qu'elle fasse l'effort de surmonter ses préjugés, pour moi, déclare finalement Lily en prenant la main de sa mère.

\- Je comprends …

Nous décidons de changer de sujet pour alléger l'ambiance, et Lily raconte l'anecdote, amusante, de la demande en mariage de James pendant que Marlène termine son maquillage. J'imagine qu'il n'y a que lui pour demander à un botruc d'apporter une bague de fiançailles lors d'un pique-nique. La créature s'est perdue dans un bosquet, James a paniqué, et Lily a fini par découvrir la bague elle-même en tombant dans un buisson. Il a enfin pu faire sa demande après avoir aidé Lily à se relever, des feuilles pleins les cheveux.

Pendant ce temps, je décide de me rendre utile et demande à Mme Evans si elle a besoin de quelque chose. Elle accepte volontiers un verre d'eau : je me souviens du chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Qui me fera repasser par le salon. Presque une heure s'est écoulée depuis notre arrivée et je redoute que Sirius soit finalement arrivé. Je descends sur la pointe des pieds et entends James converser avec ses parents. Pas d'autres voix.

\- Héléna ! Est-ce que tout se passe bien ? Je pourrais peut-être …  
Il amorce un mouvement vers les escaliers mais je me mets en travers de son chemin.

\- Je t'interdis de monter, c'est compris ! Tu ne peux pas voir la robe avant le mariage.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Lily m'a dit la même chose, mais je ne comprends pas. C'est une vraie torture, ajoute-t-il en se rasseyant près de sa mère.

La vieille dame passe la main dans ses cheveux, l'air attendrie.  
\- C'est une tradition mon chéri … Quel exotisme ! et elle rigole légèrement avec son mari.

Les trois poursuivent leur conversation pendant je me rends à la cuisine. Je remplis le verre de Mme Evans quand un bruit retentit dans le jardin, me faisant sursauter. Une pétarade violente. Une moto. Sirius. Je range la bouteille et attrape le verre. Je retourne au pas de course dans le salon, courant presque, et me rue sur les escaliers, sous le regard perplexe du couple Potter. James est déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Tu es en retard !

Non, non, non, je ne veux pas entendre sa voix, pas maintenant. Je monte les marches à toute vitesse, en essayant de ne pas renverser, ouvre la porte de la chambre et la referme précipitamment. Quand je me retourne, Marlène, Lily et sa mère me dévisagent avec étonnement.

\- Tu as croisé un épouvantard ? J'ai la bouche sèche.  
\- Non. Non, non j'ai … hmm … simplement empêché James de monter. Il ne comprend rien aux traditions moldues. Votre verre d'eau madame Evans.  
\- Merci ma petite, mais vous êtes sûre de ne pas en avoir plus besoin que moi ?

\- Non non, ça va très bien, je vous remercie !  
\- C'était quoi ce bruit, dehors ? demande Marlène.

\- Oh, euh, je ne sais pas !

Je me sens rougir. Elle lève un sourcil.

\- Ok… je vais dire bonjour à Sirius, je reviens.  
Décidément, je suis un livre ouvert. Elle sort et laisse la porte ouverte. J'entends la petite voix de Mme Potter :  
\- Il faut te remplumer un peu mon chéri, reviens donc à la maison pour quelques temps !  
Et puis …

\- C'est gentil Euphemia, j'y penserai c'est promis. Oh, salut Mar' !  
Et puis j'entends une respiration forte, rapide. Ma respiration. Une main sur mon bras. Lily.

\- Héléna ? viens t'asseoir.

Je me laisse entrainer sur le lit. Mme Evans me fait finir son verre et agite une feuille cartonnée, un menu surement, près de mon visage. Je dois avoir l'air au bord de l'évanouissement, et c'est sûrement le cas. Peu à peu, je me calme.

\- Je suis désolée Lily, je suis en train de gâcher ta journée ! je dis en chuchotant. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Je retiens mes émotions depuis tellement longtemps, que j'ai l'impression qu'une immense digue est en train de se fissurer. Mais si je pleure, Marlène me tuera d'avoir ruiné son maquillage. Mme Evans m'évente encore plus vite.

\- Mais non voyons ! dit-elle en riant. Et puis sans toi, il m'aurait manqué quelque chose d'essentiel ! ajoute-t-elle en remuant son poignet.

Lily a également tenu à respecter une autre tradition pour son mariage : celle d'avoir quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose d'ancien, quelque chose de bleu et quelque chose d'emprunté. J'ai apporté ma contribution en prêtant à Lily mon bracelet de perles blanches. Je souris de cette maigre participation et respire profondément. Des pas font craquer l'escalier et mon cœur repart de plus belle. Mais ce n'est que Marlène, accompagnée de Remus.

\- Les invités commencent à arriver ! déclare-t-elle.  
Remus se présente à la mère de Lily et me salut. Marlène apporte les dernières retouches à la tenue de la future mariée.

\- Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien et toi ?

Nous nous sommes rapprochés cette semaine au travail et sa présence me rassure. J'avais craint que de le voir tous les jours serait trop douloureux mais cela m'a plutôt permis de me préparer à ce jour. J'ai au moins un allié, quelqu'un avec qui parler quand Marlène sera trop occupée.

\- Un peu stressée …  
\- Stressée ? Après t'avoir vu travailler cette semaine, je ne pensais pas qu'un simple mariage pouvait te stresser !

\- Elle travaille bien j'espère ? demande Marlène, une épingle à cheveux entre les lèvres.  
\- Bien ? Tu verrais comment elle gère ses dossiers, c'est impressionnant.  
\- Tu exagères ! Je me sens une nouvelle fois rougir.

\- Tu me rends fière ! dit Marlène en me prenant par la taille et en faisant mine de m'embrasser. Le cœur y est, mais je ne peux pas ruiner ton maquillage _et_ le mien ! Je descends accueillir tout le monde ! dit-elle, déjà dans le couloir.

...

Il est 15h30 passé. Lily devra bientôt descendre. J'ai envie de vomir. Je me repasse le programme dans ma tête. La musique démarrera, Lily prendra son bouquet et descendra dans le salon, suivit par Marlène puis de moi. Nous la suivrons jusqu'à l'autel, où James, accompagné par son témoin –Sirius- l'attendra. Marlène se positionnera près d'elle, et Lily me donnera son bouquet, le temps d'échanger ses vœux. Je soupire. Il est possible que, avec un peu de chance, j'arrive à garder mon regard fixé sur les cheveux de Marlène, puis sur le bouquet de fleurs.  
Mais en serais-je capable ?

...

Il est 15h45. Remus a décidé de retourner en bas et Mme Evans l'a accompagné pour s'installer au premier rang. Quelques instants après Marlène nous rejoint. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf et j'ai les mains moites.  
Je décide de faire un tour à la salle de bain. Par miracle mon maquillage n'a pas coulé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête en feu, mais je n'ai qu'une légère couleur rosée sur les joues, qui me donne plutôt bonne mine. Je respire profondément. Dans la chambre, Lily est sereine, sûre d'elle. Elle va simplement marcher le long d'une pièce et retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime après tout. Et qui l'aime en retour. Alors que moi, je vais retrouver l'homme que j'aime, que je n'ai pas vu depuis un an, et qui m'a brisé le cœur. « C'est terminé Helena ». J'entends cette phrase en boucle dans ma tête, sa voix, devenue froide et cassante, ces intonations qu'il n'avait jamais utilisées avec moi.

\- Héléna ? tu m'écoutes ? Marlène.  
\- Quoi ?

\- Changement de programme. Tu vas marcher devant la mariée finalement ! Alice a vu ça dans un film et l'idée plait beaucoup à James et Lily.  
\- Tu plaisantes ?!  
\- Quoi ?

\- Je voulais rester discrète je te rappelle ! Marcher derrière toi, récupérer ce … ce bouquet à la con, m'asseoir et partir ! Elle me fixe, surprise.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons, une dizaine de pas tout au plus ! C'est pour les mariés !

« C'est pour les mariés » … des semaines qu'elle me rabâche cet argument.

\- Il n'y a pas de pétales de fleurs à te faire lancer sur le sol, alors tu pourras te contenter de marcher devant Lily et attendre sur le côté.

Encore heureux …

\- Pardon ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Et je fais quoi après ?

\- Comme c'était prévu. Tu récupères le bouquet de Lily le temps de la cérémonie et tu vas t'assoir avec Madame Evans.

Je soupire.

...

Une douce musique retentit et Marlène bondit comme un ressort. Elle se précipite vers la chambre en me trainant par le bras. J'attrape mon petit bouquet de fleurs sauvages, et attends le signal de Marlène. Elle me donne le signal et je commence à marcher le long du couloir qui est ouvert et d'où je peux voir le salon au rez de chaussée. On ne voit pas l'autel, ni le marié, qui sont dans une partie plus éloignée du salon. La petite douzaine d'invités sont là et commence à relever la tête pour apercevoir la mariée. Pour l'instant ils ne voient que moi. Je n'entends presque plus la musique, seulement les battements de mon cœur. Je me concentre sur mes pas et sur ma respiration. Je tourne légèrement pour commencer ma descente dans l'escalier et voit Lily derrière moi, quelques pas plus loin.

Elle est tellement belle que, devant ou derrière elle, on ne me remarque presque plus. Je descends lentement les marches, me rappelant les recommandations de Marlène. Je suis maintenant en bas des marches, à quelques pas de l'allée centrale. Quand je commencerais à la remonter, je serais à quelques pas de l'autel, avec une vue imprenable sur le marié. Et son témoin.

Tout le monde se lève, lorsque j'arrive au fond de la salle. Enfin, quand Lily arrive en bas des marches. J'aimerais me retourner et la regarder moi aussi. Mais je dois continuer mon chemin. Ça y est, je suis dans l'allée. Je relève la tête fièrement et regarde les invités les plus proches de moi. La plupart sont concentrés sur Lily. J'aperçois Peter, non loin de Remus, les épaules basses. Un couple d'amis de Lily dont je n'arrive pas à me rappeler le nom. Une jeune femme souriante, qui a déjà les larmes aux yeux.  
Finalement, je regarde devant moi et observe James, qui me sourit franchement. Il ne voit que la robe de sa future femme, leurs regards ne se sont pas encore croisés.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je l'aperçois, et le regarde. A droite de James, un pas derrière lui, il se tient debout, droit, beau à mourir. Ses cheveux ont poussé, beaucoup, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse les attacher aujourd'hui. Il ne semble pas s'être rasé depuis quelques jours. Je me sens foudroyée sur place. Plus que quelques pas. J'ai presque l'impression que c'est moi la mariée. Je n'entends plus rien et nous nous regardons, droit dans les yeux.

Un an que je n'avais pas vu ces yeux. Étonnamment, je continue à marcher, sans trembler. J'arrive à l'autel, détache mon regard du sien et réussit à sourire à James, qui m'embrasse sur la joue. Je tourne sur la gauche pour laisser la place à Lily.

Ils sont heureux et ça se voit, elle le rejoint bientôt et tout me semble se passer en accéléré. Elle m'embrasse aussi sur la joue et me tend son bouquet, Marlène arrive à son tour et je lui cède ma place. Enfin, je m'assois. Madame Evans pleure silencieusement, de joie. Je lui tends un mouchoir, caché dans mon bouquet. Marlène a pensé à tout. Son mariage à elle promet d'être grandiose. La cérémonie se déroule sans problème et les vœux sont prononcés, à la façon des sorciers. Puis ils s'embrassent. On nous présente Lily et James Potter.

Je me lève, hésitante, pour rendre son bouquet à Lily. J'ai senti le regard de Sirius fixé sur moi pendant toute la cérémonie. Intense et brûlant. Je m'approche un peu et elle récupère son bouquet. Retour aux traditions moldues : nous devons aller dans le jardin, en passant par la véranda, pour que la mariée nous lance son bouquet. Marlène m'entraine à sa suite et, avec les autres jeunes filles nous sortons à la suite de la mariée. Je me place avec les autres -parce que nous ne sommes pas nombreuses, pas vraiment parce que j'en ai envie - me sentant toujours observée.

Le bouquet vole, je ne participe pas à la bataille. Marlène s'est battue, Marlène a gagné. Nous riions tous de bon cœur et elle part embrasser Lily. Je tiens toujours mon propre bouquet, et commence à me rapprocher de ma sœur, comme une petite fille timide qui ne reste qu'avec ceux qu'elle connait. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : je me souviens comme si c'était hier du moment où j'ai écrit ce chapitre ... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !


	17. Chapter 17 Déc 1979 Presque tout le

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Cliaa, Aywen et Lune patronus pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **Décembre 1979**

… **enfin presque tout le monde**

 _Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute._

\- Belle cérémonie !

C'est Remus. Je souris, même si je me sens un peu crispée. Peter est dans son sillage, les mains dans les poches et l'air morose, et ne semble pas vouloir se mêler à la conversation.

\- Oui, c'est vrai … et puis tout s'est bien passé, heureusement, Marlène aurait piqué une crise sinon !

Je ris nerveusement, et nous continuons à parler. Je sens toujours qu' _il_ m'observe et je fais mon possible pour me concentrer.

Quand je me tourne légèrement pour vérifier que Marlène est toujours là, elle a disparu. Mes yeux s'écarquille et, involontairement, je respire plus vite.

\- Elle est juste ici ! me souffle Remus, amusé.

En effet, Marlène et Lily sont un peu plus loin et discutent avec leurs amis. Le photographe s'approche du groupe.

\- Désolée … je suis un peu nerveuse, je crois.

\- Un peu ?

\- D'accord, beaucoup !

\- En tout cas, tu as très bien rempli ton rôle.

\- Merci … Tu sais que Marlène avec l'intention de me faire _jeter des pétales_ ?

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé !

Je me sens toujours aussi rouge. Peter relève la tête après avoir passé un long moment à fixer ses chaussures et nous propose d'aller chercher des boissons. Il repart sans nous avoir demandé ce que nous voulions.

\- Il est … un peu bizarre non ?

\- Peter ? Oh, c'est une période de l'année assez difficile pour lui. Son père est mort environ à cet époque, il y a des années …

\- Je vois …

\- Et puis, il avait une petite amie, mais ils ont rompu il y a quelques semaines. ça n'arrange pas les choses.

Je m'apprête à lui demander de qui il s'agit quand nous sommes interrompus :

\- C'est le moment des photos ! s'exclame quelqu'un.

Les mariés font les premiers clichés au fond du jardin. Il faut en profiter tant qu'il fait jour et que la lumière est naturelle d'après Hayden, un ami de James reconverti en photographe pour l'occasion.

C'est un grand type assez filiforme, dont la couleur de cheveux oscille entre l'auburn et le roux. Ses yeux noisettes semblaient rieurs quand je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure, mais maintenant ils sont plissés par la concentration. Malgré la fraicheur, il a remonté les manches de sa chemise jusqu'à ses coudes, ce qui laisse apercevoir ses nombreux tatouages : certains semblent même bouger le long de ses avant bras, comme des vagues hypnotiques. Sa coiffure, ses chaussures et son allure générale me donne l'impression de voir un rockeur qu'on aurait forcé à enfiler un costume.

Marlène apparait tout à coup dans mon champ de vision.

\- Viens, dépêche toi ! C'est à nous après !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils font les photos avec leurs témoins je te rappelle ! Puis les parents et ensuite avec les amis !

\- Mais … je ne suis pas témoin moi !

\- Tu es sa demoiselle d'honneur, tu _dois_ être sur les photos !

\- Remus …

Tentative désespérée pour trouver du soutien.

\- Je ne peux rien pour toi, dit-il en m'adressant un sourire faussement désolé.

Je me laisse entrainer par ma sœur et fixe mes chaussures. Sirius est là, de dos, près des parents de James, les mains dans les poches. Le couple est assis sur un petit banc de jardin blanc. Les mariés posent une dernière fois quand Hayden nous aperçoit.

\- Vous avez retrouvé la fuyarde ? Parfait ! En position pour la photo avec les témoins alors !

C'est moi la fuyarde ? Je fixe le sol, en prétendant chercher un coin bien sec pour ne pas mouiller mes chaussures. Je reste bêtement près du photographe et voit Sirius se rapprocher de James, du coin de l'œil.

Hayden abandonne son appareil pour placer les mariés et leurs témoins. Il retourne à sa place puis prend plusieurs clichés : je m'approche et l'observe avec tellement d'intérêt qu'il finit par me donner quelques explications mais en gardant toujours son attention sur l'appareil.

Puis il se tourne vers moi. Je me sens rougir. Encore.

\- Aller c'est à toi, en place ! s'exclame-t-il en plaçant sa main dans mon dos et me poussant doucement.

Je relève un peu ma robe et avance vers ma sœur.

\- On va d'abord faire une photo, tous ensemble ! nous crie le photographe. Ensuite, les mariés et la demoiselle d'honneur, puis les témoins et la demoiselle d'honneur !

Quoi ?! Je me sens me liquéfier sur place et me rapproche instinctivement de ma sœur. Elle me prend discrètement la main. Nous prenons plusieurs photos et je me force à sourire.

Hayden se rapproche de nous, Marlène me regarde et repositionne une mèche de mes cheveux pendant que Sirius s'écarte. Elle repart ensuite avec notre photographe. Ils nous regardent tous les trois pendant que les photos s'enchainent. Enfin, les mariés cèdent la place à leurs témoins pour quelques instants. Marlène et Sirius reviennent vers moi.

Je m'apprête à laisser la place du milieu à Marlène mais Hayden en décide autrement : je me retrouve placée entre ma soeur et Sirius. Je sens _sa_ main dans mon dos. _Il_ est tellement proche, je peux même sentir son odeur.

Je me force à rester naturelle et à sourire. Comme si tout allait bien. Les autres invités nous observent en discutant. Nous faisons une dernière photo, entre sœurs, et enfin, nous avons terminés. Je m'écarte maladroitement et manque de faire tomber mon bouquet. Les mariés reprennent quelques clichés mais je suis libre. Marlène me retient par le coude. Elle chuchote à toute vitesse.

\- Ça devient ridicule, dis-lui au moins bonjour, qu'on en finisse.

Je fronce les sourcils, agacée.

\- Je vais aux toilettes.

Je me dégage et fonce vers l'intérieur. Je vois que Sirius donne le bras à madame Evans et l'escorte pour qu'elle aille prendre quelques photos à son tour. Parfait.

J'entre dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée et rabats le siège des toilettes. Je m'assois et respire profondément. Le pire est passé. Je l'ai vu.

.o.

Après quelques minutes, je décide de retourner dans le jardin. Une grande table est maintenant installée dans le jardin, et abritée en cas de pluie. Tout autour, des feux magiques crépitent pour nous tenir chaud : la température et la lumière chute rapidement. Un chapiteau est installé à proximité pour danser.

Marlène discute avec James et Sirius. Remus s'apprête à les rejoindre, toujours suivi de près par Peter.

Mauvais timing. Je rejoins donc Lily, qui parle avec ses beaux-parents et sa mère.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ? je demande.

\- Non je te remercie, nous allons bientôt passer au repas mais James et moi allons l'annoncer, me répond Lily en souriant.

Je m'assois près de la mère de James en lui faisant un petit sourire. Elle se présente malgré tout.

\- Héléna McKinnon, je lui réponds en serrant doucement sa main.

\- Héléna ? Ah oui, Héléna …

\- Nous nous sommes vues tout à l'heure, je suis venue plus tôt avec ma sœur …

\- Oui, je me souviens ! me dit-elle avec un petit rire. C'est agréable de mettre enfin un visage sur votre nom !

\- Vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi ?

Elle ne répond pas et me sourit. Son mari se tourne vers moi.

\- Et pas qu'une fois, ma chère !

A ce moment, un tintement retentit et tout le monde se tourne vers les mariés. De nombreux plats apparaissent sur la grande table rectangulaire avec des étiquettes indiquant le nom de chaque convive. Je sais déjà où je dois m'assoir, ayant participé à l'enfer du plan de table avec ma sœur.

James et Lily sont au milieu de la table côte à côte, entourés par leurs parents. En face des mariés, leurs témoins. Je suis à gauche de ma sœur, Sirius de l'autre côté. D'après Marlène, ils _devaient_ se mettre en face des mariées. J'aurais préféré que Remus soit entre Marlène et moi, pour « creuser l'écart » davantage, mais il est finalement à coté de Sirius. Marlène s'approche et me demande d'aller ranger son bouquet, durement gagné, pendant qu'elle aidera les invités à trouver leur place. J'accepte avec plaisir et, quand je reviens, tout le monde est assis.

Les mariés font un petit discours et le repas commence.

Je fais rapidement connaissance avec ma voisine de gauche, une fille charmante nommée Alice, une amie de Lily que je n'avais jamais rencontré à Poudlard. Alice se prépare à devenir Auror et doit sûrement connaitre Marlène. Nous discutons beaucoup avec les autres invités qui sont assis près de nous (surtout Frank et Hayden) et je ne vois pas le temps passer. Cela m'aide à ne pas trop faire attention à la présence de Sirius, dont j'entends régulièrement les intonations et le rire. Apparemment, il surprend tout le monde par sa bonne humeur.

Enfin, le gâteau arrive. Les mariés se lèvent et coupent ensemble la première part. Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma portion, mais ma voisine se propose de le faire pour moi et il n'y a pas de gâchis. Hayden, notre photographe du jour, sort à nouveau son appareil et Alice et moi nous laissons prendre en photo de bon cœur, accompagnées également par son petit ami Frank. Quelques photos sont déjà exposées dans le salon et certains invités, dont moi, allons les voir avant le début de la soirée.

J'admire celles des mariés, qui sont magnifiques dessus. Puis je tombe sur la photo de Marlène et moi et je souris. Elle avait réussi à me faire rire avec une blague de notre enfance chuchotée à toute vitesse dans l'oreille.

Sur la photo suivante nous sommes avec les mariés. Marlène me tient la main. Et puis nous sommes toutes les deux avec Sirius. Il est magnifique. Il sourit et son reflet animé détourne un instant le regard de l'objectif pour se pencher vers mon double de la photo.

Je laisse la place aux autres et retourne dans le jardin.

Bientôt, la musique retentit : c'est la première danse. Il est près de minuit, et Hayden fait son travail, avec discrétion, pour immortaliser le moment : il est à nouveau très concentré, ce qui contraste beaucoup avec le personnage que j'ai pu découvrir pendant le repas. A la fin de la chanson, une autre commence immédiatement et James part faire un baiser à sa mère. Il invite ensuite Mme Evans à danser. Sa mère à lui ne peut plus le faire, son père non plus. Lily reste donc avec ses beaux-parents et parle avec eux.

Pour encourager les invités à venir danser, Marlène donne l'exemple et entraine Sirius sur la piste. J'imagine que c'est leur devoir, en tant que témoin. Je m'approche de Remus.

\- Tu devrais inviter Lily, je vais tenir compagnie aux parents de James en attendant, lui dis-je.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problème avec le marié … me répond t-il faussement hésitant.

\- Mais tu n'auras peut-être pas d'autres occasions … je réponds avec un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est vrai ! Mais tu m'accordes la prochaine alors ?

\- Vendu !

Nous allons vers la mariée et je prends sa place. J'aimerais reprendre la conversation de tout à l'heure et savoir à quelle occasion ils ont entendu parler de moi, mais ils préfèrent me demander quel métier je fais et me posent de nombreuses questions. Finalement, la deuxième chanson se termine et Remus revient avec Lily.

Il me tend la main et nous repartons vers la piste. La musique est plus dynamique cette fois, et ne nous laisse pas l'occasion de parler. Je me défoule et c'est essoufflée que je retourne sur le bord de la piste. Nous partons un peu avant la fin pour nous désaltérer.

\- Remus !

Un de ces amis lui fait signe.

\- Hmm vas-y ! Pas de problème, lui dis-je quand il se tourne vers moi.

Hayden arrive au même moment et m'entraine sur la piste avant que j'aie pu protester : mes chaussures me broie déjà les orteils.

\- Alors, tu as vu les premières photo ? me demande-t-il en me faisant tourner nonchalamment.

\- Oui, elles sont très réussies ! Tu as été rapide pour les développer.

\- J'avais préparé la potion depuis longtemps ! me répond-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Pendant que nous parlons tout en dansant (à contretemps et sans vraiment suivre le rythme), je me sens observée. Je m'efforce de continuer à fixer Hayden, à me concentrer sur l'équilibre désarçonnant entre le marron et le vert de ses yeux mais rien à faire : le regard brûlant qui me transperce la nuque détourne mon attention.

Alors que notre conversation dévie sur Marlène, je tourne sur moi-même pour identifier mon observateur. C'est _lui_. Il est appuyé contre la tonnelle qui abrite la table, un verre à la main, immobile. Son regard ne change pas, même quand il croise le mien. Il reste fixe, déterminé, quelque part entre la colère et la sérénité.

Quand la musique se termine, Hayden m'accompagne pour prendre des boissons et se dirige courageusement vers Marlène pour lui en proposer un. Apparemment, elle lui plait beaucoup, mais il pensait qu'elle sortait toujours avec Edgar Bones.

Il s'éloigne. Je finis mon verre de boisson pétillante au citron et hésite à me resservir, quand je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne. Sirius.

\- Bonsoir … commence-t-il, avec cette même expression indéchiffrable de tout à l'heure.

\- …

Je n'arrive pas à répondre. Rien ne sort. Je le fixe, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Je me force finalement à laisser échapper un petit :

\- Salut.

\- Tu danses?

Une question qui n'en est pas vraiment une, puisqu'il me tend la main sans avoir l'air d'envisager que je pourrais refuser.

\- Je suis un peu fatiguée, en fait.

Je joins le geste à la parole en m'asseyant sur une chaise toute proche. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il me suit et se plante en face de moi, en s'appuyant au dossier d'une autre chaise. Nous nous défions du regard quelques secondes.

\- Tu avais l'air en pleine forme tout à l'heure pourtant.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et maintenant, non?

\- Voilà.

Ses lèvres se resserrent en une fine et mince ligne. Je sais d'avance qu'il va être désagréable.

\- Je suis un meilleur danseur qu'Hayden tu sais.

\- Vraiment ? C'est là où tu veux en venir?

Je me lève, en secouant la tête, agacée et m'apprête à rejoindre Marlène. Et tant pis si je dois contrarier les plans d'Hayden pour passer une bonne soirée.

Mais Sirius me barre la route :

\- Non, pardon, je … viens danser. S'il te plait.

Il me tend à nouveau la main, l'air presque repentant : pas question pour moi d'accepter la moindre trace de jalousie. Surtout pas dans cette situation.

J'hésite quelques instants mais je finis par la prendre et il m'entraine vers la piste.

Le rythme s'est nettement ralenti. Un slow. Je voudrais rebrousser chemin mais il est trop tard. Nous nous arrêtons l'un en face de l'autre. Il fait à nouveau le premier pas en se rapprochant et en me prenant par la taille. Je remonte lentement mes mains, d'abord sur ses avant-bras, puis sur ses épaules. Les souvenirs affluent.

Je fixe sa chemise. Je ne porte pas de talons, aussi, je reste plus petite que lui.

Nous dansons comme ça, en silence, un petit moment puis,

\- Hélé' ?

Je relève la tête pour le regarder.

Il sourit. Il raffermit sa prise sur ma taille. Je commence à sourire aussi. Il se rapproche, nous ne dansons presque plus.

Je soupire, presque de soulagement, comme si j'avais retenu ma respiration pendant tout ce temps. Pendant un an. Nous nous regardons, et, pendant un instant, c'est presque comme si l'année passée n'avait pas eu lieu.

Je ne dis rien. Nous continuons à danser en silence et quittons la piste quand la musique prend fin. Une autre commence quand nous nous rapprochons des chaises.

\- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Contrairement à toi, on dirait … je réponds en souriant.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

C'est vrai. Plus Sirius était tourmenté, moins il se coupait les cheveux. Ça n'aurait servi à rien, ils repoussaient pendant la nuit. Heureusement pour lui, ils n'étaient pas excessivement long, il pouvait à peine les attacher pour qu'ils ne lui gâchent pas la vue.

\- Qu'est ce qui te contrarie ?

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? dit-il en me tendant un verre.

Il sourit un peu, et je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Je sens une bouffée de colère monter en moi.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui est parti je te rappelle !

\- Je sais mais …

\- Il faudrait que vous vous en souveniez, toi et tes amis ! J'en ai assez de passer pour la méchante de service.

\- Quoi ? Ils t'ont parlé de moi ? Je te jure que je ne leur ai jamais …

\- Je sais, je ne t'en fais pas le reproche, c'est juste que… j'aimerais juste que l'on n'oublie pas que j'en ai bavé dans cette histoire.

Je pose mon verre sur la table la plus proche et part en direction de la maison. Je ne vois Marlène nulle part mais tant pis, j'attendrais à l'intérieur. Je bouscule quelqu'un au passage, James. Je m'excuse brièvement et continue mon chemin. J'entends que Sirius me suit, de près, il s'arrête quelques instants pour parler à son ami.

J'entre dans la maison, plongée dans le noir et atteint les escaliers quand il me rattrape. Il me prend par le bras et je tourne les talons pour me dégager. Mais il ne lâche pas.

\- J'ai voulu revenir à la minute où je suis parti Héléna !

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne supportais plus de fréquenter une cracmol comme moi ! je demande, en plissant les yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Tu sais bien que tout ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit…

\- Ça m'a tué Héléna. De rester loin de toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas te mettre en danger ! Quand ce type t'a agressé, tu ne l'a pas entendu mais il m'a dit quelque chose avant de s'enfuir. Un message, de ma cousine Bellatrix …

Je croise les bras, sceptique mais curieuse d'en savoir plus.

\- Qui disait ?

\- Elle me menaçait. Elle disait que si elle ne pouvait pas m'atteindre directement, elle s'en prendrait à toi…

\- Mais …

\- Pas à toi en tant que McKinnon mais plutôt parce que tu sortais avec moi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle connaisse ta « véritable » identité, sinon, elle s'en serait pris à toi de toute façon…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? On aurait pu trouver une solution … On aurait pu se battre ensemble !

Il semble un peu gêné par ma question et bredouille presque en me répondant :

\- Je n'en voyais aucune, je voulais juste te protéger. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, encore moins par ma faute…

\- Quel gâchis … je finis par répondre, attristée mais presque soulagée.

Je m'appuie contre la rampe d'escalier. Il s'approche, et je ne le repousse pas. Il me prend par la taille et pose son nez dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu m'as manqué Héléna … chuchote-t-il. Tu me manques.

Tout doucement, il glisse son visage dans mon cou. Je respire profondément, parcourue de longs frissons de bien être. J'avais presque oublié son odeur, mais tout me revient maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mes sens, l'odorat, l'ouïe, le toucher … Comme si j'avais passé l'année écoulée dans une bulle.

Surprise, je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues et je m'entends renifler. Je m'en veux : j'étais enfin assez forte pour être en colère, mais elle se fanait déjà. Sirius se redresse et me regarde inquiet.

\- Non, non … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il en essuyant mes larmes.

\- Je … Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, aussi !

Et je me mets à sangloter comme une enfant.

Je crois que je m'étais interdit de ressentir pleinement ma peine et ce soir, la digue cédait enfin. Je m'étais accrochée à ma souffrance au lieu de la laisser s'écouler petit à petit. Je pleure encore quelques minutes dans ses bras puis je finis par me calmer. Il essuie de ses doigts les dernières traces de larmes puis embrasse mes joues. Rapidement, ses baisers dévient sur mes lèvres.

Je reste un peu hésitante au début, mais très vite je suis incapable de réfléchir et laisse mon corps décider de ce que j'ai envie de faire. Notre étreinte devient passionnée et je l'entraine vers l'étage.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : et la suite la semaine prochaine ...


	18. Chapter 18 Mai 1980 Réconciliation

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le chapitre 18 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire (même si mon préféré reste le 17 pour le moment)!

Merci à vous tous de lire et de suivre cette histoire, vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux, et même si cela ne se voit pas toujours dans les reviews je suis ravie de voir que les stats sont en progression constante :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **Décembre 1979 - Mai 1980**

 **Réconciliation**

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, j'ai chaud. Trop chaud. Je suis emmitouflée sous une couette et dans mon dos, un corps se colle contre le mien, un bras enserre ma taille. Il fait jour, et la lumière commence à filtrer à travers les rideaux. Je bouge, à peine.

\- Bonjour …

Un souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Je me tourne. Sirius est là, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, mais réveillé. Il a l'air serein, et sourit. Je souris aussi et me blottis contre lui, soupirant d'aise.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Pas assez, je réponds, contre son torse.  
Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'il puisse voir mon visage le matin, avant de l'avoir dument inspecté et rafraichi moi-même avant. Il glisse une main sous moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Ses mains descendent dangereusement.

\- Il manque quelque chose … dit-il en caressant mes hanches. Je relève la tête, l'air faussement offusqué.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Les « Fondants du Chaudron » auraient-ils fermé boutique ? Ces gâteaux sont ma grande passion. Enfin, étaient ma grande passion. Je m'étais donné pour mission de copier la recette pour en faire moi-même et Sirius avait été le témoin – et goûteur – de mes nombreux essais. Autant dire que notre séparation avait refroidi mon enthousiasme.

\- Disons que j'ai passé beaucoup moins de temps derrière les fourneaux dernièrement … Il passe une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, une ombre sur le visage. Je souris.

\- J'ai gardé la recette tu sais !  
\- Ah oui ? On pourrait en refaire, j'adore cuisiner … dit-il, plein de sous-entendus.

Je sais qu'il ne fait pas allusion à la cuisine, pas vraiment.

\- C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas les rater comme la dernière fois, tu attendras qu'ils soient prêts ! -Mais ce n'était pas ma faute …  
\- Quelle mauvaise foi !

Sirius n'aimait pas cuisiner. En réalité, il aimait me voir commencer une recette, concentrée sur les instructions, et tout faire pour me détourner de mon objectif. Autant dire que nous ne mangions pas souvent chaud.

Nous plaisantons encore un moment, prenant plaisir à évoquer des souvenirs que nous avions essayé d'enterrer tous les deux. Jusqu'à ce quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je sursaute violemment. Cela me rappelle que je n'ai pas revu ma sœur depuis hier soir. Quand Sirius et moi sommes montés à l'étage nous ne sommes pas redescendus et n'avons pas quittés la chambre.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais voir, chuchote-t-il.  
Il se lève rapidement et ouvre la porte de quelques centimètres.

\- Sirius ! il faut vraiment qu'elle descende maintenant, j'ai essayé de vous couvrir aussi longtemps que possible mais Marlène va venir la chercher elle-même si ça continue ! Elle est en bas et je lui ai dit qu'Helena s'habillait…

C'est James.

\- Oui, oui elle est réveillée, elle va descendre … merci !  
James ne répond rien et je l'entends s'éloigner dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- C'était James. Il est venu il y a une heure mais tu dormais encore. Hier soir, il a dit à ta sœur que tu ne te sentais pas bien et qu'il t'avait proposé de dormir ici. Sauf qu'elle doit commencer à trouver ça louche que tu ne sois toujours pas levé, il est près de midi …  
Je me lève et cherche mes vêtements.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça une seconde ! James ne lui a pas dit que … ?  
\- Que j'étais avec toi ? Non. Il a pensé qu'il valait mieux que ça vienne de toi.

Je me débats avec ma robe et Sirius vient m'aider. Je me sens un peu ridicule de descendre avec ma tenue de la veille et j'aurais aimé que Marlène ait l'idée de me ramener une tenue de rechange.

J'embrasse Sirius une dernière fois, passe rapidement dans la salle de bain me rincer le visage et effacer les quelques traces de maquillage puis descend.  
Marlène est debout dans la cuisine avec les deux couples Potter, qui sont en train de déjeuner. -Ah, te voilà enfin ! On peut dire que tu avais sommeil !

Je me sens rougir et j'ai l'impression que de la vapeur se forme au sommet de ma tête. James sourit derrière sa tasse. Je salue tout le monde.

\- Encore désolée pour le dérangement … Et merci de m'avoir hébergée cette nuit, je répète en bredouillant, en me dirigeant vers la porte avec Marlène, engoncée dans ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

Le sourire de James s'agrandit encore, et on dirait un vrai chat du Cheshire. Je trébuche sur le pas de la porte en suivant Marlène dehors.

\- Tu ne te sentais vraiment pas bien ou tu voulais seulement éviter Sirius ? me demande-t-elle, l'air soupçonneux.

\- Hmm, je …

\- Un peu les deux, c'est ça?

Parfois, discuter avec Marlène peut être très reposant : elle fait les questions et me fournit les réponses. J'hoche la tête, l'air plus ou moins convaincu. Ainsi, je ne mens pas. Pas vraiment. Je me sens pourtant coupable en la voyant grimacer, inquiète pour moi.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi? je demande avec un haussement de sourcil subjectif.

\- Ha. Ha. Allons chez toi, il faut bien que tu te changes après tout !

Nous passons l'après midi dans mon petit appartement et Marlène me raconte comment elle s'est trouvé des affinités avec Hayden, l'ami photographe de James. Je ne lui révèle pas que je sais déjà comment il l'a abordé, tard dans la soirée, avec sa boisson préférée. Je suis contente pour elle : depuis sa rupture avec Edgar Bones, elle n'était sorti avec personne.

 **...**

\- Ouh ouh ? Héléna ? Hmm ? Tu es dans la lune ou quoi ?

Judy agite la main devant moi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était levée de son bureau pour venir jusqu'au mien. Nous travaillons toutes les deux dans une grande pièce, avec nos bureaux qui se font face. Nous sommes entourées par de grandes étagères remplies à ras bord de dossiers. Théonora, notre assistante, se trouve dans un petit bureau attenant.

\- Tu disais ? Le rapport des oubliators ?

\- Donc, tu ne m'écoutes pas depuis dix bonnes minutes.

\- On peut savoir ce qui se passe là-haut ? demande-t-elle en désignant ma tête.

\- Honnêtement? Pas grand chose …

En tout cas, rien qui n'ait de rapport avec le travail. Nous sommes lundi matin, et je repasse en boucle dans ma tête la soirée de samedi : le mariage. Le sourire de Judy s'agrandit. Elle se retourne brusquement vers son bureau, saisit son mug (« Sorcière charmante ») et l'agite devant moi. Pause café ?

Je roule des yeux pour la forme, me saisit de mon propre mug (« Je déteste le lundi »), et me lève à mon tour. Ce n'est tellement une pause café qu'elle propose, mais plutôt le traditionnel bilan du week-end du lundi matin. C'est un rendez vous qu'elle a rapidement instauré, et auquel nous nous tenons à chaque fois, surtout si nous ne sommes pas vues.

Nous nous installons, presque solennelles, dans le petit espace que nous avons réussi à créer dans notre pièce encombrée. Il s'agit en fait de deux fauteuils et d'une table basse, que nous avons « emprunté » à un autre service. D'après Judy, ils prenaient la poussière dans un débarras.  
Judy croise les jambes, souffle sur son café sans me quitter du regard. Un sourire mystérieux nait sur son visage. Son but : me faire avouer absolument tout.

.o.

10 minutes plus tard, je termine mon récit.

Donc il t'a quitté parce que sa famille menaçait de s'en prendre à toi ? résume-t-elle.

\- Oui …  
Je n'arrive absolument pas à décrypter son expression et elle fixe le fond de sa tasse pendant de longues secondes. Elle relève finalement la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- J'adore les happy ends … soupire-t-elle en s'adossant confortablement.

\- Mais … rien n'est terminé ! Je ne l'ai même pas recontacté depuis …  
\- Et ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! Tu m'entends ? ajoute-t-elle en me pointant d'un doigt menaçant. C'est à lui de se battre pour te récupérer, conclut-elle.

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, nous sommes interrompues par Théonora. Il est temps de se remettre au travail !

.o.

\- Je t'invite chez moi, ce soir !

La journée touche à sa fin, et Judy ne se départ pas de son enthousiasme habituel. Nous sortons du bureau, et parcourons le long couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller au Bedlam ? je demande, un peu surprise.

\- Non, pas cette fois! Il nous faut un endroit tranquille pour élaborer le plan de bataille.  
Sacs à la main, nous marchons d'un pas vif vers la sortie.

\- Quelle bataille ?

Elle me jette un regard suffisamment éloquent : de toute évidence, elle fait référence à Sirius et à nos retrouvailles de ce week-end.

\- Le mot est un peu fort tu ne crois pas ?

\- Absolument pas ! répond t-elle en me tirant la langue.  
Elle présente son badge et sa baguette au sorcier de l'accueil en lui adressant un sourire charmeur. Nous passons par l'accès principal, qui nous permet d'arriver directement dans le quartier moldu où Judy habite. Après seulement quelques pas dehors, j'entends mon prénom et me retourne par réflexe.  
Sirius.

Il marche vers nous le sourire aux lèvres, les mains négligemment plongées dans ses poches, les cheveux détachés. Il porte sa veste en cuir marron et des chaussures épaisses : il doit être venu en moto.

\- Salut !  
\- Bonjour Sirius …  
J'entends presque la mâchoire de Judy se décrocher : elle n'a jamais vu Sirius, pas même en photo, malgré ses nombreuses demandes. Un petit moment de malaise flotte : j'imagine que c'est à moi de faire les présentations.

\- Voici Judy, ma collègue. On travaille ensemble et …

Et voilà ! Je me mets à bredouiller comme une collégienne et à rougir par dessus le marché. Judy reprend sa contenance et lui tend la main d'un air décidé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le quartier ? je finis par demander.

\- Je passais te voir, en fait. Tu es libre ce soir ?

\- Ah, euh …  
\- Non, désolée ! s'exclame Judy à ma place. On a déjà prévu quelque chose ! précise-t-elle avec un sourire étincelant.

Une minuscule pointe de jalousie me transperce quand il lui rend son sourire. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi.

\- Et demain ?

Judy m'envoie un discret coup de coude : j'imagine que sa stratégie nécessite de ne pas paraitre trop disponible. J'opte pour un compromis.  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, désolée.  
Son sourire m'apprend qu'il n'est pas dupe, mais il hoche la tête et finit par s'éloigner. Il enfourche sa moto, garée un peu plus loin et nous fait signe en partant.

\- Je rêve ?! s'exclame Judy, un peu trop fort à mon goût.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est lui ?  
\- Oui, c'est lui. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il … qu'il …, commence-t-elle en faisant un geste vague dans sa direction.

\- Qu'il ?

\- Qu'il pouvait poser dans Sorcière Hebdo, par exemple !

Elle me dévisage, choquée, et nous éclatons de rire en même temps.

.o.

La soirée que nous devions passer à « élaborer un plan de bataille » se transforme bien vite en une soirée de grignotage et de potins. Nous sortons tout ce que contient le réfrigérateur de Judy (ce qui au final représente bien peu de choses) et nous essayons de tout accorder ensemble en discutant.

\- C'est dingue ! On aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit d'une de ces publicités pour vêtements ou pour un parfum ! s'exclame t-elle en agitant les mains.  
\- Tu exagères Jude, comme d'habitude !  
\- C'est faux !

Elle m'agrippe le bras.

\- Il est repartit sur une moto ! Une moto Héléna !

\- Une moto qui vole soit dit en passant …  
\- Pardon ?!

\- Et cet idiot qui arrive dessus devant le ministère !

Elle soupire et fait même semblant de se pâmer en agitant la main près de son visage.

\- Ce sera une rude bataille … très rude.  
\- Surtout pour toi on dirait ! je lance en la fixant avec un air narquois. Elle me fait un clin d'oeil.

\- Pas mon genre ! Trop … « bad boy », déclare-t-elle.

\- C'est étrange parce que c'est exactement comme ça que j'aurais qualifié John …  
\- Et nous ne sommes plus ensembles, tu vois !

\- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois …

\- Tu es trop cruelle ! Je l'ai largué pour de bon cette fois !  
Elle me tire la langue et nous allons dans le salon.

.o.

\- Bon tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ?

Mardi soir. Nous nous apprêtons à quitter le bureau.

\- Oui, Jude ! Tu me l'a répété des centaines de fois ! D'accord pour un verre, mais rentrée à la maison à 22 heures …

\- Et ?

\- Et je ne le laisse pas monter …

\- Bien ! Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je t'attendes chez toi ?

\- Oui Maman ! je réponds en lui tirant la langue. De toute façon on n'est même pas sûres qu'il revienne ce soir.

\- Il reviendra, déclare-t-elle d'un ton expert. Tant qu'il n'aura pas tout tenté, il reviendra.

.o.

Et il est revenu. Tous les soirs, il était là, à m'attendre, chaque jour avec un nouveau projet : un concert, une promenade, un diner … Bien sûr, il attendait toujours côté moldu, pour ne pas que nous soyons vus ensemble : il était inutile de prendre le risque d'une nouvelle menace. Chaque matin, Judy exigeait son compte rendu détaillé. Et chaque matin, elle l'avait. Parfois, elle sortait en même temps que moi pour apercevoir Sirius et lui lancer son « regard d'avertissement ». Il prenait un malin plaisir à la fixer avec un grand sourire en signe de défi mais n'en parlait plus ensuite.

Marlène n'est au courant de rien. Nous continuons de déjeuner ensemble le midi et je passe certains week-end chez nos parents, avec elle. Elle sort maintenant avec Hayden, le photographe du mariage, qui travaille en fait dans une boutique d'objets magique.

La troisième fois qu'il est venu me chercher, pendant le concert qui avait lieu dans la petite salle d'un pub irlandais, il m'a pris la main. J'ai souri sans rien dire, sans le regarder, mais en laissant mes doigts mélangés aux siens.

La cinquième fois, il m'a embrassé.

La septième, je l'ai laissé me raccompagner chez moi.

Bien sûr, Judy a rouspété. Pour la forme. Mais au fond, je voyais bien qu'elle était contente pour moi. Au bout de quelques semaines, je n'ai plus la force de résister et nous passons de plus en plus de temps ensemble. J'arrête de trouver des excuses pour ne pas le suivre. J'arrête de trouver des excuses pour ne pas le voir chaque jour. J'arrête de trouver des excuses pour ne pas le voir chaque nuit.

.o.

 **Mai 1980**

\- Pourquoi pas ce soir ? je demande, étonnée.

Sirius veut absolument essayer ce nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir dans la rue à côté de la sienne et nous étions justement libres aujourd'hui. Du moins, je le croyais.

\- Réunion de l'Ordre. On l'a prévu à la dernière minute cet après midi …  
\- Encore? Mais c'est déjà la troisième cette semaine ! Je sais … Nous avons de gros problèmes. Dumbledore pense qu'il y a un espion parmi nous.  
\- Un espion ? Oui. Des informations que nous seuls avions ont forcément filtrés.  
\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûrs?

\- James et Lily. Ils ont été attaqués, quelques mois avant le mariage, tu te souviens?

J'hoche la tête. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle nous étions si peu nombreux à la cérémonie : seulement les plus proches étaient invités, pour limiter les risques.

\- Il n'y avait que les membres de l'Ordre qui savaient où ils vivaient …

\- Je vois. Et qu'est ce que vous devez faire ce soir ?

\- Une mission à planifier. Et je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ! ajoute-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour en savoir davantage.

Je fais la moue : je déteste ne pas savoir où il est, en sachant ce qu'il risque … Mais je sais pourquoi il le fait et je sais que c'est juste.

\- Comment va Lily ? je demande, pour changer de sujet.

\- Bien ! Apparemment le petit commence à bouger.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Et oui. James la suit partout…

\- Ils seront à la réunion, tous les deux ?

\- Non, ils sont sortis pour récupérer quelques affaires. Je leur ai proposés d'y aller mais je crois qu'ils avaient besoin de le faire eux mêmes. ça fait des semaines qu'ils ne sont pas sortis …  
\- D'accord… Je m'inquiète aussi pour toi, tu sais. Et j'aimerais vous aider, faire quelque chose.  
\- Mais tu nous aides déjà ! Les informations que tu rapportes du ministère sont précieuses !  
\- Dis comme ça, on dirait que c'est moi l'espion…

Alors qu'il s'apprête à me répondre, un horrible craquement retentit dans la maison. Nos regards se croisent un instant, et il se lève précipitamment en direction de la cheminée.

Je le suis lentement, en restant dans l'ombre: à part Judy, personne n'est au courant que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble. Sirius ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le dire à ses amis et que l'espion de l'Ordre finisse par en entendre parler : sa cousine Bellatrix, qui fait sûrement partie des Mangemorts, viendrait à le savoir … Bien sûr, je suis persuadée que James a tout compris.

\- Oui, oui j'arrive tout de suite ! répond-t-il à la sorcière qui parle via la cheminée.

Il attrape sa veste en l'écoutant parler et elle finit par disparaitre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- On a reçu un signal inquiétant, de James et Lily, explique-t-il d'une voix blanche, sans me regarder.

\- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi et après, je fonce là bas.

\- Non, non, vas-y, je vais prendre un taxi !  
\- Je ne te laisse pas rentrer seule. Et tes parents habitent trop loin pour que tu prennes un taxi.  
Nous sommes déjà en train de mettre nos chaussures.

\- Chez mes parents? On parlait de rentrer chez moi.

\- Et moi je parlais de te ramener chez eux. Il n'est pas question que tu restes seule.

Il a déjà la main sur la poignée et ne me laisse pas protester.

\- Héléna. S'il te plait. Je ne pourrais pas me concentrer si je m'inquiète pour toi, dit-il en me regardant enfin.  
Je soupire.

\- D'accord. Mais tiens-moi au courant dès que tu le pourras !  
\- C'est promis.  
Nous sortons dans le jardin qui est déjà plongé dans le noir pour transplaner et, en quelques instants, je suis devant la maison familiale. On voit de la lumière : mes parents doivent être là, dans le salon. Je lui serre la main, une dernière fois.  
\- Sirius …  
\- Je sais …  
Il me lâche la main, essaie un sourire et disparait dans la nuit.

.o.

\- Bonsoir Maman.  
\- Héléna ! Quelle surprise ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ma mère se lève brusquement du canapé et vient me serrer dans ses bras. Je n'ai même pas pris d'affaires avec moi, ni même mon sac.

\- Tu dis toujours que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec vous !

\- Ton père va être ravi ! Enfin, quand il rentrera, il a dû rester tard au travail.

\- Un problème ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, répond-t-elle avec un faible sourire en m'aidant à retirer ma veste.

\- Marlène va venir ?  
\- Elle était là tout à l'heure, mais elle est repartie précipitamment … Le travail ! soupire-t-elle en secouant la tête.

J'abandonne ma veste dans le petit vestibule de l'entrée et me laisse tomber dans le canapé, qui trône au milieu du salon. Je laisse mon regard trainer dans la pièce, en observant les fauteuils, les étagères de livres, les grandes baies vitrées. Durant la journée, la pièce est inondée de lumière sans que la chaleur ne s'y invite. J'ai toujours aimé travailler mes cours ici, plus que dans ma chambre.

\- Tu as mangé ? demande Maman en me tirant de mes pensées.

\- Oh, euh, non pas encore !  
\- Comment tu es venue ? Je n'ai pas entendu de voiture … dit-elle en m'entrainant vers la cuisine.  
C'est une grande pièce avec de nombreuses fenêtres qui donnent directement sur la véranda et le jardin. Les meubles sous les fenêtres sont en bois clair et une table ronde trône au centre. Je m'y assois pendant que ma mère sort un grand plat du réfrigérateur.

\- Transplanage …  
Je me rends compte trop tard de ce que je viens de dire. Il est évident que je ne peux pas transplaner moi même, étant donné que je ne peux pas faire de magie. Quelqu'un a forcément dû m'emmener.

\- Oh … Et qui t'a accompagnée ? demande-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Je commence à réfléchir à un mensonge, mais je change d'avis. j'ai déjà suffisamment de remords parce que je ne dis rien à Marlène à propos de Sirius et c'est encore pire quand je pense à ma mère.

\- Sirius, je souffle, en la regardant.

Elle a l'air surprise mais très vite, elle se met à sourire.

\- Je me disais bien que tu avais changé ces derniers temps ! Enfin, que tu étais redevenue toi-même.  
\- Maman …  
\- Tu pourras peut être enfin nous le présenter, non ?

\- Maman. Il ne faut le dire à personne. C'est très important.

Devant mon air sérieux, son enthousiasme se fane.

\- Qui y-a-t-il Héléna ?

Et je lui raconte tout. Depuis le début, je lui explique tout et cela m'aide à penser à autre chose. A ne pas penser à ce que Sirius est en train de faire maintenant. Risquer sa vie.

.o.

Il est près de 2 heures du matin, mais je ne dors pas. Impossible. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles. Je ne peux pas aller chez James et Lily. Je ne peux pas aller au ministère : ils ne sont sûrement même pas au courant de ce qui se passe. Mais je peux contacter Marlène.  
Je me relève du canapé où je suis restée pour veiller et plonge vers la cheminée. J'ai l'impression de mettre un temps fou à obtenir une flamme mais je finis par réussir et jette une poignée de poudre de cheminette. J'appelle le bureau des Aurors : avec le travail de mes parents, nous y avons accès via notre cheminée personnelle. Heureusement, il y a encore du monde là bas.

\- Je cherche Marlène McKinnon !

Un des aurors se tourne vers la cheminée et m'observe, étonné.  
\- Où est-elle ?!  
\- Je … qui êtes vous ?

\- Je suis son amie Héléna. Où est-elle ?  
\- A Sainte Mangouste. Elle a été appelée par des amis.

Je me sens pâlir et met un terme à la communication. Je baisse le feu, laisse un mot à mes parents, et entre dans la cheminée, à l'écart des flammes. Je jette une poignée de poudre en annonçant ma destination, le plus clairement possible …

Quand je ressors de la cheminée je déboule directement dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital. Il est presque désert et cela me prend un temps fou pour m'orienter. Je parcours les couloirs au pas de course et, enfin, j'aperçois Marlène. Elle fait les cent pas dans un couloir, son long manteau volant derrière elle. Ses bottes claquent sur le carrelage.

\- Où est-il ?! Dis-le moi !

Elle me regarde, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tu es …

Je vois brièvement mon reflet dans une vitre du couloir : j'ai l'air d'une folle, avec mes cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens, la suie sur mon visage et mon pantalon de pyjama.

\- Dis-moi où il est.

Elle sait de qui je parle et me fixe un moment préoccupée.

\- Les guérisseurs s'occupent de lui mais il n'a rien de grave, ça va aller …répond-t-elle finalement en m'indiquant une porte fermée un peu plus loin.  
Je ferme les yeux et soupire de soulagement en m'adossant au mur et me laissant tomber jusqu'au sol.  
\- Et James et Lily ?

\- Indemnes. Lily reste en observation au cas où, pour le bébé. James est resté aussi.

J'hoche la tête en gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Tu … tu sors de nouveau avec lui ? demande Marlène en chuchotant presque.  
J'ouvre les yeux et lève le regard vers elle. A quoi bon nier ? Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que sommes à nouveau ensemble.

\- Oui …

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu connais sa famille, tu sais à quel point ils sont dérangés ! On a arrêté sa cousine pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, elle était en train d'agresser des moldus !  
Elle se plante face à moi, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi … je réponds en croisant les bras, butée.

\- Tu ne vois pas ? Héléna. Tu es …

\- Je suis ?!  
\- Tu es vulnérable ! Voilà! Tu le sais et moi aussi. Et je pensais que Sirius le savait aussi ! s'exclame-t-elle en tapant du poing contre le mur.

Je me relève, brusquement.

\- Arrête ! Tout ça ne te regarde pas !  
\- Si tu es en danger, ça me regarde !

\- Je ne suis pas en danger ! Tu vois, ça fait des mois et tu n'avais rien remarqué !  
\- Mais …  
\- Non ! ça suffit. Je vais le voir.

Je la laisse dans le couloir, et me dirige avec détermination vers la porte qu'elle m'a indiquée. Une soignante se précipite sur moi.

.o.

Cela a pris encore plusieurs heures avant que les guérisseurs accepte enfin de me laisser entrer. Malgré leur certitude de savoir qu'il va s'en sortir, il est arrivé mal en point. Apparemment, il a reçu plusieurs maléfices, mais il s'en sort bien et doit maintenant se reposer. James et Lily sont dans la chambre d'à côté : je crois qu'ils cherchent à nouveau une solution pour se cacher.

C'est déjà le matin et je sens la fatigue peser sur moi. J'approche mon siège de son lit et pose la tête sur les draps, juste quelques instants …  
Je sais que je suis en train de rêver. Je regarde la mer : elle est tumultueuse, en colère. Pourtant, le ciel est bleu et un grand soleil m'éclaire le visage. J'entends les rouleaux s'écraser contre les rochers. Quelque chose bouge sur mon visage et j'ouvre les yeux, en sursaut.

\- Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller …  
\- Sirius !

Je me lève brusquement et envoie presque valser ma chaise.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Je l'inspecte, furieuse de m'être endormie.

\- ça va, je t'assure, calme toi !  
Il a le culot de rire.

\- Je vais appeler quelqu'un.

Il attrape ma main.

\- Eh. ça va, assied toi, dit-il en tapotant le lit. Ils sont déjà venus tout à l'heure.  
\- Quand ça ?

\- Tu dormais … répond-t-il en essayant de contenir son sourire.

\- Ne me dis pas que … je n'ai pas ronfler quand même ?

\- Un tout petit peu …

\- Non !

Il éclate de rire et je me mets à sourire : au moins je suis sûre qu'il va bien …

* * *

Note de l'auteur : et voilà pour cette semaine ! j'ai ré-écrit ce chapitre 3 fois mais finalement je pense que c'est le bon ! J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles dans la petite boite ci-dessous.

La suite le week-end prochain!


	19. Chapter 19 Juillet-Déc 1980 Le meilleur

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à lune patronus pour sa review ! Pour répondre à sa question ici et en faire profiter tout le monde, l'histoire va continuer jusqu'avant l'entrée à Poudlard d'Harry. Merci également à Shiriliz pour sa review : ravie de te retrouver sur cette fiction ;)

Un grand merci aussi à vous tous : déjà plus de 4000 vues sur cette histoire, avec 18 lecteurs qui l'ont mis en favoris et 25 en alerte. Cela me touche beaucoup et j'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire ...

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

 **Le meilleur ...**

 **Juillet 1980 - Décembre 1980**

 **...**

 **Juillet 1980**

\- Héléna ? Héléna, réveille toi …  
\- Hmm …  
\- Héléna, ça y est !  
\- Quoi ? Tu as enfin réussi à te servir du téléphone ? Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas appeler les gens en pleine nuit …  
Encore dans les brumes de mon sommeil, je l'entends rire doucement.

\- Non Héléna, ça y est. Le bébé est né …  
Je me redresse assez péniblement, mais je me sens tout de suite beaucoup plus réveillée. Il fait encore nuit dehors, et la lumière du réverbère éclaire notre chambre : je ne peux pas dormir dans l'obscurité totale.

\- Quand ça ?  
\- Là, il y a quelques minutes, James vient de me prévenir !

\- C'est …  
\- Un garçon. Harry !  
Sirius a l'air tellement fier et heureux, on dirait presque que c'est son enfant qui vient de naitre.

\- Et c'est moi qui suis son parrain … ajoute-t-il, avec un air presque timide, comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.  
\- Comme si c'était une surprise ! je réponds en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Il sourit, un peu.

\- On y va ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Voir Harry !

\- Il est … 3 heures du matin, Sirius ! On ne peut pas !  
\- Pourquoi ça ? demande t-il visiblement contrarié.  
\- Il y a des horaires … Aller rendors-toi, on ira le voir demain matin.  
\- Je suis incapable de dormir, maintenant ! s'exclame-t-il en se jetant tout de même sur le lit.

Il s'allonge, les mains derrière la tête, fixant le plafond.

\- Et pourtant, il faudra bien, je déclare en m'allongeant à mon tour.  
\- Ah oui ? demande-t-il, en se tournant vers moi, l'air espiègle.

\- Non, Sirius.  
J'essaie d'être ferme. Tout en sachant pertinemment que je finirai par céder.

\- Juste une ! S'il te plait …

Je soupire.

\- Il est 3 heures !

\- Une seule …

\- bon d'accord …  
Et nous voilà, à 3 heures du matin, en train d'entamer une partie de bataille explosive …

 **...**

\- Tu es sûr ? Il me semble qu'elle nous a dit à droite, puis à gauche …  
\- Tu crois ? me demande Sirius, perplexe.

Nous arpentons les couloirs de l'hôpital depuis presque 20 minutes, à la recherche de la chambre de Lily, indiquée par la sorcière de l'accueil. Bien sûr, nous avons dû montrer patte blanche : avec leur récente agression, James et Lily doivent être plus prudent que jamais. Sans parler de la prophétie … Quelques mois auparavant, Dumbledore a prévenu James et Lily que le mage noir, chef des Mangemorts, les prenait pour cible, eux et leur enfant à venir. Quand Lily était enceinte, il fallait les protéger tous les deux. C'est maintenant 3 personnes qui ont besoin de protection …

Une liste assez restreinte de personnes est donc autorisée à venir leur rendre visite aujourd'hui.

\- C'est là ! Regarde, il y a Remus, je m'exclame en le tirant par la main.

Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines. Je lui ai définitivement passé la main et je ne le vois presque plus au travail. Avec tout ce que j'ai à faire, je partage principalement mon temps libre entre ma famille et Sirius. Lui voit ses amis lorsque je travaille, aussi, je ne les vois pas beaucoup. Et la différence entre le Remus du mariage, et celui que je vois aujourd'hui me choque. Il a l'air malade, fatigué et triste. Son regard reste fixé dans le lointain, et c'est à peine s'il nous remarque quand nous arrivons près de lui.

\- Oh, bonjour Héléna … Sirius.

\- Salut Remus, comment ça va ?

Son demi sourire en coin m'indique qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.

\- Tout va bien au travail ? Tu sais que tu peux toujours m'envoyer une note de service ou venir me voir si besoin !

\- C'est gentil …  
Il ne répond pas à ma question, pas vraiment. Je me promets de me renseigner dès mon retour au travail, après ma pause déjeuner.

\- Tu as déjà vu le bébé?

\- Oui, oui ! Il … enfin, on dirait qu'il va beaucoup ressembler à James. Peter est avec eux en ce moment !

Sirius est resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, mais je sens son impatience : il me tapote discrètement le dos. Nous entrons dans la chambre, où Lily est assise sur son lit, le petit dans les bras. James nous adresse un grand sourire quand nous passons la porte mais son regard reviens vite vers le bébé qui se met à bailler. Si le changement que j'ai trouvé chez Remus m'a choqué, ce n'est rien à côté de Peter. Je l'avais déjà trouvé un peu différent au mariage (même si Remus m'avait expliqué qu'il traversait une période difficile) mais là, le changement est plus que perceptible. Il nous salue à peine, sans sourire et on dirait presque qu'il est là par obligation. Il regarde distraitement le bébé, comme pensif, l'air sombre et préoccupé : bien étrange pour une visite à la maternité.

\- Héléna ? m'appelle Lily.  
\- Oh, pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ! Comment tu te sens?

Bien sûr elle est fatiguée, inquiète aussi, mais nous ne restons pas longtemps sur ce sujet. Après tout, c'est un évènement joyeux. Elle me tends le petit, que je prends avec précaution dans mes bras. Je réalise à ce moment que c'est la première fois que j'ai un bébé dans les bras : je suis la plus jeune dans ma famille…

\- Respire Héléna, il ne va pas sauter en marche tu sais … s'amuse James devant mon air concentré, presque tendu.

Je relève la tête : tous m'observent en souriant. Tous sauf Peter, occupé à gratter une tache sur son pantalon.

\- Il est tellement … petit, je souffle, impressionnée. Il a déjà une touffe impressionnante de cheveux noirs et dors à poings fermés. Il sent bon et son pyjama à l'air doux, moelleux. Je l'envie presque d'être si tranquille, si loin de tous ces problèmes qui nous entourent …  
A ton tour ? je demande en regardant Sirius. Il se redresse vivement, en levant les mains.

Oh, non, non, garde-le, je ne sais pas …  
Tu es son parrain, il faudra bien que tu le prennes à un moment ! s'exclame James en lui tapant dans le dos. Je me relève lentement et me dirige jusqu'à lui. Sirius essaie de se caler dans un des fauteuils de la pièce, raide et emprunté. Une fois le bébé bien installé dans ses bras, je ne peux m'empêcher de le taquiner.

Alors, tu vois que ce n'est pas si facile !  
Il relève à peine la tête pour me répondre, encore plus concentré que moi …

Lorsque notre visite se termine, le bébé est toujours dans les bras de Sirius : il n'y a plus moyen de lui faire rendre le petit à ses parents. Seule la guérisseuse qui insiste pour nous rappeler les heures de visite arrive à le faire lâcher prise. Peter et Remus sont déjà repartis.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as craqué … je commence.  
\- C'est dingue non ? Il est tellement petit ! et, en même temps, il pèse son poids ! J'ai failli avoir une crampe ! me répond-t-il en riant.  
\- ça, c'est parce que tu es resté un quart d'heure sans bouger …

\- Oui, ça doit jouer !  
Il a l'air tellement léger, fier, que cela me fait sourire. Nous marchons dans la ville, en direction du ministère : je dois retourner travailler. Sur le trajet, Sirius reste silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Tout à coup, il se tourne vers moi.

\- Dis moi Hélé … qu'est ce que tu penses de Remus ?

\- Il a l'air fatigué. Plus qu'avant en tout cas … La pleine lune a été difficile ?  
\- Pas plus que d'habitude… Tu ne le trouves pas un peu différent ?

\- Différent ?

\- Sombre, précise-t-il.

Je m'arrête de marcher.

\- où est ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- J'ai retourné ça dans ma tête. Encore et encore. Il faut trouver l'espion, c'est capital ! Voldemort veut s'en prendre à Harry ! A cause de cette prophétie stupide et de Servilus …

\- Attends. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est Remus quand même ?

\- Non ! Non, je … je me pose des questions c'est tout …  
\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt à propos de Peter que tu devrais te poser des questions, je déclare en reprenant mon chemin.

\- Peter? Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

\- Les gens peuvent changer tu sais …  
\- Je veux dire qu'il n'en serait pas capable, précise-t-il avec un rictus qui me déplait.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Rien, rien, je retire ! répond-t-il en levant les mains. C'est juste qu'il m'agace un peu parfois. Et tu sais que j'ai du mal à cacher ce que je pense …  
Je soupire.

\- Et bien fais des efforts ! au moins pour Remus !  
\- Tu as l'air d'avoir une foi aveugle en lui …  
\- Ecoute. Il voit ses meilleurs amis former des couples, des familles … mets toi à sa place ! Avec sa condition, ça représente tout ce qu'il ne s'autorise pas à avoir.  
Il opine de la tête, mais ne réponds rien. Nous arrivons à proximité du ministère : il faut nous séparer.

 **….**

 **Novembre 1980**

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Nous applaudissons tous, le plus fort possible pour masquer le fait que nous sommes si peu nombreux. C'est l'anniversaire de Sirius, qui fête ses 21 ans et nous nous sommes retrouvés chez James et Lily pour l'occasion. Ils évitent de sortir de chez eux, pour ne pas trop s'exposer. Le petit Harry n'a que 3 mois et sa sieste n'est même pas perturbé par le bruit que nous faisons. Remus est là, ainsi que Marlène et Hayden.

Dorcas Meadowes, une sorcière faisant partie de l'Ordre est également présente. Elle s'entend très bien avec Marlène et, d'après ma soeur, c'est une sorcière très talentueuse. Elle est notamment douée en modification et influence de l'esprit : ce qui fait qu'elle est régulièrement menacée par les Mangemorts, depuis qu'elle leur a fait comprendre qu'elle ne les rejoindrait pas. C'est une petite brune toujours souriante et bien apprêtée. A mon grand désespoir, elle n'est pas indifférente à Sirius et il est le seul à ne pas avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte …

Peter, lui, a décommandé quelques heures seulement avant le début de la fête. Je n'ai rien dit à Sirius pour ne pas gâcher sa fête, mais mes soupçons se confirment de plus en plus.

Chacun offre son cadeau et je laisse à Remus le soin d'offrir le cadeau que nous avons fait ensemble. Il a arrêté de travailler il y a quelques semaines, et je sais que sa situation est difficile en ce moment. J'ai prévu un autre cadeau pour Sirius, que je lui offrirai plus tard, chez nous.

J'espère que ça te plait …  
Oui, c'est génial Dorcas, merci ! réponds Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'oeil Je sais qu'il le fait sans penser à mal mais Dorcas ne semble pas l'interpréter de la même façon. Elle se rapproche de lui en souriant. Apparemment, elle est tellement sûre d'elle qu'elle s'aperçoit à peine de ma présence.

\- Aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'a aucune chance !

Marlène. Elle vient de me rejoindre sur le canapé, pendant que je devais observer Dorcas et Sirius d'un air sombre. Je soupire en me tournant vers elle.

\- Dis moi que ce n'est pas comme ça à toutes les réunions de l'Ordre quand même ?  
\- Tu veux la vérité ou tu préfères que je te dises ce que tu as envie d'entendre ?  
Sa réponse me suffit et je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard noir en direction de Dorcas.

\- Mais Sirius est irréprochable, tu n'as rien à craindre !

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Certaine ! m'assure-t-elle. Tu penses bien que je t'aurais prévenue sinon !

\- Dorcas est une de tes meilleures amies et tu t'es toujours bien entendue avec Sirius …  
Elle souffle en me dévisageant d'un air choqué.  
\- 'Léna ! Tu es ma petite soeur enfin !

\- Et ?

\- Et tu passeras toujours la première, me dit-elle en souriant.  
Elle passe même son bras autour de mes épaules en claquant une bise sur ma joue.

\- Qu'elles sont mignonnes ! se moque une voix derrière nous.  
Sirius est là, les bras chargés de cadeaux qu'il pose sur la table basse devant nous.

\- Il y a quelqu'un que je n'ai pas encore remerciée, poursuit-il en me lançant un regard.  
Marlène se lève :

\- Je vais voir ailleurs si j'y suis, je n'ai aucune envie d'assister à ça ! s'exclame-t-elle.  
Je reste sur le canapé, boudeuse. Mais Sirius ne l'entends pas de cette oreille et m'attrape par la main pour me forcer à me lever. J'évite son regard.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? demande-t-il. C'est mon anniversaire, pourtant …

Je lève un sourcil.

\- C'est un argument qui ne marche plus après un certain âge tu sais.

Il ne réponds pas, pose ses mains sur ma taille et m'embrasse. Au beau milieu du salon.

 **….**  
 **Décembre 1980**

Un mois plus tard, c'est à mon tour de fêter mon anniversaire. En me réveillant, je repense brièvement au désastre qu'il a été, il y a deux ans. En partant rejoindre Sirius pour diner dehors, je m'étais faite agressée. Quelques jours plus tard et sous la menace de sa cousine Bellatrix, Sirius m'avait quittée. Superstitieuse, j'ai insisté cette année pour une célébration tranquille. Nous sommes lundi et j'ai déjeuner ce midi avec mes parents et ma soeur pour fêter ça. Ils m'ont fait la surprise de réserver une salle dans un beau restaurant d'un quartier moldu de Londres et même d'inviter Sirius à se joindre à nous.

Je suis repartie travailler comme tous les jours, et j'ai eu la surprise de découvrir plusieurs de mes collègues dans notre bureau à Judy et moi : ils ont préparés un pot pour l'occasion. Je rentre passer la soirée chez Sirius et soupire presque de soulagement en refermant la porte derrière moi : j'ai eu mon compte de surprise pour la journée, et je sais exactement comment la soirée va se dérouler. Pourtant, je me trompe. Contrairement à ce que nous avions décidés, Sirius ne m'attends pas confortablement dans le canapé, à attendre mon livreur de plats préférés. La maison est plongée dans le noir, éclairée par des bougies. Je me dirige prudemment vers le salon.

\- Sirius ? Tu es là ?

Il émerge de la cuisine, en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il jette derrière lui ce qui ressemble à un tablier et me lance un sourire éblouissant.

\- Bon anniversaire ! s'exclame-t-il en ouvrant les bras.  
Je remarque la table joliment décorée alors qu'il fonds sur moi pour me débarrasser de mon manteau et de mes sacs.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait passer une soirée normale devant la télé avec un plat livré? je demande, tout de même ravie de ce changement de programme.

\- J'ai seulement modifié le concept de « normal ». Mais nous avons quand même un plat livré, précise-t-il. Ton cher restaurateur m'a donné quelques astuces pour finir la préparation moi-même …  
Il part poser mon manteau dans l'entrée et reviens rapidement pour me guider vers la table.

\- Et la maison est toujours debout ? je demande.  
\- Tu es de bonne humeur à ce que je vois …

\- Moi ? Toujours ! je m'exclame, en riant.

 **...**

Le repas est délicieux. Bien plus que d'habitude, et je remarque tous les efforts que Sirius a fait au cours du diner. Des petites attentions de ci, de là. Sa tenue d'abord : il s'est mis sur son trente-et-un, aussi bien habillé que le jour du mariage de James et Lily. Il a également décoré la pièce avec des fleurs, des guirlandes lumineuses … Je remarque même quelques photos que je n'avais jamais vu ici.  
Alors qu'il est parti pour débarrasser la table, je m'approche de l'étagère où elles sont posées.

\- C'est Lily qui me l'a offert, m'indique Sirius en revenant dans la pièce.  
\- Quoi donc ? je demande, distraitement.

\- La photo.

Il arrive rapidement jusqu'à moi et attrape le cadre dans l'étagère, posée bien en vue dans le meuble. C'est moi, au mariage. Je remonte l'allée centrale, mon bouquet entre les mains. Je n'avais même pas remarqué Hayden prenant la photo à ce moment-là. Je prends le cadre et, pour une fois sur une photographie, je me trouve jolie. Ma robe est bien ajustée et, même si je me rappelle parfaitement à quel point j'étais stressée, je souris. J'ai les yeux qui brillent et les joues un peu roses, mais je souris.

\- Tu es très belle sur cette photo …

\- Je te regardais.

Il sourit et se place derrière moi, posant son menton sur mon épaule en m'attrapant par la taille.

C'est à ce moment que j'aperçois enfin la petite boite dorée. Celle qui était dans l'armoire de Sirius la veille de mon anniversaire, i ans. Juste avant mon agression, juste avant notre rupture. Le cadeau qu'il ne m'a jamais offert. Je la saisis avant qu'il ne puisse la prendre.

\- C'était pour moi ça non ?

\- Oui. Oui et ça l'est toujours …

\- Je peux l'ouvrir ? Ou je dois attendre l'année prochaine ? je demande en souriant.

Il reste grave quand il me répond.

\- Ouvre-la maintenant.

Je le dévisage un instant, un peu surprise de son air si sérieux. J'ouvre lentement la petite boite carrée. C'est une bague. Une bague magnifique, simple, avec une pierre taillée qui ressemble furieusement à un diamant, et entourée par de plus petites, rouges. J'ouvre la bouche sous la surprise. On dirait une bague de fiançailles…  
Je relève la tête et me tourne pour le regarder. Il fixe la boite lui aussi et me la prend des mains tout doucement. Il déglutit.

\- Je voulais t'offrir ça et j'espérais … j'espérais que tu me ferais un cadeau en retour.

Il chuchote presque, sans me regarder. Il sort la bague et repose la boite sur l'étagère.

\- Que tu me dises oui…  
J'en ai les larmes aux yeux et des frissons dans tout le corps.

\- Sirius …

\- Attends, je … je n'ai jamais été très doué pour dire ce genre de choses mais je veux le faire ! je veux essayer.

Je ne réponds pas : de toute façon, je suis tellement sous le choc que je n'arriverai pas à dire grand-chose. Il m'entraine vers le canapé et nous nous asseyons tous les deux.

\- Héléna. Je t'aime. Et je suis désolé d'avoir été un parfait abruti quand j'ai rompu avec toi l'année dernière. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ma … famille se mettre entre nous. Je les ai quittés il y a des années et j'aurais dû le leur rappeler au lieu de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.  
Il se lève brusquement, souffle un grand coup, et s'agenouille devant moi.

\- Sirius …  
Il me prend la main, l'embrasse et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Mon coeur bat si vide que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Ma respiration devient plus rapide, plus irrégulière.

\- Héléna. Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?  
J'inspire fort, plusieurs fois, portant une main jusqu'à ma bouche.  
\- Je … Oui ! Bien sûr que oui !

Je me lève et l'oblige à en faire autant pour me jeter dans ses bras. Je sens à peine les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues quand il passe la bague à mon doigt.

\- Quand je pense que je t'ai offert une veste pour ton anniversaire …  
Il lève les yeux au ciel et m'embrasse sur la tempe.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : j'avais prévu de faire durer ce chapitre un peu plus longtemps mais je voulais conclure sur une note joyeuse ... On se retrouve donc le week-end prochain !


	20. Chapter 20 Juillet 1981 Et le pire

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Shiriliz pour sa review ! ;)

Un cap a été passé cette semaine : plus de 200 lecteurs ont vu cette histoire depuis ses débuts ! Egalement plus de 400 vues cette semaine! Un grand merci à chacun d'entre vous donc ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 **Décembre 1980 - Juillet 1981**

 **… et le pire**

\- Non.

\- Si.  
\- Non!

\- Je t'assure que si.  
\- Mais... tu crois que c'est un vrai ? me demande Judy, les yeux fixés sur ma bague de fiançailles.

\- Tu te doutes bien que j'avais autre chose en tête que de lui demander ça...  
\- Ouais ... il n'a quand même pas fait les choses à moitié! dit-elle en ajoutant un sifflement.  
\- C'est vrai … je souffle. Vous avez déjà fixé une date ? s'exclame t elle en retournant à son bureau.  
\- Non ! ça date d'hier soir je te rappelle ! Mais, j'avoue que j'y ai repensé ce matin et j'aimerai assez que ce soir l'été prochain... Judy me dévisage un moment presque rêveuse.

\- ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allée à un mariage! tu m'inviteras ?  
\- évidemment ! j'espère même que tu seras mon témoin, j'ajoute en faisant semblant de m'intéresser à un document. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre et un cri retentit dans notre bureau.

 **….**  
 **Juillet 1981**

\- Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, les autres sont au courant au moins ?

\- Oui ! On en a parler pendant la dernière réunion! Avec les informations que tu nous donnes, il serait temps que tu viennes nous les dire en personne …

Alors que je m'apprêtais à passer une soirée seule mais tranquille, Sirius m'a annoncé que j'étais invitée à participer à une réunion de l'Ordre. Nous sommes donc en chemin pour la réunion qui a lieu ce soir, dans un lieu communiqué seulement quelques minutes avant. Ce soir, nous allons dans la maison des voisins moldus des frères Prewett : ils sont partis en vacances pour tout le mois de juillet.

\- Et … pour ça ? je demande, en montrant ma main et surtout ma bague.

\- Garde-la, répond-t-il, serein.  
Sept mois ont passé depuis mon anniversaire. Sept mois et Marlène n'est toujours pas au courant. Lorsque je vais la voir, je m'arrange toujours pour cacher ma bague du mieux possible ou la porter en pendentif.

Sirius et moi avons décidés de ne pas nous marier cet été : trop d'événements tragiques ont eu lieu ces derniers mois, et le stress de nous savoir espionner nous rend plus prudents.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe, nous entrons. La plupart des membres sont déjà là, et nous nous dépêchons de nous installer dans le salon, autour d'une grande table. Marlène arrive quelques minutes après et s'installe près de nous. Malgré moi, je garde mes mains posées sur mes genoux, sous la table. Tous les sujets sont abordés : les disparitions, les infiltrations, l'espion. J'apporte ma contribution, qui me parait bien maigre, en leur confirmant les faits auxquels j'ai accès lorsque je travaille avec les Aurors.

Nous levons la séance, après des heures de débats, et nous nous retrouvons tous dans la cuisine pour manger. L'atmosphère se détend enfin.

\- Regarder ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclame Dorcas Meadowes en brandissant un appareil photo.

Quelqu'un lance l'idée de prendre le groupe, et je me propose pour m'en occuper. Après tout, je ne fais pas vraiment partie de l'Ordre. Tout le monde se place au fond du salon : Sirius, James et Lily, Remus et Peter vers la gauche, Marlène, Dorcas, Dumbledore et l'Auror Fol Oeil vers la droite. La photo sort et tout le monde se rassemble pour l'observer. Heureusement, elle est réussie.

\- Héléna. Tu peux venir ? demande Marlène en m'agrippant par le bras.

Elle m'entraine vers la cuisine, fermement, et referme la porte derrière nous. Je la dévisage, surprise. Elle croise les bras, puis je comprend : la bague. Marlène l'a vue.

\- Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, demande-t-elle en donnant un coup de tête en direction de ma main.

Je soupire.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu crois.

\- Sirius et moi …

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas … vous marier ? me coupe-t-elle. Tu ne trouves que c'était déjà assez dangereux comme ça de sortir à nouveau avec lui ?  
Je suis bouche bée. Ma soeur apprend que je suis fiancée et que je vais bientôt me marier, et voilà sa seule réaction.

\- Tu ne peux pas être simplement heureuse pour moi ?  
\- Héléna. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible ! Tu fais ça à cause de la guerre, c'est ça?

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? ça n'a rien à voir !  
Au fond de moi, je me demande quand même si nous aurions pris cette décision en temps de paix. Mais la question ne se pose pas et je ne laisse rien paraitre.

\- Il y en a beaucoup qui le font en ce moment. Ils ont peur, ils se disent que c'est maintenant ou jamais … Et puis, tu crois vraiment que sa famille vont te laisser devenir une Black sans rien dire ?

\- Sirius a quitté cette famille ! Il n'a plus rien à voir avec eux ! Quand je pense qu'il m'avait écouté après ton agression. Qu'il s'était montré raisonnable pour une fois … Mais voilà, il ne pense qu'à lui… poursuit-elle sans m'écouter.

\- Comment ça, il t'avait écouté?

Elle s'arrête enfin et me regarde. Elle déglutit, consciente d'en avoir trop dit, ou pas assez.

\- Attends … Tu … Tu lui avais demandé de me quitter ?!  
\- Je … C'était pour te protéger ! On ne pouvait pas se permettre que Bellatrix apprenne qui tu étais réellement !

\- Mais … j'ai failli en mourir Marlène ! ça m'a brisé le cœur, tu l'as vu, et tu n'as rien dit ! Comment tu peux être insensible à ce point !

\- C'était pour te protéger !

\- Arrête ! Arrête de dire ça !

Je crie, en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux, sur mes oreilles, pour ne plus l'entendre.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Une ampoule saute, juste à côté de nous, et me fait sursauter.

\- Héléna …

\- Non. Laisse moi tranquille. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Je la fixe un moment, droit dans les yeux, puis je sors. Je pars retrouver Sirius et lui demande discrètement si nous pouvons partir. Tout le monde m'observe, intrigué : ils ont dû m'entendre hurler sur Marlène.

...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Parce que sur le moment, j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait raison. Que si je t'aimais vraiment, je devais d'abord penser à toi. Et quand on s'est remis ensemble, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de te dire tout ça, et de te voir te disputer avec elle à cause de moi …  
\- Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de me prendre pour une gamine tous les deux ?

\- Héléna … Tu sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir.

Je ne réponds rien, et m'enfonce davantage dans le canapé. Il s'approche et je le laisse passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle. Tout s'est bien terminé. Et puis … tu n'as qu'une soeur.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'y arrive pas …  
\- Si je pouvais avoir une autre chance avec Regulus, je la saisirai sans hésiter, ajoute-t-il.

...

\- On va déjeuner ? je demande à Judy en attrapant mon sac.

Elle relève la tête, surprise.  
\- On est mardi, tu ne manges pas avec ta copine ?

Elle parle de Marlène, à qui je ne reparle toujours pas. Elle m'a envoyé plusieurs hiboux et des notes de service au travail. Elle a même eu le culot de demander à Sirius t'intercéder en sa faveur.

\- Non. On s'est disputées.

\- A cause de quoi ?

Elle se lève à son tour, et nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria.

\- Disons qu'elle n'est pas étrangère à ma rupture avec Sirius, l'année dernière.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Ecoute, je …  
\- Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler?

\- Voilà.  
Elle me regarde, un long moment.

\- Je vais quand même te dire une chose Héléna et tu es une des mieux placées pour le savoir avec tous les dossiers horribles qu'on doit traiter. La vie est courte. Trop courte pour rester fâchés avec ceux qu'on aime …

...

Je suis dans ma chambre, assise sur mon lit. Je ne peux rien refuser à ma mère qui a insisté pour que je vienne diner ce soir à la maison : toute la famille McKinnon sera là. Les sœurs de mon père et nos cousins, tous plus âgés que Marlène et moi.

D'ordinaire, nous faisons front toutes les deux lors de ce genre de soirée. Avec notre dispute, il faut vraiment que j'aime énormément ma mère pour assister à ce repas de famille. Je suis toujours dans ma chambre, alors que la cheminée ne cesse de cracher et de souffler au rythme de l'arrivée de nos invités. Ils sont déjà au complet, mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Marlène est là, sur le pas de la porte et semble hésiter à entrer. Vu mon manque de réaction, elle se décide finalement et souffle un grand coup avant de venir s'assoir à côté de moi.

\- J'ai eu tort de m'en mêler, je le reconnais, commence-t-elle. Mais je l'ai fait pour toi ! Quand il m'a parlé de cette agression, j'étais folle d'inquiétude, tu peux comprendre ça ? Je n'ai rien contre Sirius, et je te promets de ne plus m'en mêler, même si je maintiens que c'est trop dangereux !

Je ne réponds rien, toujours furieuse. Je ne veux pas faire de peine à ma mère en disant des choses qui dépasserait ma pensée. Ou pas.

\- Allons Héléna, fais un petit effort, tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur de m'excuser. Parle-moi !

Tout à coup, un grand bruit de casse retentit au rez-de-chaussée, et nous nous regardons enfin dans les yeux, surprises. Quelques instants après, notre père déboule dans ma chambre.

\- Ils sont là ! Votre mère et vos tantes sont en train de les ralentir, cache-toi Héléna !

Marlène se précipite hors de la pièce. Ils. Les mangemorts …

\- Non ! Papa, je t'en prie !

\- Héléna, cache-toi ici. Ils ne pourront pas te trouver ! Il m'attrape fermement par le bras et m'entraine vers le placard qui me sert de penderie.

\- Mais …  
\- Fais ce que je te dis ! Puis il ajoute, après m'avoir embrassée sur le front :

\- Je ne pourrais pas me battre si je me fais du souci pour toi.  
D'un grand mouvement de baguette, il fait disparaitre mes posters, les petits objets entassés sur ma coiffeuse, les couvertures de mon lit, tout …

\- Héléna …  
Je hoche la tête, lui tient la main encore un moment et me laisse enfermer dans le placard. Il jette un dernier sort pour faire disparaitre la porte du placard dans les motifs de mon papier peint et part.

Des explosions et des cris. C'est tout ce que j'entends. Je suis toujours coincée dans le placard et j'essaie d'en sortir tant bien que mal. Mon plan est tout simplement d'appeler ma chouette pour envoyer des messages à l'aide, mais la porte reste fermée… J'en pleure de rage en m'échinant contre le battant. Tout à coup, je me rends compte que je n'entends plus que ma respiration et le silence. Je me fige et ne bouge plus un muscle, en plaquant ma main sur ma bouche.

Mon père va venir. Il va venir dans ma chambre et m'ouvrir la porte. Des pas dans l'escalier. C'est lui. Il vient me délivrer. Pourtant, je ne bouge toujours pas, je ne fais pas un bruit, comme il me l'a dit. Le parquet grince. La porte de la salle de bain claque contre le mur. Puis celle de ma chambre. Je sursaute. Pourquoi prend-t-il autant de temps ? Il a peut-être peur que d'autres Mangemorts soient venus et qu'ils se soient cachés à l'étage. Je regarde à travers le minuscule espace entre la porte et le mur. Quelqu'un de grand est dans ma chambre, un homme probablement. Mais ce n'est pas mon père. Il tient sa baguette fermement, à l'affut. Je me mets à trembler de tous mes membres et me recule contre le mur derrière moi.

Mon instinct de survie prend le relai et je me laisse guider. J'ai envie de hurler, j'ai peur mais ma main reste fermement plaquée contre ma bouche pour étouffer les bruits de ma respiration. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. L'homme quitte enfin la pièce.  
S'il a pu arriver jusqu'ici, c'est qu'ils étaient morts. Tous.

Au bout d'un long moment, j'entends une rapide conversation au rez-de-chaussée, puis plus rien. Je ne bouge toujours pas, jusqu'à ce que la porte du placard s'entrouve tout doucement, sur quelques centimètres. Je sors et regarde rapidement ma chambre complètement transformée qui ressemble à une simple chambre d'ami, inutilisée. Comme si je n'avais jamais été là. Je m'approche prudemment de l'escalier et peut enfin voir le salon, après avoir descendu quelques marches. Ils sont là tous les trois. Je vois Marlène en premier, qui repose en bas de l'escalier, comme dans un ultime effort pour les empêcher de monter vers l'étage. Vers moi.

Le choc me foudroie et je tombe à genoux, le souffle coupé.

\- Marley … Je descends lentement les escaliers me raccrochant à la rampe.

Je m'assois près d'elle.

\- Marley, réveille-toi, aller.  
Je la secoue doucement, mais elle ne bouge pas. On ne dirait pas qu'elle dort, ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Je les lui ferme et pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Mes tantes et mes cousins sont étendus plus loin dans le salon. Mes parents sont un peu plus près, dans l'entrée, mais je ne bouge pas, j'ai trop de choses à dire à ma sœur …

Après ce qui m'a paru un court moment, mais qui a certainement durer bien plus longtemps, je relève la tête, un masque de larme sur les joues. Des bruits sourds, étouffés me parviennent au travers d'une sorte de bulle bleutée, épaisse, qui nous entoure, ma famille et moi. Je repose délicatement la tête de Marlène sur le sol, et me relève. Un groupe de personnes se tient de l'autre côté de la bulle, dans l'entrée. Des Aurors, arrivés trop tard. Certains semblent être en train d'essayer de percer la bulle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mes larmes continuent à couler, sans s'arrêter et me brûlent les yeux, la peau.

Quelque chose de plus lourd que des larmes coule sur mes lèvres. Je porte la main à ma bouche. Du sang. Je saigne du nez. Je regarde par terre pour me rendre compte que la bulle recouvre aussi le sol et semble émaner de moi. Enfin, je comprends. Je suis en train de faire de la magie. La bulle est en fait un bouclier, fort, puissant, et me demande un effort considérable, que mon corps a du mal à supporter. D'où mon saignement de nez. Une protection qui venait de moi dans une ultime tentative pour protéger ma famille. Trop tard.

Finalement mon père avait raison d'y croire. Je peux faire de la magie. L'ironie me frappe violemment, douloureusement. Je me mets à rire, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, hystériquement. Je me tiens les côtes, tellement elles me font mal. C'est tellement cruel, ironique, que ça me fait rire. J'arrive enfin à me calmer et m'approche des limites de la bulle, en penchant la tête sur le côté, fixant les Aurors qui débattaient. De quoi, ça m'était égal. Je voulais qu'ils partent. Soudain, ils s'écartent et un homme passe au travers du groupe. Sirius. Il fonce vers mon bouclier et s'arrête à quelques centimètres.  
Sa présence m'apaise, un peu. Il n'essaie pas de me parler, se contente de me regarder, l'air triste mais soulagé. Je lève la main et transperce la protection, qui disparait. Personne ne bouge, ni ne parle. Les Aurors se tiennent tous en garde, baguette à la main.  
Sans arrêter mon geste, je fais un dernier pas vers lui. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et essaie de dire quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. Je me sens soudain très faible, et m'évanouit.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Malheureusement, il fallait en arriver là... J'ai écrit une grande partie de ce chapitre (la fin notamment) avant même de commencer à poster cette fiction. Je me doute que certains seront peut être déçus de constater que, finalement, Héléna est capable de faire de la magie (vous en apprendrez plus dans les chapitres à venir). Mais c'était prévu depuis le début et je ne voulais pas changer ce fait. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques dans les reviews ci dessous ! ;)

Je vous retrouve cette fois dans 2 semaines pour le chapitre 21 !


	21. Chapter 21 Août-Octobre 1981 Se relever

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à lune patrons et Shiriliz pour leurs reviews !  
Pour ce mois de juin, plus de 1000 vues et plus de 300 visiteurs sur cette fiction, un grand merci à vous tous donc :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 **Août 1981 - Octobre 1981**

 **Se relever …**

Août 1981 

Je passe les jours qui suivent dans un état second, d'abord à Sainte Mangouste puis chez Sirius.  
C'est lui qui s'occupe de moi. Il me donne à manger, me met au lit, m'aide à m'habiller, …

Sans que je sois vraiment consciente de quoique soit. Je suis encore là-bas, avec mes parents, avec Marlène.

-… lettre de Lily … James … condoléances …

Le jour de l'enterrement, Sirius pose une robe noire près de moi.  
-… chercher chez toi… Lily a aidé… ne pourra pas venir … partons bientôt.

J'entends par bribes ce qu'il me dit, sans vraiment réagir. Je me laisse guider, et vais où il m'emmène, fais ce qu'il me dit de faire.

.o.

\- Héléna …  
\- …

.o.

Nous sommes dans le grand cimetière moldu et sorcier où se trouve le caveau de ma famille. Sirius me guide et nous assistons à la cérémonie discrètement. Je suis cachée par de grandes lunettes noires et un grand chapeau. Je reconnais vaguement quelques amis de Marlène, des collègues de travail de mes parents, des joueurs de quidditch sûrement venus en l'honneur de ma tante Dorea … Je crois même voir Hayden, le petit ami de Marlène.

.o.

Les jours passent encore. Je crois.

\- Héléna ?

\- …

\- Héléna, dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en prie. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Parle-moi …

Sirius s'apprête à quitter la pièce, quand je trouve la force de répondre. « Parle-moi ». Les derniers mots que Marlène m'ait dit.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner. Elle s'est excusée mais je ne voulais pas lui pardonner ça.  
Il revient s'asseoir à côté de moi, sans rien dire. Je continue à parler, la voix faible et rauque.

\- J'étais tellement en colère. J'en avais les mains qui tremblaient. Et puis Papa est arrivé. Les Mangemorts étaient juste en bas. Marlène s'est précipitée pour aider Maman. Papa m'a caché. Il m'a enfermée dans le placard et il est descendu aussi. Il pose sa main sur la mienne.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir …

\- Vous m'avez tous prévenu. Toi, Judy, Maman … Vous m'avez tous dit de lui pardonner. Marlène t'aimait. Et elle savait que tu l'aimais aussi. Ce n'était qu'une dispute qui est tombée au mauvais moment …  
\- ...

.o.

Je ne suis pas retournée travailler et j'ai reçu plusieurs hiboux. Surtout venant de Judy. Après tout, personne ne sait que je fais partie de la famille McKinnon.

\- Tu pourrais lui répondre …Je me suis renseigné sur elle, je suis sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Tu pourrais lui proposer de venir ici et lui expliquer.

\- Non …

Je ne veux pas la voir, je ne veux voir personne. Et ce n'est pas bien difficile. Depuis ce qui est arrivé à mes parents, à mes tantes, mes cousins, toutes les familles de sorciers se cachent. Ils vivent dans la peur. James, Lily et Harry sont retranchés dans la maison de Godric's Hollow qui appartenaient aux parents de James.

Ils n'ont pas pris de risque et ont choisis de fêter tranquillement l'anniversaire d'Harry. Après tout, il ne se rappelera pas de ce premier anniversaire. Sirius a fait envoyé son cadeau directement chez eux, et je sais qu'il souffre de ne pas les voir plus souvent. Harry surtout, son filleul, lui manque beaucoup. Mais il ne veut pas me laisser seule, malgré mes encouragements.  
Les autres membres de l'Ordre se font discrets, mais sont malgré tout menacés.

Depuis que je parle à nouveau, Sirius ne cesse de me dévisager avec inquiétude. Ou bien le faisait-il déjà avant sans que je le remarque ? Nous vivons en huis clos, chez lui, cachés nous aussi. Je refuse de retourner dans la maison de mes parents et il s'absente une seule fois pour aller récupérer certaines de mes affaires.

 **…**  
 **Début Septembre 1981**

La sonnette retentit et je sursaute. Sirius se lève d'un bond et ouvre la porte. Judy. Il n'a pas l'air surpris et la laisse entrer. Je suis installée dans un coin du canapé, recouverte par un immense plaid : l'été semble déjà loin et la température a baissé drastiquement. Judy entre, comme une tornade, et illumine le salon. Pourtant, elle a un air préoccupé et inquiet quand elle me regarde. Sirius s'éclipse et part vers la cuisine pour nous laisser seules.

\- Héléna ! Je me suis inquiétée ! Tu ne répondais pas, tu as arrêté de venir au travail.

Elle s'installe près de moi et m'enlace, naturellement.

\- Sirius est resté vague dans sa lettre. Dis moi …

Je la regarde dans les yeux un long moment. Et finalement, la digue lâche. Je me mets à pleurer dans pouvoir m'arrêter et Judy me reprend dans ses bras.

\- Judy, je … Ils sont morts. Tous …  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Mes parents, ma soeur, mes tantes. Tous…

Sa bouche s'ouvre sous la surprise et ses mains trouvent les miennes. Et puis je réalise : Judy ne sait même pas que j'avais une soeur. Elle a toujours cru que Marlène était juste une amie.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Héléna Hamilton, Judy.

\- Je crois que j'ai bien fait de m'assoir …  
\- Je m'appelle Héléna McKinnon. Et Marlène n'était pas mon amie, c'était ma soeur.  
Elle prend une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu veux dire que … les McKinnon dont on parle dans le journal… Ce sont tes parents ?

\- Oui.

.o.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on fait là. ça ne servira à rien.

Après des semaines passées enfermés dans à la maison, Sirius et moi sortons. Et pas dans les quartiers moldus où je pourrais passer inaperçu, mais au chemin de traverse : Sirius veut me faire acheter une baguette.

\- C'était du très haut niveau, Helena ! De la magie sans baguette, peu de personnes en sont capables.  
\- Les enfants en sont capables … C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que les nés-moldus sont repérés pour entrer à Poudlard.

\- Oui, de petites choses, faire bouger des objets sur quelques centimètres, par exemple, mais ce que tu as fait … un bouclier si puissant ! Même avec une baguette j'aurais du mal à en faire autant !

\- Je suis sûre que tu exagères.

Je porte un chapeau sorcier, grand, très sombre qui me cache une grande partie du visage.

\- Ils étaient six à s'acharner dessus quand je suis arrivé. Six Aurors, des sorciers qualifiés, qui n'ont même pas réussi à former une petite brèche …

Avant il fallait que je me cache parce que je n'avais aucun pouvoir. Maintenant, parce qu'apparemment j'en ai trop. Et il parait essentiel, d'après Dumbledore, que j'apprenne à maitriser ces fameuses capacités. Depuis la visite de Judy et le moment où j'ai enfin lâché prise, la magie semble se développer en moi de jours en jours. Elle grandit, me chatouille les doigts et les orteils si je ne m'en sers pas régulièrement. Comme si elle avait envie de sortir, presque comme un besoin.

\- Il faut que tu apprennes à te protéger. C'est essentiel, surtout si l'espion …

Je le coupe.  
\- Je croyais que tu avais déjà ton idée sur l'espion. Que c'est à cause de ça que tu l'évites depuis des semaines …  
Sirius ne répond pas : il sait que je ne partage pas son avis sur Remus, qu'il pense toujours être l'espion.

Nous arrivons devant l'échoppe, la fameuse boutique d'Ollivander. Je me souviens de la dernière fois où je suis venue : quand Marlène était allée acheter sa propre baguette. Elle avait 11 ans et moi 10 et je me doutais déjà que je n'y reviendrais pas l'année suivante. Je n'avais toujours pas montré de capacités magiques alors que la plupart des enfants de sorciers le font vers l'âge de 7 ans.

Je laisse Sirius parler, expliquer la situation. Ollivander est un sympathisant de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre, même s'il n'en fait pas partie. Je pose mon chapeau et, après de nombreuses prise de mesure (qui comprend même l'écart entre mes narines ou la différence de longueur entre mon pouce et mon index), il me tend enfin une baguette. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre et je dois la lâcher. Comme lorsque j'avais attrapé celle de Marlène, des années auparavant, un grand choc me traverse, comme un éclair. Je me frotte le bras, agacée.

\- Ah, une cliente difficile ! s'exclame Ollivander, presque souriant.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement surpris. Sirius semble confiant et m'invite du regard à retenter l'expérience avec la seconde baguette que le vendeur me propose. Du coin de l'oeil, il surveille la porte de la boutique.

Je me saisis de la baguette en bois de hêtre, contenant du ventricule de dragon. Rien ne se passe. Absolument rien. Je hausse un sourcil et soupire, puis la repose sur le comptoir. Le vendeur a l'air franchement enthousiaste et se précipite vers le fond de la boutique. Je secoue la tête : le pauvre homme a dû perdre la tête. J'attrape mon chapeau et me dirige vers la porte : j'ai suffisamment servi de cobaye pour la journée. Sirius me bloque la route.

\- Encore un essai, s'il te plait. Il faut parfois du temps pour trouver la bonne ! chuchote-t-il.  
Je le fixe et finit par pousser un profond soupir. Ollivander revient au même moment et me présente une nouvelle baguette. Bois de rose et crin de licorne. Beaucoup plus longue que les précédentes et parcourue d'arabesques, creusées dans le bois.

Je l'observe un moment et l'attrape. Le bois laqué, presque noir, est froid au premier abord. Rapidement il produit une douce chaleur sur ma peau et une étincelle illumine le bout de la baguette.

Sirius applaudit, suivit par Ollivander. Je lâche difficilement la baguette du regard. Ma baguette, celle qui m'a choisit. Bois de rose, comme ma mère. Crin de licorne, comme mon père.  
Sirius sourit, un grand sourire franc et lumineux que je n'ai pas vu depuis des semaines, des mois même. Je me surprends à l'imiter et à sourire, moi aussi …

 **.o.**  
 **Fin Septembre 1981**

J'apprends. Tous les jours, je dois apprendre de nouveaux sorts, de nouveaux charmes, de nouveaux maléfices. La seule condition pour que je retourne travailler : je me sens prête maintenant et je ne supporte plus de passer mes journées enfermée à la maison. Sirius est un professeur exigeant, presque trop. Nous travaillons pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, je jette ma baguette sur un fauteuil ou une table basse toute proche.  
Quand James le peut, il essaie de nous rejoindre et m'aide aussi à m'entrainer. Il dit que c'est juste pour rendre service, mais je sens bien qu'il manque d'action : voilà des semaines qu'ils se cachent avec Lily et Harry. Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas venu : Dumbledore a emprunté sa cape d'invisibilité. L'après midi touche à sa fin quand je décide qu'il est l'heure de la pause : je pose ma baguette sur le manteau de cheminée et me jette sur le canapé.

\- Héléna … soupire Sirius. Toujours …  
\- Toujours garder ma baguette avec moi, oui, je sais ! J'ai besoin d'une pause.

\- D'accord, mais garde-la.

Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé, et il me tend ma baguette que je pose sur mes genoux. Un journal est posé sur la table basse, et je m'amuse à faire tourner les pages, juste en bougeant les doigts dans leur direction.

\- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée ? demande Sirius en me donnant un petit coup de coude.

Je sais que ce n'est pas un reproche : j'entends le sourire dans sa voix, la fierté presque, quand il passe son bras sur mes épaules.

\- C'est la baguette qui me fatigue, elle … absorbe tout. Surtout mon énergie.  
\- En général, les sorciers trouvent plus facile d'utiliser une baguette. Elles canalisent notre magie, explique-t-il.  
\- J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle me la vole …

Il hausse les sourcils, surpris.

\- A ce point ?

\- Non, j'exagère. Elle me permet de mieux atteindre ma cible mais c'est plus une bataille qu'une coopération si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
\- ça me rappelle presque ma situation quand j'ai commencé à être animagi.

\- Et tu vas me donner le même conseil ?  
Il sourit et hoche la tête.

\- Ne la combat pas. Apprends à t'en servir, à vivre avec.  
\- Très bon conseil …  
\- Il vient d'une fille assez intelligente …  
\- Assez ? Il m'adresse un clin d'oeil. Assez en forme pour continuer son entrainement en tout cas ! Aller, debout ! s'exclame-t-il en saisissant sa baguette, et en la pointant droit sur moi.

.o.

Je suis réveillée en pleine nuit par un claquement. Je me redresse péniblement, le lit à côté de moi vide. Cela ne me surprend pas : ces derniers temps, Sirius dort mal. Quand il arrive à dormir. Cela a tendance à le rendre un peu fébrile, surtout quand il essaie de compenser en buvant trop de café… Il se met donc parfois à faire les cent pas au milieu de la nuit, à chuchoter pour lui même des idées de sortilège, des plans de batailles. Je me lève alors et essaie de l'aider à se rendormir.

Pourtant cette nuit, Sirius ne bouge pas, les yeux fixés sur la lettre qu'il vient de recevoir. Il est tard, très tard même puisque la lune brille déjà haut dans le ciel.

\- Sirius ?

Il blêmit, toutes les couleurs quittant son visage : je m'attends au pire.

\- Dorcas … bredouille-t-il sans quitter le parchemin des yeux.  
\- Quoi, Dorcas ?

\- Elle est morte, ajoute-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

 **.o.**  
 **Octobre 1981**

Une réunion exceptionnelle a lieu ce soir avec l'Ordre. Nous nous sommes à nouveau réunis dans la maison de moldus qui se sont absentés. La mort de Dorcas a secoué tout le monde, autant que celle de ma famille. La différence c'est que Voldemort l'aurait tué de sa main, et c'est une nouveauté. Il a toujours envoyé ses Mangemorts pour faire « le sale boulot ». Pas pour Dorcas. Elle avait déjà donné du fil à retordre à un groupe de Mangemort, et elle prenait suffisamment de précautions pour éviter de les croiser à nouveau. Comme nous tous d'ailleurs, mais ce soir là, ça n'a pas suffit.

Même Lily et James sont venus pour assister à cette réunion. Le petit Harry dort dans la pièce d'à côté et Sirius, accompagné de James, vient de partir le rejoindre. Je n'étais pas censé venir, mais j'y tenais. Pendant la réunion, Sirius a été très remarqué. Il expose ses idées avec force même, et surtout, quand elles vont à l'encontre de l'avis général. La nuit précédente a été difficile et ses mains tremblent presque à cause du manque de sommeil … Je me promets de mieux le surveiller ce soir et de m'assurer qu'il reste au lit.

Je m'approche de Lily qui a les yeux rougis.

\- ça va ?

\- Oh, Héléna … Elle se lève et m'enlace.

Nous ne nous sommes pas revues depuis l'enterrement. Dont je ne garde que peu de souvenirs.  
\- Toi, comment tu te sens ? demande-t-elle.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- C'est comme si tout recommençait à nouveau … J'espérais qu'au moins, il n'y aurait plus de morts chez nous. Qu'on faisait suffisamment attention.

Elle regarde autour de nous : de petits groupes se sont formés et discutent avec animation. Personne ne fait attention à nous.

\- James et moi en avons beaucoup parlé … Dorcas prenait énormément de précautions, et ça n'a pas empêché que … Enfin, nous avons peut être trouvé quelque chose. - Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle s'approche encore davantage, et chuchote presque maintenant.

\- ça s'appelle le Fidelitas. C'est un très ancien sortilège qui permet de cacher un secret dans le coeur d'une personne unique. Cette personne devient alors le gardien du secret et il devient impossible à découvrir. Sauf si le gardien décide de le révéler, bien sûr.

\- Et en quoi cela pourrait vous aider ?  
\- Et bien, si le secret est en fait l'indication d'un lieu, ce lieu est protégé.  
\- Votre maison par exemple …  
\- Exactement.  
\- C'est … brillant ! Quand allez-vous le faire ?

\- ça ne devrait plus tarder. Nous en avons parlé à Dumbledore et il s'est déjà proposé pour être le gardien.

\- C'est une excellente idée, il est le seul que Tu-Sais-Qui redoute.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais il est justement une cible de choix …  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
Elle se tord les mains, nerveuse.

\- Je sais qu'il ne parlerait jamais. Mais il faudrait quelqu'un qui puisse se cacher lui-même pendant quelques temps, se faire discret. Dumbledore est un personnage public alors … Oh je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus … Lily s'assoit sur une chaise toute proche et je la rejoins.

\- Je ne dors plus … Je ne pense plus qu'à cette prophétie, à Harry. Comment peut-il vouloir s'en prendre à lui ? Ce n'est qu'un bébé.  
\- Je sais … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien pour lui. Nous voulons tous le protéger et ce sortilège sera idéal tu verras.

Elle renifle un peu et finit par poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

Quand Sirius et James réapparaissent, je comprends : Sirius veut être le Gardien.

.o.

\- Mais pourquoi toi ? Dumbledore serait parfait pour ce rôle !  
\- C'est mon meilleur ami Héléna.

\- Et alors? ça ne t'empêche pas de l'aider, c'est juste que Dumbledore est un … meilleur choix.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demande-t-il, agacé.  
\- Tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Je ne suis pas assez fort c'est ça?

\- Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, Sirius.

\- Ce serait stupide de ne pas accepter son offre.

\- Ecoute, je vais le faire. C'est la meilleure solution !  
\- Tout le monde se doutera que c'est toi ! C'est stupide, tu seras immédiatement une cible !

Il ne répond rien et me fixe, les sourcils froncés. Il se met à faire les cent pas.

\- Bien sûr … tout le monde pensera que c'est moi, chuchote-t-il, le regard dans le vide.  
\- Sirius … vient. Vient t'allonger, il est presque 2 heures du matin …  
\- Attends, je dois …  
\- Non. Tu n'arriveras à rien maintenant, viens.

Je le rejoins et l'entraine fermement vers le lit.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, et dors … je soupire en caressant ses cheveux. Tu n'aideras personne si tu ne dors pas …

.O.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. Je vais devenir folle si je ne fais rien. J'en ai besoin.

\- Mais …  
\- Je serais en sécurité au ministère…

Il soupire.  
\- Appelle moi si tu as le moindre problème. Je viendrais te chercher …  
\- Promis. Et toi, promets-moi de ne pas faire ce sortilège.

\- Promis.

.o.

J'arrive au ministère et présente ma baguette, la vraie, au sorcier de l'accueil. Le large bord de mon chapeau cache un peu mon visage et j'arrive discrètement jusqu'à mon service. Je salue quelques collègues déjà présents : je suis arrivée tôt pour éviter d'en croiser trop. Je passe par le bureau de mon chef, qui bredouille des condoléances et m'assure de sa discrétion quand à ma véritable identité : le collègue de mon père qui m'avait obtenu mon premier poste la lui a révélé. J'imagine qu'il l'a fait pour expliquer mon absence soudaine.

\- Salut Jude.

\- Héléna ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu revenais aujourd'hui!

\- Il était temps … Je n'allais pas te laisser tout faire toute seule !

Je m'installe à mon bureau, toujours aussi encombré de dossiers. Judy se lève, tasse à la main.

\- On ne peut pas commencer la journée sans un bon chocolat, n'est ce pas ?  
Elle me tend mon propre mug, surement mis de côté durant mon absence.  
\- Evidemment …

.O.

Quand je rentre à la maison ce soir-là, elle est vide. Je fais le tour de chaque pièce pour en être sûre mais je me rend à l'évidence : Sirius n'est pas là. Je garde ma baguette à la main et envoie un message rapide chez James et Lily pour m'assurer qu'il n'est pas là bas. Quand la nuit tombe, je n'ai toujours pas de réponses et finalement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Sirius entre dans le salon et nous nous regardons.

\- Tu avais promis.

\- Je devais le faire, Héléna.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Encore un chapitre assez sombre, j'en suis consciente, mais cela est toujours nécessaire ... Comme vous vous en doutez avec les dates précisées en cours de chapitre, le prochain ne sera pas plus léger. J'espère vous retrouver quand même la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 22 ! Merci d'avoir lu.


	22. Chapter 22 pour mieux chuter

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Shiriliz pour sa review! Désolée pour le petit retard de publication aujourd'hui mais, comme je pense que c'est les vacances pour un grand nombre d'entre vous, j'imagine que vous me pardonnerez ! PS : nous avons passé les 4000 vues sur cette fiction ! J'aimerais beaucoup qu'une partie d'entre vous laisse une petite review et me donne son avis.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 …**

 **Pour mieux chuter**

 **Octobre-Novembre 1981**

\- ça va bien se passer, je t'assure …

\- Tu n'en sais rien du tout.

\- Je vais seulement me cacher pendant quelques temps, pour être sûr.

\- Mais tout ira bien. Tu n'en sais rien du tout.  
Il arrête enfin de mettre ses vêtements dans une petite valise marron et s'approche de moi. Mais je tourne la tête.

\- Héléna … Regarde-moi. Tout ira bien.  
Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Reste avec moi au moins …  
\- Je ne peux pas … Et tu ne me diras pas où tu vas. Je ne …  
\- Tu ne peux pas. Sirius, tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! Tu n'aurais pas dû …  
\- On en a déjà parlé, Héléna. Tout ira bien. Ne dis rien à personne pour le secret et on se voit dans 2 jours, comme prévu.

Il me prends dans ses bras une dernière fois, attrape la valise, et part.

.o.o.

Je me suis réinstallée dans mon appartement depuis le départ de Sirius. J'essaie de passer le plus de temps possible au travail, pour éviter de penser au danger qu'il court … Si James, Lily et Harry sont en sécurité, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de Sirius. Etre devenu gardien du secret fait de lui une cible vivante : si l'espion venait à apprendre que le Fidelitas a été lancé, tous les mangemorts se lanceront à la poursuite de Sirius pour le faire parler.

Il est presque 20h quand j'arrive chez moi. Cela fait seulement une journée qu'il est parti mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité…

\- Héléna? Une voix douce m'appelle dans la pénombre du couloir de mon immeuble.

Je sursaute violemment et ma main gauche se crispe sur ma baguette pendant que la droite s'écrase sur l'interrupteur. Remus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je … désolé, mais je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Sirius, alors …

Il s'approche de moi, lentement, les mains en évidence, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Malgré moi, je repense à toutes les mises en garde de Sirius.

« il a voulu passer la pleine lune tout seul le mois dernier… »

« ça fait une semaine qu'on ne l'a pratiquement pas vu … »

« Il a l'air constamment sur les nerfs … »  
Je me force à passer outre. C'est Remus. Remus, doux, gentil, qui a pardonné ma réaction quand j'ai appris qu'il était un loup garou.

\- Entre …

Je pousse la porte et il me suit à l'intérieur. Nous nous asseyons en silence sur mon petit canapé défraichi.

\- Je …  
\- Il …  
Nous parlons et finalement nous nous taisons au même moment, gênés.

\- Je ne sais pas où est Sirius …

\- Oh …

\- Il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

\- Ils ne m'ont rien dit non plus.

\- Je sais juste que … enfin…  
\- Oui ?

Il hésite et chuchote presque :  
\- Le gardien … Ils l'ont choisi comme gardien. Tu … tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

\- Oh, euh …  
Je n'ose pas confirmer : si jamais Sirius a raison, je ne peux pas lui répondre … Et Remus le comprends immédiatement. Il laisse échapper un rictus, et se lève.

\- Je vois, ça ne fait rien. Je vais te laisser Héléna.  
Il se dirige déjà vers la porte.

\- Non, Remus attends !

\- Vous pensez tous que c'est moi, c'est ça ?

\- Mais non … c'est juste que …  
\- Que quoi ?!  
\- Sirius m'a juste dit d'être prudente. Avec _tout le monde_.

Il secoue la tête et abat sa main sur la poignée.

\- Bonne nuit, Héléna.

.o.

Le lendemain, je me rends comme prévu dans un petit café moldu en périphérie de Londres. Je ne cesse de repenser à Remus. Et surtout au regard blessé qu'il m'a jeté en partant. Sirius et moi avons rendez-vous ici, pour que je puisse lui transmettre les dernières nouvelles. Nous sommes déjà assez nombreux dans le café : il est presque 18h, et beaucoup sortent tout juste du travail.  
Un homme grand, blond aux yeux verts entre à son tour et s'installe au bar. Il me regarde avec insistance. Je détourne le regard et me concentre sur la baie vitrée. Cela ne semble pas suffire puisqu'il vient s'installer en face de moi. Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il m'adresse un sourire en coin. Un sourire qui ressemble à celui de …

\- Sirius ? je demande dans un souffle.  
\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne me reconnaitrais jamais.

\- Mais comment …

\- Polynectar, chérie, déclare-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.  
\- Je vois … je réponds en me détendant enfin.

Il me touche discrètement la main sur la petite table entre nous. J'aimerais pouvoir me jeter dans ses bras, mais nous devons rester discrets.

\- Comment vas-tu ? me demande-t-il.  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Tu es seul ?

\- Oui … Tu as des nouvelles pour moi ?

Je lui fais un rapide compte-rendu des quelques informations que j'ai reçu, mais rien de très utile pour lui. En tout cas, rien qui concerne réellement James et Lily, ou bien Harry.

\- Et une dernière chose … J'ai vu Remus hier soir.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils. Mais assez pour que je puisse le voir.

\- Où ça ?

\- Il attendait devant chez moi.

Il pousse un léger soupir et serre les lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Il s'inquiétait pour toi. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles.

\- Pourquoi il est venu chez toi … murmure-t-il presque pour lui même.

\- Sirius, il était à peine assis depuis 5 minutes que …  
\- Tu l'as laissé entrer ?!  
J'ouvre la bouche de stupeur.

\- Evidemment que je l'ai laissé entrer ! C'est Remus !  
\- Héléna, je t'ai prévenue. Je t'ai dit d'être prudente avec tout le monde. Même nos amis …

\- Je sais. Et à cause de ça, je me suis montrée méfiante avec lui, je ne savais pas s'il était au courant pour le Secret.  
\- Je lui ai dit. Comme ça, si l'information fuite, je saurai d'où ça vient …  
\- Sirius …  
Je me rapproche de lui par dessus la table.

\- Ce n'est pas lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être sûre.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et ose me dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il est un loup garou.

Il déglutit et finit par baisser les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Il faut être réaliste. ça a forcément une influence sur son état d'esprit.

\- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille … C'est ton ami.

\- Ecoute.

Il jette un regard autour de nous pour s'assurer que personne ne nous surveille.

\- Les loups garous sont de _son_ côté. Alors oui, quand il nous dit qu'il veut passer la pleine lune tout seul, alors que ça fait des années qu'on l'a passe avec lui, oui, ça me parait suspect.

\- Il voulait peut être seulement vous soulager un peu, non ? ça ne t'es même pas venu à l'esprit ?

\- …

\- Si on doit parler de ceux qui ont changés ces derniers temps, je pense qu'il y en a un autre qui pourrait attirer notre attention …  
Il balaie ma remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Je sais à qui tu penses.

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est complètement invraisemblable. En quelques mois, tu es devenue plus puissante que lui alors qu'il est allé 7 ans à Poudlard, répond-t-il avec un rictus de dédain.

\- Ne sois pas comme ça …  
\- Comment ?

\- Méprisant.

Nous nous fixons un instant, moi déterminée, lui presque choqué.

C'est le seul aspect de sa personnalité que je n'ai jamais accepté. Sa suffisance et ses manières de sang-pur hautain qui, heureusement, ne se montrent que rarement. Comme des réminiscences d'une vie passée.

\- Peter n'est pas … suffisamment doué pour intéresser Tu-sais-qui, se reprend-t-il.

Je soupire.

\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est justement en ce moment qu'on doit être plus soudés que jamais ? C'est comme ça qu'on perd des gens, qu'ils changent de camp. Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent.

\- …

\- Si tu ne fais pas assez confiance à Remus pour penser qu'il n'est pas l'espion, alors écoute ça : Remus ne rejoindrait jamais le camp de celui qui a fait de lui un loup garou.

\- Tu as raison … Mais je suis obligé d'envisager toutes les possibilités. Même les plus désagréables.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, mais un détail attire mon attention.

\- Sirius … tes cheveux …  
Il avait pris l'apparence d'un homme blond, mais ses racines commencent à noircir à vue d'oeil, à reprendre leur couleur d'origine. Ses mains tremblent un peu, ses ongles changent de forme …  
Tout à coup, il agrippe mes mains.

\- Héléna, je dois partir. Mais surtout n'oublie pas. Reste prudente, tiens-toi à l'écart et change de trajets tous les jours. Ne prends aucune habitude qui leur permettrait de te trouver.

\- Je …  
\- Je t'aime. Fais attention à toi.

Il m'embrasse, attrape sa veste et en une fraction de seconde, il a disparut.

.o.

\- Mademoiselle Hamilton ?

\- …  
\- Mademoiselle Hamilton !  
Je dormais. Il fait encore nuit noire dehors, mais ma chambre est illuminée par le feu qui crépite dans la cheminée.

La voix continue de m'appeler. D'appeler Héléna Hamilton. Je me lève péniblement et m'agenouille près de l'âtre, minuscule, et installée là uniquement pour communiquer avec les sorciers.

\- Qui y-a-t-il ?  
\- Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement au ministère Mademoiselle Hamilton. Tous les agents travaillant dans les services des Aurors ou des Oubliators sont réquisitionnés d'urgence.  
\- Pour quelle raison? je demande, stupéfaite.  
Et tout à coup, bien plus attentive.  
\- Attaque massive contre des moldus.  
\- J'arrive tout de suite.

.o.

\- Jude ? Ah tu es déjà là, parfait !

\- Héléna …  
Je ne la laisse pas poursuivre, trop pressée. On m'a seulement donné quelques informations quand je suis arrivée au ministère et que j'ai donné mon identité. Je me suis ensuite précipitée à mon bureau.

\- Je prends juste quelques dossiers et je file au quartier des oubliators ! Quelle nuit ! On m'a juste dit qu'une dizaine de moldus avaient été tués et que Tu-sais-qui était peut-être vaincu ! Je n'étais pas bien réveillée mais je peux te dire que ça, ça m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide ! Tu viens ?

Je m'apprête déjà à ressortir du bureau, mais Judy m'arrête en bloquant la porte.  
\- Sirius a été arrêté Héléna …  
\- Quoi ? Oh, c'est pas vrai il est encore sorti avec sa moto volante ? Je lui ai pourtant dit de mettre un sortilège d'invisibilité sur cette vieille carne… et d'insonorisation soit dit en passant ! Enfin, avec ce qui se passe ce soir, ils ne le garderont pas longtemps !

Pour être honnête, je pense même que ça lui servira de leçon. En plus, je suis sûre qu'il sera en sécurité cette nuit. Judy ne bouge toujours pas.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Héléna … mais Sirius, il … il a été arrêté pour les meurtres de tous ces moldus.  
Je la fixe et pouffe un peu.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, on a du boulot !

J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte mais elle me bloque toujours la sortie.  
\- A quoi tu joues ? je demande.  
La porte tremble sous des coups. Nous nous reculons toutes les deux. Des Aurors entrent.

\- Laissez-moi encore une minute s'il vous plait ! demande Judy.  
Elle se tourne vers moi et attrape mes mains.

\- Héléna je suis tellement désolée, c'est beaucoup à entendre mais, Sirius a été arrêté. C'est lui qui a fait tout ça, il est du côté de Tu-sais-qui ! Il a tué tous ces moldus, les preuves sont formelles !  
J'essaie d'arracher mes mains des siennes mais elle me tient fermement. Je me mets à crier.

\- Arrête c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi tu racontes tout ça ! Sirius n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille! Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?!  
Je sens des larmes de colère couler malgré tout.

\- Il adore les moldus ! Vous pouvez demander à ses amis ! James Potter ! Oui demandez lui ! C'est son meilleur ami !

Judy met ses mains sur mes joues, fermement.  
\- James et Lily Potter sont morts Helena. Sirius les a dénoncés à Tu-sais-qui. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu les tuer … Mais leur fils a survécu !

A travers mes larmes, je la vois me faire un petit sourire. J'entends un cri. A peine humain. Je tombe à genoux et me rends compte que c'est moi qui crie. Qui fait ce son horrible. Jude se met à genoux avec moi et me serre dans ses bras, fort. Je me raccroche à elle, en pleurant, sous les yeux des Aurors. Ils commencent à s'approcher de moi, baguette à la main. J'ai du mal à respirer et hoquette dans les bras de Judy, quand elle se redresse un peu.

\- Vous n'allez pas l'emmener quand même ?! Elle doit aller à Sainte Mangouste, elle n'est pas en état pour un interrogatoire !

\- Ce sont des circonstances exceptionnelles mademoiselle Glover.  
\- Vous-savez-qui est mort, parti ! Vous avez d'autres choses à faire il me semble ?  
La porte de notre bureau claque de nouveau. J'écoute à peine la conversation, et me met à trembler.

\- Qu'est ce qui prend tout ce temps ?!  
\- Désolé monsieur, mais …  
\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?!  
Judy se remet à crier. Je suffoque et ne voit presque plus rien. Je sens qu'on me relève. Des mains essuient mes joues. On m'assoit sur une chaise.

\- Là, là, ça va aller Héléna, calme toi. Bois, bois.  
J'obéis, sans poser de questions, et tombe dans l'inconscience.

.o.

Je me réveille sûrement des heures plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je suis seule. Je me redresse lentement et cligne des yeux. J'ai du mal à me rappeler pourquoi je suis là. Je me lève et ouvre la porte. Une infirmière surgit au même moment.

\- Non, non, non vous devez rester au lit !

\- Besoin d'aide ? demande une voix grave.  
\- Vous voyez bien qu'elle tient à peine sur ses pieds, où voulez-vous qu'elle aille ?

\- Qu'est ce … je commence.

\- Là, venez avec moi, allongez vous…  
Elle me parle comme à une enfant et, en plus du mal de tête qui commence à me prendre, cela m'agace franchement.

\- Je dois m'en aller, ils ont fait une erreur …  
Je sens mon esprit s'éclaircir mais ma voix est faible, pâteuse.

\- Je dois parler à Sirius …  
Elle m'allonge de force et je sens une brume se déposer lentement sur moi. A peine ma tête posée sur l'oreiller, je me rendors.

.o.

Quand je m'éveille à nouveau, j'ai l'esprit clair et ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup. Il fait nuit et Judy est là, assise près de mon lit. Elle me sourit et me prend la main.  
\- Jude … Où je suis ?  
\- Tu es à Sainte Mangouste Héléna, mais tu vas bien ne t'inquiète pas ! Les guérisseurs ont jugé bon de te garder en observation et tu devrais bientôt sortir. Tu te souviens pourquoi tu …  
\- Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit, oui.

Je m'assois complètement, résolue.  
\- Je dois le voir. Ils ont fait une erreur Jude c'est évident !

Elle soupire.  
\- J'ai vu le dossier Héléna. Ils te le montreront sûrement aussi, mais les preuves sont là. Il y a des dizaines de témoins qui l'ont vu …

\- Mais … tu l'as vu quelque fois, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas comme eux, ce n'est pas un Mangemort !  
\- Tu as vu comme moi ces agents doubles qui se faisaient arrêter. Ils sont très doués pour mener une double vie… Oh, je suis désolée pardon !

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis remise à pleurer. Mais doucement, pas comme la dernière fois. Les larmes coulent, c'est tout. Je renifle un peu et m'essuie les joues.  
\- Comment va Harry ?  
\- Apparemment, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui s'en est occupé. Il l'a dû le confier à la famille proche de Lily Potter.  
\- C'est bien. C'est bien qu'il s'en soit sorti … Quel jour on est ?

\- Le 3 novembre.  
Je remonte les genoux contre ma poitrine. C'est son anniversaire, à Sirius. J'avais prévu de faire un gâteau, et ses cadeaux sont encore cachés sous mon lit. C'était tellement simple, mais il n'y a pas pensé. Je me remets à pleurer en serrant mes jambes. Judy se caresse doucement le dos quand on frappe à la porte. Deux guérisseurs entrent. Je vois un homme devant la porte, surement un Auror. Apparemment, ils ont demandé à ce que je subisse quelques examens pour être sûrs de pouvoir m'interroger. Ils ont profité de mon sommeil pour les effectuer et Jude sort, le temps pour les guérisseurs de m'annoncer les résultats. Après les annonces classiques sur mon état de santé – fatigue, surmenage – ils s'interrompent et se regardent, gênés.

Je m'attends à tout, sauf à ce qu'ils m'annoncent. Je suis enceinte.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! La suite la semaine prochaine ;)

Il y a chaque semaine beaucoup de vues sur les nouveaux chapitres, mais très peu de reviews finalement. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'en demander, mais c'est toujours plaisant d'en recevoir et de pouvoir échanger ensemble alors, si vous avez quelques minutes, merci d'en profiter pour en laisser une petite cette fois :) Je prends toujours plaisir à répondre aux reviews et même aux questions par MP alors n'hésitez pas si vous en avez !


	23. Chapter 23 Novembre 1981 Après

**Note de l'auteur :**

Merci à Shiriliz et à lune patronus pour leurs reviews ! C'est un plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours là :)

Réponse à Guest : Merci à toi ! Je suis contente de voir que mon petit message aura réussi à convaincre au moins une personne ;) ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu passes un bon moment en lisant cette fiction, c'est ce qui m'en fait lire plusieurs moi aussi ! J'étais très frustrée de voir toutes les questions que tu avais sans pouvoir y répondre par MP vu que tu n'as pas de compte ! Mais il est vrai que tu auras certaines réponses dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Pour le sexe du bébé, cela viendra dans plusieurs chapitres.

Enfin, concernant Pétunia, non, Héléna ne l'a jamais rencontrée. Elle en a entendu parler plusieurs fois bien sûr, et elle s'était même proposée pour aller la chercher le jour du mariage de James et Lily. Elle pense que c'est une moldue qui a un peu de mal à accepter le monde magique, et ne sait pas à quel point elle est jalouse de Lily … Je te laisse découvrir dans les prochains chapitres ce qu'il en sera pour Harry ! En tout cas merci pour cette review, j'espère que tu me laisseras à nouveau tes impressions ;)

* * *

….  
 **Chapitre 23**

 **Novembre 1981**

 **Après**

Cela fait des heures que je suis questionnée par les Aurors. Ils n'ont pas eu l'autorisation d'utiliser le Veritaserum sur moi et alors ils s'acharnent à me poser les mêmes questions, encore et encore. Les guérisseurs ont insisté pour que l'interrogatoire se passe à l'hôpital : ils veulent me garder encore quelques jours.

\- Quelle est votre véritable identité ?

Je soupire. C'est la troisième fois qu'ils me posent la question.

\- Je m'appelle Héléna McKinnon.  
\- Pourquoi l'avoir caché ?

\- Comme vous le savez, ma famille a été assassinée. Mes parents avaient donc de bonnes raisons d'insister pour que j'entre au ministère sous un autre nom et que je ne me fasse pas remarquer.

\- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas fait la même chose pour votre sœur dans ce cas ? demande une Auror qui ne s'était pas exprimée jusqu'à maintenant.

C'est une question qu'aucun ne m'a posé pour le moment.

\- Parce que Marlène pouvait se défendre. Et puis elle est allée à Poudlard, contrairement à moi.

\- Pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas allée ?

\- Je suis une cracmol … enfin je croyais que je l'étais, j'ajoute en chuchotant.

\- Pourtant, quand nos équipes sont arrivés sur les lieux après le meurtre de votre famille, vous étiez en train de réaliser un puissant sortilège de bouclier.

\- Merci, je suis au courant !  
\- Veuillez répondre, s'il vous plait.  
\- Vous ne m'avez pas posé de question.

\- Comment expliquez-vous avoir réalisé cet exploit si vous êtes une cracmol ?  
\- Je l'étais. Je pensais que je l'étais. C'était la première fois que je faisais de la magie. J'imagine que … le choc a dû libérer mes pouvoirs.

Je ne sais pas s'ils me croient, mais ils changent de sujet.

\- Vous avez passé les examens à Poudlard, … sous votre vrai nom pour les BUSEs, je vois. Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé celui de votre grand-mère, comme vous l'avez fait plus tard à votre intégration au ministère.

\- Parce qu'entre temps, la guerre s'est déclarée. Vraiment déclarée. Mes parents étaient régulièrement sollicités pour rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts, chose qu'ils ont toujours refusé, et ils craignaient pour ma sécurité.

\- Je vois. Passons maintenant à Mr Black.

Je frissonne.

\- Nous avons trouvé certains de vos effets personnels dans sa maison. Et j'imagine que, quand nous en aurons l'autorisation, nous retrouverons certains des siens dans votre appartement ?

\- C'est possible … Mais nous vivions plutôt chez lui ces derniers temps.

\- Alors vous reconnaissez connaitre Mr Sirius Black ?

\- Oui.

\- Quelle était la nature de votre relation ?

Je les regarde, incrédule. Je porte toujours ma bague de fiançailles et ils savent que je suis enceinte. J'imagine qu'ils veulent avoir confirmation sur l'identité du père, même si tout ça me semble suffisamment évident …

\- Nous … Nous sommes fiancés… Ecoutez, je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir une erreur. Sirius n'aurait jamais fait toutes ces choses ! Pourquoi tuer tous ces moldus ? - Pour respecter les ordres de son Maitre par exemple ?  
\- Sirius n'est pas un Mangemort !  
\- Des témoins ont rapporté avoir entendu le sorcier qui a tenté d'arrêter Mr Black lui dire, je cite, « Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça Sirius ? ». Vous confirmez que Mr Black était également le gardien du secret des Potter ? Nous ne pouvons pas le charger pour cela, mais c'est une preuve supplémentaire dans le dossier.

\- Quoi ? Qui a dit ça ? Ce sont des mensonges ! Sirius était le meilleur ami de James ! Il ne l'aurait jamais trahi !  
\- Vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous montre ce qu'il reste de Mr Pettigrow ? Un doigt, mademoiselle McKinnon ! C'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui ! Comment pouvez-vous continuer à le défendre !

La nausée me vient et je ne trouve rien à répondre. Je les regarde tous, attendant que l'un d'eux corrige leur collègue. Ils baissent les yeux, ou détournent le regard.

\- Oui ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible … non.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, cherchant la moindre faille. Mais il n'y en a pas. En tant qu'employée du ministère, de plus au service des oubliators, ils me laissent parcourir le rapport de la nuit passée.

Tout est vrai. Les corps des 12 moldus, tués par un puissant sortilège de magie noire, le doigt de Peter retrouvé dans la ruelle, Sirius, qui riait dans la pénombre au moment de son interpellation.

Je vivais avec lui. Nous étions ensemble presque à chaque instant. Comment avais-je pu manquer tout ça ? Etait-ce pendant cette longue période où j'étais encore trop choquée par la mort de ma famille ?

Je m'enferme dans mon mutisme, incapable d'en dire plus. Et d'en entendre plus. Ils continuent à me parler mais je n'écoute plus. Les guérisseurs finissent par les chasser de ma chambre.

...

Je suis autorisée à sortir quelques jours plus tard. Jude est là et m'a apporté quelques affaires. Les guérisseurs me donnent quelques recommandations pour ma grossesse, en me confiant un petit carnet et me regardent avec pitié. Enceinte d'un mangemort, d'un fou, d'un meurtrier. Sans parler du fait que nous n'étions pas encore mariés. Les filles mères sont aussi mal vues du côté sorcier que du côté moldu, voire plus.

Hier, ils sont venus dans ma chambre, et m'ont dit qu'il n'était pas « trop tard ». J'ai fini par comprendre qu'ils me demandaient si je souhaitais mettre un terme à ma grossesse. Le regard que je leur ai lancé les a fait sortir de ma chambre et ils n'ont pas insisté.

Quelques heures plus tard, Judy arrive et je lui annonce calmement la nouvelle. Elle me fixe, les yeux écarquillés et fini par me prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ? demande-t-elle quand nous nous séparons. Je souris, un peu.  
-Oui …

Et cela lui suffi.

...

.o.

En franchissant le seuil de l'hôpital, je m'arrête. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où aller. D'après Judy, la maison de Sirius est encore à la disposition du ministère et mon appartement sans-dessus dessous après leur fouille.

\- Tu peux venir chez-moi si tu veux ! s'exclame-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Judy vit chez son petit ami du moment, qui, je l'avoue, s'accroche depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Même si, à mon avis, elle n'aurait jamais dû lâcher son appartement pour emménager avec lui. « C'est le bon » m'avait-elle déclaré, sage et déterminée.

\- Non, merci. Ne le prend pas mal, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à vivre dans une garçonnière…  
Seul reproche fait à son cher et tendre, dont l'appartement était toujours dans le même état qu'avant son arrivée, malgré ses efforts.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de retourner chez mes parents … dis-je en soupirant.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Au moins là-bas, je n'ai pas de souvenirs avec lui.

...

.o.

Tout a été nettoyé depuis la dernière fois que je me suis trouvée là. Sirius était venu chercher des affaires parce que je ne voulais pas remettre les pieds dans la maison. Je pose mon sac dans l'entrée et soupire. Judy entre derrière moi.

-Eh bien c'est … grand !

\- Oui. Plutôt, c'est vrai. Enfin, c'est surtout qu'il manque quelques meubles. J'imagine qu'ils étaient en trop mauvais état après ... Je vais te faire visiter !

Nous faisons le tour du rez-de-chaussée assez rapidement et je lui montre le salon, la cuisine, la buanderie. Puis nous montons à l'étage. La porte de ma chambre est ouverte. J'entre avec appréhension et Judy me suit. Tout est redevenu comme avant. Ma coiffeuse a repris sa place avec tous ses accessoires, il y a des draps, des oreillers et des couvertures sur mon lit. Des cadres photos posés sur la table de nuit. Et un petit tas de papier sur mon bureau.

\- C'est incroyable…  
\- Quoi ? me demande-t-elle.  
\- Quand les Mangemorts sont arrivés, mon père a tout changé dans ma chambre, pour qu'ils pensent que c'était simplement une chambre d'ami. Que je n'existais pas.

\- Et ?  
\- Et je n'ai jamais remis les pieds ici depuis, j'explique en me tournant vers elle. Je n'ai jamais réinstallé tout ça.

\- Qui alors ? Les Aurors ?

\- Non … C'est lui. Il est venu récupérer des affaires pour moi.

Je m'approche du bureau. Ce sont toutes mes affiches et mes posters. Une note est posée dessus.

« _Je pense avoir tout retrouvé. Même si ton père les avait bien cachés. J'ai remis en place tout ce qui pouvait l'être et j'espère qu'un jour, tu reviendras pour ranger le reste. Ceux qui nous aiment, ne nous quittent jamais vraiment, Héléna._

 _Ne l'oublie pas._

 _S_ »

Je plaque ma main contre ma bouche et ferme les yeux très fort en tendant la feuille à Judy.

\- Oh. C'est … c'est lui qui ?

Je hoche la tête et Judy me prend dans ses bras.

\- Comment je dois faire Jude ? Comment ?

Je m'écarte et la regarde.

\- C'est forcément une erreur ! Il a peut-être été mis sous l'influence de l'impero ? Ou d'un sortilège de confusion !  
Elle soupire.

\- Héléna …

\- Mais quoi ? ce serait possible ! Et puis, il n'a même pas eu de procès ! Même Bellatrix en a eu un quand elle a été arrêtée !

Pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital, j'ai appris en effet que la cousine de Sirius avait été arrêté pour avoir attaqué Frank et Alice Londubat après la disparition de Voldemort. Elle a été conduite à Azkaban tout de suite après avoir fièrement avoué l'ensemble de ses actes. Au moins, je n'aurais rien à craindre d'elle …

\- Héléna, j'ai parlé aux Aurors qui l'ont arrêté ! Il riait ! Il riait quand ils l'ont trouvé, il ne s'est même pas enfui !

\- Mais il a droit à un procès! Je vais aller au ministère pour …

\- Ecoute-moi ! Ils te soupçonnent déjà, ils ont des doutes, je les ai entendus. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont faire si tu vas leur demander un procès ? Tu pourrais te retrouver à Azkaban toi aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il arriverait à ton bébé, Héléna ?

J'écarquille les yeux, choquée. Nous nous regardons un long moment. Je récupère la feuille et la met dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Je sais qu'elle a raison, et ça me rend malade.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené Jude. Et de m'avoir apporté des vêtements à l'hôpital. C'était vraiment gentil.

Je suis surprise d'entendre mon ton, glacial. Jude ne semble pas s'en offusquer.

\- Je vais rester avec toi ce soir…  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien à manger ici. Et puis, tu ne dois pas rester toute seule.

Je soupire : elle a raison, encore. Ce serait le pire moment pour être seule.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à prendre la chambre de Marlène alors. Elle est au bout du couloir, après la salle de bain.

Les jours qui suivent, nous ne réabordons pas le sujet. Judy a raison sur un point : je ne peux plus penser à moi seule maintenant, je dois penser à mon bébé. Il n'est pas encore là, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être envoyée à Azkaban. Ce n'est certainement pas le meilleur endroit pour mener une grossesse à terme…

 **….**  
 **Décembre 1981**

 **...**

J'ai proposé à Judy de rester vivre ici quelques temps. Elle vient de se séparer de son copain, avec lequel elle vivait, et elle préférerait encore dormir dans son bureau que retourner chez ses parents.

Elle part travailler le matin et revient le soir. Entre les deux, j'attends que le temps passe. Je réfléchis, beaucoup. J'ai envoyé plusieurs hiboux à Remus qui sont tous revenus, la lettre toujours attachée à la patte. Je ne sais pas s'ils ne l'ont pas trouvés ou s'il n'a pas voulu prendre le message.

Aujourd'hui, je décide qu'il est temps de bouger. Je me suis assez apitoyée sur mon sort. Il est notamment temps d'aller enfin à Gringotts pour régler toute la paperasse que j'ai laissé en suspens depuis le décès de mes parents. Le trajet jusqu'à Londres n'est pas très long et je me retrouve devant la banque très vite, presque surprise. Les gobelins sont là, assis à leurs bureaux qui surplombe le hall d'entrée. Je me dirige vers l'un d'eux.

\- Hmm, bonjour …

\- ...

\- Je viens pour … euh, je suis Héléna McKinnon et vous m'avez envoyé plusieurs courriers ?  
Il relève enfin la tête.

\- Mademoiselle McKinnon, enfin. Nous vous avons attendu.  
\- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et beaucoup de choses se sont passées et …  
Il se lève.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, surprise. Je le suis finalement par une porte dérobée et arrive dans un grand bureau. Il s'assoit à nouveau - sur un siège qui ressemble plus à un trône qu'à une chaise de bureau - , me dévisage un instant et me demande ma baguette. Que j'ai failli oublier. Puis il sort des documents et me les présente.

\- Ceci est le testament de Mr et Mrs McKinnon. Il stipule qu'en cas de décès des deux parties, tous leurs biens doivent revenir à leurs enfants, Miss Marlène Victoria McKinnon et Miss Héléna Jane McKinnon. Néanmoins …  
Il me regarde à nouveau.

\- Néanmoins, Miss Marlène étant également décédée et sans enfants, il semblerait que l'ensemble des biens et comptes vous revienne.

Il reprend sa lecture.

\- La liste des biens concernés est la suivante. Une maison de ville dans la banlieue de Londres, un appartement dans le centre de Londres laissé à l'usage de Miss Héléna, ainsi qu'une maison en Irlande …

La maison en Irlande … La maison familiale des Fawley, la famille de ma mère. Nous n'y sommes allés que quelques fois pendant mon enfance, lorsque mes grands-parents maternels étaient encore en vie. Puis une dernière fois, quand j'avais 3 ou 4 ans, pour rendre visite à la tante Araminta qui y vit sûrement toujours.

Mon grand père avait légué la maison à ma mère, au détriment de sa soeur. Pourtant, Maman détestait cette maison, trop grande, trop froide. Elle l'avait donc laissé à Araminta.

\- La liste des comptes est la suivante. Le compte numéro 434, au nom de Mr Henry McKinnon, …

Les chiffres se bousculent dans ma tête et c'est à peine si je comprends tout ce qu'il me dit. Mais ça représente beaucoup plus d'argent que je ne pensais.

\- Tous ces biens seront donc, après la signature des documents ci-présents, propriété de Miss Héléna Jane McKinnon et mis à son nom propre et pour son usage, en plus de ceux qu'elle possède déjà, notamment le compte numéro 716.

\- …  
\- Voici les documents.

Je ne réponds toujours pas. J'ignorais que Marlène et moi avions un compte à Gringotts. Nos parents nous donnaient toujours ce dont nous avions besoin.

\- Je … oui, pardon.

Je regarde vaguement les documents, sans comprendre grand-chose à ce qu'ils contiennent. Après quelques questions, j'apprends qu'il s'agit juste pour moi d'accepter mon héritage et d'effectuer le transfert des biens à mon nom. Je demande à ce que le compte de Marlène reste à son nom pour le moment. J'aimerais faire quelque chose de bien avec son argent. Quelque chose qui lui ressemble et qu'elle aurait approuvé.

Quand je ressors – deux heures plus tard parce que les gobelins ont vraiment insisté pour que je visite chacun des coffres – j'ai un peu le tournis. Je marche un peu au hasard sur le chemin de traverse et décide finalement de trouver un cadeau pour Judy. Ça fait seulement quelques jours qu'elle est à la maison avec moi, et elle a déjà rendu les lieux bien plus chaleureux. Chaque soir, elle ramène quelque chose de nouveau, une décoration, un plat du traiteur ou même des fleurs hier soir.

En passant par mon coffre personnel – dans lequel j'ai failli m'évanouir en repensant au nombre de disques ou de livres que j'aurais pu m'acheter avec ce qu'il contenait – j'ai prélevé un peu d'argent. Je compte bien m'en servir pour faire plaisir à Judy.

...

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?!  
Jude vient de rentrer du travail et pénètre dans le salon. Elle doit enjamber tous les sacs que j'ai laissé là.

\- Hmm, disons que je me suis enfin décidée à aller chez Gringotts. Et à faire quelques courses. Tout ceux-là sont pour toi, j'ajoute en désignant un groupe de sac près de la bibliothèque.

\- Mais … Oh. Mon. Dieu. Où tu l'as trouvé ? s'exclame-t-elle en sortant un chapeau – à la dernière mode – d'un des sacs.  
\- Chemin de traverse.

\- Ah ! Et ça ?

\- Chemin de traverse !

Ce petit manège dure encore un petit moment quand elle vient enfin s'asseoir près de moi sur le canapé, les bras encore pleins de tous ses cadeaux.  
\- Mais, j'ai rien pour toi. Là, tout de suite je veux dire !  
\- Ça fait des jours que tu t'occupes de moi. Crois-moi, c'est mérité.

\- Merci ?  
Je ris légèrement.

\- Je t'en prie … Jude ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu sais, quand mes parents sont morts. C'est lui, pendant tout ce temps, c'est _lui_ s'est occupé de moi.  
\- Sirius ? murmure-t-elle, comme si le simple fait de prononcer son nom pouvait le faire apparaitre.

\- Oui. Quand je te dis que j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit, prends-le au sens littéral. Pendant ces semaines, il m'a nourrie, il m'a aidé à me laver, à m'habiller… Il a été d'une patience infinie. Alors c'est très dur pour moi de concevoir qu'il ait pu faire toutes ces choses. Surtout que …  
\- Que quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a autre chose ?

\- Et bien … Pendant toute ma vie, j'ai pensé que j'étais une cracmol. Mes pouvoirs ne se sont révélés qu'à la mort de mes parents et de Marlène. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as jamais vue utiliser la magie.

\- Et tu avais dit que … que tu avais eu un accident avec un sortilège.  
Je laisse échapper un rictus.

\- C'était faux. Ça a été un jeu d'enfant de lancer la rumeur …  
\- Mais … quel rapport avec lui ?

\- Il pensait que j'étais une cracmol quand nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Pendant quasiment tout le temps qu'à durer notre relation en fait. Ça ne l'a jamais dérangé ! Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu étrange pour un « fanatique sang pur » ?

Elle ne répond pas et baisse les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Ses sentiments étaient peut-être réels … commence-t-elle.

\- Ils l'étaient.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut !

Pour ceux qui pensaient qu'Héléna serait tuée avec toute sa famille, vous voyez que ce n'est pas le cas ! Une petite entorse à l'histoire d'origine que je me suis autorisé. Il reste encore environ une dizaine de chapitre et j'envisage plusieurs chapitres Bonus à venir après la fin ;)

EDIT le 13 septembre : Je ne vous oublie pas ! Je pensais publier le chapitre 24 avant mes vacances mais cela n'a pas été possible et j'en suis désolée. La suite arrive, si tout va bien, dimanche 17 septembre :)


	24. Chapter 24 1981-82 Les fantômes du passé

**Note de l'auteur :** Me voilà de retour ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir prévenu plus tôt que le chapitre sortirait en septembre. Je l'ai précisé cette semaine en fin de chapitre précédent mais j'ai peur que vous ne soyez pas nombreux à l'avoir vu :/

En tout cas je souhaite remercier pour leurs reviews :

lunepatronus : j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu la suite et qu'elle t'aura plu ! ;)

Shiriliz : et oui ça y est ! on part vers « l'inconnu » maintenant ! je vais mettre mon grain de sel dans tout ça ;)  
Guest : désolée de t'avoir fait « faux bond » et d'avoir donné une suite plus tardivement ! j'espère que tu l'as aimé néanmoins :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

 **Les fantômes du passé**

 **Décembre 1981**

J'ignore encore comment Judy a fait, et pourtant, elle a réussi à me faire venir jusqu'ici. Après avoir parlementé pendant un long moment sur le fait que "non, un être humain ne peut pas se satisfaire de rester enfermé entre 4 murs à longueurs de journée", j'ai fini par capituler.  
Oui, j'allais sortir de la maison de mes parents (étrangement, je n'arrivais toujours pas à la considérer comme la mienne). Oui, j'allais me traîner jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie. Et oui, j'allais me rendre à cette stupide fête de Noël. Depuis ma furtive réapparition après la mort de mes parents je n'étais pas retournée travailler.

Et pour cause : ma première véritable action après l'arrestation de Sirius avait été de poser ma démission. Je me sentais tout simplement incapable d'y retourner et de travailler avec ceux qui m'avaient interrogés. Ceux qui avaient mis Sirius en prison ... Judy n'avait pas insisté et avait pris la nouvelle sans vraiment s'étonner. Mon chef de service en revanche, m'avait envoyé de nombreuses lettres. Il m'assurait qu'au vu de ma "situation" (et il parlait là de mes parents, ne sachant rien de ma relation avec Sirius) il était prêt à m'accorder le congé dont j'avais besoin. Je ne lui ai répondu qu'une fois, en essayant d'être aussi ferme que possible. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas suffi et il avait insisté, encore et encore, passant même par l'intermédiaire de Judy, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci change de service. Elle travaillait désormais aux relations Internationales et avait de nombreux contacts à l'étranger.

Je ne risquais donc pas de croiser d'anciens collègues à sa fête de Noël. L'atrium, vide, paraissait encore plus immense que d'habitude. Quelques décorations étaient suspendues çà et là mais l'impressionnant et traditionnel sapin n'avait pas été installé cette année. Je m'en étonnais, avant de me rappeler que nous étions seulement le 4 décembre : l'arbre serait sûrement installé dans les jours à venir, probablement pendant le week-end pour surprendre les employés le lundi suivant. Judy est déjà sur place, étant restée au bureau pour aider à préparer la petite fête. Aussi je me dirigeai seule vers l'un des ascenseurs avec seulement le bruit de mes pas pour m'accompagner.

J'ai choisi une robe en laine avec des motifs imitant ceux des tartans rouge et vert de mes ancêtres écossais, les MacKinnon. Le professeur McGonnagal, écossaise, aurait sûrement apprécié ma tenue et, alors que je commençais à m'inquiéter de mes goûts vestimentaires, un homme surgi tout à coup pour plonger sur les portes de l'ascenseur. Je me recule, murmurant un "bonsoir" en baissant la tête. J'appuie sur le numéro de l'étage indiqué par Judy et fronce les sourcils toujours sans le regarder : je sens qu'il me dévisage.

\- Héléna ?

Je lève la tête et dévisage l'homme plus attentivement. C'est Todd.

Cela fait près de 2 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il a l'air épuisé, mais ses cheveux blonds sont coiffés avec soin, sur le côté. Ce que je n'avais jamais vu avant, lui qui les gardait toujours en bataille.

\- Todd ? ça fait longtemps ! comment vas-tu ?

Nous nous enlaçons brièvement. Sous le choc, tous les deux.

\- Bien, bien, merci. Je … hmm, je travaille ici maintenant ! Je suis l'assistant du Directeur de la Justice Magique, dit-il avec une petite grimace.

\- Oh, eh bien, félicitations ! C'est un poste très important non ?

\- Oui, mon père a eu ce qu'il voulait finalement…  
Il se frotte l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné.

\- Je … hmm, j'ai appris pour tes parents, et ta sœur. Je suis vraiment désolé Héléna.  
\- Merci. C'est gentil.

Nous nous regardons. Après tout, en travaillant à la Justice Magique, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait eu connaissance des faits. Et puis, il connaissait déjà mon véritable nom. Je sens qu'il veut ajouter quelque chose.

\- Et j'ai vu que… j'ai lu le dossier de Black et … enfin, j'ai vu que tu avais été interrogée.

\- Oui, c'est vrai…  
Après quelques secondes, je finis par ajouter :

\- Tu dois être au courant pour mon bébé j'imagine ?  
Ma robe, assez ample, ne laisse rien deviner de la minuscule bosse qui gonfle le bas de mon ventre. Mais avec un accès complet à mon dossier et mon interrogatoire, la chose n'a pas pu lui échapper.

\- Oui, admet-il. Tu le fréquentais toujours alors ?

Je laisse échapper un petit rictus.

\- On était fiancés, Todd.

\- Oh… oh, je vois.

\- Oui.  
Il a l'air grave et sa bouche se resserre un peu plus.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? demande t-il tout à coup.

Je soupire. L'ascenseur ronronne toujours et nous emmène vers notre destination avec une lenteur assommante.  
\- Je fais de mon mieux, pour le bébé. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je me considère comme une veuve. Parce que, le Sirius que je connais, celui que j'aime, il n'est plus là. Le monstre qui est en prison, je ne le connais pas.

Il me dévisage, surpris.

\- Tu ne le crois pas coupable ? J'ai vu le dossier mais … c'est difficile. J'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire. Ce serait comme d'accepter la mort de quelqu'un sans jamais avoir vu son corps … j'ajoute, presque en chuchotant.  
Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et j'essaie de le cacher en me tournant vers le mur. Todd n'est pas dupe et tente de me réconforter en me tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

\- Ecoute, je… la semaine prochaine, je vais à Azkaban avec mon patron. Inspection annuelle. Je pourrais essayer de parler à Black, lui poser une question pour toi. Ça t'aiderait peut-être à … tourner la page ?

\- Vraiment ? tu ferais ça ?

\- Oui.  
Il semblait hésitant mais j'ai l'impression que mes yeux larmoyants affermissent sa décision.

\- Eh bien…

Trouver une chose, une seule, à demander me parait incroyablement difficile. Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête, commençant principalement par un "Pourquoi" ou un "Comment". Mais encore faudrait-il que Todd ait le temps de poser la question et d'entendre la réponse. Et aucune réponse à mes questions ne pourrait être suffisamment rapide et me satisfaire.  
\- Dis-lui juste que je suis enceinte.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Si le Sirius que j'ai connu est toujours là, il mérite de savoir. Et sinon…, disons que ce sera une punition supplémentaire.

Il hoche la tête. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre finalement et nous nous sortons dans le couloir. On peut déjà entendre la musique.  
\- Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un pour t'aider ? demande-t-il rapidement.

\- Je vis avec Judy Glover, on était collègues au ministère. D'ailleurs je vais la rejoindre à la fête.

\- Oh, très bien ! Je vais y faire un saut aussi.  
Nous entrons donc ensemble dans la petite salle de réunion, reconvertie pour l'occasion en salle des fêtes. Il y a un buffet et des guirlandes sont accrochées un peu partout.

\- Ecoute, je dois aller parler à Monsieur Bones mais on peut se revoir la semaine prochaine si tu veux ? Je vais … où tu sais, mardi, alors si tu as le temps, on peut se retrouver mercredi soir ?

\- Oui, d'accord. Où ça ?

\- Je t'enverrai un hibou ! A plus tard !  
Je retrouve rapidement Judy et nous passons quelques heures à la fête. Je revois d'anciennes relations qui me font tous de petits sourires pleins de pitié en m'adressant leurs condoléances. Personne ne me parle de Sirius. C'est pourtant mon deuil le plus récent.

.o.O.o.O.o.

\- Et voilà le bain de pied de la future maman !

Je tourne la tête pour voir Judy débarquer dans le salon, une grande bassine d'eau dans les bras. Je soupire.

\- C'est officiel Jude. Tu es le mari idéal. j'ai les pieds tellement froids que mes orteils pourraient tomber d'un moment à l'autre !

Elle éclate de rire et s'installe à côté de mon sur le canapé, alors que je pose mon livre et retire mes chaussettes.  
\- Alors tu vas me dire finalement qui c'est, ce grand blond avec qui tu es arrivée à la fête ? en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

Je l'ai sentie trépigner toute la soirée d'hier de ne pas pouvoir me demander des explications.  
\- Oh ! C'est Todd. On s'est rencontrés à Poudlard quand j'ai passé mes examens. Mais je l'avais perdu de vue depuis quelques temps... On s'est retrouvés par hasard dans l'ascenseur !

\- Hmm … je vois ! Rien de croustillant alors ?  
\- Absolument rien ! je réponds en riant.

Je plonge mes pieds dans l'eau chaude, et soupire de soulagement. Au même moment, un claquement sec retentit : c'est un hibou qui demande à entrer. Judy se lève pour lui ouvrir et il vient directement à côté de moi. C'est un message de Todd : nous nous retrouverons comme prévu le mercredi soir et il m'informe qu'il me communiquera notre lieu de rendez-vous au dernier moment. J'imagine qu'il veut être prudent ...

\- C'est enfin Remus qui te répond ? demande t-elle.

\- Non, toujours pas … Je crois qu'il ne me répondra pas tu sais.

J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises d'entrer en contact avec lui, mais il n'a jamais répondu. Je n'ai pas eu plus de succès avec le professeur Dumbledore, pour avoir des nouvelles du petit Harry. C'est Todd qui m'écrit pour qu'on se voie mercredi, et je t'arrête tout de suite ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! je poursuis.

\- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclame t-elle en prenant son air de conspiratrice. - Il doit juste me donner des informations. Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- A quel sujet ?

Mince.

\- Disons que Todd va … hmm … faire un tour à Azkaban cette semaine …

\- Quoi ?!  
\- Il travaille au département de la justice! Et il m'a juste proposé de faire un petit rapport en revenant …  
\- Mais Héléna c'est …  
\- Ce n'est rien ! Je t'assure.

Elle me dévisage quelques secondes, l'air grave.

\- Ne le laisse pas te faire du mal de là où il est.

\- Non. Ça va aller, vraiment.

Elle me regarde intensément encore un peu, puis soupire.  
\- Chocolat ?

Je souris.  
\- Chocolat.

Alors qu'elle se lève pour préparer les tasses, une pensée me vient brusquement. Mardi. Todd va à Azkaban mardi. Ce sera le 8 décembre : mon anniversaire...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Le jour J, Judy n'a pas oublié. Ni mon anniversaire, ni que c'était le jour où Todd partait en inspection. Elle fait donc tout pour me distraire malgré le fait qu'elle soit partie travailler. En me réveillant, je manque de faire une crise cardiaque en découvrant des montagnes de décorations tout au long de mon trajet vers la cuisine où je découvre un petit déjeuner gargantuesque. Alors que j'avais réussi à garder mon calme jusqu'à présent - et ce malgré les petites explosions de confetti qui ont accompagné mon trajet -, je n'arrive pas à retenir un hurlement quand je vois une forme bouger près du réfrigérateur.

Un botruc, le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu, s'agite près d'un pot de confiture et se retourne brusquement en m'entendant crier. Il doit mesurer une bonne vingtaine de centimètres et son corps est marron foncé, brillant. Une immense feuille verte orne sa tête et il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois en me dévisageant. Sachant que tous mes voisins sont moldus, je doute qu'il se soit perdu ou échappé d'un jardin à proximité. Vu l'immense arbuste entouré d'un grand nœud rouge que j'ai croisé au milieu du salon, j'imagine que le véritable cadeau de Judy n'est pas l'arbre en question,- ce que j'ai trouvé un peu bizarre sur le moment- mais le botruc qui se trouve sur mon comptoir de cuisine.

\- Hmm bonjour ...

Le botruc réagit en me tournant le dos (si on peut appeler cette partie de son anatomie un dos) et en retournant à son exploration. Je contourne la table de cuisine et m'approche de lui alors qu'il saute en direction du seul pot de fleur de la pièce : il contient une unique branche de basilic que j'essaie péniblement de maintenir en vie. Il s'en approche et touche doucement les feuilles, avec un air navré.

\- Je ne suis pas très douée avec ...  
J'ignore s'il comprends ce que je dis, mais il se retourne et me tire la langue avant de partir en courant vers le salon et son refuge. J'hausse les épaules et me met à table pour engloutir l'énorme petit déjeuner que Judy a préparé pour célébrer mes 21 ans.  
Après avoir accompli l'exploit de vider chaque assiette préparée par Jude, je retourne au salon pour me laisser tomber sur le plus gros canapé de la pièce. Je savoure ma chance : jusqu'à présent, les seuls symptômes de grossesse que j'ai pu ressentir sont une faim permanente, et l'impression de pouvoir m'endormir à n'importe quel moment ou endroit.

Je laisse mon regard parcourir la pièce : à part l'immense arbuste destiné au petit être adopté par Judy, tout est parfaitement en ordre, à sa place. Dehors, quelques flocons commencent à tomber mais les routes ne sont pas encore recouvertes et l'herbe est à peine gelée. Mes paupières se font lourdes pendant que je fixe les flocons qui viennent s'écraser contre la vitre, et que je me demande si Sirius les voit aussi, de là où il est ...

.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.

Quand je me réveille en sursaut, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux une dizaine de minutes seulement. Pourtant, en voyant Judy franchir le seuil, je réalise qu'il doit être près de midi et que j'ai dormi une bonne partie de la matinée. Sa bouche s'ouvre largement, comme si elle s'apprêtait à crier - sûrement pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire - mais elle s'arrête net et écarquille les yeux ... avant d'éclater de rire. Je fronce les sourcils, alors qu'elle peine à retrouver son calme et vient me rejoindre.

\- Bon anniversaire ! s'exclame-t-elle enfin, mais gloussant toujours. Je t'en supplie, poursuit-elle, laisse moi prendre une photo ... Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez si bien vous entendre !

Je me lève et pose mes mains sur mes hanches.  
\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ou bien je dois allez voir moi-même ? Voyant qu'elle va se remettre à glousser d'une seconde à l'autre, je n'attends pas sa réponse et file au premier étage, vers la salle de bain. Mes cheveux, que j'avais sommairement attaché au dessus de ma tête en chignon, sont sans dessus dessous. Pour tout dire, j'ai même l'air d'une folle échappée d'une forêt : mes mèches pointent dans tous les sens, certaines tressées, d'autres parsemées de feuilles orangées. Certaines sont même entortillées autour de fines branches.

\- Héléna ?

Je me tourne vers Judy, choquée, et suis aveuglée par un puissant flash. La traitresse. Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi elle voulait prendre une photo !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'essaie de lui arracher l'appareil des mains, mais elle ne se laisse pas faire.

\- C'est à cause de ce ... de ce petit démon ! Il a dû en profiter quand je dormais !  
Nous bataillons ferme dans le couloir du premier étage mais Judy garde le dessus.

\- Il t'a plu alors ? demande-t-elle un peu essouflée, mais avec son sourire éclatant.

Sa question me désarçonne et j'arrête de me battre pour récupérer l'appareil.

\- Disons que tu aurais dû me prévenir ... j'ai failli avoir une attaque quand je l'ai vu déambuler dans la cuisine !  
\- Mais ça n'aurait pas été une surprise ! Il s'appelle Angus. Le pauvre a été retrouvé dans un parc moldu à l'abandon ! Le département de contrôle des créatures magique l'a récupéré la semaine dernière ... ajoute-t-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Angus ? je m'étonne.

Je me retiens de lui demander qui a pu lui trouver un nom pareil : ce pourrait être Judy elle-même ...

\- Et oui ! Comme tu as exclu "définitivement et à jamais" ce prénom de la liste du bébé, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion !

Et elle bondit en direction du rez-de-chaussée, fière et contente.

J'avais raison, Angus est bien l'une de ses idées farfelues, la dernière en date consistant à trouver un nom au bébé. Ou en tout cas de dresser une liste d'idées pour m'aider à choisir, après que j'ai fait l'erreur de lui révéler que je n'avais pas la moindre idée. Percival, Wilhelmina et Léandra avait été évoqués jusqu'à ce que, le plus diplomatiquement possible, j'avais poussé la liste de côté pour "y réfléchir plus tard". Mais le moment était venu où j'avais été obligée de protester vigoureusement contre le prénom d'Angus.  
Au moins, je savais comment je ne voulais pas appeler mon enfant, ce qui était déjà un grand pas.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Je resserre mon manteau autour de moi et souffle sur mes doigts : je regrette amèrement d'avoir enfilé des mitaines en sortant, et pas les épaisses moufles qui m'attendaient sur le guéridon. Je suis arrivée en avance à mon rendez vous avec Todd. Il a insisté pour que nous nous retrouvions à l'écart de Londres, le plus loin possible du ministère. Après tout, ce qu'il a fait est grave : parler à un prisonnier et lui transmettre des informations pourrait lui faire avoir de terribles ennuis si cela venait à se savoir.

J'entre dans le petit bar miteux dont il m'a transmis l'adresse i peine 3 heures. Pendant toute la matinée de ce mercredi brumeux, j'ai bien cru qu'il avait laissé tomber. Puis, un peu après le déjeuner, une vieille chouette grise était apparue sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La pauvre était trempée par la bruine qui n'avait cessé de tomber et m'éclaboussa en entrant dans le salon. Je m'asseyais à une table vide et commandai un chocolat chaud sous le regard étonné de la serveuse : ce n'était pas le genre de boisson qu'elle devait avoir l'habitude de servir. Finalement, le chocolat arrive en même temps que Todd. J'essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop curieuse, mais je suis fébrile. Depuis notre rencontre impromptue au ministère, je n'ai cessé d'y penser : il avait vu Sirius.

\- Tu n'as pas été suivie ? demande t-il sérieusement, en retirant soigneusement son chapeau.

\- Euh … je, non je ne pense pas.

\- Hmm… Il jette quand même un regard vers le trottoir puis parcourt la salle des yeux.

A part un groupe d'hommes attablés devant leurs bières et deux vieux bonhommes se disputant à cause d'une course de chevaux, il n'y avait que nous. Il se détend un peu et me regarde, droit dans les yeux.

\- Bon. Pour tout te dire, ça a été plus facile que prévu.

J'hausse les sourcils, étonnée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais, peu de temps après que … qu'il a été arrêté, un petit groupe de fanatiques s'en est pris aux Aurors Londubat …

\- Oui je sais … ils m'en ont parlé quand j'ai été interrogée.

\- Et bien disons qu'avec tout ce petit monde à Azkaban, la visite annuelle a été assez … populaire. D'ordinaire, on a dû mal à faire venir suffisamment d'agents pour inspecter la prison, mais là …  
\- Je vois.

\- Donc, on était une bonne dizaine et on s'est arrêtés un moment devant la cellule de … enfin devant sa cellule. Et …  
\- Tu peux dire son nom tu sais.  
Il soupire et hoche la tête.

\- Black s'est levé. Il est venu jusqu'aux barreaux et a regardé le ministre droit dans les yeux. Il a eu le culot de … de demander comment le Survivant allait !

Todd s'empourpre de colère, comme s'il s'agissait d'un blasphème grave. J'avais vu plusieurs fois Sirius avec Harry. Qu'il se préoccupe de l'état du petit ne m'étonnait pas : il avait peut être triché avec tout le monde, mais pas avec lui.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Le ministre a failli s'énerver mais il a répondu que le Survivant était en sécurité, et qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal… Black s'est mis à marmonner qu'il était innocent et d'autres choses que je n'ai pas compris.

Je me contenais le plus possible pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et le secouer comme un prunier. J'aurais voulu connaitre chaque mot, chaque intonation.

\- Et puis ?

\- Le groupe est vite passé aux cellules suivantes et pour cause ! Quelques mètres après, il y avait les Lestrange. La femme gueu… pardon, criait comme une possédée dès qu'on est entrés dans la prison.

\- Bellatrix …

\- Tu l'as connais ? demande-t-il, surpris.

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Donc tu as pu lui parler ?

\- Oui. Ils étaient tous passés devant moi et vu le boucan qu'elle faisait … Je me suis approché mais Black était déjà retourné s'assoir, j'ai dû faire semblant de renouer mes lacets pour lui parler …

 _« Les murs étaient froids et humides, tout comme l'air qui passait dans chaque couloir de la prison et s'infiltrait entre les murs. Tout semblait être fait de pierres et de métal, ce qui n'aidait pas à réchauffer les lieux. Théodore Abott laissa ses collègues s'éloigner de quelques pas et s'approcha des barreaux. L'homme qui se tenait dans la cellule était sagement retourné s'assoir dans son coin. Pourtant, quelques minutes avant, il hurlait à pleins poumons devant le ministre. Il hurlait qu'il était innocent, que jamais il n'aurait fait tuer son meilleur ami, que Peter Pettigrew était le responsable …_

 _Théodore se promit qu'il n'en dirait rien à son amie Héléna. Pas plus qu'il ne lui parlerait de l'état dans lequel Sirius Black se trouvait. Il était là depuis un peu plus d'un mois et, si son intégrité mentale ne semblait pas avoir été trop touchée, son corps lui, l'était. Sa respiration sifflante indiquait qu'il était malade et son uniforme semblait déjà trop grand pour lui. Ajouté à cela la longueur impressionnante de ses cheveux et ses joues creuses et il était presque devenu méconnaissable. En seulement un mois. Théodore repensa à Sirius Black lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Il était grand, beau, fort. Ses cheveux resplendissait et Todd avait toujours soupçonné qu'il leur apportait un soin particulier._

 _Le genou à terre malgré son dégoût pour la saleté incrustée au sol, Théodore murmura :_  
 _\- Black !_

 _Le prisonnier ne tourna même pas la tête car une quinte de toux l'avait pris au même moment. Todd leva un regard inquiet vers le groupe de sorciers devant lui : ils étaient tous fascinés devant la cellule des Lestrange. La femme avait enfin cessé de hurler et parlait doucement, une lueur folle dans le regard. Black ! J'ai un message d'Héléna. Au nom de la jeune femme, Sirius Black tourna la tête si rapidement que Todd sursauta. Le prisonnier s'approcha lentement des barreaux : il avait compris que la discrétion était de mise._

 _\- Héléna … Elle va venir ? Comment vas t-elle?_

 _\- Non. Elle ne viendra pas. Mais j'ai un message de sa part : elle est enceinte._

 _Les yeux de Sirius Black s'écarquillèrent et le peu de couleur qui restait sur son visage disparu. Todd s'apprêtait déjà à se relever mais une main agrippa sa manche : malgré son état déplorable, Black avait une prise ferme, forte, déterminée._

 _\- Dites lui. Je suis innocent, elle doit savoir … il faut que …_  
 _\- Lâchez moi. On va avoir des ennuis tous les deux…_  
 _Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du prisonnier. Comme s'il pouvait avoir plus d'ennuis…_

 _\- Elle va bien ? Elle n'est pas toute seule ? demanda-t-il finalement._  
 _Devant son air désespéré, Todd céda. Black relâcha sa prise._

 _\- Oui. Elle vit avec une amie à elle._  
 _\- Le bébé …_  
 _\- Théodore ?_

 _William Lawson, un collègue, était tourné vers Todd, l'air surpris._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?_

 _\- Rien, rien. Mon lacet …_

 _La visite se poursuivit et Todd était de plus en plus déprimé. Même si les détraqueurs avaient été éloignés aussi raisonnablement que possible, il pouvait les sentir. Ils rodaient tout près. Todd ne cessait de revoir le regard de Black. Après le passage du ministre, il était vide. Quand Todd avait transmis le message, un feu s'était rallumé. Mais ça, Héléna ne devait pas le savoir … »_

Et voilà … Le récit était finalement assez décevant. Une fois que Todd avait annoncé la nouvelle à Sirius, son collègue l'avait appelé et il avait dû partir. Apparemment Sirius avait eu l'air surpris, mais Todd n'avait pas eu le temps d'en savoir plus.

Nous soupirons en même temps. Je souffle sur ma boisson en ressassant chaque mot que Todd a prononcé. J'essaie d'imaginer la scène et j'entends presque les cris de Bellatrix. Le chocolat me brûle la langue. Merci Todd. Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas eu de problèmes …  
Je t'en prie… Je suis désolé de ne pas en avoir appris davantage.  
J'hoche la tête : c'est vrai que je suis un peu déçue, mais je sais que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Je repose la tasse, déterminée : il est temps de parler d'autre chose.

\- Alors, raconte moi. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

C'est une malheureuse tentative pour changer de sujet, mais c'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit : le faire parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant ces derniers mois. Enfin, surtout de ce qui lui est arrivé, à lui. Le Todd que je connaissais à Poudlard était blagueur et insouciant. Il était libre et fou. Au contraire, le Todd qui se trouve en face de moi est sérieux, fermé, épuisé par sa tâche. Triste.

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles? demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils, son visage se déridant enfin. Je t'ai à peine reconnu dans cet ascenseur ! Ce costume, cette … coiffure ! dis-je en désignant ses cheveux disciplinés à l'extrême et peignés sur le côté. Ce n'est pas toi !  
J'arrive à lui arracher un sourire. Un peu forcé, mais un sourire quand même.

\- La vie ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas me satisfaire de cette réponse ?  
\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi … Par où commencer ? soupire-t-il. J'ai fait ce stage au ministère et puis j'ai eu une histoire, avec Lizzie. Elle a réussi à rendre supportable cet horrible boulot au ministère, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire !

Je pouffe de rire et son sourire s'élargit, comme s'il se remémorait de bons souvenirs.

\- Et puis, elle est partie. Loin.  
\- Aux Etats Unis ?

\- Oui. On lui a offert un poste à l'école d'Ilvermorny. Une opportunité incroyable bien sûr …  
\- Tu n'as pas … Essayé de la suivre ?

\- J'ai bien essayé mais je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles du MACUSA quand j'y ai postulé.  
\- ça peut prendre du temps, c'est vrai. Mais avec les relations de ton père, peut être que …  
\- Mon père ? Il ne voulait pas même pas m'aider à changer de service …  
Je me mords la lèvre, et une idée me vient soudain.

\- Et si tu venais diner à la maison ? J'ai une amie à te présenter …

 **Février 1982**

\- Tu es sûre Jude? C'est une horrible maison, et une horrible bonne femme …  
\- Justement ! Hors de question que je te laisse aller là bas toute seule. Surtout dans ton état … dit-elle en continuant à remplir son sac.

Mon état… Elle ne parle que de ça en ce moment… Et reste étonnamment discrète sur le sujet qui m'intéresse le plus : sa relation avec Todd. Il était finalement venu diner un soir, et avait rencontré Judy. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça : pendant tout le diner, elle avait sourit timidement, et même rougit quand il s'adressait à elle directement, les yeux dans les yeux.

Ce week-end, c'est en Irlande que Judy tient à m'accompagner. Il faut absolument que j'aille rendre visite à ma tante Araminta - la soeur de Maman - pour enfin régler toute cette paperasse à propos de la maison. Maman en avait hérité après que mon grand-père l'avait désignée seule bénéficiaire. Comme elle ne l'aimait pas, elle l'avait laissé à sa soeur. Les papiers que je devais signer avec elle stipulaient que j'étais d'accord pour poursuivre cet arrangement. Bien sûr, j'avais tout fait pour éviter ce voyage en confiant aux gobelins le soin de s'occuper de tout ça : Araminta n'avait jamais répondu à leurs lettres, pas plus qu'aux miennes. Je devais donc aller la trouver moi même …

On avait bien parlé d'une maison Héléna ? Oui, pourquoi ? ça, ce n'est pas une maison Héléna, dit-elle en désignant la demeure. C'est un foutu château !  
C'est vrai que c'est plus grand que dans mes souvenirs …  
Je frissonne en fixant le grand manoir en pierre. Le vent souffle fort ici et il est empli de sel. Mais c'est surtout une impression, un sentiment, presque un souvenir qui me fait me sentir si mal à l'aise. Je n'ai qu'une envie, en finir vite, et partir le plus loin possible de cette maison. Je m'approche de la porte et frappe, trois fois, fort. Au bout de longues secondes qui me paraissent heures, la porte s'ouvre, lentement. Bien sur, elle grince …  
Je dois baisser les yeux pour voir qui se tient derrière : un elfe de maison, au regard vitreux et hautain me dévisage.

\- Je … hmm… je viens voir Araminta Fawley.  
L'elfe plisse les yeux. Les touffes de poils qui lui servent de sourcils descendent sur ses paupières. Il lisse calmement son tablier en demandant qui souhaite la voir. Je suis sûre qu'il le sait : il n'a pas jeté un regard à Judy.

\- Héléna McKinnon. La fille de Jane Fawley.

Enfin, il nous laisse entrer. Nous allons dans le vestibule, le suivons dans le premier salon, passons près de la cuisine et finalement, nous sommes invitées à nous asseoir dans le grand salon. Tous les murs sont en pierre, certains laissés nu, d'autres habillés de tapisseries immenses. La décoration a sûrement changée depuis ma dernière venue, mais la même impression s'en dégage : le froid, la solitude.

\- Héléna.

Une voix, glaciale. Araminta. Je me dresse d'un bond, par réflexe. Je sens le regard stupéfait de Judy.

\- Bonjour ma tante.

Elle s'approche de moi, et pose à peine sa joue contre la mienne. Elle adresse un minuscule signe de tête à Judy, qui se présente. L'elfe revient avec un plateau de thé et de gâteaux, mais je ne le regarde pas. Je la fixe. Araminta a presque une soixantaine d'années, mais a l'air beaucoup plus âgée. Maman et elle avait environ 15 ans de différence… Elle est mince, trop même, et a maquillé soigneusement sa peau ridée. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, sont tirés en arrière en un chignon compliqué. Ses lèvres sont perpétuellement pincées en une ligne fine. Ses yeux gris sont froids, sans expression autre que le dédain.

Une bribe de souvenir remonte jusqu'à moi. Je la revois, dans ce salon. Elle regarde Marlène en souriant presque, lui donne un biscuit.

\- Et bien assieds-toi Héléna. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être … en état, de rester debout.  
J'émerge de mon esprit presque surprise, et réalise qu'elle regarde mon ventre. Malgré mon pull épais, je ne peux plus rien cacher.

\- Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour m'annoncer la venue de ton enfant que tu es là ? Qui est donc son père d'ailleurs? Un moldu ou un sorcier ? Quel monde as-tu choisi ?  
Il me faut quelques instants pour intégrer toutes ces questions.

\- Je … En effet, je suis venue pour te parler de la maison.

\- De _ma_ maison ? Je vois que tu évites le sujet du père. D'ailleurs je vois que tu n'es pas mariée, ajoute t-elle en désignant mes mains d'un coup de tête dédaigneux.

Il y a déjà plusieurs semaines que j'ai retirée ma bague de fiançailles. Je l'ai soigneusement rangée tout au fond du tiroir de ma coiffeuse, le même jour où j'ai enfin trié toutes les affaires appartenant à cette autre époque où je vivais avec Sirius. Je me tends, sans rien laisser paraitre. Judy avance sa main vers moi.

\- De _ma_ maison, que je souhaite _te_ laisser. Comme Maman avant moi.

\- J'étais l'ainée, elle m'a toujours été destinée.  
Un vase. Je me souviens tout à coup d'un vase. Immense, long, alambiqué. Brillant.

\- ll faut que tu signes ces documents.

Je sors la pochette de mon sac, et la jette presque sur la table basse. En bois, habillée d'un napperon. Elle les regarde, mais n'y touche pas.

\- Tu ressembles à ton père, mais pour tout le reste, tu es comme elle.

Enfin, je lève le regard vers elle et nous nous regardons dans les yeux.

\- Même petite, tu étais exactement comme elle. La petite dernière, choyée, protégée, continue-t-elle. Constamment accrochée à son père.

Je fronce les sourcils : elle ne signera rien avant de m'avoir dit tout ce qu'elle a sur le coeur. Mais je la laisse continuer.

\- Je vous ai gardées, ta soeur et toi, pendant toute une journée. Marlène s'est très bien comportée. Très sage, appuie-t-elle en hochant la tête.

 _Je me revois, serrant la main de Marlène et fixant la porte qui s'était refermée sur nos parents. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, leur retour. Mais j'étais encore une toute petite fille. Une belle assiette de gâteau avait détourné mon attention un moment. Marlène m'en avait tendu un, en continuant à me tenir par la main._

\- ...  
\- Mais toi. On voyait tout de suite qu'on te laissait tout passer à la maison. Tu courrais partout. Tu chantais.  
 _Marlène et moi jouons à cache cache. Elle sait que c'est mon jeu préféré et veut détourner mon attention de l'absence de nos parents. Je cours, pour trouver le meilleur endroit. Nous avons le droit de rester au rez-de-chaussée._

\- J'avais 3 ans …  
\- Capricieuse, désobéissante.

 _Un immense vase, avec des fleurs magnifiques dedans. De toutes les couleurs. Je m'arrête de courir._

\- Gâtée.

 _Je tape des mains en souriant. De si jolies fleurs. Elles s'envolent vers moi et je tends les mains pour les attraper. Les tiges se coincent dans le haut du vase. Je veux ces fleurs. Je me mords la lèvre en me concentrant, fort. Mes mains tremblent un peu et mes doigts sont raidis par l'effort. Les fleurs semblent attirées vers moi : grâce à la magie. Le vase tombe dans un immense fracas, mais je les ai._  
 _\- Héléna !_

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je suis de retour dans le présent. Araminta soupire.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demande-t-elle en attrapant calmement sa tasse de thé. Quand le vase s'est cassé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?  
\- Quel vase ?

\- Quand je suis venue ici la dernière fois, quand j'étais petite.

Elle me dévisage un moment, et finit par répondre.

\- Tu as été punie.

Un placard. Sombre. Poussiéreux.

\- Comment ?  
\- Quelle importance ?  
\- Tu m'as enfermée dans un placard.

\- Pourquoi poses-tu des questions auxquelles tu as la réponse ?  
Judy plaque ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Tu ne nies même pas …  
\- Tu avais fait une bêtise, tu as été punie.

Elle saisit finalement les documents et utilise sa baguette pour faire venir une plume jusqu'à elle.

\- J'avais 3 ans. Et tu m'as enfermée dans un placard. Pour un vase.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de la valeur de …

\- ça a tout inhibé ! Toute ma magie, pendant des années !  
\- Arrête donc de t'agiter ainsi. Tout cela est ridicule.

La liasse de papier s'envole vers moi et je la saisis brusquement au vol.

\- Tu n'es qu'une vieille harpie, cruelle et méchante.

J'attrape mon sac, et je n'ai même pas besoin d'entrainer Judy avec moi : elle est déjà à mon côté. Nous partons sans nous retourner …

 **Juillet 1982**

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était humainement possible d'être si gros.  
\- C'est vrai que tu es assez impressionnante. Surtout quand tu es debout, me répond Judy, l'air songeur.  
\- En plus, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu mes pieds… Tu es sûre qu'ils ne sont pas trop gonflés ?

\- Sûre.  
Je soupire.  
\- Et cette chaleur. Ça devient insupportable. Ouch !  
\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, juste une petite contraction. J'en ai de temps en temps depuis hier.

\- Tu es sûre ? demande t-elle, une ride creusant l'espace entre ses sourcils.  
\- Oui, c'est la guérisseuse qui me l'a confirmé !

Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre en soupirant. J'ai l'impression d'attendre mon bébé depuis des années, alors que cela ne fait que quelques mois : ces dernières semaines ont été vraiment éprouvantes.

\- Aller file !

\- Mais …  
\- File, j'ai dis ! Tu vas être en retard.

Elle hésite encore un peu mais finis par déposer une bise sur ma joue et partir. Après de longues semaines de tergiversations, Todd et elle se sont enfin décidés à sortir ensemble.  
Judy a encore du mal à me laisser seule en dehors de ces heures de travail. Presque comme si elle se sentait responsable de moi. Pourtant, plus ma grossesse avance, plus je ressens le besoin d'être seule : je sais que c'est un luxe auquel je n'aurais plus droit après la naissance du bébé.

Angus le botruc vient me rejoindre sur le canapé, et se hisse sur l'accoudoir près de moi en trainant un sachet de feuilles de framboisier. Il le jette sur mes genoux, l'air réprobateur.  
\- Oui, tu as raison, j'ai encore oublié !

Il croise ses longs bras fragiles.

\- Mais regarde, je vais la prendre tout de suite, ma tisane !

J'attrape ma baguette et fais venir jusqu'à moi la bouilloire, une petite tasse et une soucoupe. J'ajoute les feuilles préparées par Angus et laisse infuser. Angus, satisfait, vient s'assoir sur mon épaule. Je ferme les yeux : ces derniers temps, je pense de plus en plus à lui. Je me suis interdit de prononcer son prénom - et même de le penser- , depuis le jour où j'ai ranger toutes ces affaires à la cave. Je n'ai pas réussi à les jeter … J'aime à penser que c'est pour le bébé que je fais tout ça, si jamais il ou elle voulait en savoir plus sur son père. Mais il faut avouer que de voir ses vieux pulls ne lui apportera pas grand chose …

.o.o.O.o.o.

Je souffle, le plus fort que je peux, mais ça n'atténue pas la souffrance. Vraiment pas.

\- Un dernier petit effort, le bébé sera bientôt là, me dit la sage-femme de l'autre côté du drap qui recouvre mes jambes.

C'est Judy qui me tient la main. Une infirmière reste avec moi également. Elle essaie de m'aider du mieux qu'elle peut.  
Je pousse une dernière fois, le plus fort possible. Je sens des gouttes de sueur couler sur mes tempes, sur mon front, et couler jusque dans mes yeux.

\- Et voilà ! Félicitations !

On me tend mon bébé, rapidement enveloppé dans une couverture. Je caresse sa tête, recouverte par de fins cheveux noirs.

C'est une petite fille.

Sélène.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre ! Montrez moi que vous être toujours là avec une petite review :)

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	25. Chapter 25 Août 1984 Elle & Lui

**Note de l'auteur :** Waouh ! Plus de 630 vues ce mois ci ! Merci à vous tous :)

Et merci à lune patronus et Shiriliz pour leurs reviews et leur fidélité !

Petite surprise pour ce chapitre, un nouveau POV ...

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

 **Elle & Lui**

 **…**  
 **2 ans plus tard : Aout 1984**

POV Sirius Black

J'ai mis le temps, mais j'y suis enfin arrivé.  
Je suis sorti de cette foutue prison. Tout seul.  
J'ai nagé jusqu'au rivage. Tout seul.  
J'ai marché jusqu'à chez elle. Tout seul.  
Je me suis échappé, tout seul. Tout seul puisque personne ne croit plus en moi.

Le soleil se lève à peine. Le vent souffle dans mes poils. Ils se hérissent entre mes épaules. Mes griffes lacèrent le sol. Je suis derrière cette clôture, caché à la lisière de la forêt, depuis des heures. Mais ça ne fait rien.  
Enfin. Un volet s'ouvre. Puis le deuxième.

 _Elle_ est là. Un coup de vent fait voler _ses_ cheveux et je vois son visage.

\- J'arrive chéri !

Est-ce qu'elle s'adresse au bébé ou à … ? Mes lèvres se retroussent et je me retiens de grogner. Après tout _elle_ peut bien avoir refait sa vie, ça m'est égal. _Elle_ laisse la fenêtre ouverte. Dommage. C'est celle du premier étage.

De longues minutes se passent sans que rien ne bouge. Puis je _la_ vois à nouveau, par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le bébé. Calé contre sa hanche est là aussi. Je n'arrive pas à voir si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

Elle sort. Seule. Qui s'occupe du bébé?

J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu' _elle_ a changé. Qu'e _lle_ a vieilli. Mais non. C'est toujours la même. Aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs. Peut-être même plus.

 _Elle_ porte un vieux t-shirt et un pantalon usé. Avec un tablier noué sur sa taille. _Ses_ cheveux attachés en chignon sur le haut de sa tête, comme avant. _Elle_ avance dans le jardin. S'arrête près de la petite cabane en bois et commence à retirer une grande bâche en plastique d'une table pliée. Un homme. Il sort de la maison en courant. Je me recule un peu plus dans l'ombre. Mes poils se hérissent à nouveau. Un grondement monte mais je le retiens.

\- Oh c'est gentil, mais ça va je t'assure ! Je voulais juste passer un coup d'éponge dessus !

Je suis persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il termine de retirer la bâche et arrive à déplacer la table tout seul. Elle le laisse faire et sort une éponge de sa poche. Discrètement, elle sort également sa baguette, et fait couler un filet d'eau sur la table. Je l'a regarde nettoyer et je ne me rends pas compte tout de suite qu'elle est à nouveau seule. L'homme est rentré. Une fois la table propre, elle jette un regard dans tout le jardin et finit par rentrer à son tour. Le temps passe à nouveau et le jardin reste vide. Le soleil arrive enfin. Je me couche sur le côté, caché par un buisson mais je sens mon corps se réchauffer. Je m'endors...

...

\- Ah !

Un cri strident me réveille. Suivi d'un rire. Trop aigu pour que ce soit celui d'un adulte. Les autres sons me parviennent alors que je me réveille. Des conversations. Plusieurs personnes. Des hommes, des femmes. Un seul enfant. Le mien. Je me redresse péniblement, le corps douloureux.

Enfin, le sol de la forêt est toujours plus confortable que celui de la prison. A travers les branchages, je les vois. _Elle_ s'est changée. _Elle_ porte une jolie robe d'été. Ses cheveux sont longs, bouclés. Libres. Ils captent chaque rayon du soleil. _Elle_ discute avec deux hommes : l'un d'eux que je reconnais. Il apparaît comme un flash dans ma mémoire : Atkinson. L'idiot qui a cru pouvoir me la voler. Il y ait peut-être parvenu aujourd'hui ...  
Trois femmes sont juste à côté d'eux et discutent près d'une pile de cadeaux. Je remarque les banderoles. "Bon anniversaire". Ce n'est pas _le_ _sien_. C'est celui du bébé. 2 ans.

Enfin, je la vois. Ma fille. Elle est dans les bras d'une grande blonde, souriante. Son visage à elle aussi me dit quelque chose mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Ma fille est là, tout près.

Elle porte une robe grise qui fait ressortir ses yeux. Mes yeux. Une ceinture de la couleur des cerises et un ruban dans les cheveux, de la même couleur. Ses cheveux noirs, bouclés, qui arrivent sur ses petites épaules rondes. Pas de doutes, c'est bien la mienne. Elle sourit et tape des mains. J'ancre mes pattes dans le sol pour ne pas aller la rejoindre. _Elle_ me reconnaîtrait.

Atkinson pose une main sur _son_ dos pour demander _son_ attention. _Elle_ se tourne vers lui et il lui indique l'intérieur de la maison. Que veut-il ? Il amorce un mouvement pour la suivre, mais _elle_ secoue la main en souriant. Il a l'air déçu mais n'insiste pas, et _la_ regarde s'éloigner.  
 _Elle_ ressort quelques minutes plus tard, un énorme gâteau dans les mains. Je suis sûr qu' _elle_ l'a fait elle-même. Atkinson ne peut pas s'en empêcher : il vient l'aider à descendre les marches de la véranda. La chanson "Joyeux anniversaire" commence et la petite regarde sa mère, et son gâteau, émerveillée. J'apprends enfin son prénom : Sélène. Je suis son regard et, de ma cachette, je fixe le visage de sa mère. _Elle_. La personne que je déteste le plus au monde : Héléna McKinnon.

 **...**  
 **POV Héléna**

 **Deux mois avant l'anniversaire de Sélène**

Presque 2 ans ont passés depuis la naissance de Sélène. Déjà.

C'est passé si vite et en même temps, tellement de choses se sont passées depuis! Ma vie est totalement transformée. Les premiers mois, elle a été rythmée par ses pleurs, ses repas, ses heures de sommeil. Et puis, ça a été plus calme. Judy est restée vivre à la maison pendant les 6 premiers mois. Ensuite elle a emménagé avec Todd. Ils se complètent bien tous les deux et elle a réussi à faire revivre le Todd que je connaissais. Il est plus détendu que lorsque je l'ai revu à cette fête de Noël du ministère et a réussi à détacher sa carrière de celle de son père. Nous arrivons à nous voir assez souvent, presque chaque semaine. Je pense que c'est surtout dû au fait que Judy est complètement folle de Sélène. Quand je lui ai demandé d'être sa marraine elle a éclaté en sanglots. J'ai cru avoir fait une gaffe, mais quand elle a réussi à bredouiller en se mouchant "c'est l'émotion", j'ai été vite rassurée.

Ensuite, quand elle est grandit, la vie de Sélène a été réglée comme du papier à musique : elle dormait à heures fixes, faisait la sieste à heures fixes et mangeait à heures fixes. Entre temps, j'avais réussi à me tenir occupée pendant de longs mois. J'entretenais la maison (bien trop grande à mon goût), j'avais entrepris -et terminé- et énorme tri dans les affaires de mes parents et de ma soeur, et je m'étais même mise au jardinage. Le grand tri, comme j'aimais l'appeler, m'avait tenue occupée pendant de longs mois. C'était psychologiquement épuisant de devoir trier et ranger tous ces souvenirs, mais j'étais déterminée à les entreposer au grenier et à me concentrer sur cette nouvelle partie de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas imposer à Sélène de vivre entourée de fantômes ...

Lorsque cela a été terminé, je m'étais même attaquée à mes propres affaires, abandonnée dans mon studio de Londres. J'avais tout fait pour éviter le moment fatidique où je devrais retourner chez _lui_. Les Aurors avaient fouillés de fond en comble nos deux logements et un désordre sans nom y régnait quand j'y étais allée. Sélène avait donc passé de longs après-midi avec sa marraine pendant que je récupérai tout ce qui m'avait appartenu. Une grande partie avait fini dans la poubelle posée devant la maison. Pour ses affaires à _lui_ , le choix a été plus difficile. Ma première idée a été de tout jeter. Puis je me suis mise à la place de Sélène. Que voudrait-elle savoir ? Que voudrait-elle connaitre de son père ? J'ai pris 5 cartons, et j'ai décidé de garder seulement ce qui lui ressemblait le plus et qui pourrait rentrer dedans. Les cartons, les photos et quelques souvenirs que nous avions en commun ont tous finis dans la cave de ma maison.

A part cela, mon monde tournait autour de Sélène. Enfin, quand je n'étais pas relevée de mes fonctions par Judy ou par ma voisine : l'agaçante mais néanmoins parfaite Miss Susie.

Miss Susie était une jeune moldue, élève infirmière en puériculture qui semblait avoir décidé que s'occuper de Sélène serait un entrainement parfait. Elle était brune, petite avec de grands yeux verts et louait une chambre dans la grande maison de Mrs Jenkins, la vielle dame qui me lançait sans cesse des coups d'oeil réprobateurs. Sa morale avait été choquée d'apprendre qu'elle vivait en face d'une mère célibataire. Le modèle d''innocence virginale qu'offrait Miss Susie devait lui convenir beaucoup plus. Après tout, elle semblait tout faire à la perfection !

Outre ses études qui allaient couronnées de succès dans quelques mois, c'était une voisine attentionnée. Après que nous ayons été présentée, elle m'avait offert ses services de baby sitting. Ensuite, elle avait commencé à m'apporter des plats cuisinés et enfin, elle avait essayé de s'introduire chez moi pour m'aider à faire le ménage. Heureusement j'avais toujours réussi à endiguer l'invasion. J'aurais eu de sérieux problèmes avec le ministère si elle avait réussi à rentrer et découvert que ma vaisselle se lavait toute seule …

\- Héléna ? tu es prête ?

\- Oui ! J'arrive ! je réponds à Judy, qui est au rez de chaussée. Aller, Sélène on se dépêche. Tatie Judy nous attends !

Sélène me répond d'un sourire. Ses boucles partent dans tous les sens et elle tend les bras pour que je l'attrape.  
J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus elle _lui_ ressemble. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, le même sourire… Je me souviens de la première fois où elle m'a sourit. Elle me regardait par dessous ses cils et m'a fait ce petit sourire en coin. Typiquement l'un de ceux qui m'aurait fait soupçonné une bêtise si elle avait su marcher. Le même que _le_ _sien_.  
Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Judy mais je pense toujours à _lui_. C'aurait été plus facile si elle ne lui avait pas tant ressemblé … Et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux à chaque fois …

\- Salut ma chérie ! s'exclame Judy, me tirant de mes pensées.

Sélène gigote dans mes bras en voyant Jude.

\- Prête pour partager un déjeuner avec d'autres grandes personnes ? me demande t-elle.  
\- Ah, ah ! Très drôle ! J'ai une vie sociale, tu sais …  
\- Le fait que je passe un soir par semaine pour t'emmener à Londres ne compte pas !

\- J'ai aussi …  
\- Le club de yoga où tu vas uniquement quand je t'y obliges ne compte pas non plus !  
\- Et la …  
\- La boutique … hmm… oui on peut dire que ça compte.  
\- Ah ! tu vois ! je m'exclame, triomphante.

Nous marchons ensemble vers ma petite camionnette bleue.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière McKinnon! Passer deux après midi par semaine dans ta boutique ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de … socialement actif !

\- J'irai plus souvent si Sélène pouvait rester à la garderie moldue figure toi ! Et puis j'y vais trois fois par semaine parfois ... j'ajoute en chuchotant.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est précoce cette petite ! Si elle pouvait éviter d'utiliser la magie devant les moldus ce serait quand même plus pratique, je réponds en souriant néanmoins.

Sélène a commencé à montrer ses premiers signes de magie il y a déjà 3 mois. La plupart des enfants ne montrent les premiers signes qu'à l'âge de 7 ans ! D'où l'impossibilité pour moi de la laisser à la crèche moldue de mon quartier.

\- J'ai toujours mal au coeur dans ces trucs … commence à bouder Judy en s'installant sur le siège passager.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude ! je renchérit en installant Sélène dans le siège auto. Tu n'as qu'à respirer un peu de la fiole dans la boite à gants. Et t'en frotter les tempes aussi ! j'ajoute en m'installant sur le siège conducteur.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as préféré passer ton permis de conduire plutôt que de transplaner ?  
\- Parce que moi, c'est transplaner qui me donne mal au coeur …  
\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude ! répond t-elle malicieusement.

\- Et puis, c'est surtout plus pratique pour emmener mes préparations à la boutique ! Si je devais perdre la moitié de mon stock à chaque voyage je ne m'en sortirai jamais.

Nous roulons en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Même Sélène ne fait aucun bruit : elle mâchouille son doudou à l'arrière.

En arrivant au restaurant, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Todd n'est pas tout seul à nous attendre. Il est attablé avec Lucy et …. ce qui me surprend encore davantage, Liam.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : et voilà, je vous laisse là dessus ... ! Ce chapitre est plus court que ce que j'avais prévu, mais je voulais vous le poster ce soir ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous me donnerez votre avis en review :)

La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine ou dans 2 semaines, je vous tiendrais au courant en éditant cette note ! Merci d'avoir lu :)

EDIT 1 octobre : la suite arrivera le 7 ou 8 octobre ... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer le chapitre pour ce soir désolée ! En tout cas merci à tous de continuer à lire, il y a eu énormément de vues pour le mois de septembre :)


	26. Chapter 26 Mai-Août 1984 Retrouvailles

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous plus de 1000 vues sur la fiction pendant le mois de septembre !

Merci à Shiriliz et lunepatronus pour leurs reviews :)

Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez ce qui s'est passé avant la fête d'anniversaire de Sélène, du point de vue d'Héléna ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et que vous laisserez vos commentaires en reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

 **Retrouvailles**

 **Mai 1984**

La tornade blonde qu'est Lucy fonce sur moi et j'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras.

\- Héléna ! Comment tu vas ? ça fait une éternité ! J'arrive à me reculer un peu pour la dévisager. Elle a toujours son air enfantin, avec ses joues rondes et sa coiffure de gamine. Mais, à son regard, on voit tout de suite qu'elle a murit. Elle a l'air plus sûre d'elle, déterminée. Adulte. Je me demande comment elle fait alors que moi qui fait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, j'ai toujours l'impression de ressembler à une adolescente. Sans oublier le fait qu'on me prend souvent pour la grande sœur de Sélène ...

\- ça va bien, et toi ? A chaque fois que je demandais de tes nouvelles, tu étais toujours partie dans des pays différents !

\- Et encore, ce n'est pas fini ! Je suis de retour pour quelques mois seulement ! Tu verras, je vais tout t'expliquer, dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant la poussette. Salut, toi !  
Je remarque du coin de l'oeil que Liam s'est levé et je ne peux plus faire comme si je ne l'avais pas encore vu plus longtemps. Je le regarde et tente un sourire. Il me le rend, assez timidement, et s'approche.

\- Bonjour Héléna ...

\- Liam. Comment ça va?

Pour toute réponse, il me prend à son tour dans ses bras. Dans son dos, Judy lance des haussements de sourcils suggestifs dans ma direction ce qui a pour seul effet - et c'est très gênant - de me faire rougir.

\- Elle est trop mignonne ! s'exclame Lucy.  
Je saute sur l'occasion, trop belle, de masquer ma gêne. Après tout, je n'ai eu que très peu de contact avec Liam depuis qu'il m'avait avoué être intéressé par moi …

\- Oui, merci ...

\- Et ces yeux ! Je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça ... ajoute-t-elle en tournant à nouveau son attention sur Sélène.

Je sens ma mâchoire se resserrer, comme un réflexe. Elle a déjà vu des yeux comme ça ... Après tout, ils sont caractéristiques d'une certaine famille de sorciers...  
Lucy ne sent pas le malaise tout de suite et se redresse le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effondre quand elle voit nos visages, livides et inquiets pour Judy et Todd, rougissant pour Liam et ... complètement crispé pour moi.

\- Oh, je ... Lucy plaque les mains sur sa bouche.

\- ... je suis désolée ! Je ne ... enfin ...  
Je m'empresse de l'interrompre.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Je t'assure ! Viens, allons nous asseoir.

Après avoir péniblement réussi à plier cette satané poussette, je m'assois près de Lucy qui n'ose plus faire aucun commentaire sur Sélène. Au moins, nous ne risquons plus aucune allusion. Je suis un peu déçue ... par moi. Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps, je serais capable de passer outre ce genre d'incident. Pourtant, mon esprit a immédiatement formé les liens qui associent les yeux de Sélène aux siens. C'est plus fort que moi.

\- Héléna ?

Je redresse brusquement la tête. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Liam, assis en face de moi, me dévisage. Lui aussi a l'air beaucoup plus adulte qu'auparavant. Le changement est plutôt physique contrairement à Lucy. Il me parait plus grand et plus musclé. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours accentue encore cette impression. Il se racle la gorge, et semble prendre son courage à deux mains.

\- Todd nous a dit que tu avais ouvert ta propre boutique ?  
\- Oh ... c'est beaucoup dire. Je n'y mets pas souvent les pieds ! Mais oui, c'est vrai.

\- Je pensais que tu te destinais à une carrière au ministère ... répond t-il en me regardant par dessous ses cils et souriant.

\- Ils ont bien essayé de me faire revenir mais je n'en avais pas envie ! Et puis, avec Sélène c'est bien plus pratique pour moi de travailler à la maison.

Elle est assise sur les genoux de Todd, émerveillée de découvrir de nouveaux visages. Liam la regarde intensément puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

\- Tu penses la mettre à l'école moldue ? demande t-il.

\- Non, je ne crois pas ... Elle fait déjà de la magie ... j'ajoute en baissant la voix.

\- Vraiment ? ça arrive bien plus tard d'ordinaire !

\- Je sais ... Enfin, je ne lui en veux pas, ça me donne une excuse pour la garder encore un peu avec moi! Quand elle sera en âge de comprendre, je l'inscrirai peut être.

\- En attendant ... la boutique !

\- C'est ça ! Le plus drôle, c'est que c'est arrivé par hasard !

\- J'ignorai qu'on pouvait faire ce genre de chose par hasard, réplique t-il, l'air taquin.  
\- Tu veux entendre l'histoire ou pas ?  
\- Je meurs d'impatience ! dit-il en buvant une longue gorgée. je suis tout ouïe ... ajoute t-il en se rapprochant par dessus la table avec un air de conspirateur.

Il est tellement près que j'arrive à distinguer toutes les nuances de vert dans ses yeux ...

\- Et bien, hmm, Judy était tout le temps malade l'hiver dernier, alors je lui ai préparé des remèdes. Ensuite, elle a réussi à contaminer tout son service mais ses collègues sont tellement obstinés qu'ils sont quand même venus travailler. Alors j'ai fini par préparer des chaudrons entiers de traitements! L'un d'entre eux a insisté pour me payer et ils ont tous suivis. Ensuite, une de ses collègues m'a fait une demande plus particulière, pour des problèmes de peau, et elle a été tellement satisfaite qu'elle en a parlé partout autour d'elle. Finalement je me suis retrouvée avec un vrai carnet de commande et j'ai fini par me dire qu'il fallait officialiser tout ça ...

J'ai l'impression d'avoir parlé à toute vitesse, et de ne pas avoir respiré une seule fois. Pendant tout mon récit, il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux ...

.o.o.o.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- ça t'a fait quoi de les revoir ? demande t-elle en me lançant un clin d'oeil.  
\- Espèce d'hypocrite. ça ne t'intéresse pas du tout de savoir ce que ça me fait d'avoir revu Lucy !  
Judy éclate de rire. Elle a insisté pour rentrer avec moi et m'aider avec Sélène.

\- Evidemment ! Todd m'a tout raconté. Et peut être même des choses que tu ne sais pas ! Liam était sacrément mordu, il parait.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

\- Pas du tout ...

\- ...  
\- Bon, peut être un peu. Mais, il ne s'est jamais rien passé !

\- La faute à qui ... bougonne t-elle.

J'hausse les sourcils. Cela fait des mois que Judy n'a plus fait la moindre référence à ... lui. La dernière fois, c'était 1 mois après la naissance de Sélène, quand elle m'avait trouvée à la cave en train de sangloter devant des photos... Je n'en suis pas fière, et je me suis tellement fait remonter les bretelles que je n'y ai jamais remis les pieds. En tout cas, pas quand elle pouvait s'en apercevoir ...

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui donnerai pas sa chance aujourd'hui, hein ? demande t-elle, en retrouvant le sourire.  
\- C'est du passé tout ça Judy ! je réponds, un peu agacée.

Je n'ai jamais apprécié qu'on essaie de s'immiscer dans ma vie privée. Ce qui a d'ailleurs provoqué ma dernière dispute avec Marlène ...

\- Pas pour lui. J'ai vu comment il te regarde, il n'attends qu'un mot de toi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, à la fin ? Je n'ai pas envie de ...  
\- De refaire ta vie ? me coupe t-elle, presque cinglante. Sélène va grandir tu sais. Elle va grandir et elle partira. Et toi, tu seras seule.  
Mes yeux se plissent et se réduisent presque à une fente. Je sais de quoi j'ai l'air, mais ça n'effraie pas Judy. Nous savons toutes les deux que je vais m'énerver, et sûrement être blessante. Mais comme elle le dit si bien, une bonne dispute fait parfois du bien ...

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi Judy. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme ou de vivre avec quelqu'un pour être épanouie. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule !

\- Sainte Héléna ! ironise t-elle en s'inclinant devant moi. Le problème ce n'est pas que tu peux être seule, le problème c'est que tu n'arrives pas à passer à autre chose ! Et pourtant il le faut ! Il ne reviendra pas, Héléna. Siri...  
\- Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom !  
Le canapé, le fauteuil et la table basse s'écartent brusquement et partent s'écraser contre le mur. Mes mains se mettent à trembler. Je fais les cent pas pour me calmer; ignorant Judy qui me dévisage avec stupeur. J'entends presque sa voix. "Respire Héléna. Respire doucement. C'est toi qui contrôle la magie, pas le contraire ..." Ce qu'il m'avait dit quand il était venu chez mes parents, juste après leur mort, juste avant que je ne m'évanouisse. Juste à l'endroit où je me trouve, maintenant.

Alors je respire lentement. Je serre les poings et je ralentis. Je desserre les poings et je m'assois.

\- Ne dis pas son nom, je murmure, assise sur une chaise qui n'a pas pu se déplacer, puisqu'elle était déjà contre le mur.  
Judy baisse les yeux et ses lèvres se pincent.

\- Je suis désolée ... je ne voulais pas.

\- ...  
\- Comment ... débute-t-elle.

\- Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec ma baguette ...  
ça ne répond pas vraiment à sa question, mais c'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Mais c'est moins fatiguant que de le faire sans, j'ajoute.

Angus, le botruc offert par Judy pour mon anniversaire, choisit ce moment pour sortir de son arbuste, l'air offusqué. Apparemment je l'ai dérangé dans sa sieste.

\- Désolée, Ang' !

Il descend laborieusement de sa cachette, saisit une feuille tombée sur le tapis, et marche d'un pas furieux jusqu'à moi. Il saisit le bas de mon pantalon et grimpe le long de ma jambe. Une fois arrivé sur mes genoux, il brandit la feuille et la secoue devant moi. Si je comprends bien, c'est à cause de mon remue ménage qu'elle est tombée. Chose impardonnable pour lui, qui se fait un devoir de protéger les plantes par dessus tout.

\- J'ai dis que j'étais désolée ! Je ne le referai plus.

Sa petite voix aiguë, maugrée encore contre moi et il me tourne le dos. Je lui gratte la tête et murmure :

\- Et si je te laissais t'occuper de la serre demain ?  
Effet immédiat, Angus se retourne, l'air intéressé. D'habitude, je fais tout pour qu'il ne mette pas les pieds dans ma serre : il a tendance à se débarrasser de tout ce qui m'aide à booster un peu ma production de plantes, jugeant sûrement que, le mieux à faire, est de laisser la nature suivre son cours. Il finit par hocher la tête et daigne monter dans ma main pour que je le ramène jusqu'à son arbre.

\- Tu vois, j'ajoute en m'adressant à Judy, j'ai 2 enfants. Et celui-là ne partira jamais. Je suis bien trop persuasive ...

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé.

\- tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'inquiéter pour toi. N'est ce pas ?  
\- C'est vrai. Tu es pleine de bonnes intentions ... Mais ...  
\- Mais quoi ? Il ne ... il ne te plait pas ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posée la question.

J'étais bien trop amoureuse d'un autre pour seulement l'envisager...

\- Et tu serais prête à te la poser aujourd'hui ? demande t-elle doucement.

Je repense à cette après midi. A ce que j'ai ressenti en revoyant Liam. A son expression quand il m'a vu et à sa gentillesse avec moi.

\- Je ne sais pas Jude. Je ne sais vraiment pas ...

Elle le sait, elle a remporté une grande bataille : je n'ai pas dit non.

.o.o.o.

 **Un mois avant l'anniversaire de Sélène**

 **Juin 1984**

\- Je le savais ! C'est un traquenard !

\- Mais non, qu'est ce que tu racontes ...  
\- Vous allez tous annuler un par un, et au final, il ne restera plus que Liam et moi !

\- Todd est malade! Je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul pour aller au restaurant quand même !

\- c'est bien dommage que tu es choisi ça comme mensonge, tu aurais pu t'occuper de Sélène à la place de Miss Susie ...  
\- Mais je peux quand même ! s'exclame t-elle. Enfin, non, tu as raison. Avec Todd qui est malade, ce ne serait pas prudent, ajoute-t-elle, comme si elle craignait de se faire démasquer.  
\- Je vais annuler moi aussi, comme ça, Liam et Lucy passeront la soirée tous les deux ! Après tout, ils sont célibataires et ils n'arrêtent pas de voyager pour leur travail, ça fera un couple parfait !  
\- Arrête ta parano ! Lucy sera là et vous allez passer une très bonne soirée !  
\- Hpmph ...  
La sonnette retentit au même moment.  
\- Sauvée par le gong !

Judy en profite pour disparaître de ma cheminée et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tirer la langue avant qu'elle disparaisse dans les flammes.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Héléna ! Oh, vous êtes très élégante ! s'exclame Susie.

On doit avoir à peine un ou deux ans d'écart, et elle me parle comme si j'étais une vieille fille ...

\- Merci Susan. Pardon, Susie. Sélène est déjà couchée alors, ce ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour ce soir ...  
\- Oh, c'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé jouer avec elle ! s'exclame t-elle. Elle a l'air réellement déçue. Tellement que j'ai presque honte de me montrer si réticente à ce qu'elle vienne s'occuper de Sélène.

\- Une prochaine fois ...

En marchant jusqu'au trottoir où un taxi m'attend, je me demande si je n'en ai pas "trop fait". ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mis de robe et, avec le poids que je n'ai pas reperdu après Sélène, elle est un peu serrée par endroits. Il est trop tard maintenant de toute façon !

.o.o.o.

\- On devrait peut-être rentrer ? ça l'a fera sûrement arriver ... tente Liam devant mon air renfrogné.

Nous attendons depuis plus de 10 minutes devant le petit restaurant italien, justement choisi par Lucy.

\- Oui, allons-y.

Liam a l'air aussi mal à l'aise que moi, ce qui me fait penser qu'au moins, il n'est pas à l'origine de ce piège. mais comme moi, il n'est pas dupe. Nos amis nous ont volontairement fait faux bond.

\- Bonsoir. J'ai appelé tout à l'heure pour vous prévenir que nous ne serons que 3 finalement commence Liam.  
\- Oui, je me souviens ! D'ailleurs, une jeune femme a téléphoné il y a quelques minutes. Elle s'excuse mais elle ne pourra pas se joindre à vous ce soir, nous répond le restaurateur avec un clin d'oeil.

Je sens mes lèvres se serrer si fort qu'elles doivent avoir disparu de mon visage. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé, nous sommes bel et bien tombés dans leur piège. Liam se tourne vers moi, l'air embarrassé.

\- Je suis désolé, tu préfères annuler ? ou faire autre chose peut être ?

\- Non, viens. Je ne voudrais pas ruiner tous leurs efforts ... je réponds en ronchonnant presque.  
Une fois installés, je saisis le menu et fait battre mon pied en l'air : le serveur nous a transféré sur une table pour deux et nous sommes entourés de couples...

\- Je ... je sais de quoi ça a l'air, mais je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien ... déclare Liam.

Je pose le menu et soupire.  
\- Je sais ... et je ne suis pas énervée contre toi ! Mais ça m'agace qu'ils essaient de ... hmm, voilà.

Je baisse les yeux sur la table.

\- Et moi donc ! Comme si j'avais besoin d'aide pour séduire une femme ...  
Je relève la tête, surprise qu'il soit aussi franc.

\- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Je peux toujours essayer, répond t-il sans me regarder.

Il semble s'intéresser très attentivement à son menu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager, sans retenue, tant je suis surprise. Il lève finalement les yeux sur moi et me regarde à son tour avec une telle intensité que je sens un long frisson me parcourir le dos.

.o.o.o.

Après avoir commandé, nous avons repris une conversation normale. J'ai été suffisamment inspirée pour réussir à aborder tout un tas de sujets, plus divers les uns que les autres. Son travail, ses voyages, l'élevage de sa mère, ses derniers contacts avec Lizzie, le nombre de couches qu'un bébé peut salir en une journée. Tout. Tout pour dissiper la gêne que j'ai ressenti quand il m'a regardé en début de repas.

\- En tout cas, c'est un très bon restaurant ! Tu étais déjà venue ?

\- Non jamais ... Je suis plus sortie en un mois avec vous tous que les deux dernières années alors ...  
\- Alors c'est une bonne chose que tu nous aies retrouvés.

\- C'est vrai, je réponds, en laissant enfin échapper un sourire. Un moment s'écoule sans que nous ne disions rien. Nous marchons dans la petite ruelle où se trouve le restaurant, pour nous diriger vers une artère plus fréquentée.

\- Je te raccompagne ? demande Liam en s'arrêtant soudain. Pour transplaner, il vaut mieux en effet que nous restions discrètement dans la petite ruelle.

\- Oh, euh. J'ai pris un taxi pour venir, ça ne me dérange pas !  
\- Tu seras plus vite chez toi ... dit-il en me tendant la main. Il a raison. Je peux être chez moi en quelques secondes s'il me raccompagne. En taxi, ça me prendra presque une heure et une bonne partie de la monnaie qu'il me reste.

\- D'accord ...  
Je m'approche et attrape sa main. Ce contact fait remonter une foule de souvenirs dans ma mémoire mais je les repousse tous. Au lieu de passer son bras sous le mien pour le transplanage d'escorte, il glisse ses mains sur ma taille et m'enlace. Je reste plaquée contre son torse, et, pendant un moment, rien ne se passe. Il soupire et finalement, nous partons. ...

Liam a réussit à nous faire atterrir dans un endroit peu éclairé de la rue. De toute façon, à cette heure, il y a peu de passage.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée ...  
\- Je t'en prie. Il reste là, sans bouger, sans rien dire de plus.  
\- Il faudrait que je me décide à passer ce permis un jour mais ...  
La nervosité me fait toujours dire n'importe quoi. Il est hors de question que je passe le permis de transplaner un jour.  
Il s'approche de moi, faisant comme si je n'avais rien dit et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Il se rapproche encore m'embrasse sur la joue, une seule fois. Un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et surtout, un peu plus près de ma bouche qu'il n'aurait dû le faire ...

 **.o.o.o.**  
 **31 Juillet 1984**

\- Non ?! Vous vous êtes embrassés ? s'exclame Judy.  
Plus tôt ce soir, j'ai accepté de sortir avec Lucy et Liam. J'avais passé une longue journée suffisamment éprouvante : le 31 juillet est une date spéciale.

Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle nous fasse faux bond mais non. Elle est seulement rentrée chez elle plus tôt que prévu, invoquant le fait qu'elle avait un rapport à faire au ministère le lendemain. Liam et moi avions donc fini la soirée seuls, après avoir passer un long moment au bar avec Lucy …

\- Je me sens tellement mal ...  
\- Mais pourquoi ? c'est super !

\- Parce que c'est impossible entre lui et moi ! il y a trop de souvenirs, trop de ...  
\- Oublie tout ça Héléna ! Tu verras, ce sera encore plus facile quand tu te laisseras porter. Il te plait, tu me l'a dit toi même.

Je l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne dans la buanderie, près de la machine à laver en fonctionnement, pour être sûre que Todd ne va pas nous entendre : ils sont venus passer la nuit tous les deux chez moi avant l'anniversaire de Sélène.

\- Ecoute Jude, pendant tout le temps que ça a duré ...  
\- "Tout le temps" ? vous vous êtes embrassés tant que ça ?

Je me sens rougir. Evidemment.

\- Ce n'est pas le propos ! Je n'ai fait que penser à _lui_. A toutes les différences qu'il y avait entre leurs façons de ... m'embrasser. C'est horrible. Je suis horrible.

\- Mais c'est normal ! ça arrive ce genre de chose, et puis, avec le temps ça passe!

Elle a l'air presque fébrile.

\- Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis ! ça me fait encore plus penser à lui. Pendant un instant, un tout petit instant, j'ai ...  
\- Oui ?

\- J'ai imaginé que c'était _lui_ qui m'embrassait. Et j'ai aimé ça.

Au moins, ma déclaration a eu le mérite de la calmer. Mais étrangement, elle n'a pas l'air en colère. Seulement triste.

 **.o.o.o.**

 **1er août 1984**

 **Anniversaire de Sélène**

La nuit a été courte : Judy et moi avons discuté longtemps après ma révélation d'hier soir. Heureusement, Todd et elle avaient prévus rester dormir à la maison. Ils sont tous les deux en congés cette semaine mais, à part 3 jours passés en Cornouailles le week-end dernier, ils sont restés à Londres et Todd continue tout de même à travailler. Je me lève difficilement, avec une impression de gueule de bois. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que j'ai vidé mon sac ! J'ouvre la fenêtre en grand et prend une grande inspiration en m'accoudant sur le rebord. Le jour se lève à peine et il fait frais, presque froid.

\- Mama !  
J'aurais mieux fait d'attendre un peu pour mettre Sélène au lit hier soir : elle est déjà réveillée.

\- J'arrive chérie !

Je referme la fenêtre, attrape un peignoir et file vers la chambre de Sélène avant qu'elle ne réveille Todd et Judy.

J'ouvre doucement la porte.  
\- Bon anniversaire, chérie ...  
Sélène sourit, un peu incertaine : elle ne comprend pas encore ce que cela veut dire.

\- Tu n'as plus sommeil ? je demande, les poings sur les hanches. Cette attitude a toujours le don de l'amuser. Sélène secoue la tête, hilare, son doudou plaqué contre sa bouche. Elle est déjà assise dans le lit et je sais bien que ce n'est pas la peine de négocier.

\- Bon. Viens, alors ... je soupire.

J'aurais rêvé de pouvoir me doucher et m'habiller avant qu'elle ne soit réveillée. Bien sûr, ç'aurait été trop beau. Elle me tend les bras et, avant de la prendre dans mes bras, je l'enveloppe dans mon peignoir.

\- Maman va s'habiller d'abord, jeune fille. Tu ne voudrais pas que tonton Todd ou tatie Judy me voit en pyjama quand même ?

Elle se contente de caler sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et attends sagement sur mon lit pendant que je m'habille.

Quand nous descendons quelques minutes plus tard, Judy est déjà dans la cuisine.

\- Oh non, Sélène t'a réveillé ?

\- Tu penses ! C'est Todd ! ça fait 1 heure qu'il est debout.

\- Déjà ?

Je me tourne vers le salon et le voit effectivement attablé devant une pile impressionnante de documents.

\- Il travaille encore ? je demande, effarée. Je m'approche de la fenêtre, Sélène calée contre ma hanche.

\- Encore et toujours ! Tiens, petit déjeuner !

\- Merci ... Je suis une très mauvaise hôtesse!  
\- Mais une très bonne maman ! ça compense !

\- ça t'ennuierait de ...  
\- ... de la surveiller pendant que tu sors préparer tout un tas de trucs ?  
\- Tu es géniale !

Je plaque une bise sur sa joue et file dans le jardin. Pour l'instant, j'ai enfilé un vieux jean et un t-shirt : c'est bien suffisant pour installer ma table de jardin toute poussiéreuse.

\- Héléna !

\- Oh Todd, salut ! Bien dormi ?  
\- Oui merci ! Besoin d'un coup de main?

\- Volontiers. Elle pèse une tonne !  
Il retrousse les manches de sa chemise et m'aide à l'installer.

J'arrive à le persuader de rentrer à l'intérieur pour me laisser nettoyer la table. Et pendant tout ce temps, une étrange impression ne me quitte pas. Celle d'être observée ...

* * *

Note de l'auteur : j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous laisserez une petite review ! C'est mon seul moyen de connaitre votre avis !

La suite dans 2 semaines :)


	27. Chapter 27 Août 1984 Le retour du chien

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous! Voici le nouveau chapitre, encore plus long que le précédent :) Merci à Shiriliz et Cliaa pour leurs reviews !

 **….**  
 **Chapitre 27**

 **Août 1984**

 **Le retour du chien**

J'ai enfin terminé de mettre le linge à sécher. Je sais que j'aurais pu utiliser un sort, mais aujourd'hui il fait tellement beau que j'ai décidé de le mettre dehors, dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. J'aime mieux le faire moi-même, m'occuper les mains pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je remarque qu'une des planches de la clôture est tordue, et me promet néanmoins d'utiliser ma baguette pour la réparer. Elle sert trop peu souvent et j'ai tendance à la laisser trainer sur le canapé ou dans la cuisine. Habitude que je devrais me dépêcher d'abandonner quand Sélène sera plus grande.

Son anniversaire s'est très bien passé. Excepté le fait que j'ai cherché à éviter Liam tout l'après midi. Je ne peux pas me lancer dans une histoire avec lui. Ce ne serait pas juste, ni honnête. Oui, il me plait. Mais pas assez pour que je combatte tous les souvenirs qui sont associés à lui ...

Sélène est installée dans son grand parc sous la véranda, qui fait face au jardin, et joue en riant. Je ne la vois pas de derrière les draps mais elle est tellement joyeuse que je sais qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la cabane que j'ai fait installer le mois dernier : elle tient bien debout. Encore une chose à faire : ranger les outils dans la cabane à outils … Je récupère mon panier et passe à travers le linge qui commence déjà à sécher. J'écarte une dernière rangée et me fige. Un énorme chien noir se tient près du parc. un chien que j'ai déjà vu. Noir, hirsute, grand.  
C'est lui, je le reconnaitrais entre mille. Sélène, debout, lui tapote la tête par-dessus la barrière en bois et rit aux éclats.

Mon panier vide tombe avec un bruit mat sur le sol et le chien tourne la tête vers moi. Nous nous regardons un long moment. De là où nous sommes, aucune vue sur la rue, ni le voisinage. Aucun moyen d'appeler à l'aide. Je montre mes mains et me rapproche lentement. Il ne bouge pas.

\- Mama ! crie Sélène, joyeuse, en m'apercevant.

Mais elle retourne bien vite à son nouvel ami.  
Je m'arrête devant les quelques marches qui me permettrait de les rejoindre sur la véranda.

\- Je t'en prie … Ne lui fais pas de mal … je chuchote presque, mais me force à avoir l'air forte, sûre de moi.

Il me fixe mais son attention est soudain détournée : Sélène tire une de ses oreilles. Je retiens mon souffle. Il lui lèche le nez et se retourne vers moi. J'ai gravis les marches.

\- Sirius, je t'en prie. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste. S'il te plait …

Le chien montre brièvement ses dents en me regardant. Je ne suis plus qu'à deux pas d'eux. Je passe lentement sur le côté. Il ne bouge toujours pas.

\- Sélène. Viens voir maman …

Je tends les bras mais elle ne m'écoute même pas. Elle est fascinée par le chien, elle n'en a jamais vu d'aussi près. Il la regarde et colle son nez humide sur sa joue, elle rit de plus belle en levant les mains. Il ferme les yeux un instant. Je plonge et l'attrape.  
Elle se met à pleurer, mais au moins je la tiens dans mes bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Comme il ne réagit toujours pas, j'en viens à espérer que ce soit un simple chien errant. D'un coup, il se lève, et part en trottant dans la maison. J'hésite, puis le suit. Je garde Sélène avec moi : j'ai trop peur de la laisser dans le parc et qu'il ressorte pour la prendre. Elle pleurniche toujours et veut le chien. Mais il n'y a plus de chien. Dans ma buanderie, se tient un homme debout. Il est maigre, sale, ses cheveux longs pendent sur sa poitrine. Je suis terrifiée et inspire fortement mais je me force à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le seul aspect de sa personne qui n'a pas changé. Je sens les larmes monter mais ne craque pas. Sélène se calme et met son visage dans mon cou en jouant avec mes cheveux.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas me la prendre.

J'entends les larmes dans ma voix mais aussi la détermination. Il me montre ses mains lui aussi. Il n'est pas armé.

\- Héléna …

Sa voix est rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis très longtemps. Il se racle la gorge.

\- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

Mes larmes coulent finalement. Mais je pleure sans bruit et le fixe toujours. Il fait un pas, je recule.

\- Héléna …  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'une évasion.

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant ?  
Il parle pour lui-même et a l'air aussi surpris que moi. Il poursuit.

\- Héléna, quand j'ai appris pour Sélène, je n'ai plus eu qu'une idée en tête. Revenir. Parce que je suis innocent !

\- J'ai vu le dossier. J'ai vu les preuves.

\- Mais quelles preuves ? s'énerve-t-il.

\- Peter ! Sa mère a une jolie boite avec tout ce qui reste de lui à l'intérieur maintenant !

Il secoue la tête et a un rictus amer.

-Peter … Cette vermine ! C'est un animagus, Héléna, tu le sais! Il s'est tranché le doigt en hurlant que j'avais trahi James et Lily et il s'est transformé en rat !

\- Tu mens. C'était toi le gardien du secret !  
\- On a changé au dernier moment ! Encore une de mes idées brillantes … Je pensais que personne ne miserait une noise sur Peter, que personne ne le soupçonnerait jamais ! Mais c'était lui l'espion … C'est lui qui nous a trahi !

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Alors que je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses ?

\- Pour te protéger, et pour protéger James et Lily. Nous étions les seuls au courant du changement de plan avec Peter.

Je soupire et m'appuie contre la porte en secouant la tête.

\- Et ton évasion ? Comment tu as fait si tu n'as pas utilisé la magie noire ? je demande, accusatrice.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sous ma forme de chien. Mes pensées étaient … moins complexes. J'ai beaucoup maigri et un jour, quand je réfléchissais à un moyen de partir, je me suis tout simplement rendu compte que j'étais assez mince pour passer entre les barreaux de ma cellule. J'ai nagé jusqu'au rivage et je suis venu ici… conclut-il presque pensif.

Sa voix éraillée s'adoucit au fur et à mesure qu'il parle. Je médite sur ce qu'il raconte. C'est trop gros, presque trop simple. Et pourtant, ça se tient. Je cherche néanmoins une faille.

\- Est-ce qu'ils savent ? demande-t-il, me tirant de mes pensées. Les aurors, précise-t-il.

\- A propos de quoi ?  
-Que je suis un animagus.

\- Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas, ce n'était pas dans ton dossier…

\- Bien. Ça me sera utile j'imagine.

Nous restons un moment comme ça, chacun d'un côté de la pièce, sans rien dire. Puis il rompt le silence.

\- Est-ce que je ... je peux ? demande t-il en tendant les bras.

Je resserre instinctivement ma prise sur Sélène. Elle tourne la tête au même moment et le dévisage. Puis elle se met à gigoter dans mes bras en parlant pour elle-même.

\- Je …

Il se rapproche doucement, sans la quitter des yeux et vient lui caresser la joue. Elle rigole en lui attrapant le doigt fermement. Il lui sourit et je revois pendant un instant l'homme que je connaissais. Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée claque. Il se fige.

\- Ce … ce n'est rien, ça doit être Jude, c'est la seule qui a les clés ! Transforme-toi et reste ici !  
J'emmène Sélène avec moi et m'essuie rapidement les joues.

\- Héléna ? T'es ici ?  
\- Salut, Jude ! Comment ça va ?

Je suis un peu crispée mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. On est samedi, et Jude devait venir garder Sélène une heure ou deux, le temps que je passe à la boutique. Autant dire que maintenant, je n'ai plus l'intention de m'éloigner de la maison tant que Sirius est dans le secteur …

\- Coucou toi ! Maman t'a mis une jolie robe ?

\- Oui elle m'a mis une jolie robe, tata gâteau ! je réponds, moqueuse.

\- Tu peux te moquer tant que tu veux, ça met égal ! Elle est trop, trop mignonne.

\- Et je crois qu'elle vient de faire caca …  
-Oh je peux ?

Jude me regarde enfin, et croise les mains en prière. J'arrive même à sourire devant son enthousiasme.

\- Oui si ça peut te faire plaisir !  
Je l'entends gravir l'escalier en parlant à Sélène.

\- Trois jours sans sa tatie Judy ! Tu sais que c'est bien trop long ma chérie ?

Je souris quand je sens quelque chose contre ma jambe. Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, vient de me rejoindre. Il s'assoit et penche la tête sur le côté en me regardant.

\- Tu as faim ?

Pour toute réponse, il remue la queue. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me dirige vers la cuisine.

\- Judy travaille au ministère. S'ils s'aperçoivent de quelque chose concernant ta disparition on sera rapidement au courant. Mais ils risquent de débarquer ici… je chuchote.

J'attrape une assiette de reste dans le frigo et la pose sur le sol.

\- Désolée, mais il vaut mieux que tu restes sous cette forme pour le moment.

Il n'attend pas la fin de ma phrase et se jette sur son repas.

Je récupère discrètement ma baguette (abandonnée dans un pot en verre rempli de pâtes crues) et la glisse dans ma poche arrière. Quand Judy redescend, il a terminé une deuxième assiette. Je lui fais signe d'attendre dans un coin de la cuisine pendant que je rejoins les filles en bas de l'escalier.

\- Elle n'avait rien fait mais j'en ai profité pour lui changer ses vêtements ! me dit Judy en souriant. C'est bizarre, elle avait de grands poils sur sa robe.

\- Oh, euh, on a joué dans le jardin, c'est rien …  
\- Bon, écoute, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, m'annonce-t-elle en me tendant Sélène. Nous allons nous asseoir dans le canapé et je pose ma baguette sur la table basse, juste à côté de moi.

\- Commence par la bonne …  
\- Non, non, j'ai une nouvelle qui est bonne et mauvaise ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Je soupire. C'est tout à fait elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien le concept, mais je t'écoute ?

\- J'ai eu de la promotion !

\- Mais le service est pourri ?  
\- Non !

\- Tes collègues sont nuls ?

\- Aucun ne peut te remplacer, mais non !

\- Je commence à sécher, là …  
Elle se tourne vers moi.  
\- Je vais travailler au département de la coopération magique internationale, et ils veulent que j'aille aux Etats Unis pendant quelques temps …  
\- Oh. Mais c'est super, non ?

\- Oui, mais c'est aussi une très mauvaise nouvelle parce que je vais devoir vous quitter ! dit-elle en tendant les bras vers Sélène.

Je la lui passe, et récupère ma baguette. Cette pauvre enfant passe de bras en bras à longueur de temps, même si cela semble lui convenir à merveille.

\- Et Todd ?

\- Todd va venir avec moi ! Il ne changera pas vraiment de poste mais il pourra travailler directement avec ses homologues américains. J'espère juste que son ex ne sera pas trop vite au courant … ajoute-t-elle en faisant référence à Lizzie.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle est bien trop occupée à l'école de magie, ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle hoche la tête, pensive.

\- Tu crois que Sélène va m'oublier ? demande-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Mais non ! On se verra souvent, j'ai une cheminée qui fonctionne maintenant ! je déclare, faisant référence aux longues heures passées au ministère pour tenter de nous raccorder au réseau.

\- Oui, c'est mieux que rien ! Ça y est, tu la quittes plus ? me demande-t-elle en désignant ma baguette.  
\- Eh bien, disons que …  
\- Oh la vache ! Prends la petite, Helena !

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Regarde là ! Il y a un énorme clebs dans la cuisine !

Elle se lève déjà, baguette à la main. En effet, de là où nous sommes, nous voyons le chien assis sagement près de la table, et ses yeux qui luisent. J'ai le temps de la retenir par le bras.

\- Attends ! Je …

Sélène se met à gigoter dans tous les sens et le pointe du doigt en criant, ravie. Judy et moi nous exclamons en même temps :

\- Tu crois que c'est le sinistros ?  
\- J'ai adopté un chien !

Je me maudis déjà. Judy me dévisage, étonnée.

\- Tu as adopté un chien ?

J'acquiesce, un peu nerveuse de sa réaction.

Puis elle ajoute :  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ! On aurait pu le choisir ensemble ! dit-elle en croisant les bras comme une petite fille.

\- Allez, viens ! Viens ! ajoute-t-elle en frappant les mains sur ses cuisses, à l'attention du chien.

Elle ajoute un sifflement, assez convaincant, mais le chien ne bouge pas.  
\- Il a un problème ou… ?

\- Hmm non ! Viens ! A mon appel, il se lève et nous rejoint dans le salon.  
\- Mais il est énorme Helena !

\- Oui, je sais mais …  
\- Et il pue aussi …  
\- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le laver …

\- T'es déjà une mauvaise maitresse ?

\- Il est arrivé ce matin ! Ce soir il dormira dans la cabane à outils du jardin et demain il prendra un bain ! j'ajoute en lançant un regard noir à mon nouveau « chien ».

Il s'assoit et gémit doucement.

\- Tu l'as nourri au moins ? Parce qu'en plus il a la peau sur les os.

\- Evidemment que je l'ai nourri !

\- Et tu l'as trouvé où ?

\- Dans un refuge …

J'ignorai encore que j'avais des talents en improvisation.

\- Hmm … J'imagine que je me sentirais moins mal de partir si tu as ce chien dans la maison. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera un bon gardien ! Enfin … J'aurais préféré que ce soit Liam, mais bon !  
\- Ne recommence pas avec ça Jude !  
Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aborder le sujet, d'autant plus que Sirius est dans la pièce et qu'il comprend absolument tout …  
\- Mais …  
\- Jude !

Elle lève les mains en signe de paix.

\- D'accord, d'accord … Au fait, comment il s'appelle ?

\- Euh …

\- Tu ne lui as pas donné de nom ?

\- Je … Je t'attendais pour le choisir !

\- Ah ! Je vais y réfléchir alors ! Je reviens, j'ai oublié mon écharpe la dernière fois !

Et elle grimpe les escaliers, certainement en direction de ce qui était sa chambre auparavant et où elle a dormi lors de l'anniversaire de Sélène.

\- Je pensais avoir été claire ? je chuchote entre mes lèvres en me tournant vers le « chien ».

Le chien se couche et pose une patte sur ses yeux. Une seconde après, il me regarde de sous sa patte, l'air penaud.  
\- Ça ne marche pas avec moi !  
\- J'hallucine ou tu lui parles ?  
Judy est déjà en train de redescendre. Je soupire.

\- Je lui montre qui commande ici…  
\- Heureusement que tu n'as pas fait pareil avec moi quand je vivais ici ! dit-elle en riant. Tu es sûre qu'on ne pourrait pas le faire dormir à l'intérieur ? Il a pas l'air méchant.  
\- Non. Il faudra qu'il fasse ses preuves d'abord, dis-je, m'adressant autant à elle qu'à lui. Et puis, il fait encore chaud, même la nuit.

\- Ok, cheffe !

...

Le lendemain, je prépare le déjeuner de Sélène installée dans sa chaise haute. Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit, faisant tourner dans ma tête toutes ces révélations. J'avais aussi peur, je l'avoue, que Sirius débarque dans la maison. J'ai gardé ma main greffée sur ma baguette depuis hier soir. Mais il n'a pas bougé de la cabane. Je suis toujours pensive, quand Judy déboule dans la cuisine. Oui, elle est revenue aujourd'hui encore. J'imagine que la perspective de son déménagement aux Etats Unis l'angoisse un peu.

\- Tu sais que ton chien, en plus de sentir mauvais, ronfle ?  
Je pouffe.  
\- Ça lui arrive parfois.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, non rien … Il dort toujours ?

\- Oui ! Je lui ai posé une assiette de nourriture et il n'a pas bougé. Pour être honnête, j'ai cru qu'il avait claqué pendant la nuit. Mais il s'est mis à ronfler, alors … C'est bizarre non ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, un chien qui …  
\- Un chien qui dort ?

\- Un chien qui ronfle !

\- Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai eu un chat qui ronflait, j'imagine que c'est pareil pour tous les animaux.

Elle hausse les épaules.

Après le déjeuner, Judy s'apprête à sortir. Chaque dimanche après-midi, nous avons pris l'habitude d'emmener Sélène au parc. Aujourd'hui, elles iront sans moi. Sélène joue sur son tapis, prêt du canapé, avec le chien couché près d'elle. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de les séparer, surtout qu'il est irréprochable. Et puis, sous cette forme, j'ai dû mal à me le représenter en tant qu'humain, potentiellement dangereux. Judy est assise sur le canapé et veille au grain, au cas où.  
\- Tu es prête ? me demande-t-elle en mettant ses chaussures.  
Je me tords les mains.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'y aller sans moi ?

Elle me dévisage, étonnée. Je continue.

\- J'aimerais faire un peu de rangement, et je vais surement bousculer pas mal de poussière alors, ce serait mieux que Sélène ne soit pas dans les parages.

\- Le grenier ou la cave ? me demande-t-elle, l'air soucieux.

Je soupire. J'ai rangé tous les souvenirs douloureux là où j'ai été sûre de ne pas tomber dessus par hasard. Dans le grenier, pour mes parents et ma sœur, dans la cave, pour Sirius. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de jeter ses affaires, et tous nos souvenirs, et je me suis confortée dans l'idée que peut-être un jour, Sélène voudrait voir toutes ces choses.

\- La cave.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je peux le faire avec toi si tu veux ? Quand Sélène fera sa sieste, ou ce soir quand elle dormira ?

\- Non, c'est gentil mais je préfère être seule. Il y a sûrement un tas de choses qui ne l'intéressons jamais alors, autant faire un peu de place.

Mon véritable but est de récupérer quelques affaires pour que Sirius change de vêtements, mais aussi d'avoir une vraie conversation avec lui, et Sélène loin d'ici. Surtout que les Aurors ne devraient pas tarder à se rendre compte de son absence…

\- Bon … Tu veux qu'on te laisse combien de temps ?

\- Essaie de rentrer vers 18h si ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Non, ce qui me dérange surtout, c'est de te laisser faire ça toute seule !

\- C'est rien, je t'assure ! dis-je en lui tendant le chapeau de Sélène. Nous devons presque l'arracher de la contemplation du chien, mais elle se laisse finalement convaincre en voyant la poussette. Sélène adore aller au parc. Et puis, elle doit penser que son nouvel ami les suivra.

\- Tu gardes le chien ou… ?

\- Oui, oui ! Il n'a même pas encore de laisse de toute façon.

\- Ok ! Profites-en pour le laver par contre, parce qu'il commence vraiment à fouetter ! Je vois le chien se redresser brusquement et lui jeter un regard noir, mais elle ne le remarque pas et met Sélène dans la poussette.  
Je les regarde s'éloigner dans la rue quelques instants, et referme la porte. Je ne me retourne pas tout de suite, et entends ses bruits de pas sur le parquet, le bruit des griffes qui raclent doucement, des coussinets qui se posent. Puis qui s'arrêtent. Je lui fais face, sans croiser son regard.

\- Viens, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cave.

J'utilise ma baguette pour faire un peu de lumière, et pousse même la démonstration à utiliser un sortilège informulé. Qu'il voit un peu que je sais toujours me servir de la magie, même si je n'aime pas particulièrement ça. Nous arrivons en bas, et je l'entends inverser sa transformation.  
J'ai une nouvelle fois cette impression de coup de poignard qui me traverse en croisant son regard. Son regard d'humain. J'allume la lumière électrique, qui éclaire faiblement la pièce. Ça fait des mois, voire plus, que je ne suis pas venue ici. La poussière s'est accumulée et les cartons sont toujours empilés sur des étagères, comme lorsque je les ai rangés.  
Parfois, je descendais quelques minutes, regardait les cartons et remontait en courant. Un jour, j'ai poussé mon exploration jusqu'à en ouvrir un, rempli de vêtements. J'ai plongé mon visage dedans et inspiré à fond en pleurant. Sélène venait d'avoir un mois.

\- Bon. Voilà le plan. Je te prends quelques vêtements, tu montes utiliser la salle de bain et ensuite on parle de ce qui s'est passé. En détail.  
Je débite tout ça sans le regarder et en me saisissant d'un premier carton. Mauvaise pioche : des photos. J'en attrape un autre.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait toutes ces choses dont on m'accuse ?

\- Je reconnais que ton histoire est très crédible, mais … c'est difficile pour moi d'accord ? Pendant tout ce temps, on m'a persuadé, on m'a mis des preuves sous le nez.

Il soupire.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Tes affaires. Un peu des miennes aussi.

Le troisième carton est le bon. Je le cale sur ma hanche, prête à remonter.  
\- Et tu gardes les affaires d'un meurtrier toi ?  
Je me crispe et lui fait face.

\- C'était pour Sélène. J'ai toujours estimé qu'elle aurait le droit de savoir qui était son père. Quels que soit les faits.

Il laisse échapper un rictus, mais ne dit rien. Dans cette lumière faible, il est presque effrayant. Les ombres sur son visage le font paraitre plus maigre encore – si c'est possible – et ses cheveux longs pendent sinistrement, emmêlés.

\- On remonte ? je demande, l'air sûre de moi.

Il est devant l'escalier. Il me fixe un instant, redevient chien et me précède dans l'escalier. Nous continuons à monter sans nous arrêter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je sors de grandes serviettes du placard, du gel douche et du shampooing. Il reprend forme humaine.

\- Bon, je te laisse. Pendant ce temps, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ces vêtements ! j'ajoute en reprenant le carton et en quittant la pièce.

J'expire longuement et essaie de garder mon calme. Il me reste 3 heures avant le retour des filles. Je parcours rapidement un livre de sorts ménager dans la cuisine, et débarrasse tant bien que mal un pantalon, un t-shirt et quelques sous-vêtements de la poussière dont ils se sont imprégnés. C'est correct pour le moment, mais comme je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de sorts, je préfère mettre le reste dans la machine à laver : il me suffira de les récupérer avant le retour de Jude. Je remonte à l'étage et frappe à la porte de la salle de bain. J'entends l'eau couler sous la douche, il ne doit pas m'entendre. J'entre alors.

\- C'est moi, je te dépose juste les vêtements.

Il passe la tête derrière le rideau. Ses cheveux et sa barbe dégoulinent d'eau. Je détourne le regard et sors, en abandonnant les vêtements sur un tabouret posé près du lavabo.  
Je me laisse glisser contre le mur dans le couloir et me prends la tête dans les mains. Peter. Si Peter était vraiment vivant alors … Toute cette histoire était bien trop compliquée, bien trop sombre. Si Sirius disait vrai, Peter avait trahi. Peter était responsable de tout. Mais où pouvait-il bien se cacher ? Comment retrouver un rat qui ne voulait pas être retrouvé ? Il pouvait très bien moisir dans les égouts de Londres ou de n'importe quelle autre ville après tout …

Quand Sirius ressort de la salle de bain, je suis toujours assise dans le couloir à élaborer des théories.  
\- J'ai ouvert la fenêtre, il y avait beaucoup de buée …

J'hoche la tête. Sa voix est toujours plus rauque que dans mes souvenirs, un peu cassée. Il a gardé une serviette sur ses épaules, pour ne pas tremper son t-shirt gris avec ses cheveux mouillés. Je me relève.

\- Je vais te les couper … dis-je en soupirant.

Nous allons nous asseoir dans ma chambre, face à la coiffeuse. C'est tellement étrange de le voir là. Il s'installe, visiblement mal à l'aise, et ne se regarde pas dans le miroir.  
Pour plus de sécurité, je tire les rideaux.

\- J'aimerais raser tout ça aussi, si c'est pas trop demander … dit-il en désignant vaguement sa barbe.

\- D'accord … j'irai chercher ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain.

Je commence à lui couper les cheveux en silence et doit parfois démêler de gros nœuds. Je repense tout à coup à une blague que James avait coutume de lui faire, à propos de puces ou de poux, je ne sais plus. Fort heureusement, il n'a ni l'un ni l'autre. J'imagine que même ces créatures-là fuient Azkaban. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me recule d'un pas et observe le résultat après avoir sécher ses cheveux à l'aide de ma baguette. Je ne les ai pas coupés trop court, mais tout juste comme je les aimais, il y a longtemps.

\- Ça te convient ?

Pendant toute l'opération, il a gardé les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Il se jette un rapide regard grâce au miroir et hoche la tête. Je repars un instant dans la salle de bain toute proche et cherche un rasoir. La buée s'est déjà évaporée, aussi, je referme la fenêtre. Je suis certaine que je dois en avoir des jetables quelque part : ce sera bien suffisant. En effet, j'en vois rapidement un en fouillant dans son tiroir, ainsi qu'une sorte de crème. Je m'apprête à retourner vers ma chambre et sursaute. Il est là, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je vais le faire ici, ce sera plus pratique …

Quelques minutes après, il a terminé. Je suis restée là, à l'observer pendant qu'il se rasait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais faire ça mais, en tout cas, c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il se rince les joues, s'essuie rapidement et se tourne vers moi. Il ressemble déjà beaucoup plus à l'homme que j'ai connu avec ses habits et ses cheveux propres. Sirius a toujours fait très attention à ses cheveux. Ça me fait encore plus mal de le voir comme ça : ses vêtements sont devenus beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Je repars vers ma chambre et il me suit. Il se rassoit près de la coiffeuse en tournant le dos au miroir et je lui fais face en m'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi la suite ? Tu vas m'enfermer dans la cabane de jardin en attendant de prendre une décision ? Je ferme les yeux et soupire.  
\- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, je …

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour toi ?! Et moi alors ? J'ai passé presque 3 ans enfermé à Azkaban, en sachant que mon meilleur ami était mort à cause de moi ! Que mon filleul était orphelin et que je ne pouvais même pas respecter la promesse que j'avais faite à ses parents en devenant son parrain ! Que j'avais un enfant, quelque part! Et aujourd'hui, quand j'arrive enfin à revenir, je réalise que toi, toi parmi tous les autres, tu ne me crois pas ?!

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ! Une part de moi à envie d'y croire, vraiment. J'ai toujours cru … j'ai toujours espéré mais … mais j'ai eu Sélène, et j'ai dû arrêter de penser à moi ! J'étais désespérée, j'étais seule au monde !

\- Tu m'as abandonné là-bas Héléna. Tu m'as laissé et tu n'as rien fait.  
L'amertume, la rancœur et la haine sont tout ce que j'arrive à voir dans ses yeux.

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je prenne le risque qu'on m'enlève Sélène ? Que ce soit ma tante, ou ta mère, qui l'élève ?

\- Je serais mort pour toi Héléna ! continue-t-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas écouté. Et tu n'as même pas cherché à comprendre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser une minute que j'ai fait ces choses … dit-il plus bas.

\- Tu étais le gardien du secret. Si James et Lily étaient découverts, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose … et le reste allait avec.

\- On a changé de gardien. C'était ma putain d'idée, d'accord ! J'ai ma part de responsabilité. Mais je ne les ai pas trahis. J'aurais préféré mourir que de trahir mes amis.

\- Je sais.

Cette dernière phrase créé une sorte de déclic en moi. Pendant un instant, je suis projetée des années en arrière, Sirius enflammé face à moi. Il faisait toujours de grands discours sur la loyauté et, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, les appliquait à la lettre.

\- Ça a failli me rendre fou quand ce type m'a dit que tu étais enceinte, déclare-t-il, m'extrayant de mes souvenirs.

\- Ce n'était pas le but. J'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que, si le Sirius que j'avais toujours connu existait vraiment, il méritait de savoir.

\- Ça a failli me rendre fou, mais c'est ce qui m'a permis de m'échapper. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. Ça m'aidait à tenir. Et comme ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse à proprement parler, les détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas me l'enlever…

\- Moi c'est Sélène qui m'a aidé à tenir le coup. D'un côté, elle m'a sauvée. Comme toi tu m'as sauvé quand mes parents sont morts. Je n'aurais jamais eu la force sans elle.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Elle nous a sauvé tous les deux alors.  
\- Oui …  
Nous restons quelques instants silencieux.

\- Elle ressemble beaucoup à Reg'. Quand il était petit, déclare-t-il soudain. Elle rit de la même façon.  
\- Regulus ? Ton frère ?  
\- Oui.

\- C'est vrai que, physiquement, elle n'a pas pris grand-chose des McKinnon…  
\- Elle a ta bouche ...

\- Tu trouves ? Tout le reste, c'est toi. Même ses expressions, sa façon de regarder les gens, tout.

\- Ça n'a pas dû te réjouir …

\- Oh, ça ne m'a pas surprise. Je m'y attendais un peu. Au début, je pensais que ses yeux changeraient de couleur, comme tous les bébés. Mais ils sont restés gris, comme les tiens. C'est vrai que, la première fois qu'elle a souri, ça m'a fait un choc.

\- Et cette fille, Jude, c'est qui ?

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu surprise.

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontrée. Elle travaillait avec moi au ministère.

\- Oh, oui c'est vrai. D'accord. Elle est … digne de confiance alors ?

\- Bien sûr. Elle a emménagé ici juste après que je sois sortie de l'hôpital. Et puis, elle a fini par partir dans son propre appartement.

\- Quand tu as accouché ?

\- Non … Avant, quand j'ai appris que tu avais été arrêté.  
Notre conversation était enfin devenue plus légère mais, à la mention de cet évènement, Sirius se tend de nouveau.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je soupire.

\- Ça a été trop d'un coup. En quelques minutes j'ai appris que James et Lily étaient morts et que tu avais été arrêté pour une dizaine de meurtres. J'ai fait une sorte de… crise et je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital quelques jours. C'est là-bas que j'ai été interrogée et que …  
\- Ils t'ont interrogé ? Pourquoi ?

Il a l'air franchement étonné.

\- Ils ont perquisitionné ta maison, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et ils ont trouvé mes affaires chez toi ! J'étais en tête de liste et, avec mon poste au ministère, ils ont failli m'accuser de complicité !  
Je le vois pâlir.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non. Ma réaction a dû leur paraitre assez convaincante et comme ils n'avaient pas la moindre preuve … Et puis, ma famille a été assassinée par des Mangemorts, j'imagine que ça a dû leur suffire…

Il secoue la tête, dépité.

\- Et donc cette Jude, t'a aidé pour vivre ?

\- Oui. Elle s'est bien occupée de moi, et puis elle adore Sélène.  
\- Vous travaillez toujours ensemble ?

\- Non. Je n'ai plus retravailler après ça.

\- Comment tu fais ?  
\- Mes parents m'ont laissé beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais finalement. Et puis, je ne fais pas de folies de toute façon.  
Il hoche la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demande-t-il.  
\- Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il faudrait commencer par retrouver Peter. Ce serait une bonne chose…  
Il se redresse d'un coup.

\- Tu me crois alors ?  
\- Oui … ça a l'air complètement fou mais oui.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plut et que vous me laisserez votre avis dans une review, juste en dessous ! ;)

La suite dimanche prochain (29 octobre) ou dans 2 semaines (début novembre) !


	28. Chapter 28 Aout 1984 Complications

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Cliaa, Shiriliz et JMVL pour leurs reviews !

Voici le chapitre 28, qui est un peu un chapitre de transition ! J'espère pouvoir poster dès le week end prochain en compensation ;)

 **….**

 **Chapitre 28**

 **Complications**

Nous discutons jusqu'au retour de Jude et réfléchissons à la meilleure façon de procéder. Je pense à quelques potions de localisation mais il me faudrait un cheveu, un morceau de peau … La seule idée d'aller chez Mme Pettigrow pour demander un échantillon me donne la nausée.

Nous parlons aussi de la possibilité d'aller visiter son ancienne planque. Comme nous, Peter s'était caché après la réalisation du Fidelitas. Il était possible que le petit appartement soit toujours inhabité et que je puisse trouver quelques cheveux ? Nous décidons également de sa présence chez moi. Il restera évidemment sous sa forme de chien et se fera discret en dormant dans la cabane, au moins pour l'été. Moins il y aura de personnes au courant de sa présence, mieux ce sera. Après tout, Remus sait que c'est un Animagus et s'il se décidait à parler …

Nous entendons la porte de la clôture claquer. Il se transforme sans rien dire et me suit dans l'escalier. Nous sortons à la rencontre de Judy et Sélène dans le jardin.

Sélène joue avec une figurine dans la poussette mais elle l'abandonne rapidement en revoyant son ami le chien. Il se positionne près d'elle en remuant la queue à toute vitesse.

\- Ah, je vois que tu as suivi mes recommandations ! Il est bien mieux comme ça, il a même le poil soyeux, ajoute Jude en lui caressant la tête. Tu lui as mis du shampooing ou quoi ?

\- Oh, tu sais, j'ai un peu tout essayé, je lui réponds, en improvisant.

\- Au moins, il ne ressemble plus à un chien errant, c'est déjà ça. Et il ne sent plus le caniveau …  
-Tu exagères !

Elle hausse un sourcil en refaisant sa queue de cheval.

\- Bref, ta fille et moi nous sommes très bien amusées au parc en tout cas ! Tatie Jude a vu de beaux célibataires faire du jogging et Princesse Sélène a fait la plus belle tour de cubes du monde ! raconte-t-elle en la détachant.  
\- Comment tu sais qu'ils étaient célibataires ? je demande, un peu sceptique.  
\- J'ai l'œil ! dit-elle en m'aidant à sortir Sélène de la poussette.

\- Si tu le dis …

\- Bonjour !

Nous nous retournons toutes les deux et Sirius se redresse sur ses pattes. C'est ma voisine, Susan Willoughby qui est locataire dans la maison juste en face de la mienne.

\- Bonjour Susan, comment allez-vous ?  
\- Susie ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, pardon, Susie …

Elle adresse un signe de tête et un grand sourire à Jude, puis se penche pour « parler » à Sélène. Judy se tourne vers moi et lève les yeux au ciel, agacée. « Susie » est parfaite. _Trop_ parfaite. C'est une jeune femme blonde avec des yeux bleus très clairs, d'environ mon âge, infirmière dans un hôpital de Londres et bénévole dans une maison de retraite. Je crois qu'elle promène également des chiens lors de son temps libre. Elle se consacre d'ailleurs à « mon chien » et le gratte entre les oreilles en souriant toujours à Sélène. C'est à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Susie ?

\- Oh, je vous ai vu sortir et je voulais juste vous dire de ne pas hésiter à m'appeler si vous avez encore besoin d'une babysitter !

Son sourire parfait m'hypnotise pendant quelques secondes.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, j'y penserais, c'est promis.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un chien !  
\- ll est arrivé il y a peu de temps, en fait …  
\- Comme moi alors ! s'exclame-t-elle en le grattant de plus belle.

Il en ferme presque les yeux …

 **.o.o.o.**

\- Je pourrais aller faire un tour discrètement près de chez sa mère. On ne sait jamais, il est peut être retourner chez elle pour se cacher ... même à son insu !  
\- Hpmhm ... gromelle-t-il, pour toute réponse avant de laisser échapper une longue quinte de toux.

Je me lève précipitamment. C'est une mauvaise toux, surtout en plein milieu de l'été. Je m'approche de lui mais me stoppe brusquement. Cela fait 3 jours que Sirius a réapparu dans mon jardin, mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre que c'est très peu pour retrouver un homme qui ne veut pas être trouvé. Surtout un homme qui peut se transformer en rat. Son humeur est donc assez sombre, surtout quand il s'agit d'avoir des contacts avec moi.

\- Elle va dormir encore longtemps ? demande-t-il finalement.

En ce moment, c'est à peine si je peux lui tirer plus de réactions. Il ne semble s'animer qu'en présence de Sélène et c'est actuellement l'heure de la sieste.

\- Oh, encore 30 minutes je pense ... Pourquoi ?  
\- Je vais aller me reposer aussi.

Il se lève tout à coup, se transforme, et file vers le jardin.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de ... !  
La porte battante de la buanderie se referme en claquant. Depuis son retour, il insiste pour dormir dans la cabane de jardin ; au cas où les aurors débarqueraient et le prendraient par surprise, il faut que je puisse dire que je n'avais aucune idée de sa présence chez moi. Sinon, on risquerait de m'emmener pour m'interroger et Sélène pourrait être confiée à l'un des membres de nos familles respectives. Cela impliquerait donc Araminta Fawley, ma tante, ou Walburga Black, sa mère. Ce qui reviendrait à choisir entre la peste et le choléra.

Je me laisse retomber dans le canapé, en soupirant. Sirius et moi nous parlons à peine. Et quand nous le faisons, nous n'avons que deux sujets de conversations : Sélène et Peter. Et bien sûr Harry. Le lendemain de son retour, Sirius a rapidement compris qu'il ne vivait pas avec moi et son seul regard m'a fait comprendre à quel point il m'en voulait. Une raison supplémentaire de m'en vouloir. Il n'a même pas voulu écouter mes explications.

A son arrivée, la seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser était de me convaincre de son innocence. Maintenant que c'était fait, il m'ignorait complètement. D'ailleurs, si Sélène n'existait pas, je pense qu'il serait déjà reparti. Il aurait veillé devant la maison où vit Harry et aurait enquêter seul pour retrouver Peter. Mais il semble incapable de s'éloigner de sa fille plus loin que les quelques mètres qui séparent la maison et le jardin.

Après avoir préparé une nouvelle dose de potion pour soulager la toux de Sirius, j'attrape mon gros carnet de comptes pour penser à autre chose. Les lignes de chiffres se succèdent, soigneusement remplies par la gérante de ma boutique. Augmentation des ventes sur les produits pour la peau, diminution sur les potions contre le rhume, énumère le rapport. Evidemment, on est en été.

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée vole en éclats. J'ai à peine le temps d'attraper ma baguette que mon salon est envahi. Une dizaine d'aurors, que je reconnais à leurs uniformes du ministère, débarquent et s'éparpillent dans la maison.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Vous êtes ... Hey, vous là bas ! Je vous interdis de monter, il y a ma fille à l'étage.  
Le "vous" en question est un Auror immense, qui ne fait même pas mine de s'arrêter et poursuit son chemin dans les escaliers.

\- Mademoiselle McKinnon ! m'arrête celui qui semble être leur chef, alors que je me lançais à la poursuite du géant. Nous avons ordre de fouiller toute la maison. Voici les papiers ...  
\- Je me fiche de …

Au même moment, Sélène se met à pleurer, certainement réveillée par tout ce boucan. Je pousse l'agent qui ne me retient pas, et cours dans les escaliers pour aller la voir.

Le géant est dans ma chambre, fouillant sans gêne dans ma penderie.  
Une fois Sélène dans mes bras, le visage caché dans mes cheveux, je m'aperçois que j'ai été suivie de près par un autre agent, une femme cette fois.  
Elle m'adresse un petit sourire, mais à quand même sa main fermement agrippée sur sa baguette.

\- Désolée. C'est la procédure ...  
\- Je sais ! je réponds, plus qu'énervée.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Vous étiez de la maison ...

Je me retiens à peine de lever les yeux au ciel : j'ai rédigé des dizaines de rapport sur ce type d'interventions. Je les connais peut être même mieux qu'elle.

\- La petite n'est pas trop secouée ?

\- Non, ça va ...

\- Alors venez, l'Auror Reed va vous expliquer.

Nous nous installons donc, l'Auror Reed, Sélène et moi, au salon pendant que l'auror Turner (la femme qui m'accompagnait dans la chambre de Sélène) continue de fouiller.

\- Désolé pour cette intrusion Mademoiselle, mais c'était nécessaire.  
\- Vous allez peut être enfin me dire pourquoi ?

Je sens Sélène se détendre petit à petit contre moi, elle a le sommeil tellement lourd qu'elle reprendrait presque sa sieste.

\- Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban.  
J'essaie d'avoir l'air surprise, mais ça aurait l'air faux. Je prends une profonde inspiration, comme si j'essayais de digérer la nouvelle et ajoute même un petit tremblement dans mon souffle. Je sais qu'il est en train d'examiner la moindre de mes réactions.

Je resserre Sélène un peu plus fort contre moi et demande :  
\- Depuis quand?

\- Et bien ... nous avons reçu l'alerte il y a quelques minutes.

\- Et vous avez décidé de venir chez moi ? Je ne pense pas qu'il est eu le temps d'arriver jusque ici en quelques minutes. Azkaban est en pleine mer du nord, si je ne m'abuse ...  
\- Nous avons aussi envoyé une équipe chez le Survivant. c'est plus délicat bien sûr, car la famille est moldue ...  
\- Alors que chez moi, vous pouvez vous permettre de tout casser ?

\- ... il y a également un groupe chez Mrs Pettigrew, poursuit-il sans relever ma remarque. Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que Sirius Black s'est échappé depuis plusieurs jours déjà ... finit-il par avouer.

\- Comment ?! Des jours ? Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous intervenez ?

Je pense que ma prestation mériterait d'être saluée. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de mentir alors je trouve mon improvisation assez convaincante. Suffisamment en tout cas pour en faire rougir l'Auror Reed. Ma petite expérience au ministère aura au moins eu le mérite de me faire paraitre autoritaire ...  
Pendant qu'il se confond en explications toutes plus bancales les unes que les autres, je repense à Sirius, dans la cabane de jardin.

\- Je dois vous interrompre. J'ai un chien voyez vous et ... et bien je dois aller l'attacher ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il attaque un de vos Aurors ...  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, je lui colle Sélène sur les genoux et file vers le jardin. L'un des Aurors est en train d'examiner ma serre : je n'ose pas imaginer les dégâts qu'il doit être en train de causer ...

J'ouvre doucement la porte de la cabane et trouve Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, endormi. J'imagine que les Aurors ont dû se montrer discrets à l'extérieur de la maison.

\- Hey ... je chuchote. Réveille-toi.

Je referme la porte derrière moi, m'accroupis près de lui et pose la main sur sa tête. Il tressaille un peu, mais reste endormi. Malgré moi, je commence à caresser l'espace entre ses oreilles puis les longs poils du cou. Je laisse mes doigts plonger dans la fourrure épaisse. Le problème avec les animagi, c'est qu'on a tendance à oublier que ce sont des êtres humains...

Quand je regarde à nouveau sa tête, je m'aperçois qu'il est réveillé, et qu'il me fixe. Ses grands yeux gris sont tournés vers moi, insondables. Je retire lentement ma main.

\- Les Aurors, ils sont là. J'ai dis que je devais attacher mon chien, pour ne pas qu'il les attaquent.  
Il se redresse sur ses quatre pattes.

Du coup, il serait plutôt bien que tu abois un peu. Et que tu grattes contre la porte aussi, une fois que je serais ressortie.

Il incline la tête et attrape une corde dans sa gueule. Pendant que je l'attache autour par le cou, j'essaie de lui donner autant d'informations que possible : ne pas savoir est sans doute ce qui l'énerve le plus ces derniers temps ...

 **.o.o.o.**

En rentrant dans la maison, je retrouve l'Auror Reed faisant les cent pas, Sélène dans les bras.  
\- Arrêtez de vous agiter comme ça, vous allez lui donner le tournis, je déclare, en tendant les bras.

Il me rend Sélène avec soulagement.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps !

\- Je ne retrouvais pas sa laisse ... Il est tout le temps en liberté.

\- Ce n'est pas un très bon gardien, laisse t-il échappé, toujours agacé.

\- Il dormait ! et puis, il n'est plus tout jeune.

Plusieurs aurors sont revenus au salon, ayant terminé d'inspecter leur zone.

\- Un auror restera ici jusqu'à la capture de Black.  
Un grand type baraqué, qui a fouillé la cuisine s'avance vers moi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne vous apercevrez même pas de sa présence, poursuit Reed.

\- Pardon ? Vous pensez vraiment que je peux m'encombrer de ... je veux dire ... J'ai des voisins !  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est très discret. Et puis, c'est pour votre sécurité. Et celle de votre fille.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais me retiens. Je suis censée m'inquiéter de l'évasion de Sirius. Pas de ce que pourrait penser mes voisins.

\- Vous avez raison... Je ... Toute cette histoire me perturbe, j'étais à mille lieux de penser que ...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, comme si elle était trop difficile à terminer et laisse mes yeux dans le vague. Je fixe un accroc sur la veste de mon nouveau gardien et entend au loin les aboiements de Sirius.

Cette garde rapprochée va compliquer nos affaires ...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre :)

La suite j'espère le week-end prochain, sinon dans deux semaines !


	29. Chapter 29 Sept 1984 Quand tout va mal

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Shiriliz pour sa review ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire ;)

Merci à vous tous pour avoir lu, plus de 8000 vues sur cette fiction!

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

 **Quand tout va mal**

 **Août 1984**

\- Non ! Tu plaisantes ? Il est chez toi en ce moment ? demande Judy, sa tête flottant au milieu des flammes de ma cheminée.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais non ... Il est dans la buanderie, j'ajoute, en baissant la voix pour que l'Auror ne m'entende pas.  
\- En tout cas, rien n'a filtré ici. Aucune info sur l'évasion ...  
\- Ils veulent le retrouver avant, mais il y a bien un moment où un journaliste entendra parler de l'histoire …  
\- Je vais retarder mon départ !

\- Quoi ? Mais non, pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule !  
\- Mais tout ira bien, je t'assure. J'ai un chien et un Auror pour veiller sur moi ! je réponds en plaisantant.

Malgré tout, Judy garde son air grave.

\- Tu es sûre Héléna ?

\- Mais oui tout ira bien je t'assure !

Elle hésite mais finit par couper la communication.

 **…**  
 **Septembre 1984**

Il pleut depuis des heures dans le petit quartier de Liverpool où je me trouve. Je le connais presque aussi bien que le mien maintenant et j'espère avoir réussi à me fondre dans le décor. Je me suis installée dans un pub, tout près de la baie vitrée : j'ai de la chance, la maison de Mrs Pettigrew se trouve juste en face. Vers 8h ce matin, la mère de Peter, qui semble avoir atteint et dépassé la cinquantaine, est sortie et est allée à la supérette du coin. Habillée tout en noir, les traits tirés et les cheveux gris, elle marchait d'un pas lourd en longeant les maisons, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'abriter de la pluie. Son panier n'était pas très rempli lorsqu'elle est rentrée chez elle, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle vit seule ... Malheureusement pour moi, c'est une sorcière et il y a peu de chance pour que je réussisse à la berner avec un sortilège de confusion. D'autant qu'un Auror doit aussi veiller sur elle, comme me l'a dit l'Auror Reed. A 11h, elle n'est toujours pas ressortie, et rien ne semble bouger chez elle. Je décide donc de mener mon enquête différemment.

Je sors du café, marche un peu plus loin, et décide de sonner chez un voisin de Mrs Pettigrew. Qui s'avère être une voisine.

\- Bonjour ! je m'exclame avec un grand sourire. Je suis à la recherche d'un vieil ami d'école, vous pourriez peut être me renseigner ?

La vieille dame qui m'ouvre la porte, emmitouflée dans un grand châle, semble tellement contente d'avoir de la visite qu'elle m'invite à prendre le thé.

\- Les Pettigrew … Oui, ils habitent ici depuis des années ! Enfin, il ne reste plus que la mère maintenant.

\- Oh … Son fils ne vit plus ici ? Nous étions à l'école ensemble.

Mrs Trevenian secoue la tête en me servant de l'eau chaude.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? C'est une tragédie, vraiment, une tragédie …  
Elle me fait le récit des événements que je connais déjà, en ponctuant chaque phrase de soupirs résignés ou de hochement de tête.

\- Je vois … Je ne vais peut-être pas aller la déranger dans ce cas. Elle vit seule aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu personne depuis que son mari et son fils sont morts !

\- Et elle ne reçoit pas de visiteurs ? je tente, malgré tout.

Le visage de la vieille dame prend un petit air mystérieux, et elle sourit même en pensant à ce qu'elle va me révéler.

\- Oh si. La semaine dernière, plusieurs personnes sont venues … Elles sont restées très longtemps et depuis, Mrs Petttigrew ne sort presque plus !

\- Hmm …

La visite des Aurors, bien sûr. Rien que je ne sache déjà. Je me force à avoir l'air surprise et intriguée pour faire plaisir à mon hôtesse. S'ils ont fouillé avec autant de minuties que dans ma maison, je doute qu'ils aient pu manquer des éléments prouvant la présence d'une deuxième personne.

Je reste encore quelques minutes chez la gentille Mrs Trevenian et me résout à rentrer chez moi, bredouille …

 **.o.o.o.**

-Tout s'est bien passé ! Sélène a …  
J'écoute patiemment Miss Susie-Parfaite me détailler chaque minute de la matinée passée avec Sélène, pendant que je jouais à l'apprentie détective. Pour éviter tout problème avec l'auror, je lui ai également demandé de bien vouloir garder « mon chien », baptisé Sniffle par Sélène.

-…. Vétérinaire ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais que votre chien a la truffe toute chaude, et sèche ! Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener voir un vétérinaire ?  
Je me baisse vers Sirius, assis comme toujours à côté de Sélène. Elle est debout, mais ils font la même taille.

\- Je l'ai trouvé un peu patraque, ajoute Susie. Il n'a pas joué avec la petite, il s'est contenté de rester couché à côté d'elle toute la matinée.

Je touche la truffe, que je trouve en effet très chaude. Au même moment, il est pris d'une quinte de toux, et son long corps noir et mince se contracte, comme s'il allait vomir.

\- Oui, vous avez raison … Je vais m'en occuper. Merci Susie !

\- Ce n'est rien ! Tenez, je vous ai préparé un petit quelque chose ! s'exclame-t-elle en faisant apparaitre un immense plat à tarte, emballé soigneusement dans de la cellophane.  
Comme toujours, j'imagine que ce sera délicieux.

 **.o.o.o.**

 **Trois jours plus tard**

\- Ecoute, je me fiche de ce que tu en penses, mais tu dors à l'intérieur ce soir ! je chuchote, aussi ferme que possible.

Seul un grognement me répond. La toux de Sirius s'est aggravée, malgré les remèdes que j'ai pu lui donner. L'automne arrive à grands pas, et je suis sûre que le fait de dormir dans une cabane de jardin n'arrange rien. Je pose une assiette pleine de nourriture devant lui et soutient son regard. Cette petite bataille dure de longues secondes quand il consent enfin à manger. Je sors de la cuisine pour aller chercher un plaid, et le lui jette sur le dos. Depuis que je lui ai raconté mon petit passage chez la mère de Peter, il semble plus irritable que jamais.

\- Et ce n'est pas la peine de grogner ! je m'exclame, en retournant dans le salon.

Après tout, je pourrais très bien dire ça à un véritable chien. L'Auror est toujours là, à roder quelque part dans la maison ou le jardin : l'auror Reed avait raison, je m'aperçois à peine de sa présence tant il est discret. Il ne m'a même pas dit son nom.

 **.o.o.o.**

\- Héléna ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?!

Todd a insisté pour me voir aujourd'hui, sans jamais vouloir me dire pourquoi. Nous ne nous retrouvons même pas dans un café, mais dans un parc public. J'ai donc embarqué Sélène, pris en laisse « Sniffle » et laissé l'Auror à la maison. Sirius semblait aller mieux : j'ai donc pensé qu'un peu d'air ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il a protesté à sa façon contre le « manteau » que je lui ai attaché sur le dos. Tout ça parce qu'il était rose …  
Au moment de le lui enfiler, j'ai failli prendre un coup de dent sur la main et nous avons même commencé à nous battre quand l'Auror a débarqué en nous entendant. En me voyant me débattre avec le manteau et le cou du chienentre mes mains, j'ai bien vu qu'il me prenait pour une folle. Je crois qu'il a même hésité à contacter les services de protection des animaux …

Todd ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, et poursuit :

\- J'ai appris que … Judy m'a dit que Black s'était échappé ! Je suis tellement désolé, ajoute-t-il plus bas.

\- Désolé ?

Il m'entraine un peu plus loin, à l'écart de la foule.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que tu m'as demandé … Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire que tu étais enceinte, je suis sûr que c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu s'échapper ! Je vais aller le dire aux Aurors ne t'inquiète pas, j'en prends toute la responsabilité.

Ainsi, il ne leur a toujours rien dit. Heureusement pour moi : j'ai peur qu'ils me soupçonnent toujours d'être de son côté. C'est vrai bien sûr, mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils croient.

\- Non, je t'assure, ce n'est pas ta faute, ne leur dit rien !  
\- Mais il le faut ! Tu seras mieux protégée et ta fille aussi ! Pour l'instant ils te protègent juste parce que tu le connaissais, ils pensent que Black n'est pas au courant pour la petite ! Mais ça changerait tout s'ils avaient cette information. L'Auror ne t'aurait même pas laissé sortir toute seule aujourd'hui !  
\- Ecoute. Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, je suis sûre que Si… que Black s'en fiche. Et puis, s'ils savent que je t'ai demandé de lui transmettre un message, je suis fichue ! Ils vont penser que je suis de son côté !  
\- Mais …  
\- Non ! Tu ne te rends pas compte. S'ils commencent à avoir de vrais doutes, ils risquent de m'enlever ma fille ! Et elle n'a que moi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils feront si je suis arrêtée ? Ils chercheront son plus proche parent pour la lui confier. Et son plus proche parent encore en vie, c'est la mère de Sirius. Mme Black. Ou ma vieille tante Araminta. Il est hors de question que ma fille soit élevée par une de ces femmes !

Il me regarde, un peu sonné. J'imagine qu'il n'avait pas poussé ses réflexions si loin. Nous nous asseyons finalement sur un banc, sans rien dire. J'ai déposé Sélène devant nous, sur un grand plaid, pour qu'elle joue.

\- Tu la connais ? Madame Black, demande finalement Todd.

\- Non. Mais il m'en a parlé. C'est une femme horrible, je ne veux même pas qu'elle soit au courant pour Sélène. S'il te plait, ne dis rien.

Sirius, qui est assis dans l'herbe à côté de Sélène occupée à empiler ses cubes, a cessé d'admirer les moindres faits et gestes de sa fille. Il nous fixe, le regard sombre et glacé par les souvenirs de sa mère.

 **.o.o.o.**

-Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? je demande, tentant d'établir un contact.

L'auror – qui a finalement consenti à me révéler qu'il s'appelait Alexander (même si je n'en crois rien) – hoche la tête. Depuis ces semaines qu'il vit chez moi, il n'a prononcé que quelques phrases au maximum. Il finit par sortir, comme une ombre. La nuit commence à tomber aussi, j'ouvre la fenêtre et siffle pour que Sirius rentre. Chaque soir, c'est le même combat. Il refuse de venir, et je dois le trainer par la peau du cou pour le faire rentrer. La nuit dernière, il a même réussi à ressortir pour dormir dehors alors que sa toux commençait enfin à s'améliorer. Au matin, il avait la truffe chaude et sèche de fièvre. J'ai réussi à le garder à la maison toute la journée, ne le laissant sortir que pour ses besoins. Je comprends qu'il veuille prouver que je ne savais rien en passant un maximum de temps dehors –pour éviter à Sélène de vivre avec sa mère à lui si jamais j'étais emprisonnée, et pas pour mon propre bien, évidemment – mais son entêtement frise le ridicule. Au bout du troisième sifflement, je réalise qu'il ne viendra pas de son plein gré. Je me dirige à grands pas vers la cabane, où je le retrouve couché sur sa grande couverture.

\- Hmm hmm.

Il ouvre un œil, me voit, et tourne la tête.

\- Je t'ai dit de venir à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas une question.

Aucune réaction de sa part.

\- Bon, très bien. Ça ne fait rien, je peux me débrouiller sans ton aide.  
Bien sûr, j'ai laissé ma baguette à l'intérieur. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Je glisse rapidement un bras sous son cou, l'autre sous ses pattes avant et tire de toutes mes forces. Malgré Azkaban et sa maladie il pèse encore bien lourd. Il ne réagit toujours pas, se laissant lourdement reposer dans mes bras. J'arrive à le trainer sur quelques centimètres mais mon pied glisse sur le plancher et je me retrouve sur le dos, écrasée par la masse de poils noirs.

\- Ah ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! je fulmine.

En plus de n'avoir aucune autorité, j'arrive à me rendre ridicule. Sirius se redresse sur ses pattes mais reste au-dessus de moi. Il me fixe et mon visage se trouve à quelques centimètres de son immense museau, de ses grandes dents aiguisées. Il s'approche encore, jusqu'à poser sa truffe sur ma joue. Elle est plus humide que ce matin, mais à peine plus fraiche. Veux-t-il me convaincre de le laisser dormir dehors ? Que son état s'améliore ?

\- Je ne céderai pas… La convalescence est un moment critique. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour Sélène.  
Il cligne des yeux, et finit par se reculer. Il se dirige vers la porte et s'assoit sagement à côté.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il marche lentement vers le grand plaid installé pour lui sur le parquet du salon. Je suis plus rapide et le ramasse avant qu'il ne se couche dessus.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas avoir deux fois. Viens. Au moins, il ne tente pas de résister et me suis dans les escaliers. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Sélène : elle dort toujours profondément. Je passe sans m'arrêter devant mon ancienne chambre, que j'ai délaissé pour dormir dans celle de mes parents, plus grande. J'y entre et installe le plaid au pied de mon lit, sur un tapis épais. Sirius, qui me suivait jusque-là, s'arrête et s'assoit sur le pas de la porte, penchant la tête sur le côté : sa façon à lui de poser des questions.

\- Viens. Je veux pouvoir garder un œil sur toi.

Je m'assois sur le sol, adossée à mon lit, près du plaid.

\- L'auror est dehors. Il fait le tour du quartier je crois.  
Il se redresse et s'approche d'un pas lourd. Je lui montre la fiole que j'ai récupérée dans la cuisine.

\- Aller, ouvre.

Obéissant, il ouvre la bouche et laisse pendre sa langue. Je laisse couler le contenu dessus, qu'il finit par laper.

\- Ça va t'aider à dormir. Je ne peux pas te donner celui contre la fièvre maintenant, c'est encore trop tôt après ta prise de tout à l'heure.

Il cligne des yeux et tourne sur lui-même sur le plaid. Il se laisse tomber, roulé en boule sur lui-même. Il s'est appuyé contre ma cuisse, sûrement sans le vouloir, et je n'ose pas bouger. Je reste là, assise par terre, et laisse retomber ma main sur lui quand j'entends les premiers ronflements. Je ferme les yeux, bercée par ce son régulier et doux.

 **.o.o.o.**

Je me réveille en sursaut, des minutes ou des heures plus tard. On m'a donné un coup. Le chien n'est plus là. Mais Sirius oui. Il est toujours allongé par terre à côté de moi, mais son corps d'humain est plus grand et m'a poussé sur le côté. Il porte toujours ses vêtements, un pantalon noir et un pull léger gris. Son corps est agité de tremblements et la sueur coule sur son front : il est brûlant. Ses mains se couvrent par intermittence de longs poils noirs et ses ongles se transforment en griffe, comme s'il essayait de maintenir sa métamorphose, en vain.

-Non, non, non …

Je me redresse sur les genoux, et me frotte vigoureusement le visage. Dehors, il fait encore nuit et le réveil sur ma table de chevet indique 1 heure du matin. J'attrape ma baguette et ouvre la porte de ma chambre : tout est silencieux. Je prie pour que l'Auror soit toujours dehors : il n'est pas censé dormir à l'intérieur de la maison. J'utilise un sort informulé pour faire venir jusqu'à moi tous mes remèdes et retourne près de Sirius. J'essuie la sueur sur son front mais il ne réagit presque pas, abruti par la fièvre. Les fioles et ma trousse d'urgence arrivent finalement, flottant dans les airs et restent près de moi. Mais il y a plus urgent : faire baisser la température. Je tire sur son pull et réussit à le lui retirer. Son t-shirt est trempé et les cheveux dans sa nuque sont collés à sa peau.

-Hey … Tu m'entends ?

Je suis obligée de chuchoter, au cas où l'Auror ne serait pas loin. Un grand frisson le parcourt mais il ne répond pas. Je vais devoir l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain et le mettre sous l'eau. Tout ça, en silence. J'utilise ma baguette et réussit à le soulever de quelques centimètres. J'arrive à lui faire passer la porte sans le cogner et serre les dents de concentration. Nous arrivons enfin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je referme la porte et la verrouille. Un petit sortilège supplémentaire me permet de m'assurer que nous sommes bien seuls dans cette pièce. Il parait que les Aurors utilisent des déguisements très farfelus pour se dissimuler.

Je fais passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et il proteste enfin, m'agrippant la main.

\- Aller, aide moi, il faut que tu ailles sous la douche… S'il te plait.

Sa main, comme tout son corps, est brûlant. Il me lâche et, les yeux à peine ouverts, parvient à se mettre debout. Je le soutiens comme je peux, attrapant au passage la fameuse fiole qui doit l'aider à faire baisser la fièvre. J'arrive à la lui faire boire malgré les frissons, malgré tout son poids qui pèse sur moi, et à le diriger vers la douche. Je défais son pantalon et l'aide à monter dans le bac. Cette soudaine intimité me ferait rougir s'il n'était pas aussi mal en point. Impossible pour lui de tenir debout tout seul : je monte à mon tour et me retrouve toute habillée sous le jet d'eau. Réveillé par le jet glacé, il se met à gémir doucement et essaie de s'écarter. Je le prends dans mes bras pour l'empêcher de sortir et je sens avec surprise ses mains se refermer dans mon dos. Il pose son front dans mon cou et nous restons sans bouger pendant quelques secondes.

 **.o.o.o.**

A l'aube, Sirius dort profondément. J'ai réussi à le ramener jusqu'à la chambre et à l'installer dans mon lit. Il est encore trop faible pour maintenir sa métamorphose, et c'est sous forme humaine que je le laisse dans ma chambre. L'auror ne vient jamais ici. Du moins je ne crois pas. Je l'espère …

-MAMA !

Sélène s'est réveillée. Je me dirige vers sa chambre, en me tordant les mains, et m'occupe d'elle comme un automate. Je sens toute la fatigue de la nuit passée à veiller me tirer le visage.

Après l'avoir aidée à prendre son petit déjeuner, j'ouvre machinalement la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la chouette qui viendra déposer le journal. Je laisse Sélène dans son parc, entourée par ses jouets préférés et retourne dans ma chambre, le cœur battant. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle tombe malade. Sirius dort toujours. Son front est frais, et il ne tousse plus. Je m'assois sur le lit, prenant une fiole pleine sur la table de chevet. Je l'agite, en comptant attentivement combien de fois. Le liquide prend une belle couleur verte, signe que la préparation est prête à être avaler. Quand je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, je me rends compte que Sirius a ouvert les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demande t-il.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu étais très malade cette nuit … Tu n'arrivais plus à rester en chien, je chuchote.

Il secoue la tête.

-N on. Je me souviens seulement … avoir eu très chaud.

Sa voix reste rauque, trop peu utilisée ces derniers temps, mais au moins, il ne tousse plus. Je lui tends la fiole.

\- Tiens. Ça devrait achever les derniers microbes. J'ai un peu surdosé cette nuit…

Il boit d'un coup.

\- J'ai eu très peur …  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dit ça, mais c'est vrai. Et j'ai besoin de le dire. Il hoche la tête sans répondre, fixant la fiole vide.

\- L'auror est toujours là ? demande t-il finalement.

\- Oui.  
\- Alors je vais me re-transformer, dit-il fermement.  
\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Attends au moins jusqu'à ce soir, ce sera trop difficile sinon !  
-Je risque de me faire repérer.

\- Il ne viendra pas ici ...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Je soupire, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se disputer.

\- Si jamais il te trouve, j'en assumerais les conséquences.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème.

Je serre les lèvres. Je sais bien que, depuis son retour et l'immense déception que je représente à ses yeux, il se fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver, mais à ce point …

\- Il n'est pas question que ma mère s'occupe de Sélène si on devait se retrouver tous les deux en prison.  
\- J'ai pris mes dispositions.

Il me regarde enfin, surpris.

\- Quand les aurors sont venus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion. Que je tenais le prétexte parfait pour m'occuper de ce genre de chose. Jude est devenu officiellement la marraine de Sélène et j'ai donné tous les documents au ministère pour déclarer que, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, ce serait à elle d'en avoir la garde. Elle n'est pas encore au courant, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder.

\- …

\- Je te laisse. Je passerai toutes les deux heures.

Je sors, sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi sec avec moi. J'avais presque l'impression de l'avoir retrouver la nuit dernière.

Au rez-de-chaussée, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour refermer la fenêtre et attrape le journal laissé par la chouette. Mon sang se glace en voyant la Une. L'homme que je viens de quitter quelques minutes plus tôt me dévisage à nouveau, là, sur le papier.

 _« Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban »_

Maintenant, le monde sait. Le monde sait que Sirius est là, quelque part. A moi de faire en sorte que personne ne sache qu'il est dans ma chambre.

\- Melle McKinnon ?  
Je me retourne vivement, le journal entre mes mains. L'auror est là, l'air grave. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Vous allez devoir me suivre.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu jusque ici ! Pour être sûrs de ne pas manquer la prochaine publication, n'hésitez pas à mettre la fic dans vos favoris !


	30. Chapter 30 Sept 1984 Et pourtant

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée pour ce retard ! Je pensais poster dimanche mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ce week-end !

Merci à Shiriliz et slach-nono pour leurs reviews !

Comme certains l'auront remarqué, je vais devoir m'éloigner un peu du canon à partir de maintenant. Vous allez quand même croiser des têtes connues, et j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 **….**  
 **Chapitre 30**

 **Septembre 1984**

 **Et pourtant …**

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas moi qui ai contacté la Gazette …

Déjà une heure sur je suis dans le Bureau des Aurors. Je crois que ça fait partie de leur technique d'interrogatoire mais quand même, me faire répéter dix fois que non, je n'ai pas révélé aux journaux que Sirius s'était échappé, c'est beaucoup. J'imagine que certains avoue juste pour avoir la paix …

\- Pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille ? j'insiste.  
J'aimerais taper du poing sur la table, mais il n'y a absolument aucun endroit pour le faire. Je peine à distinguer l'Auror qui m'interroge derrière les piles de dossier qui encombrent son bureau. Ceux de ses collègues ne sont pas mieux lotis. Tous les murs sont tapissés d'affiches, de plans, de photos … et de nombreuses d'entre elles représentent Sirius. Après tout, c'est l'homme le plus recherché du pays. Elles le montrent à plusieurs âges de la vie : adolescent à Poudlard, au mariage de James et Lily, et même devant sa maison. Je me demande comment ils les ont eu…

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demande l'Auror tout à coup.

Un jeune homme entre alors en trombe dans le bureau et se dirige droit sur nous. Il chuchote rapidement quelque chose à l'oreille de l'Auror qui m'interroge depuis tout à l'heure, et repart aussi sec.

\- C'est bon. Vous pouvez partir.

J'hausse les sourcils, surprise.

\- J'imagine que vous n'allez pas vous excuser ?

Nous nous fixons un moment et j'abandonne. Je me lève de la chaise inconfortable, prend mon sac et mon manteau et me dirige vers la sortie. Je manque de me prendre la porte en plein visage quand elle s'ouvre au moment où j'allais la franchir.

Je m'écarte de justesse pour laisser passer une femme, encadrée par deux agents. Mrs Pettigrew.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la suivre des yeux alors qu'ils l'emmènent vers le fond de l'immense bureau, vers l'endroit où je me trouvais quelques minutes avant. Bien vite, on me fait comprendre que je gêne le passage, et que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Mrs Pettigrew, abattue par la mort de son fils, furieuse que son assassin soit dans la nature, sans que personne ne soit au courant. Mrs Pettigrew, seule dans sa grande maison vide, assise devant la table de sa salle à manger, rédigeant une lettre détaillée aux plus grands journaux du pays.

Je peux très bien imaginer la scène : j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose à sa place. Sirius s'est échappé depuis des semaines déjà, et les Aurors ne voulaient toujours pas le révéler. Maintenant, tous les sorciers seront vigilants … Mais ça ne changera pas grand-chose, puisque personne ne sait que c'est un Animagus.

Je me dirige vers le département de la Justice, pour voir si Todd ou Judy sont là, et, tout à coup, ça me frappe. Il y a des enfants partout. Aucun n'a l'âge d'aller à Poudlard et les plus petits doivent avoir à peine 4 ou 5 ans. Un grand type roux, passe à côté de moi dans le couloir, entouré par trois petits garçons.

\- Excusez-moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande en l'arrêtant d'un geste.

Il penche légèrement la tête de côté, ses lunettes de travers.

\- Oh ! Les enfants vous voulez dire ? C'est la journée « Emmenez vos enfants au travail », répond-t-il avec un grand sourire.

J'ai dû mal à croire que les trois enfants autour de lui soit les siens. Il a l'air d'avoir à peine quelques années de plus que moi. Les deux ainés se chamaillent en s'arrachant un jouet des mains. Le troisième en revanche regarde calmement autour de lui, une grosse boule de poil dans les mains.

\- Je vois …

Je suis absorbée par l'animal, assez curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Vous ne travaillez pas ici, on dirait. Vous êtes perdue ? demande le grand sorcier en apercevant mon badge de visiteur.

\- Oh, non c'est gentil. J'avais oublié qu'on organisait ce genre de journée ! je réponds, en détournant enfin mon regard de l'animal. J'ai travaillé ici il y a quelques temps, je précise.

\- Vous rendez visite à d'anciens collègues ? demande-t-il, courtois.  
Nous discutons quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles l'animal semble s'agiter dans son sommeil. Une oreille dépasse de la boule de poils, toute pliée et écorchée, comme une feuille fanée.

\- Il vous intrigue ? demande le sorcier, Arthur, en désignant le rat d'un geste du menton.

\- Un peu, oui !

\- Percy, montre à la dame.

Le petit, qui est resté sagement à côté de son père pendant toute notre discussion, retourne avec précaution l'animal dans ses petites mains.

-On l'a recueilli, il y a quelques mois. Comme les grands ont déjà leur animal, on a autorisé Percy à garder celui-là…

L'animal, un gros rat brun, dort toujours profondément. Il a deux oreilles en forme chou-fleur, une longue queue tordue, mais surtout, d'étranges petites pattes qui ressemblent presque à des mains. Des mains à neuf doigts. Pas dix, neuf. Il en manque un. Je sens un long frisson descendre le long de mon dos. C'est lui. Ça ne peut être que lui.

\- Vous allez bien ? Euh, range-le Percy, ajoute-t-il.  
Il doit penser que les rats me dégoutent, ou me font peur. Ce n'est pas le cas, enfin, sauf pour celui-là en particulier.

-Je, euh … c'est bien le vôtre ? Vous le garder chez vous ?

\- Oui, oui. Mais … enfin, aujourd'hui il reste ici avec les enfants.  
Il me dévisage bizarrement.

\- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, mais …  
\- Héléna !

Je me tourne en entendant mon prénom. Liam. Il me rejoint en se frayant un passage parmi les sorciers, sorcières, et leurs enfants.

\- Liam ? Qu'est-ce que … ?  
\- Bonne journée, mademoiselle !  
J'ai à peine le temps de me tourner à nouveau qu'Arthur, le grand sorcier roux, s'éloigne en souriant avec sa petite troupe.

\- Attendez !

\- Héléna, ça va ? J'ai vu les journaux …

Liam pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Tu sais qui est cet homme ? Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Arthur mais il ne m'a pas dit son nom de famille.  
\- Non, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? Tu es toute pâle !  
Il me force à m'éloigner de la foule en m'attrapant par le bras. Je me tords le cou à essayer de garder un contact visuel avec la masse de cheveux roux.

\- Je suis allé chez toi dès que j'ai su, mais il n'y avait personne. Ils t'ont placé sous protection ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Les Aurors, ils t'ont placés sous protection ?

Je me tourne enfin vers lui. Arthur semble avoir décidé de faire le tour des bureaux pour présenter ses enfants : j'ai le temps de le rattraper.

\- Oh, depuis quelques temps oui. Mais maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, ils ont d'autres priorités. Ils vont renforcer leurs effectifs de l'équipe de recherche.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit pendant l'interrogatoire. Sirius va pouvoir continuer à dormir à l'intérieur de la maison sans rechigner …

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Mais … et Sélène ?  
\- Sélène est chez ma voisine. Ils m'ont emmené ici tôt ce matin pour m'interroger, ils pensaient que c'était moi qui avais tout dit aux journaux.

\- Sélène est chez ta voisine ? Ta voisine moldue ?

\- Tous mes voisins sont moldus, Liam.

\- Et si Black va là-bas ? Elle ne pourra rien faire pour se défendre !

\- Sirius ne ferait jamais de mal à Sélène, je réponds, glaciale.

\- Sirius ? répète-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne prête pas attention à son allusion.

\- De toute façon, il faudrait qu'il soit au courant. Et qu'il sache que j'ai laissé Sélène chez ma voisine.

Ce qui est presque le cas en fait. Je suis obligée de mentir à Liam, les yeux dans les yeux, même si je n'aime pas ça.

\- Ecoute, c'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour nous, mais je t'assure, tout va bien.

Je lui adresse un sourire un peu forcé, et il plonge son regard dans le mien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à la dernière soirée que nous avons passés ensemble, juste avant la fête d'anniversaire de Sélène.

 _« 31 juillet 1984_

J _e claque la portière de ma voiture un peu violemment. J'ai à peine vu Harry plus d'une petite heure. Il est évident qu'il ne me reconnait même plus maintenant. La sœur de Lily a bien voulu me laisser entrer, mais j'ai bien senti que je la dérangeais plus qu'autre chose. Que je l'effrayais, presque. Quand l'horloge a sonné, elle a bondi hors du canapé sur lequel elle était assise du bout des fesses, et m'a indiqué la sortie. Pourtant, j'ai bien fait attention à porter des vêtements moldus et j'ai rangé ma baguette bien au fond de mon sac à main. Sélène était là elle aussi, principalement pour attendrir la tante d'Harry. Elle s'est bien comportée et n'a pas fait de magie. Mais rien n'y fait. Pétunia Dursley semble détecter la moindre once de magie, et tout faire pour s'en éloigner le plus possible. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle me laisse venir voir Harry de temps en temps, vu le scandale que son mari a fait la dernière fois. Je venais presque chaque semaine après la naissance de Sélène, quand Mr Dursley est rentré plus tôt du travail. Quand il a compris qui j'étais, seule la présence de mon bébé l'a empêché de me jeter dehors. Autant dire que je suis plutôt déprimée en rentrant chez moi. Mais heureusement, une surprise m'attend. Liam est là, devant ma porte d'entrée._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande, étonnée, mais contente._

 _\- Je t'emmène ! On va diner !_  
 _\- C'est très gentil à toi, mais je dois récupérer Sélène dans moins d'une heure …_

 _Il reste debout devant la porte, sans bouger._

 _\- Jude insiste, elle veut absolument passer la soirée avec elle … Elle dit que Todd va passer son temps à travailler, et toi sur tes potions. - Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui …_  
 _Je fais semblant de réfléchir quelques instants, pour finalement accepter._

 _-Hmm, c'est d'accord …_

 _Nous passons une merveilleuse soirée, et je me sens beaucoup plus légère quand nous nous retrouvons quelques heures plus tard, devant chez lui cette fois. Je le sens au fond de moi : ça pourrait marcher. Ça pourrait vraiment marcher. C'est pourquoi je le laisse m'embrasser. C'est agréable. Ça faisait longtemps. La dernière fois … Sirius … Sirius qui m'embrasse. Je souris._  
 _Liam aussi. Liam._

 _Je m'écarte._  
 _-Je suis désolée … »_

\- J'ai voulu te laisser du temps depuis … la dernière fois, me dit-il soudain, chuchotant presque.

\- Je sais mais … je ne suis pas prête à …  
\- Je peux attendre. Si tu me le demande, je t'attendrais, déclare-t-il en m'attrapant la main.

Arthur sort du dernier bureau en riant. Il va bientôt s'éloigner dans le couloir, et disparaitre dans les méandres du ministère, avec Peter sous le bras.  
C'est plus fort que moi, je commence à m'éloigner.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Liam, il faut que j'y aille !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre, et force le passage à travers la foule qui a envahi le couloir.

.o.o.o.o.

Je rentre à la maison après avoir récupérer Sélène, euphorique. J'ai réussi à rattraper Arthur dans le couloir. Il s'appelle Arthur Weasley et vit à l'extérieur d'un petit village moldu. J'ai réussi à lui faire croire que son animal était peut-être un spécimen très rare et qu'il devait absolument garder un œil dessus. Il a eu l'air un peu sceptique, mais il a accepté. En tout cas, jusqu'à notre rendez-vous de ce soir où je viendrais l'examiner. Le capturer et l'emmener à Azkaban pour être plus précise.

Sélène dans les bras, je sors un tas de feuille et l'abat sur la table du salon : je dois écrire à Dumbledore au plus vite. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour attraper cette vermine. Je rédige rapidement la lettre, concise mais claire, et envoi ma chouette pour ce long voyage vers l'Ecosse : quelques heures devraient lui suffire. J'installe Sélène sur son tapis de jeux, et m'apprête à monter au premier voir Sirius.

\- Héléna ? Je sursaute violemment, posant une main sur mon cœur.

Il est là, en bas des marches qui mènent à la cave. Je descends l'escalier après m'être assurée que les portes du parc de Sélène sont bien fermées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Il a l'air encore un peu pâle mais il semble en bien meilleure forme que lorsque je l'ai quitté ce matin. Les remèdes fonctionnent enfin.

\- J'avais peur que l'Auror vienne dans la chambre. Où étais-tu partie ?  
\- Il m'a emmené pour m'interroger ! Il y a eu une fuite sur ton évasion.

\- Quoi ?!  
\- Mais ce n'était pas moi ! C'était Mrs Pettigrew ! Elle a tout dit, alors ils ont levé la protection. Ici, en tout cas.

\- Tu en es certaine ? demande-t-il, en croisant les bras, méfiant.  
\- Oui ! Mais ce n'est pas la meilleure nouvelle !

\- …  
\- J'ai vu Peter au ministère ! En rat, bien sûr, mais c'était lui !

Les quelques couleurs qu'il y avait sur son visage disparaissent.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Mais oui ! Enfin, il avait les mêmes oreilles en chou-fleurs et … il lui manquait un doigt à une patte.

Il m'attrape soudainement les mains, et les serrent, fort.

\- Tu crois qu'il sera toujours chez eux ?  
\- Oui. Un des garçons l'a adopté. Il le garde toujours avec lui !

Je souris tellement que j'en ai mal aux lèvres. Enfin, Sirius se met à sourire lui aussi. Une fossette creuse sa joue, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser ma main dessus. Il a l'air un peu surpris, et son sourire disparait. Mais il ne fait rien et laisse ses yeux plonger dans les miens.

Puis, son regard est happé par un point derrière moi. Je me tourne.

Liam est là, baguette à la main. Ma main est toujours dans celle de Sirius et il le voit. Il secout la tête, furieux.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant ! s'exclame-t-il en se retournant brusquement. Pendant tout ce temps, tu ... tu l'aidais ! Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !  
\- Ah oui ?

Derrière moi, Sirius se met à rire. Un rire sans joie, ironique et moqueur.

\- Je rêve ! Tu pensais pouvoir la récupérer pendant que j'étais à Azkaban ? C'est ça, Atkinson ?

Liam se met à rougir.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Sirius !

Sirius s'avance vers Liam.

\- Un conseil Atkinson, laisse tomber.

\- Sirius, ça suffit ! Liam s'avance à son tour, et ils se regardent, sans ciller. Comme si je n'étais même pas là.

\- Tu vas me suivre, et je vais te ramener d'où tu viens, déclare Liam froidement.  
\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- Liam, écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Sirius n'a pas …  
\- Moi je crois que si, poursuit Liam en pointant sa baguette sur Sirius, sans même me lancer un regard.  
Sirius, qui n'a pas de baguette, ne bouge pas d'un cil. Je suis obligée de me mettre physiquement entre eux pour qu'ils me prêtent enfin attention. Ils sont tellement proches l'un de l'autre que je sens le torse de Sirius contre mon dos.

\- Héléna, écarte-toi.

\- Non, écoute-moi ! Sirius est innocent ! J'ai trouvé le vrai coupable ! Il …  
\- Black te fait marcher ! Tu ne le vois pas ?! Il se la coule douce chez toi pendant que tu manques de te faire jeter à Azkaban par sa faute !

\- Ils ne faisaient que m'interroger ! Et puis, je sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment !

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Liam fait demi-tour et remonte les marches, furieux. Je lui cours après, et réussit à agripper sa manche.

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'en prie, ne dis rien !

\- Si je ne dis rien, je deviens complice, Héléna.

\- S'il te plait, laisse- moi jusqu'à demain ! Après tu feras ce que tu veux …

Il me dévisage, de longues minutes, et soupire. Je le lâche et il poursuit son chemin, sans rien dire.

.o.o.O.o.o

L'heure du rendez-vous approche à grands pas. Dumbledore ne m'a pas répondu. Mais ça ne fait rien, je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Sirius voulait venir, pour s'occuper lui-même de « ce sale rat », mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. Il ne ferait que provoquer la panique chez les Weasley, et Peter pourrait en profiter pour s'enfuir.

J'ai payé un bonus conséquent, mais le Magicobus me dépose la première à la lisière du petit village moldu indiqué par Arthur Weasley.

La nuit commence à tomber, mais je repère les lumières de la grande maison biscornue au loin. Je marche à grands pas, ma baguette serrée dans la main, sans perdre des yeux mon objectif. J'entends à peine le bruit de mes pas, des insectes qui commencent à sortir dans le crépuscule, où de l'eau dans le petit ruisseau que je longe : mon cœur bat trop fort.

J'atteins un petit jardin bien entretenu et traverse les plants de salade. Un homme est là, figé au milieu des plantations, le regard fixé vers la maison qui n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Dumbledore.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle McKinnon. Je vous attendais.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre sur le moment, tellement je suis estomaquée. Je répétais en boucle dans ma tête les sortilèges conseillés par Sirius pour attraper Peter.

\- Euh … bonsoir, professeur, monsieur…

\- Professeur.

\- Professeur …je chuchote, intimidée.  
\- J'ai lu votre lettre avec beaucoup d'attention. J'avoue qu'elle m'a intrigué.

\- Oui, c'est-à-dire que …

\- Un élève qui devient animagi sous mon nez ? Sans que je ne me doute de rien…  
\- Trois, en fait …  
\- Hmm ?

Il se tourne enfin vers moi, ses lunettes perchées sur son nez cassé. Il semble vouloir que je développe ma pensée, comme si j'étais en classe, et que je répondais à une question.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance … Nous y allons ? je demande, l'impatience coulant dans mes veines, mélangée, je crois, à une dose d'adrénaline.  
\- C'est une histoire étrange Mademoiselle McKinnon. Je ne devrais pas en croire un mot. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que bien des choses vont changer ce soir.

\- Moi aussi, professeur. Moi aussi.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà ! La suite le week-end du 9 décembre au plus tard !

Laissez vos reviews juste en dessous si vous avez des commentaires, des questions ou autre !

EDIT 10 décembre : le chapitre suivant est en cours mais je reste encore insatisfaite sur quelques points ! Je préfère donc prendre quelques jours supplémentaires par rapport à ce qui était prévu pour poster une suite de meilleure qualité ! Merci pour votre patience ;)


	31. Chapter 31 Janv 1985 Langues de vipère

**Note de l'auteur :** Waouh ! 9000 vues tout pile pour la fiction ! Merci :)

Et surtout merci à tous pour votre patience ! Le chapitre arrive avec du retard mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il devrait apporter des réponses à certaines ;)

Merci à Shiriliz et lune patronus pour leurs reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

 **Janvier 1985**

 **Langues de vipère**

Trois mois plus tard …

-Mademoiselle McKinnon !

-Comment avez-vous retrouvé Mr Pettigrew ?

-Héléna, par ici !

-Est-ce que votre fille Sélène est bien celle de Sirius Black ?

-Juste une question !

J'atteins enfin la porte d'entrée, l'ouvre aussi vite que possible, et la referme précipitamment derrière moi. J'entends encore les voix des journalistes me suppliant de donner une interview. Dans quelques minutes, le silence se fera enfin, puis certains se mettront à râler contre moi.

Héléna McKinnon, la mégère qui ne répond pas aux questions. Héléna McKinnon, la harpie qui a abandonné Sirius Black en prison. Après avoir retrouvé Peter, j'étais une héroïne. Après la première interview de Sirius, on m'a reniée, stigmatisée, critiquée.

Sélène desserre sa prise autour de mon cou. Pour sortir de la voiture et courir jusqu'à la maison, je l'ai prise sous mon manteau, le visage caché par mon écharpe. Au moins, elle a trouvé ça très amusant.

-Bravo Sélène ! Tu es restée bien cachée, tu as gagné !

-Bravo ! répond-t-elle en tapant des mains.

-Mais maintenant il faut descendre … Maman a les bras en compote.

Elle proteste un peu, pour la forme, mais finit par se laisser glisser quand je l'aide à atteindre le sol. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, mon manteau toujours sur le dos, mes sacs sur les pieds, pendant qu'elle trottine jusqu'à son coffre à jouet. Déjà 3 mois que j'ai retrouvé Peter. L'enthousiasme des journalistes avait fini par ralentir après le premier mois mais, à l'approche du procès, il repart de plus belle.

Je trouve enfin la force de me lever et abandonne les sacs et mon manteau pour me préparer un thé dans la cuisine. Le silence règne enfin dehors. C'est presque aussi le cas dans la maison où même Sélène se fait discrète.

Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier vient troubler cette harmonie. Je me doutais bien que ça ne durerait pas. Imperceptiblement, je me tends. Les dernières marches sont descendues et les pas font grincer le plancher par endroits. Ils ralentissent dans le salon, s'arrêtent un instant. De là où je suis, je vois tout, mais je ne suis pas vue. Pas encore.

Finalement, il se tourne vers moi. Une main dans la poche, l'autre remettant ses cheveux en place. Nous nous regardons un moment sans rien dire. La bouilloire se met à siffler, à point nommé. Je peux arrêter cette compétition de regard sans réellement déclarer forfait. Il gagne toujours. Je sens son regard me brûler le dos pendant que je verse l'eau bouillante.

-Alors, ce bain de foule ? Tu as apprécié ? demande Sirius, l'air moqueur.

-Pas autant que toi, je réponds, du tac au tac.

Il sait parfaitement que, sans Sélène dans les bras, la horde de ses fans m'aurait sûrement lancé des tomates au visage. Ou pire. Car les journalistes ne sont pas seuls devant la maison. Un groupe de soutien, d'anciennes élèves qui étaient à Poudlard en même temps que lui principalement, sont là également.  
Bien sûr, il a observé ma traversée laborieuse de la foule depuis sa chambre.

-Il me semblait qu'on avait décidé de laisser Sélène à l'écart de tout ça, déclare-t-il en faisant un geste en direction de la fenêtre.

Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation, froide, dure. Une affirmation pleine de sous-entendus.

-Elle avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements, et de chaussures. Les enfants grandissent vite, tu sais… je réponds en me tournant enfin vers lui.

C'est à mon tour de faire des sous-entendus : apparemment, il veut jouer à « Qui est le meilleur parent ? ».

-Tu aurais pu y aller seule. -Et revenir avec des vêtements qu'elle n'aurait même pas essayés ?

-Tu ne connais pas la taille de ta propre fille ?

Alors que je m'apprête à riposter, je préfère ne rien dire et me met à sourire. Le même petit sourire satisfait qu'il me sert constamment.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi… Je préfère aller m'occuper de _ma_ fille, comme tu dis.

Il reste dans l'encadrement de la porte, me bloquant le passage. Son petit air railleur a enfin disparu.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Héléna. Sélène est ma fille, tout autant que la tienne.  
C'est aussi sa seule faiblesse.

-Ravie de te l'entendre dire.

Nous restons ainsi sans bouger pendant quelques instants. Le temps que ses yeux passent du gris orageux au gris-vert habituel. Enfin, il me laisse passer, et je pars m'assoir par terre pour jouer avec Sélène.

.o. **o**.o.

-Non ! Papa !

-Sélène …

-Papa !

Je ne retiens pas mon soupir. Je suis à genoux dans la salle de bain et Sélène face à moi les cheveux dégoulinants déjà sur son pyjama, malgré la serviette sur ses épaules. Apparemment, j'ai suffisamment servi et il est temps que je passe la main. Je me lève, le dos en compote et les genoux trempés.

-Sirius ?

Je l'entends monter les marches puis il arrive face à moi dans le couloir.

-Tu es demandé.

Il n'arrive pas à retenir un sourire en coin, et passe la porte sans rien dire.

-Papa !

Je lève les yeux au ciel : à peine trois mois que Sirius peut s'occuper autant qu'il le veut de Sélène, et elle est déjà totalement conquise. Je descends vers le salon et m'assoit face à la cheminée : j'ai 15 minutes d'avance sur mon rendez-vous avec Judy, mais je peux tenter le coup. Je lance la poussière et tout s'éclaire violemment.

-Judy ?

Elle est là, assise dans son canapé, concentré sur une pile de papiers. En entendant ma voix, elle relève brusquement la tête.

-Oh ! Héléna ! Tu es déjà là ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son enthousiasme : elle en jette les feuilles par dessus son épaule pour me rejoindre devant sa propre cheminée.

-Oui, j'ai été congédiée …

-Congédiée ?

Je raconte à Judy la scène de la salle de bain.

-Hmm, c'est son charme qui opère … déclare-t-elle d'un ton expert.

-Ouais … C'est comme si je n'existais plus … Elle n'en a que pour lui ! Dès que j'arrive pour jouer avec elle, ou lui faire prendre son repas c'est toujours la même chose « Non. Papa. »  
Je soupire.

-Les moldus n'ont pas un truc pour expliquer ça ? Les filles et leur père, les fils et leur mère, tu sais ? cherche Judy.  
-Elle est un peu jeune pour faire un complexe d'Œdipe …  
-Hmm …  
-Si je mourrais maintenant, elle ne se rappellerai même pas de moi …  
En m'écoutant, je me rends compte à quel point je suis amère.

\- … pourtant c'est moi qui me suis occupé d'elle pendant tout ce temps. Il n'était pas là. Et à la seconde où il arrive, Pouf ! Je disparais.

-Tu exagères un peu non ?

-Mais viens ! Viens à la maison pour les vacances et tu verras !

-Elle n'aura d'yeux que pour moi ! s'exclame Judy en souriant.

-Pendant cinq minutes peut-être, après tu verras, elle te poussera en disant « Papa » … je réponds, en baissant la voix.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

-Oh … il a toujours son petit air satisfait. Il ne fait même plus semblant d'être gêné ! Et puis, tu verrais son regard à chaque fois qu'elle dit « papa » …  
-Et … entre vous ?

Je vois bien qu'elle se retient de poser la question chaque fois que nous nous parlons via les cheminées. C'est un sujet sensible. Judy était déjà arrivée aux Etats Unis quand Peter a été démasqué…

-Toujours pareil. C'est-à-dire rien …

-Rien du tout ?

-Il est toujours aussi exécrable avec moi en tout cas.

-A ce point ?  
-L'autre jour, ils ont fait un article complet sur moi dans Sorcière Hebdo. 10 raisons de détester Héléna McKinnon … Il était mort de rire.

-Tu plaisantes ! J'espère que tu les as attaqués en diffamation ! Et que tu lui as lancé ce torchon au visage!

-Non … je ne veux pas m'abaisser à ça ! -Comment ça se fait que tu reçois encore cette feuille de chou, d'ailleurs ?

-Ils envoient des exemplaires gratuits à Sirius depuis qu'il leur a accordé une interview. Ils avaient appelé ça : Séduire Sirius Black en 10 leçons. Je crois.

Judy ouvre des yeux ronds.

-C'est complètement fou ! ça fait quoi ? 3 mois qu'il a été publiquement innocenté? Ils ne passent toujours pas à autre chose ?

-Il y a eu une période creuse mais avec le procès qui approche … Certains journalistes se sont ré-installés sur le trottoir …

-Non !  
-Si ! Mes voisines pensent que Sirius est un genre de rock star … Et il ne fait rien pour les détromper ! Miss Parfaite est sous le charme : elle vient tous les deux jours pour nous apporter des trucs à manger ou proposer de garder Sélène.

-Quelle plaie !

-Et encore ! Je ne t'ai pas raconté la fois où …

J'ouvre enfin les vannes, et raconte à Judy tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes parlées. Ça fait un bien fou. Et surtout, ça m'évite d'avoir le temps de penser à la situation.

Après la capture de Peter et les premiers entretiens avec le ministère, Sirius a été admis à Sainte Mangouste pendant presque 2 semaines. Mes remèdes s'étaient montrés efficaces, mais ils n'étaient pas suffisants pour éviter une rechute encore plus sévère. Azkaban s'était montré cruel.

Sélène et moi étions venues rendre visite à Sirius chaque jour. Bien sûr, il profitait de ces courts moments pour s'occuper d'elle, alors, nous ne parlions pas beaucoup. En fait, nous ne parlions pas du tout.

Je pensais que ce malaise se dissiperait quand Sirius rentrerait à la maison. Mais il a augmenté. Les quelques reproches que Sirius m'avait fait pendant sa période de clandestinité semblait avoir pris de l'ampleur pendant son séjour à Sainte Mangouste. Il avait ruminé sa rancœur pendant les périodes de solitude. Elle avait besoin d'un coupable, de quelqu'un à blâmer pour tout ce temps perdu. Comme Peter était déjà derrière les barreaux, c'est contre moi qu'elle s'est dirigée.

Moi, sa fiancée, qui n'avait rien tenté pour prouver son innocence. Pire, qui s'était laissé convaincre de sa culpabilité. Il aurait pu me pardonner le premier acte d'accusation : après tout, je risquais moi aussi d'être envoyée à Azkaban si on me croyait être sa complice en le défendant. Et je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Pour Sélène. Mais je m'étais montrée faible en reconnaissant que oui, peut-être, les preuves contre lui étaient suffisamment convaincantes. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour protéger Sélène que je ne l'avais pas défendu, et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter.

Au début, c'était seulement de petites remarques chuchotées. Puis, progressivement, il s'opposait ouvertement à moi. Aucune de mes décisions n'était la bonne. J'étais trop sévère avec Sélène et le lendemain, pas assez. Il utilisait chaque occasion pour me contredire.

Jusqu'à cette dispute plus importante que les autres. Je n'avais jamais vu Sirius autant en colère. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi furieuse. C'était après la première interview officielle que Sirius a accordée. J'étais tombé dessus le lendemain, en ouvrant le journal. Il parlait de toute l'affaire, depuis le lancement du Fidelitas où il avait eu l'idée de changer sa place avec Peter, jusqu'à son incarcération, et enfin son évasion d'Azkaban. Il avait aussi parlé de moi. Et c'est en lisant cet article que j'ai découvert à quel point il m'en voulait.

J'étais décrite comme celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur, une première fois quand il s'était séparé de moi pour me protéger, et la seconde quand il avait compris que je n'avais rien fait pour le libérer de sa prison. Il m'a juré que le journaliste en avait rajouté mais j'étais trop en colère. Surtout lorsque j'ai lu le passage qui me représentait comme une personne froide, distante. Une ex-cracmol qui lui devait tout. Pas assez sociable pour se faire des amis. Pas assez humaine pour pleurer à l'enterrement de sa famille.

Tout ça était faux bien sûr, mais c'était plus vendeur.  
Sirius n'avais pas dit toutes ces choses, en tout cas pas en ces termes, mais il avait participé à leur écriture. C'était après leur entrevue que le journaliste avait choisi de parler de moi en comme ça. C'était Sirius qui lui avait dépeint un portrait aussi glacial de moi.

Après cette dispute, nous avons recommencé à nous ignorer. Puis, après quelques temps, il a décidé de prendre cet air railleur et moqueur qu'il ne quittait presque jamais lorsqu'il était adolescent. Lorsqu'il faisait ses mauvais coups avec James. J'étais désormais sa cible.

 **.o.o.o.**

-Héléna ?

-Hmm ?

-ça t'embêterait de garder Sélène ce soir ? Je dois sortir.  
-ça ne m'embête jamais, je suis sa mère, je réponds, en lui servant mon sourire le plus hypocrite possible.

Son sourire en réponse ne masque rien de son agacement. Mais nous ne pouvons rien dire ouvertement : Sélène est là, jouant sur son tapis au milieu du salon. Je lève la tête de mon livre. Effectivement, Sirius est particulièrement bien habillé.

-C'est gentil à toi !

L'ironie transpire à chacun de ses mots.

-Et on peut savoir où tu es joignable ? je demande en reprenant ma lecture. Enfin, en faisant semblant de reprendre ma lecture : je fais quand même l'effort de parcourir les lignes de mes yeux.

-Oh, je ne sais pas. A Londres je suppose. C'est Susie qui a choisi le restaurant.

Mes yeux se fixent tout à coup mais je ne laisse rien paraitre. Pourtant, je jurerai que mon coeur a loupé un ou deux battements. Qu'une sueur froide a glacé mon dos.

-Tu comptes sortir par devant ?

J'entends le bruit de ses pas qui s'approchent. Il se penche pour embrasser Sélène puis s'arrête devant moi. Je lève les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que tu en penses?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, cherchant le piège.

-Et bien, Susie habite juste en face. Ce serait le chemin le plus rapide. Mais tous les journalistes sont là, dehors. Et, quelques jours avant le procès, je ne sais pas comment ils pourraient interpréter ta … soirée.

-Hmm …  
Il a l'air songeur.

-Heureusement qu'on a prévu de se retrouver directement sur place alors. Je vais pouvoir transplaner.  
Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il se penche vers moi et embrasse ma joue, dans une ultime provocation. Mais quel … !

-Bonne soirée ! lance-t-il en sortant vers le jardin.

Je ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, et reprend ma lecture furieuse contre moi-même.

J'ai rougi.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera pendant les vacances.

Et il devrait se présenter sous un POV différent ...

A bientôt !


	32. Chapter 32 De l'autre côté du miroir

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tout le monde ! Merci à Gilgalad Swiftblade, Shiriliz, slash nono et les deux guest (Guest et Seena) pour leurs reviews ! :) Le dernier chapitre ne vous a pas laissé indifférentes ;) J'ai donc légèrement changé mes plans en publiant un POV Sirius cette semaine ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que l'intervention d'un certain personnage vous soulagera un peu !

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

 **De l'autre côté du miroir**

 **POV Sirius**

Dehors, la foule s'agite. Héléna doit être en train de se garer. Je m'approche de la fenêtre, caché derrière les rideaux : elles sont là, dehors. Héléna arrive à prendre Sélène dans ses bras et à attraper tous ses sacs en même temps. Elle cache même le visage de la petite. Elle remonte le trottoir à toute allure, pousse la clôture du genou et poursuit son chemin, sans s'arrêter. Les journalistes continuent de hurler leurs questions.

La porte d'entrée claque.

 _Elle_ est là.

Je sors de la chambre et traverse le couloir sans bruit.

Sélène applaudit. Héléna soupire.  
Puis plus rien. Le silence. Je reste en haut des marches, sans bouger. Tout à coup, Sélène fait tomber une tour de cubes et Héléna se lève. Je vois son ombre passer.

Je descends les marches, sans me soucier du bruit. Je m'arrête et regarde Sélène. Elle est tellement concentrée sur ses cubes qu'elle ne me voit même pas. Je continue et rejoint Héléna dans la cuisine.

Elle me fait face, l'air méfiant. Je me remets les cheveux en place, comme chaque fois que je suis nerveux. ça donne l'illusion que je ne le suis pas. Malgré le froid qu'il fait en ce moment, elle ne porte qu'une chemise ample, fine. Je la fixe.  
Depuis quelques semaines, c'est presque devenu un jeu : qui détournera le regard en premier ? Je sais que ça l'agace. Que ça l'énerve. Moi, ça me plait. ça me donne une excuse pour la regarder. En dehors de ces moments, elle ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire. Elle pense que je me moque d'elle.

La bouilloire se met à siffler. Elle brise le contact.

\- Alors, ce bain de foule ? Tu as apprécié ? je demande.

J'ai envie de l'embêter. Ce n'est pas méchant, mais ça peut dégénérer à tout instant : elle _le_ supporte de moins en moins.

\- Pas autant que toi ! lance-t-elle, sans me regarder.

Regarde moi. Sinon, _il_ va venir.

 _Lui_ , l' _autre_ en moi, le chien, l'animagus qui a repris le dessus à Azkaban. C'est grâce à ça que je ne suis pas devenu fou.

Je passais la plupart de mon temps dans mon corps de chien. Héléna ne le sait pas bien sûr. Comme elle n'a jamais su que j'utilisais ce procédé pendant notre séparation, bien avant d'être incarcéré à Azkaban. Le seul qui le savait, c'était James. Combien de fois m'avait-il retrouvé, complètement sonné, les pattes pleins de boues, les poils pleins de puces, la gueule en sang après avoir passé la nuit à errer. Pour oublier. Il a emporté mon secret dans la tombe.

C'est en le laissant prendre la place, prendre le contrôle, que j'ai été un adolescent exécrable. C'est en l'accueillant à bras ouvert pendant 2 ans que je suis redevenu celui que j'étais. Un gamin insupportable, hautain, moqueur, méchant.

J'ai trop réfléchi. Je _l'_ ai réveillé. _Le chien_ est là.  
-Il me semblait qu'on avait décidé de laisser Sélène à l'écart de tout ça.

Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une attaque. Sortie de nulle part, comme un coup de fouet.

Nous nous disputons. Bien sûr.  
Elle gagne. Elle s'en va.

 **.o.o.o.**

\- Salut Remus.

\- Sirius.

Nous avons encore du mal, mais je sais que tout sera bientôt comme avant. Je l'ai revu pour la première fois il y a quelques semaines et j'ai été surpris autant que lui. Nous avons tous les deux pris un coup de vieux. Mais moi, je suis allé à Azkaban.

Ses cheveux sont déjà parsemés de blanc et ses cernes sont toujours là, juste plus creusées et plus foncées que dans mes souvenirs.

Il se penche vers Sélène, mais elle s'est assoupie.

\- Oh, elle dort ?

\- Oui, elle a fermé les yeux dès que je l'ai mise dans la poussette. ça a un effet radical sur elle.

\- Je vois ça… Héléna … ?  
\- Elle est partie travailler à la boutique. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit …  
\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer …  
\- Je _sais_ qu'elle le voit !

Atkinson. « Liam ». Celui qui a osé tenter sa chance, par deux fois.

\- C'est ridicule !

\- Je suis passé à la boutique un jour où elle était censée y travailler. Et devine quoi ? Elle n'y était pas !  
\- Tu es entré ?

\- Non …  
\- Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait engagé quelqu'un pour la vente … soupire-t-il. Elle était sûrement dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Hmph …

Nous marchons quelques minutes sans rien dire. Je respire fort. Pour me calmer. _L'autre_ rode. Je pourrais presque le voir faire les cent pas, à la recherche d'une victime. Mais Remus est un loup. Bizarrement, ça m'apaise. ça l'apaise aussi.

\- Tu as du nouveau ? Pour Harry ?

Le mot magique. Harry.

\- Je vais le voir la semaine prochaine… je chuchote presque, je n'arrive pas à le croire moi-même.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Remus.  
\- ça a pris du temps … J'ai dû en parler à Dumbledore. A vrai dire, je l'ai harcelé. Il dit que que c'est important pour Harry de rester dans la famille de Lily mais il ne veut pas m'en dire plus. Du moment que je peux aller le voir, ça me va pour l'instant.  
\- Tu me diras comment il va ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Et si ça se passe bien, tu pourrais venir avec moi la prochaine fois. Peut être même que je pourrai l'emmener en balade … Il jouerait avec Sélène.

\- Ce serait bien …  
\- Oui.

Encore le silence. Mais Remus n'en a pas finit.

\- Tu en as parlé à Héléna ?

\- Non …  
\- Est-ce que vous parlez au moins ?  
Dans le mille.

\- On se dispute. Parfois.

\- Sirius …

\- Quoi ?

\- Je croyais que tu allais faire des efforts !  
\- Mais j'essaie ! J'essaie, vraiment.

Remus s'arrête. Avec ses sourcils levés et son air sceptique, il sait. Il sait que je mens. Les yeux du loup me fixent.

\- A chaque fois que … Je… Raah ! Laisse tomber !

Je serre les poignées de la poussette si fort que mes jointures deviennent blanches.

\- Non, vas-y.

Je me sens obligé d'obéir.  
\- J'ai _envie_ de tout oublier ! De lui dire que je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Et après je la vois, en train de mener sa petite vie normale. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et je ne le supporte pas.

\- Pourtant, elle a raison. Il faut mener une petite vie normale. On le doit. Tous. Mais …  
\- Sirius. Il faut passer à autre chose. Tu es dehors maintenant, tu as ce que tu voulais.

\- …  
\- Tu l'aimes encore ?

\- Evidemment ! Ce ne serait pas si compliqué sinon. Je serais déjà parti de chez elle depuis longtemps …

Je l'ai dit, à voix haute. Je ne me l'étais pas avoué mais c'est une évidence. Malgré tout, je l'aime.

\- Tu as déjà de la chance qu'elle ne t'ai pas fichu dehors, me fait remarquer Remus.

Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. ça faisait longtemps. Cela arrache même un sourire à Remus.

\- Tu as raison, c'est même un miracle.

\- Ou qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de te tuer dans ton sommeil.

\- Hmm … Héléna n'est pas du genre à agir en traitre. Elle ferait ça en plein jour, j'affirme.

\- Sérieusement, comment ça se fait ? finit par demander Remus, après que nous ayons imaginé les divers moyens qu'Héléna pourrait employer pour mettre fin à mes jours.

\- On a passé une sorte d'accord. Pour Sélène. On était tous les deux d'avis que c'était mieux pour elle de vivre enfin avec ses deux parents. Qu'elle s'habitue à moi. Bien sûr, c'était avant la « guerre froide ». On fait tout pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien mais, elle grandit.

Je jette un oeil par dessus le toit de la poussette : elle dort toujours. Au moins, elle aura fait une bonne sieste.

\- Et elle va finir par se rendre compte qu'il y a un problème, déduit Remus.

\- Et notre accord n'aura plus lieu d' être. A quoi bon vivre avec ses deux parents si c'est pour les voir se disputer sans arrêt, j'ajoute, amer.

Bien sûr, ça me fait penser à mes vieux. J'étais à peine plus âgé que Sélène et ils passaient leur temps à se hurler dessus. Enfin, c'était surtout la harpie qui criait.

\- Bref, Héléna va finir par me mettre dehors.

\- Alors il faut que tu fasses des efforts !

\- Je … Tu te rends comptes à quel point c'est dur ? A Azkaban, je pensais à elle, à son visage … et maintenant que je suis revenu, qu'elle est là, en face de moi, je …  
\- Tu devrais remercier le ciel ! Tu devrais te mettre à genoux et remercier le ciel d'avoir une telle chance !

Je m'arrête surpris. Remus, qui ne hausse jamais le ton, semble sur le point de me passer un savon. En tout cas, il a l'air exaspéré.

\- Tu as réussi à t'échapper d'Azkaban, tu as pu prouver ton innocence, tu as retrouvé la femme que tu aimes, et, oh! bonus! vous avez même une petite fille qui est ton portrait craché! Tu t'apprêtes même à retrouver Harry ! Alors, par pitié, arrête de te chercher des problèmes et de te comporter comme un sale c** !

\- Mais je ne cherche pas les problèmes ! Ils sont là, dans ma tête !

\- Quoi ? tu es devenu cinglé peut-être ?

\- Peut-être, oui ! Azkaban est toujours là ! J'entends toujours les cris des autres la nuit … Je sens toujours le froid dans mes os, la faim dans mon ventre. La détresse dans mon esprit.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'énerves ! Parce que le remède à tout ça, tu l'as à portée de main ! C'est Héléna ! Et tu le sais !

\- Je …  
\- Non ! ça suffit ! _Elle_ est là, _Sélène_ est là ! Alors oui, elle a cru pendant un moment que tu étais peut être coupable, mais qu'est ce que tu en sais vraiment ? Est ce qu'à sa place, tu ne te serais pas laissé convaincre aussi ? Et puis, c'est elle qui t'a recueilli, elle qui t'a soigné, elle qui a retrouvé Peter ! C'est grâce à _elle_ qu'il est enfermé à Azkaban !

Plusieurs personnes dans le parc se sont arrêtées pour nous dévisager. Remus semble s'en rendre compte et a l'air tout à coup surpris, comme s'il s'était écouté parler pendant tout ce temps. Je n'ose plus rien dire. Parce que je le sais au fond de moi. Il a raison.

 **.o.o.o.**

Héléna discute avec sa fameuse copine des Etats Unis. Il parait que je l'ai déjà vu. Sélène voulait absolument que ce soit moi qui lui mette son pyjama.

J'ai fait des efforts depuis ma dernière conversation avec Remus mais je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en soit aperçu.

J'ai été serviable. Je n'ai fait aucune remarque. Je n'ai pas fait semblant d'aller voir Susie, la voisine. En passant devant l'escalier pour aller mettre Sélène au lit, je l'entends discuter devant la cheminée.

« - Rien du tout ? demande la fille.

\- Il est toujours aussi exécrable avec moi en tout cas, affirme Héléna.

\- A ce point ?

\- L'autre jour, ils ont fait un article complet sur moi dans Sorcière Hebdo. 10 raisons de détester Héléna McKinnon … Il était mort de rire. »

Je serre les lèvres. Oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Mais honnêtement, l'article était tellement ridicule que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. « Raison numéro 8 : Sa coupe de cheveux, inexistante. »  
Sérieusement ?

 **.o.o.o.**

\- Héléna ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- ça t'embêterait de garder Sélène ce soir ? Je dois sortir.

Je suis poli. Je suis calme. L'image de Remus en train de me sermonner est gravée dans mon cerveau.

\- ça ne m'embête jamais, je suis sa mère, elle répond, avec un sourire faux.

 _Il_ est réveillé. _ll_ est énervé. Je lui rend le même sourire. Sélène est là, jouant sur son tapis au milieu du salon.

\- C'est gentil à toi ! je réponds quand même.

-Et on peut savoir où tu es joignable ? elle demande, en reprenant sa lecture.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Elle essaie d'avoir l'air désintéressée, mais elle ne l'est pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre :

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. A Londres je suppose. C'est Susie qui a choisi le restaurant.

Je me gifflerai.

\- Tu comptes sortir par devant ? finit-elle par répondre, après un court moment.

Je m'approche, regrettant déjà ce que j'ai dit. Je me penche pour embrasser Sélène puis m'arrête devant elle. Elle me regarde.

\- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que tu en penses? je demande.

\- Et bien, Susie habite juste en face. Ce serait le chemin le plus rapide. Mais tous les journalistes sont là, dehors. Et, quelques jours avant le procès, je ne sais pas comment ils pourraient interpréter ta … soirée.  
\- Hmm …

C'est presque comme si j'assistais à la scène, sans rien contrôler. Je m'entends presque répondre :

\- Heureusement qu'on a prévu de se retrouver directement sur place alors. Je vais pouvoir transplaner.

Sans pouvoir résister et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, je me penche sur elle, et l'embrasse sur la joue. Une récompense non méritée. Je m'éloigne et je sors, en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

 **.o.o.o.**

\- C'est pour moi que tu t'habilles comme ça ? demande Remus en haussant les sourcils, quelques heures plus tard.  
\- Non, désolé ! Je suis passé voir le ministre.

\- Le ministre de la Magie ? s'étonne-t-il.  
\- Oui, tu en connais un autre ?

\- …  
\- Désolé. ça m'a stressé. Du coup, j'ai encore fait n'importe quoi avec Héléna. Mais je m'excuserai demain.

\- ...

\- De vraies excuses ! C'est promis !

\- Oui … Alors, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

\- Oh, pas grand chose. Il voulait me parler du procès de Peter. Mais il ne m'a rien dit de nouveau.  
\- Hmm, je vois.

\- Héléna travaille à la boutique demain. Tu pourrais passer à la maison, il fait trop froid pour que je continue à emmener Sélène dehors aussi longtemps.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui ! Et puis, je parlerai de toi à Héléna bientôt.

\- Elle ne sait toujours rien ? Non …

\- Tu sais que j'ai agi comme un lâche avec elle. Elle ne me pardonnera pas si facilement …

 **.o.o.o.**

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Héléna est rentrée plus tôt. Evidemment. Elle a l'air livide, furieuse.

Je me lève, et file vers elle en vitesse.

\- J'ai revu Remus cette semaine et …  
\- Alors c'est ça que tu allais faire tous les soirs ? demande t-elle du tac au tac.  
Démasqué. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui en parler.

\- Je … Ce n'est pas le problème ! Remus et moi nous avons parlés et …

\- Je veux qu'il parte. Maintenant.

\- Héléna, écoute …  
\- Non ! Je veux qu'il parte !

Nous nous regardons un long moment. Je vois ses lèvres serrées, sa peau blême, ses poings crispés. Comme si elle allait faire une crise. Comme si sa magie allait exploser tout à coup. Comme lorsque ses parents sont morts.

Remus se lève et rassemble ses affaires. Il sort rapidement, sans bruit.

Héléna ne bouge pas. Moi non plus.

\- Je veux que tu partes, finit-elle par dire.

\- Héléna …  
\- Vas t-en !

Une ampoule explose. La lampe posée sur le guéridon de l'entrée vole à travers la pièce et vient s'écraser contre le mur. Elle ferme les yeux. Inspire, expire. J'ai déjà vu ça plusieurs fois. Je fais la seule chose qui arrivait à la calmer. Pour la première fois depuis des mois.  
Je la prends dans mes bras.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà ! J'essaie de poster la suite avant la fin des vacances ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)


	33. Chapter 33 Fév 1985 Tout oublier

**Note de l'auteur :** 10000 vues ! Merci beaucoup :)

Et merci plus particulièrement à Lea44C, slash nono, lola et Shiriliz pour leurs reviews. Lola, je n'ai pas pu te répondre comme tu n'as pas de compte mais je te remercie pour ces beaux compliments ! Je suis ravie que la fiction te plaise et j'espère que cela continuera. C'est vrai que l'histoire a commencé assez rapidement mais, sachant ce qui allait leur arriver par la suite, je ne voulais pas être trop cruelle en les faisant attendre trop longtemps ;)

Je n'avais pas non plus pu répondre à Seena qui a posté une review sur le dernier chapitre, je le fais donc ici ! Merci pour ta review! j'ai un peu hésité à l'accepter en modération à cause du petit mot auquel il aurait peut être fallu mettre des * ! ;) enfin, je peux comprendre que le chapitre 31 et les réactions de Sirius étaient agaçantes. Merci également au Guest du chapitre 31, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite :)

Petite information importante au passage : cette histoire n'est pas très loin de la fin ... Et oui, c'est triste pour moi de l'admettre, mais la fin est proche. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fiction et celles qui ont laissé toutes ces reviews qui m'ont aidé à continuer.

Je pense néanmoins écrire quelques chapitre bonus alors, si vous avez des souhaits à formuler ou des questions à poser, n'hésitez pas ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

 **Tout oublier**

J'ai passé toute ma journée à la boutique, discrètement bien sûr, pour que les nouvelles fans de Sirius ne me voient pas, et je viens de rentrer à la maison. Sélène joue sur son tapis aux pieds de Sirius. A ses côtés, une personne que je n'ai pas revu depuis des années. Dont je n'ai même pas eu de nouvelles malgré toutes les lettres que je lui ai envoyé. Une personne qui m'a laissé tomber au pire moment. Remus Lupin. Sirius se lève et se dirige immédiatement vers moi. Après tout, il me connait bien : il doit voir à mon visage que je ne suis pas contente. Pas du tout.

\- J'ai revu Remus cette semaine et …  
\- Alors c'est ça que tu allais faire tous les soirs ?

Il a l'air embêté : j'ai débusqué son stupide mensonge à propos d'une prétendue nouvelle conquête.

\- Je … Ce n'est pas le problème ! Remus et moi avons parlé et …  
\- Je veux qu'il parte. Maintenant.

\- Héléna, écoute …  
\- Non ! Je veux qu'il parte !

Sirius et moi nous affrontons du regard pendant que Remus se lève et rassemble ses affaires, disant sûrement à Sirius que ça ne fait rien. Mon sang bat tellement fort dans mes tempes que je ne l'entends pas. Je ne le vois même pas. Je ne vois que les yeux gris de Sirius qui tourne à l'orage. Il me jauge. Et rapidement, il sait que je serais inflexible. Mon côté « tête de mule » comme disait Marlène.

\- Je veux que tu partes.  
Je ne reconnais pas ma voix, froide, implacable. Sirius aussi a l'air surpris.

\- Héléna …  
\- Vas t-en !

Une ampoule explose au-dessus de nous. La lampe posée sur le guéridon de l'entrée vole à travers la pièce et vient s'écraser contre le mur.

Je la sens. La magie coule dans mes veines et le flot est trop dense, trop rapide. Ma peau me pique, me brûle, comme une réaction allergique. Mon coeur bat plus vite sous l'effort pour contenir la magie. Ne pas la laisser déborder, ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Je ne connais qu'une seule technique.

\- Respire … Lentement … murmure Sirius.  
C'est seulement maintenant que je sens ses bras autour de moi. Mes mains sont crispées dans son dos. Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Comme à une ancre dans la réalité.

Je respire. Souffler, expirer. Souffler, expirer.

\- Mama ?

Sélène.

\- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas …

Ma peau ne brûle plus. Mes mains ne tremblent plus. J'entends et je vois à nouveau. Et je sens. L'odeur de Sirius. La peau de Sirius.  
La trahison de Sirius.

\- C'est bon. Je … ça va.

Je me force à m'écarter de lui. A regret, mais je le fais. Je jette un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et fais un sourire à Sélène. Heureusement, elle n'a rien … Je n'aurais pas supporté de lui avoir fais du mal pendant une crise.

\- ça va, je répète. J'ai appris à contrôler toute seule.

Il hoche la tête, enfonce ses mains dans ses poches alors que je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Comme si nous ne savions plus quoi faire de nos bras une fois séparés.

\- ça t'ai arrivé souvent depuis …

\- Quelques fois. Mais ça n'était plus arrivé depuis la naissance de Sélène.

\- Tu veux dire que c' est arrivé quand tu étais enceinte ?  
\- Oui. Trois fois.

\- Oh.  
\- Je me suis même évanouie une fois mais je ne suis pas tombée sur le ventre heureusement.

\- A ce point ? demande-t-il, étonné. Nous allons nous asseoir sur le canapé, près de Sélène qui à recommencer à jouer. Apparemment, elle raconte une histoire à ses poupées.

\- Oui. Je ne me servais pas assez de ma baguette. C'est comme si toute la magie que je n'utilise pas s'accumule et, dès que je me laisse aller, elle en profite pour essayer de sortir. Combiné à la magie de Sélène, les crises étaient encore plus violentes …  
\- Elle était si précoce que ça ? demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, je réponds en souriant. Et quelques semaines après sa naissance, elle arrivait déjà à faire voler jusqu'à elle ses peluches préférées. J'avais du mal à la retrouver au milieu de tous les ours et les lapins.

\- J'imagine …

Nous ne disons rien pendant quelques minutes, les yeux fixés sur Sélène. Je profite de ces quelques instants de calme. Le calme avant la tempête.

\- Alors, Remus hein?

Sirius se tend à côté de moi.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé il y a quelques semaines.

\- Tu l'as cherché alors?

\- Oui.

\- Tu voulais le revoir.  
\- Oui. C'est mon ami …  
Son ami.

\- Il n'a pas dû te dire que …  
\- Que tu lui avais écris et qu'il n'avait jamais répondu ? Si, il me l'a dit.

\- Même quand je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de lui ? Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte?

\- Oui.

La colère remonte. Pas la magie, heureusement. Juste la colère, et le sentiment d'injustice.

\- Alors, lui, tu lui pardonnes et pas à moi ?

\- Il …  
\- Il t'a cru coupable ! Il est parti du jour au lendemain sans rien dire ! Sans me prévenir ! Il n'est même pas venu me voir quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Si Judy n'avait pas été là, je me serais retrouvée toute seule !  
Sélène a arrêté de jouer et nous dévisage.

\- Je vais aller la coucher, ensuite on parlera, déclare Sirius.

 **.o.o.o.**

Je ne sais pas comment cette discussion a pu dégénérer à ce point. Pourtant c'est le cas.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui m'énerve le plus ? Ton hypocrisie !

\- Moi, je suis hypocrite ?

\- Oui, toi ! Tu pardonnes Remus de t'avoir cru coupable et d'avoir disparu et moi, moi non !

\- Son père est tombé malade ! Il devait s'en occuper !  
\- Et ça l'empêchait de répondre au courrier ? De chercher des preuves de ton innocence ?

\- Moi aussi, je l'ai cru coupable ! Un point partout. Ce serait ça l'hypocrisie ! Lui reprocher ce que j'ai fait moi-même !

\- J'hallucine.

Au même instant, la sonnette retentit. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, mais je vais quand même ouvrir après avoir vérifier qui a sonné. Susie.

\- Oh, bonsoir Héléna … Je me demandais si … enfin, si Sirius était là ?  
J'hausse les sourcils, surprise. Je sais que Sirius a exagéré en disant sortir de temps en temps avec Susie : en fait il voyait Remus la plupart du temps. Pourtant, elle est là. Certains de leurs rendez-vous ont dû réellement se produire alors ...

\- Oui …  
\- Bonsoir Susie.  
Il apparait derrière moi soudainement. Au moins, il a la décence d'avoir l'air gêné.

\- Bonsoir …murmure Susie, rougissante.

\- Et bien ? je demande.

J'incarne la mégère à la perfection. Mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir me disputer sans être interrompue toutes les cinq minutes.

\- Euh … en fait je …

\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que tu as quelques minutes, Sirius ? demande-t-elle en s'écartant sur le côté, pour ne pas avoir à me regarder.  
\- Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas le meilleur moment. Est-ce qu'on peut parler demain ?

\- Oui …

Elle repart vers sa maison, de l'autre côté de la rue. Je laisse la porte claquer et, après avoir lancé un long regard glacial à Sirius, je pars vers la cuisine.

\- Héléna … soupire-t-il. Attends !  
\- Quoi encore ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir tout de suite ? Cette conversation est terminée de toute façon !  
Je déplace des objets plus que je ne range, pour me donner une contenance.

\- Ah bon ? Il me semblait qu'on était en plein dedans pourtant.

Je soupire.

\- On ne sera jamais d'accord. Tu as pardonné à Remus, pas à moi. Et ça me rend malade !  
\- Mais je t'ai pardonné !  
\- Oh, vraiment ? C'est drôle parce que, comme tu te comportes comme un vrai abruti avec moi, on ne dirait vraiment pas !

J'attrape le sac poubelle si violemment qu'il manque de se déchirer et prend le petit bac à verre si fort que les bouteilles et les petits pots s'entrechoquent. J'ouvre grand la porte de la cuisine et me dirige vers le trottoir, vide. Il fait déjà presque nuit, les lampadaires fonctionnent à peine, et je prie pour ne pas me tordre la cheville sur le chemin irrégulier. J'entends Sirius me suivre.

\- Très bien ! Je peux aussi partir de cette maison si tu préfères ?  
\- Mais vas-y, je t'en prie ! La porte est grande ouverte ! D'ailleurs, celle de Susie est de l'autre côté de la rue ! je m'exclame en pointant la maison avec mon sac poubelle, avant de le jeter avec force dans le conteneur.

Un sourire ironique vient se plaquer sur son visage. Je le sens, je le sais, c'est le moment où il devient mauvais. Où son mauvais côté se montre.

\- C'est vrai, tiens. Et puis, ce sera tout près pour que tu puisses rendre visite à Sélène …

\- Pardon ?! Il est hors de question que tu partes avec elle !

\- Mais, je te rappelle que le Ministre m'en doit une … insinue-t-il, mielleux.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça …  
Je murmure presque, choquée, impuissante. Il marche jusqu'à moi, et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, Héléna.

Je manque de laisser tomber le bac à verre. Il poursuit son chemin, justement vers l'autre côté de la rue. Je dois le suivre pour aller jusqu'au grand bac à verre de ma rue et commence à traverser la chaussée.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ?  
\- A ton avis ? me répond t-il sans même se retourner.

Pourtant, il ne s'arrête pas devant chez Susie. Je m'arrête au milieu de la rue, furieuse.

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Un mouvement sur ma droite détourne mon attention. Je vois les phares d'une voiture se rapprocher. Trop près, trop proches. Trop près pour que j'ai le temps de bouger. Trop proches pour que j'ai le temps de l'éviter.

 **.o.o.o.**

 **POV Sirius**

Je faisais des efforts. J'ai dit à Héléna que je l'avais pardonné. En fait, je voulais même lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner, que je m'étais comporté comme un abruti, que je l'aimais. Mais c'est elle qui m'a traité d'abruti et, sur le moment, ça a tout changé. Mes vieux démons sont revenus et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Je m'approchais du grand conteneur en verre pour lui tenir le couvercle quand j'ai entendu le bruit des freins et la gomme des pneus s'imprimer sur la route. Quand je me suis retourné, elle était allongée par terre, le babyphone dépassant toujours de sa poche, et ses cheveux cachant son visage.

Et maintenant elle est là, dans ce lit d'hôpital. Les guérisseurs ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, il ne reste plus rien à faire qu'attendre. Alors j'attends. Je me repasse le film de mes erreurs et j'attends qu'elle se réveille.

 **.o.o.**

\- Il y a du nouveau ?

\- Non rien …

Remus se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du mien.

\- Et Sélène ?

\- Elle réclame Héléna tous les jours. C'est sa copine Judy qui s'en occupe. Elle est revenue des Etats Unis dès que je lui ai appris la nouvelle.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle va se réveiller.

\- J'espère …

 **.o.o.**  
 **POV Héléna**

J'ai l'impression de flotter. Que mon corps ne pèse plus rien. Je ne vois rien mais ça ne fait rien, je ressens. Maman me tiens la main …

.o.o.

J'ai mal. Mes jambes me font mal. Mon corps est lourd. Si lourd que je ne peux même pas soulever les paupières. J'ai tellement sommeil.

.o.o.

Mon esprit est enfin clair. Je n'ai plus cette sensation d'être dans le brouillard. J'ai toujours mal, mais tant que je n'essaie pas de bouger, tout va bien. J'ai un peu froid, sauf à ma main gauche. J'ouvre les yeux. Je cligne des paupières, le temps de m'habituer à la lumière. Je suis dans une chambre que je ne connais pas. En tournant la tête, je _le_ vois. Enfin, je vois ses cheveux. Ses beaux cheveux bruns. Il s'est endormi sur la couverture, tenant ma main entre les siennes.

\- Sirius ?

\- …  
\- Sirius ?  
\- Hmm ? Oh, Héléna ! Tu es réveillée !

Il se frotte les yeux, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

\- ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?  
\- Plusieurs jours … Héléna, je voulais te dire …

Je l'embrasse avant qu'il termine sa phrase. Je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes, glisse ma main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas bien ce qu'il s'est passé mais, ça aurait été dommage de mourir juste après que tu m'aies demandé de t'épouser !

 **.o.o.**

 **POV Sirius**

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle a perdu la mémoire ?

Le guérisseur en face de moi croise les doigts sur ses dossiers, l'air mal à l'aise, mais néanmoins professionnel.

\- Pas complètement, non. Mais en partie. Après lui avoir posé quelques questions, il semblerait que Mademoiselle McKinnon pense avoir 20 ans. Elle a d'ailleurs demandé quand ses parents et sa soeur viendraient lui rendre visite …  
\- Vous voulez dire qu'il va falloir lui apprendre leurs morts ? Une deuxième fois ?

\- Non. Je pense qu'il faut éviter à tout prix un rappel violent. Le mieux serait que la mémoire lui revienne naturellement. Et pas qu'on lui en parle.

\- Mais si elle pense avoir 20 ans, ça veut qu'elle a oublié Sélène aussi !

\- Malheureusement. En revanche, la venue au monde de Sélène constitue un élément positif dans ses souvenirs. Je pense qu'il faudrait l'amener à se rappeler sa fille, et le reste viendra. Mais en douceur. C'est pourquoi je n'autorise aucune visite, en dehors de la vôtre.

\- Héléna et moi, nous ne sommes plus exactement …  
\- Elle pense que vous êtes toujours fiancés. Il faut que vous jouiez le jeu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle …

* * *

EDIT 8 février = Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas abandonné la fiction ! Je n'ai pas eu suffisamment de temps à lui consacrer depuis le post du dernier chapitre et, comme la fin approche, je veux avoir le temps de faire les choses bien ;) J'espère poster la suite courant février !

EDIT : oups, je m'étais trompé ! Héléna venait d'avoir 20 ans, et pas 19, au moment de la demande en mariage ! ;)


	34. Chapter 34 Fév 1985 Un autre temps

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Et désolée, désolée, pour cette immense pause depuis le chapitre précédent ! Cela m'a parut très long ... Pas de panne d'inspiration mais beaucoup d'occupations qui m'ont tenu éloignée de cette histoire ! Le plus frustrant, c'est que toutes les scènes du chapitre était bien présente dans ma tête, mais pas moyen de trouver le temps de les écrire ...

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira en tout cas ! Pour information, le prochain sera sûrement le dernier !

Merci à JMVL, tralaloute, slach-nono et Shiriliz pour leurs reviews :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

 **Février 1985**

 **Un autre temps**

Quand j'ouvre la porte, Héléna est en train de lire, assise dans un grand fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Elle tourne la tête pour voir qui lui rend visite, et un grand sourire illumine son visage. C'est toujours comme ça qu'elle m'accueille depuis son réveil. Avec ce grand sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années. Ses yeux qui brillent, pleins d'amour et de confiance. Je me rends compte à quel point j'avais envie de revoir tout ça. Et ça fait mal.

Elle trépigne presque sur le fauteuil pendant que je m'approche : elle ne peut pas encore se lever seule. Je me penche pour embrasser sa joue mais elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre elle. Je peux sentir son sourire contre ma peau. Ne pas profiter de la situation est un combat. Un combat que je perds régulièrement : quand elle retrouvera la mémoire, elle me détestera encore plus.

\- Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? chuchote-t-elle.

Je ne réponds pas, et tourne la tête pour poser mes lèvres sur la peau, si douce, derrière son oreille. Elle se recule brusquement et fait mine de bouder. Ce n'est plus la jeune femme qui a été obligée de murir plus vite, trop vite, pour élever sa petite fille. C'est Héléna l'adolescente qui me fait face.

\- Je parlais d'un _vrai_ baiser !

Elle essaie de ne pas sourire, d'être en colère, mais la commissure de ses lèvres frémit. Je me force à sourire et m'assoit dans le fauteuil à côté du sien. Je me penche vers elle, et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste. Mais elle ne me laisse pas faire. Elle me retient, se rapproche par-dessus l'accoudoir. Presse ses lèvres, plus fort. Passe ses mains dans mes cheveux. Pendant quelques instants, je laisse Sirius l'adolescent refaire surface. Pas celui qui était tout le temps en colère.

Celui qui était amoureux.

.o.o.o.o.

Sélène joue. Mais je vois bien qu'elle est contrariée. Elle cherche Héléna.

\- Papa ?  
\- Oui ?

Son front se plisse un peu. Elle se concentre pour formuler sa demande, mettre les mots dans le bon ordre.

\- Où est Maman ?

Et elle y parvient. Je suis parfois tellement fier quand elle parle que j'en oublie de lui répondre. Elle pose ses mains sur le tapis, lève les fesses et se redresse pour marcher jusqu'à moi. Elle veut une réponse.

\- Maman se repose. Elle reviendra bientôt mais, il faut être patients. D'accord ?

Elle mâchonne ses lèvres, parfaite illustration de sa mère, contrariée mais acceptant son sort.

\- Et si on allait jouer dehors chérie ? Tu viens ? Tatie va te mettre ton manteau ! s'exclame Judy pour essayer de la distraire.

Nous vivons une cohabitation des plus bizarres. Judy, l'amie d'Héléna partie vivre aux Etats-Unis, est revenue dès qu'elle a appris la nouvelle de l'accident. Le guérisseur a fini par l'autoriser à lui rendre visite, mais cela n'a pas aidé à faire revenir la mémoire d'Héléna. La plupart du temps, Judy m'aide à m'occuper de Sélène et la surveille quand je pars à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Héléna lui a raconté sur moi, mais les regards qu'elle me lance parfois me font penser à ma propre mère.

Désapprobateurs. Agacés et agaçants.

Au moment où elle ouvre la porte pour sortir avec Sélène, un hibou fait irruption dans le salon, décrit un vol parfait autour du canapé, lâche une lettre juste devant moi et repars comme il est venu. Un hibou express. Une urgence.  
La lettre s'ouvre toute seul en un origami compliqué. Une voix en lit le contenu.

\- Ceci est un message pour … Sirius Black. Présence requise dans les plus brefs délais à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Merci.  
Judy et moi nous regardons, estomaqués.

\- C'est tout ? murmure-t-elle. Je me lève et fonce vers l'entrée pour attraper ma veste.

\- Je te tiens au courant.

.o.o.o.o.

A peine arrivé dans le service où se trouve la chambre d'Héléna, je suis intercepté par un des guérisseurs.  
\- Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre, déclare t-il de but en blanc. Impossible d'ouvrir.  
\- Vous plaisantez ? Elle n'a même pas de baguette, vous devriez pouvoir enfoncer la porte !

\- Nous avons même essayé de la désintégrer, rien ne fonctionne. Elle la bloque avec sa propre magie.

Je m'arrête en plein milieu du couloir.

\- Mademoiselle McKinnon n'a pas suffisamment utilisé de baguette dans sa vie pour que sa magie soit … contrôlée. Et maintenant, elle a même oublié toute idée de contrôle. Je pense que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir ouvrir cette porte.

\- Heureusement que je ne suis plus à Azkaban dans ce cas …

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être désagréable. Héléna s'est réveillée depuis plus d'une semaine, et elle n'a fait aucun progrès. Ils ne lui ont fait faire aucun progrès.

Un petit attroupement s'est formé devant la porte de la chambre.

\- Poussez-vous !

Je pose ma main sur la poignée, appuie de toutes mes forces, mais elle ne frémit même pas. Je frappe doucement.

\- Héléna ! Héléna, c'est moi, c'est Sirius.  
La poignée s'abaisse si violemment que je manque de m'écraser le nez contre la porte. Je jette un dernier regard à la troupe derrière moi, entre et referme la porte.

La pièce est sans-dessus dessous. La table de chevet est renversée, il y a du verre par terre et Héléna, qui ne doit pas encore se déplacer seule, n'est plus dans son lit. Elle est recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, la tête plongée entre ses genoux, les mains dans les cheveux. Le corps secoué de sanglots.

\- Héléna …  
Je m'approche doucement, et m'assoit à côté d'elle. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, l'air dévasté.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. J'avais soif et … et le verre…

\- Quel verre ?

\- Il est venu tout seul … chuchote-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, si ?

Elle me regarde, l'air perdu.

\- Mais je ne peux pas faire de la magie ...

\- On dirait bien que si ! je réponds en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait peur à l'infirmière … Elle venait pour m'aider à me lever et le verre s'est envolé à toute vitesse vers moi au même moment. J'ai crié et l'ampoule a explosé … Ensuite c'est elle qui a crié et …

\- Tu as paniquée ?

\- Oui …  
\- Aller viens, je vais t'aider à t'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Le verre s'est fracassé contre le mur et les éclats sont éparpillés partout dans les draps du lit. Le plastique de l'ampoule est venu s'y ajouter.

\- Fais voir tes mains ?

Elle se laisse faire, comme une enfant, pendant que j'inspecte sa peau. Elle a quelques coupures sur les pieds, mais rien de grave. Je sors ma baguette et, avec quelques sorts, tout est réparé dans la chambre.

\- Tu crois que c'est à cause de l'accident ? souffle-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ?

\- Que je peux faire de la magie…  
\- Je crois que tu as toujours pu. Mais que c'était … bloqué ? Quand tu sens que ça arrive, respire à fond. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Je l'aide à se remettre au lit puis je m'allonge à côté d'elle. Elle vient se glisser sous mon bras et en quelques minutes, elle s'endort.

La porte s'ouvre de quelques centimètres.

.o.o.o.o.

\- Je croyais que tu devais me tenir au courant ? m'agresse Judy, à peine ai-je franchi le seuil.  
\- Elle va bien. Elle a fait de la magie et, comme elle a oublié qu'elle en était capable, ça l'a fait paniquer.

\- Oh, oui, rien de bien grave en somme ? ironise-t-elle.

\- Où est Sélène ?

\- C'est l'heure de la sieste. Les enfants de son âge en font de temps en temps. Mais tu ne le sais peut-être pas ! Après tout tu n'es son père que depuis quoi ? cinq minutes ?  
\- Ecoute, je suis désolé d'avoir oublié de t'envoyer un message, mais j'étais un peu occupé ! Mais je t'interdis de dire que je ne sais pas être un père !

\- ...

\- Héléna était bouleversée. Je suis resté avec elle le temps qu'il fallait et je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire, oui.  
Elle croise les bras.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas profité de la situation !  
\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien compris.

\- Arrête ça.

\- Je te préviens, quand elle retrouvera la mémoire …  
\- Tu lui raconteras tout ce que tu veux ! Mais fous-moi la paix. Tu n'es pas la seule à t'inquiéter pour elle…

\- Je l'aime. Je sais que le timing n'est pas très bon, mais c'est la vérité. Je lui dirais tous les jours s'il le faut.

.o.o.o.o.

Le lendemain, j'arrive à la première heure pour l'ouverture des visites. Héléna s'est rendormie après le petit déjeuner, servi aux aurores. Je m'assois près du lit. Elle est paisible. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle s'étire comme un chat et vient poser son index au milieu de mon front. Je sens ma peau se détendre toute seule. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je l'avais plissée.

\- Et bien, tu as vraiment l'air de t'être inquiété ! Tu m'aimes à ce point-là ? demande-t-elle, presque moqueuse.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout Héléna. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle me regarde, surprise par mon ton si grave.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, répond-t-elle tout doucement.  
J'espère qu'elle se souviendra aussi de me l'avoir dit.

.o.o.o.o.

\- Ta bague ?

\- Oui, ma bague. Elle est où? Je ne l'avais pas quand je me suis réveillée et les infirmiers ne savent pas où elle est …  
\- Oh. Elle doit être à la maison…

\- Tu veux bien me la ramener demain ? demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
\- Je ne sais pas où tu l'as rangée …

Au moins c'est la vérité, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Elle a sûrement dû la jeter dans un des cartons de la cave. J'en ai déjà ouvert la plupart il y a des semaines, pour récupérer mes affaires, mais je ne suis pas tombé dessus.

\- Elle est sûrement dans la salle de bain ! Ou dans la chambre ! Tu as ma permission pour fouiller ! s'exclame t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

Je suis fichu …

.o.o.o.o.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

\- Je cherche !

La tête de Judy apparait derrière une pile de cartons que j'ai déjà inspecté.

\- On peut savoir quoi ?

Je soupire. Cette fille est une vraie empêcheuse de tourner en rond.

\- La bague que j'ai offerte à Héléna.

\- Tu as essayé un sortilège d'attraction?

Et en plus elle me prend pour un imbécile.

\- Evidemment que j'ai essayé !

Je ferme brusquement le carton que j'étais en train d'inspecter et un nuage de poussière fait disparaitre Judy pendant quelques secondes.

\- Alors elle n'est pas ici…  
\- Oui. Elle est sûrement au fond d'une décharge…  
Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es toujours tellement dramatique ! Tu as regardé dans sa chambre ?  
\- Hmph …

Je la dépasse et remonte les escaliers de la cave. Non, je n'y avais pas pensé. A vrai dire, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle ferait dans sa chambre, puisqu'elle ne la porte pas.

\- Accio bague !

Quelques babioles s'envolent et se posent dans ma main. Et puis, un petit grattement. Comme si une fée grattait à la porte. Le bruit vient de la petite table de chevet. J'ouvre le tiroir : des mouchoirs, des élastiques à cheveux, un livre, mais pas de bagues.

\- Accio bague !

Le grattement recommence. Pas de doute, cela vient bien du tiroir.

Il a un double fond ! Quand j'arrive enfin à le faire coulisser, je m'assois sur le lit pour découvrir le contenu caché. Une photo. De moi. De nous. Je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais nous sommes en train de rire. Une mèche de cheveux, blonde. Marlène. Un papier, avec une adresse dans le Surrey, Privet Drive. Et enfin, une petite boite. La petite boite. Je l'ouvre lentement. La bague est là. Elle l'a gardée. Elle l'a vraiment gardée.

\- Elle était là ?  
Judy s'avance dans la chambre et vient s'assoir à côté de moi. J'hoche la tête. Je ne suis pas capable de parler.

\- Tu en doutais ? demande-t-elle.

\- …  
\- Elle n'a jamais … Je savais au fond de moi qu'elle l'avait gardée.

-…

-...

\- Oui, j'en doutais. .J'en doutais vraiment, je finis par dire.

\- Sirius … Héléna ne t'a jamais oublié. J'ai vu son cœur se briser, mais elle ne t'a jamais oublié.

\- J'ai gaché sa vie. Tout est ma faute …  
\- Non. C'est la mienne.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Héléna voulait tout faire pour prouver son innocence. C'est moi qui l'aie convaincu d'arrêter.

\- Je vois. Je ne pensais pas que tu me détestais à ce point !  
\- ça n'a rien à voir ! A l'époque, j'avais pas mal de contacts parmi les enquêteurs. Héléna était parmi leurs suspects et si ses parents n'avaient pas été tués par des mangemorts, ils l'auraient arrêtée en même temps que toi.  
\- Tu rigoles ?  
\- Non … Au début, j'ai gardé ça pour moi. Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre raison, même après avoir appris qu'elle était enceinte. Alors j'ai dû l'obliger à choisir. Je l'ai fait choisir entre l'amour de sa vie et son bébé. Et ça lui a brisé le coeur.

.o.o.o.o.

\- Héléna ?

La chambre d'hôpital est vide.

\- Je suis dans la salle de bain ! Tu es tout seul ?

\- Oui ! Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai grossis ? demande-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, complètement nue.

Par réflexe, je détourne le regard. Je me sens déjà suffisamment coupable de l'embrasser alors qu'elle est amnésique. Quand elle retrouvera la mémoire, j'aimerais éviter qu'elle pense que j'en ai profité …  
-Non, pas du tout.  
-Tu ne regardes pas !  
-Mais je te connais, Héléna.  
-Regarde ça !

Je me tourne lentement la tête, pour la voir tenir la peau sur ses hanches. Certes, elle s'est un peu arrondie depuis ses 19 ans. Rien de plus normal après avoir eu un enfant. Sauf qu'elle a oublié cette partie de sa vie.

\- Et bien quoi ?

\- Et bien ça n'était pas là avant ! On dirait que j'ai dormi pendant des mois et qu'ils m'ont engraissé pendant mon sommeil ! dit-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. D'ailleurs même mes seins sont plus gros !

\- Héléna … Quelqu'un pourrait entrer.

\- Ils ont déjà tout vu pendant qu'ils me réparaient … Il y avait du boulot ! Ma rate avait explosé et mes reins étaient sur le point de s'arrêter. Sans compter les fractures ! 16 à ce qu'on m'a dit. Je pense que me garder habillée était le cadet de leurs soucis. Mais quand même, ça doit représenter un bon paquet de kilos …  
\- Tu me plais encore plus comme ça, si ça peut te rassurer. Alors arrête d'y penser.

\- Vrai ?

\- Vrai. Maintenant, pense que si tu tombais malade, ils te garderaient encore plus longtemps … je réponds en lui glissant sa robe de chambre sur les épaules.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, je sors la boite de ma poche.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé ? s'écrit-elle, ravie.

\- Oui! Pour une fois que tu avais rangé tes affaires … je murmure, en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

\- Espèce de … !  
Elle rit, elle m'embrasse. La robe de chambre glisse. Je suis incapable de lui résister.

\- Le procès va bientôt commencer …

Remus fait les cent pas, à m'en donner la migraine. Sélène, elle, semble trouver ça plutôt amusant.

\- Et Héléna ne se rappelle toujours pas.  
\- Non.

\- …  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Son témoignage est vraiment important !

Je lui fais signe de baisser le ton, et nous partons vers la cuisine. Sélène comprend de plus en plus ce que nous disons.

\- Et si tu lui parlais de Sélène ? Ou que tu lui montrais une photo ? demande-t-il une fois nos voix hors de portée.

\- Les médecins ne veulent pas ! Ils disent que ce serait un trop gros choc pour elle si je lui disais tout maintenant. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je lui dise qu'on n'est plus ensemble ? Qu'elle a oublié qu'elle avait une fille ? Que ses parents, sa soeur, sont morts ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça …  
\- Et ils pensent qu'en la laissant 24 heures sur 24 dans sa chambre, ça va s'arranger ?

\- Ce n'est pas en forçant les choses que ça va s'arranger non plus !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es sûr que tu veux que ça s'arrange au moins ?

Je fais comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Aucun intérêt de revivre la dispute d'avec Judy.

\- Ecoute. Même sans son témoignage, Peter restera en prison.

\- Mais c'est important ! C'est la première à avoir vu le changement en lui ! C'est même toi qui me l'a dit. Elle a vu qu'il était différent après votre année de séparation. Et puis c'est quand même elle qui l'a retrouvé sous sa forme de rat !  
\- Je sais tout ça ! Mais pour l'instant, on n'a pas le choix ...

Il nous reste seulement deux mois …

 **…**  
 **POV Héléna**

J'ai oublié quelque chose. Je le sais, je le sens. Quelque chose d'essentiel. Quelque chose d'important. D'indispensable. Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi.

J'ai remarqué quelques petites choses aussi. Deux cheveux blancs sur ma tempe droite. Une petite cicatrice sur ma main, vestige d'une blessure dont je ne me souviens pas. Une ride sous mon oeil gauche. Je passe la main sur mon ventre, si différent. Avant mon accident, il était beaucoup plus plat, plus lisse. Maintenant, il est un peu bombé juste sous le nombril, entre les os de mes hanches. Quand je soulève mon t-shirt, je vois de petites stries blanches sur ma peau. La lumière blafarde de la salle de bain les fait ressortir encore plus. Elles s'étalent sur les côtés de mon ventre, comme les rayures d'un zèbre. Comme si j'avais subitement grossi…

Et tout à coup, ça me revient.

Je me revois, enceinte, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir senti mon bébé bouger pour la première fois.

Ma tête me brûle et des dizaines de scènes venues des tréfonds de ma mémoire se bousculent sous mes yeux.

Maman. Papa. Marlène. Morts.

Je serre les dents. La sueur et les larmes se mélangent, alors que je pousse de toutes mes forces pour donner la vie.

Sélène.

J'ai un bébé, une fille.

Je pleure. Je suis seule.

Sirius n'est pas là.

Je range des affaires, des vêtements. Je pleure.  
Sirius est à Azkaban.  
Sélène est là. Elle grandit. Elle est belle.  
Elle _lui_ ressemble.

La colère. La frustration. La tristesse.

Le gâchis.

Les phares d'une voiture.

Tout. Je me souviens de tout.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ou, au moins, que ça valait le coup. Le prochain chapitre sera surement le dernier ... Il arrivera avant la fin des vacances scolaires ou, au plus tard, durant le mois de mars ! N'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour ici : je mets des nouvelles datées en cas de retard! ;)

Une review sera la bienvenue pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre :)


	35. Chapter 35 Mars 1985 Enfin

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon finalement, ce chapitre sera l'avant dernier ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fera des heureuses ;) En pleine rédaction, j'ai réalisé que le chapitre serait vraiment très très long s'il restait en un.  
Je remercie Shiriliz, lune patronus et slash-nono pour leurs reviews ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

 **Mars 1985**

 **Enfin.**

Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit. Déjà à cause de l'affreuse migraine qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis hier soir, mais aussi parce que j'ai été bien trop occupée à faire le tri entre tous mes souvenirs. Si j'avais su que mes vergetures me seraient tellement utiles un jour, je ne les aurais pas tant détestées … Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ils tenaient tant à me garder ici. Ce n'était pas à cause de mes blessures physiques, mais bien à cause de ma santé mentale. Je crois que je serais devenue folle si on m'avait annoncé brutalement tout ce qui s'était passé ces trois dernières années.

Les visites commencent dans une heure, et je sais qu' _il_ va venir. Il vient tous les jours. On frappe à la porte et je sursaute violemment.

-Oui ?

-C'est Madame Hawkins ! Pour la visite du matin …  
-Oui, oui, entrez !

Je me rassois sur le lit, les jambes douloureuses : je ne suis pas restée debout aussi longtemps depuis l'accident.

L'infirmière entre, prudemment. C'est la même que lors de ma crise, alors j'imagine qu'elle se montre sur ses gardes maintenant.  
\- On a passé une mauvaise nuit ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Vous avez de jolies cernes, répond t-elle simplement.

C'est une petite femme rondelette, d'une cinquantaine d'année, avec une masse de cheveux bouclés d'une couleur indéterminée, oscillant entre le gris et le châtain clair, maladroitement coincés sous une coiffe blanche. Je l'imagine très bien comme une grand-mère idéale et me force à lui sourire malgré mon mal de tête.

Elle s'approche du lit et regarde les notes laissées par son prédécesseur d'hier soir. Puis elle vient près de moi et commence son examen habituel. Tous les jours, elle répète les mêmes étapes, dans le même ordre. Prendre la température, me demander si j'ai rêvé pendant la nuit. Me faire marcher quelques pas, me demander mon nom, mon adresse. Vérifier les quelques cicatrices qu'il me reste, me demander quel jour on est. Je ne lui dis pas que nous sommes en 1985 : je préfère dire moi-même à Sirius que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire.  
L'ennui, c'est que je ne sais pas comment …

A vrai dire, c'est lui qui m'a tenue éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit. Le contraste entre son comportement d'avant l'accident et d'après est tellement saisissant que je ne sais pas quoi en penser. On lui a forcément demandé d'agir comme dans mes derniers souvenirs, pour ne pas me perturber davantage. Je n'ai réclamé que lui après mon réveil. Comme si je savais inconsciemment que mes parents ne viendraient pas.

Mais a-t-il vraiment joué la comédie à ce point ? Il m'a quand même dit qu'il m'aimait…  
Je fais rouler sur mon doigt la bague de fiançailles qu'il m'a ramené hier. S'il l'a trouvé, c'est qu'il a trouvé ma cachette. Je suis rouge de honte rien qu'à l'imaginer : il a sûrement vu la photo que je gardais par la même occasion.

\- Héléna ?

\- Quoi ? Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées …  
\- Je disais, c'est une jolie bague que vous avez là ! C'est votre fiancé qui vous l'a offerte ?

\- Oui. Quand il m'a demandé de… l'épouser.

\- En tout cas, il tient beaucoup à vous. Je sais qu'il vient tous les jours ! ajoute-t-elle, toute guillerette.

Sirius fait souvent cet effet-là aux femmes, peu importe leur âge.

\- …  
\- D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant ! Les visites vont bientôt commencer !

Je la soupçonnerais presque de venir me voir en dernier dans l'espoir de le croiser. Comme pour lui donner raison, quelques petits coups retentissent. Mon estomac se tord d'angoisse. Je me mets à mâchonner mes lèvres, à les serrer entre mes dents, presque malgré moi.

\- Je vous préviens, elle a passé une mauvaise nuit … chuchote Madame Hawkins à Sirius avec un petit air de connivence. A demain, Héléna !

\- A demain …

Je croise enfin son regard. Il avance à grands pas dans la pièce, sûr de lui. D'autres images me reviennent encore en mémoire, moi, sortant complètement nue de la salle de bain, sans aucune pudeur, et nous, juste après, à essayer de tenir tous les deux sur ce lit minuscule …

\- Tu as l'air contrariée, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui. J'ai mal dormi c'est tout.

Il fronce un peu les sourcils et s'assoit à côté de moi sur le lit après m'avoir rapidement embrassée sur le front. Je me sens tout à coup complètement déprimée.  
Et s'il jouait vraiment la comédie ? Après tout, il avait toujours l'air un peu gêné quand je voulais l'embrasser …

\- Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté ! dit-il fièrement en posant un sac, que je n'avais pas encore remarqué, sur mes genoux.

\- Oh, c'est …  
\- Des fondants du chaudron ! Tes préférés !

\- Je ne savais pas qu'ils en vendaient à la boutique de l'hôpital …  
\- Ils n'en vendent pas. Je suis allé à la boutique de Londres dès l'ouverture ce matin !

L'Héléna de 20 ans (et l'amnésique qui pensait avoir 20 ans) aurait bondi sur ses pieds, embrassé Sirius à pleine bouche, avant d'engloutir la moitié de la boite. L'Héléna d'aujourd'hui fait tout pour ne pas fondre en larmes : cette petite attention me fait plaisir, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle fait partie de la mascarade qui m'entoure depuis des semaines.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ? Je croyais que le petit déjeuner était affreux ici ? dit-il en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

\- Si, si, c'est juste que …

Je garde les yeux fixés sur le petit sac en papier cartonné, et me laisse doucement glisser contre son bras.

\- Tu veux te reposer ?

\- Oui. S'il te plait.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? demande-t-il tout doucement.  
\- Non ! Non, reste…  
Il attrape le sac sur mes genoux, le pose par terre et me fait lentement basculer sur le lit pour que je m'allonge. Il rabat les couvertures sur moi et vient s'allonger dessus, obligé de se serrer pour ne pas tomber. Je me tourne pour être face à lui, passe mon bras sous le sien et colle ma joue contre son pull. Nous restons comme ça, sans bouger, un long moment. Je me sens bien, libérée d'un poids. Pourtant, il me reste une chose importante à faire.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demande-t-il finalement, en passant lentement sa main dans mon dos.

Je me serre un peu plus, je ne réponds pas. Il faut que je lui dise. Maintenant. Je pense à Sélène, qui me manque cruellement. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi, comme j'ai besoin d'elle. Je suis ici depuis bien trop longtemps. Je respire à fond, pour garder son odeur bien en mémoire, enregistre toutes les sensations, pour pouvoir me les rappeler quand nos vies redeviendront comme avant, et je me jette à l'eau.

\- Sirius ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais … j'aimerais voir Sélène …  
Je sens sa main se crisper dans mon dos. En fait, c'est tout son corps qui se crispe. Il ne dit rien, ne répond pas. On dirait même qu'il a arrêté de respirer.

Je lève la tête vers lui.

\- Tu … Depuis quand …  
\- Hier soir. Je me suis souvenue de tout hier soir …  
Il s'écarte un peu, autant que le lui permet la taille du lit.

\- Je … Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est …  
Ainsi, j'avais raison. Il a joué le jeu. Je préfère le couper.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je ne t'en veux pas.  
\- Je … Et si on partait ? Maintenant ?

\- Oui …

Il m'aide ensuite à me relever et à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je m'habille en pleurant sans bruit, à la fois pressée de revoir Sélène, et déçue de ne pas avoir pu profiter un peu de la situation plus longtemps. Redevenir proche de Sirius pendant ces quelques semaines m'avaient fait un bien fou, plus de bien que je ne voulais l'avouer. Et maintenant, j'avais l'impression cruelle de le perdre une seconde fois.

 **.o.o.o.o.**

\- Et voilà. On y est.  
\- Enfin …

Nous avions prévus une évasion discrète et rapide de l'hôpital pour rentrer plus vite à la maison. Malheureusement, Sirius commençait à être vraiment connu dans le service, et ma petite « crise de magie » m'avait également donné une certaine notorioté. J'ai donc dû me conformer à la procédure de sortie réglementaire. Le tout avait bien duré trois heures.

\- Et si on lui faisait la surprise ? Attends que je t'appelle d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête, et le laisse entrer le premier.

\- Papa !

C'est elle. Elle est là, à quelques mètres seulement.

\- Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Tu as été sage ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors je t'ai ramené une surprise ! Si tu allais regarder derrière la porte ?  
Je m'approche un peu plus, les larmes aux yeux. La porte s'ouvre lentement, poussée par Sélène. Ses yeux gris s'agrandissent quand ils me voient, et me reconnaissent instantanément.

\- Maman !

 **.o.o.o.o.**  
 **2 jours plus tard**

\- Alors ? me demande Judy.  
Nous sommes toutes les deux dans la cuisine, assise autour d'un thé bien chaud. Sirius et Sélène jouent à l'étage.

\- Alors quoi ? Judy roule des yeux.

\- Sirius !

\- Ah … Alors, rien.  
\- Comment ça rien ?

\- Il a fait tout ça pour que je ne sois pas paumée. Venir me voir, faire comme si on était toujours ensemble … tout ça, c'était juste pour rendre service ! Mais tout est bien terminé maintenant, j'ajoute en faisant couler l'eau chaude dans ma tasse.

\- Mais …  
\- Oh, Jude ! Je suis tellement … horrible ! Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé ? J'ai envisagé de prétendre être encore amnésique. Juste un peu, un ou deux jours, je souffle en me tournant vers elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour passer encore un peu de temps ensemble …

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si terrible ! dit-elle en souriant.

\- J'aurais laissé Sélène!

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait !

\- Pour être avec lui … De toute façon, tout ça, c'était pour de faux ! Pour ne pas que je devienne complètement folle …  
\- Qu'est ce qui te dit que c'était pour de faux? demande-t-elle en croisant les bras.  
\- Il me l'a dit. Il s'est excusé quand je lui ai dit que je me rappelais de tout. Et puis, j'ai bien vu que ça le gênait de m'embrasser …

\- Ah je le savais ! Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose !

\- …  
\- Oh, tu rougis, c'est trop mignon ! s'exclame t-elle pendant que je m'installe face à elle, le regard baissé sur mon thé.

\- Arrête ça, Jude !

Le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison. Le sang me monte aux joues à une vitesse phénoménale. Même mon cou doit être devenu rouge pivoine.

\- Attends. C'est presque trop comme réaction pour un petit baiser … Ne me dis pas que vous avez … ?  
\- Jude ! je m'exclame, outrée.

Cette fille me déchiffre beaucoup trop bien …

\- Oh non ! Tu ne nies pas ! Vous êtes … vraiment ! A l'hôpital ? demande-t-elle en mimant une moue écoeurée.

\- N'exagère pas … je grommelle.

\- Vous … Argh! Je n'ai même pas de mots! Vous n'avez donc aucune pudeur Mademoiselle McKinnon ? Aucune retenue ? s'exclame-t-elle avec grandiloquence.

Comme d'habitude, toujours dans l'excès.

\- Arrête, on dirait ma grande tante … Je te rappelle que j'avais une chambre individuelle !  
Judy éclate de rire.

\- Encore heureux ! Comment tu peux encore penser qu'il a fait semblant … Tu es vraiment désespérante ma chère amie !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que … qu'il … bref, ça n'a rien à voir !

Nous restons sans rien dire quelques minutes. Je fixe ma tasse de thé, presque vide maintenant, et j'ai l'impression que le rouge sur mes joues ne disparait toujours pas. De l'autre côté de la table Judy m'observe.

\- Quand même. Vous auriez pu vous retenir … murmure-t-elle en se retenant à grand peine de pouffer de rire.

Je me force à relever le menton. Après tout, ce qui est fait est fait.

\- Trois ans, c'est très long je te ferais remarquer !

Elle n'y tient plus et laisse échapper son rire.

\- Non, pour de vrai ? Trois ans ? J'ai toujours pensé que … Liam et toi …

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. Enfin, pas verbalement. Mais son haussement de sourcils suggestif veut tout dire.

\- Quoi ? non ! Jamais ! On s'est embrassés une fois, c'est tout … Et je m'en suis voulue!  
\- Ah, ce que tu peux être dramatique !

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Je me suis vraiment sentie coupable … Comme Sirius quand j'ai retrouvé la mémoire …

Judy secoue la tête, l'air désespéré.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop Sirius et toi ! s'exclame t-elle en secouant la tête. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Vraiment !  
\- ça ne veut pas dire qu'il m'aime …  
\- Il te l'a dit, non ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Parce qu'il m'a dit, et je cite, « moi aussi je m'inquiète pour elle, je l'aime, et je lui dirais tous les jours s'il le faut ». J'imagine qu'il l'a fait.

\- C'est vrai ? je souffle. Il t'a dit ça ?

\- Mais oui ! Alors, et toi, tu l'aimes encore ?

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé …

J'ai répondu sans même réfléchir. Parce que c'est vrai. Même aux pires moments, même quand j'étais presque convaincue de sa culpabilité, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. La photo et la bague que j'ai gardé dans ma chambre, tout près de mon lit, étaient là pour me hanter et, d'une certaine façon, me réconfortaient.

\- Moi non plus, déclare Sirius dans mon dos.

Je n'ose pas me retourner. Il est là, derrière moi et il a tout entendu. En face de moi, Judy sourit de toutes ses dents. Bien sûr, elle l'avait vu arriver et a continué à me faire parler. Elle se lève vivement, fait pivoter ma chaise au passage et prends Sélène par la main. Pendant tout ce temps, Sirius ne m'a pas quitté des yeux.

Je le regarde moi aussi et aucun de nous ne bouge. Je vois ses joues plus remplies, ses épaules plus fortes, ses cheveux plus courts. Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué mais Sirius a finit par reprendre son apparence d'avant Azkaban. Il remplit à nouveau ses vêtements et ses yeux ne sont plus hantés par le souvenir des nuits glaciales, pleines de hurlements.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage et fait renaitre la fossette sur sa joue. Lentement, nous nous approchons l'un de l'autre, pour finir enlacés au milieu de la cuisine.

\- On en a mis du temps, non ? demande-t-il.

\- Beaucoup trop à mon goût … je réponds, en levant les yeux vers lui.

Dans un soupir, nous laissons nos fronts se toucher. Enfin, nos lèvres se retrouvent.

Enfin.

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Quelques jours ont passés. Des jours merveilleux, qui m'ont donné l'impression de durer seulement quelques minutes. Chaque matin, je me suis réveillée avec l'heureuse surprise de découvrir que je n'étais pas seule. Chaque matin, j'ai descendu les escaliers avec l'impression de flotter. Et rien, absolument rien, ne pourra gâcher ça.

Pas même cet énorme hibou qui fonce droit sur ma fenêtre. Je pose mon verre de jus d'orange et me penche au-dessus du plan de travail de la cuisine pour lui ouvrir. Au moins, il ne se pose pas au milieu de la table du petit déjeuner.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Sirius, avec Sélène agrippée à son cou.

Il l'installe dans la chaise haute, pendant que je détache la lettre.

\- On va le savoir tout de suite !

A peine ai-je attrapé le courrier que le hibou repart. J'ai peut-être un peu trop tardé à renouveler ce fichu abonnement au « Journal du Botaniste » finalement …  
J'ouvre distraitement la lettre en sirotant mon thé, pendant que Sirius installe Sélène dans la chaise haute et commence à la servir. Les mots « regret d'annoncer » et « décès soudain » me fige.

\- Sirius …  
\- Hmm ?

Il est occupé à faire une immense tartine mais relève la tête, les lèvres pleines de confiture.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est …  
-Quoi ?

\- C'est ta mère... Elle est morte.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Je fais tout mon possible pour que le prochain et dernier chapitre sorte dans deux semaines :)**

 **J'ai toujours le projet de publier des bonus après le dernier chapitre ! Si vous avez des idées ou des souhaits, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en écrivant juste en dessous ! ;)**


	36. Chapter 36 Av 1985 La fin d'une histoire

**18 mars 2018**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Wouah. ça y est : c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Des chapitres bonus seront postés suite à ce chapitre, alors n'hésitez pas à formuler vos demandes / questions si vous en avez ! Elles pourront être développées dans ces bonus !

Plus de 12000 vues actuellement, 29 favoris, 39 alertes et 76 reviews ! J'en profite pour remercier Shiriliz et slash-nono pour leurs reviews du chapitre précédent ! Elles m'ont encouragées tout au long de cette fiction et m'ont fait sourire par leur enthousiasme :)

Merci également à lune patronus, JMVL, tralaloute, lola, Lea44C, Seena, Gilgalad Swiftblade, Cliaa,Aywen, Little Lazuly, math62370, Lohh, Maluna, PonyoLeChat, Gryffondor, avonbathory et AnkaaBlack pour leurs reviews postées au long de la fiction :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

 **Avril 1985**

 **La fin d'une histoire, le début d'une autre**

\- C'est ta mère … Elle est morte.

Il me fixe, sans aucune réaction. Finalement il cligne des yeux, se lève, et part dans le jardin, son mug à la main. Sélène me regarde, ses boucles brunes pointant dans tous les sens, son regard gris interrogatif, puis reporte son attention sur son petit déjeuner. Je ne sais pas si « désolée » était le terme le plus approprié. Enfin, même s'ils se détestaient, j'imagine que ça doit être un choc pour lui. La lettre ne donne pas de détails. Simplement que Walburga Black est décédée pendant la nuit, de mort naturelle. En tout cas, rien ne semble suspect dans sa mort. L'expéditeur nous demande simplement de nous rendre au bureau des Gobelins pour en savoir plus au sujet de l'héritage. Regulus Black étant certainement mort il y a des années, tout revenait à Sirius. Restait à déterminer ce que représentait le « tout ».

.o.o.o.o.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien.  
Sirius attrape sa baguette et répare le mug qu'il a lancé contre la cabane de jardin. Sélène, qui me tient la main, regarde avec émerveillement les morceaux s'envoler et se coller les uns aux autres.

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. ça ne m'atteint même pas.

\- Sirius …

\- Elle n' est … Elle n'était _pas_ ce qu'on peut appeler une mère. Elle aurait pu mais …  
\- Mais quoi ?

\- Si on ne se conformait pas à ce qu'elle souhaitait alors … elle s'arrangeait pour nous faire vivre un enfer. Elle voulait tout contrôler. Regulus s'est laissé embobiné par ses idées mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Elle n'a jamais réussi à me faire admettre que les moldus étaient inférieurs … conclut-il avec un rictus douloureux.

Je tends ma main libre vers lui et serre son bras, en tentant un faible sourire.

\- Heureusement, c'est derrière toi tout ça …  
\- Hmm … si tu savais …  
\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis le dernier des Black. Le seul héritier. Si elle est morte alors j'ai droit à la maison et à cette saleté d'elfe, s'il est toujours vivant. Crois moi, cet enfer est loin d'être derrière moi.

.o.o.o.o.

L'enterrement est prévu quelques jours plus tard. Sirius n'a pas voulu participer, mais il s'est quand même rendu avec moi au cimetière. Il est resté à l'écart, tenant Sélène par la main. C'était déjà beaucoup trop, avait-il dit.  
Andromeda, sa cousine, n'avait pas voulu venir du tout, et Bellatrix était en prison. Je me retrouvais donc, seule membre de la « famille », devant le cercueil. Quelques personnes étaient là aussi, sûrement de vieilles connaissances, et ont quitté les lieux sitôt le cercueil entré dans le caveau familial. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai fait par superstition, mais je suis restée quelques instants, et j'ai posé une fleur sur le couvercle.

Je sens une présence glaciale dans mon dos qui me fait me retourner. Narcissa Malfoy, grande blonde élégante, avait daigné faire une apparition. Elle a l'air légèrement surprise de me trouver là, autant que son visage puisse exprimer la surprise en tout cas, mais ne dis rien, m'adressant seulement un vague hochement de tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, Narcissa et moi nous sommes éloignées dans un même élan. Elle jette un regard à Sirius et les deux se fixent un long moment, aucun des deux ne voulant détourner le regard en premier. Ils ont le même regard gris acier et déterminé. Elle baisse le regard pour dévisager Sélène et repart ensuite comme elle est venue, silencieuse et hautaine.

.o.o.o.o.

\- Nous y voilà, je déclare en examinant l'immense maison devant nous.

\- Oui.

Après de longues négociations, les agents chargés de l'héritage de Sirius ont fini par avoir gain de cause : il doit s'y rendre pour inspecter les lieux et assurer que la maison ne comporte pas d'éléments dangereux. Apparemment, les sorciers ayant récupéré le corps de Mrs Black avaient eu quelques déconvenues …

\- Oui …

Sirius et moi faisons face à la maison de son enfance. Elle fait partie d'un bâtiment aussi long que la rue, et partagé entre plusieurs maisons. Les perrons se succèdent et les numéros indiqués nous ont guidés jusqu'au numéro 12. C'est la seule maison a être restée intacte, entière. Les autres sont partagées en plusieurs appartements si l'on en croit la multitude de noms apparaissant sur les boites aux lettres voisines.

De l'extérieur, la maison a l'air un peu sinistre. D'après Sirius, c'est encore pire à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, rien que la porte, noire avec une poignée en forme de serpent, me donne froid dans le dos. Nous montons lentement les marches et, une fois devant la porte, Sirius se fige. Je vois presque défiler les souvenirs dans ses yeux. Sa mâchoire se crispe, plusieurs fois.

\- Hey … On peut faire ça un autre jour si tu veux ?

\- Non … Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Autant être débarrassé.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Malgré tout, je le laisse prendre le temps d'ouvrir lui même la porte. C'est sa décision.

Quand il se décide, nous entrons dans une grande pièce dont les murs sont couverts d'un élégant papier peint vert, strié d'argent. A l'opposé de la porte d'entrée, un escalier mène vers les étages et deux portes semblent s'ouvrir vers d'autres pièces du rez de chaussée. Je me fige quand je découvre, face à moi, une vieille femme aux cheveux noirs. Ces petits yeux gris me dévisage et se pose ensuite sur Sirius.

Et tout à coup, elle pousse un long cri strident.

Je sursaute violemment, la main sur mon coeur. Rapidement, je dois plaquer mes deux mains sur mes oreilles. La femme, qui est en fait partie intégrante du tableau grandeur nature la représentant, ne semble pas décider à arrêter de hurler. Son cri se transforme rapidement en un flot d'insultes. Sirius, le visage plus crispé que jamais, se dirige à grands pas vers le tableau.

\- Tais-toi ! Mais tais-toi, bon sang !

Je comprends qu'il essaye de refermer les long rideaux argentés qui entourent le tableau. Une fois la stupeur passée, je me précipite pour l'aider.

Après de longues minutes d'efforts, nous arrivons enfin à les fermer, et le portrait cesse enfin d'hurler.

\- Héléna, tu viens de rencontrer ma mère. Comme quoi, même décédée, elle sait se rappeler à notre bon souvenir !

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est ta mère ?

\- Et oui … Je me demande si on doit s'attendre à trouver celui de mon père. Enfin, il sera sûrement plus discret, il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

\- Je pense qu'on pourrait difficilement trouver plus … expressif, comme portrait.

Sirius ne dit rien, et se contente de jeter un oeil rapide au reste de la pièce. De nombreux autres portraits sont accrochés aux murs, mais ils restent immobiles et silencieux. Finalement, il m'entraine vers les escaliers. Avec effroi, je remarque les plaques accrochées au mur : toutes présentent une série de têtes appartenant à des elfes de maison.

\- Sirius …  
Il se tourna vers moi, interrogatif.

\- Oh. Une vieille tradition, instaurée par une grande-tante. Quand les elfes devenaient trop vieux pour assurer le service, ils étaient décapités …  
\- Tu rigoles ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais non.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'avais pas très envie de revenir ici …  
\- Et encore, ce n'est pas grand chose, comparé au reste.

Sirius me montre plusieurs pièces de la maison. Des salons, des bibliothèques, des chambres. Une pièce notamment, retient mon attention : celle de la tapisserie. L'arbre généalogique des Black y figure.

\- Là, ce sont mes cousines. Bellatrix est à Azkaban comme tu le sais. Et Andromeda, qui a épousée un né-moldu, a été supprimée de l'arbre. Et là, c'est mon oncle Alphard, celui qui m'a donné l'or. Lui aussi, il a été effacé … Sans doute pour ça d'ailleurs, m'explique Sirius en me désignant plusieurs endroits de la tapisserie.

\- Et toi ?

Il se recule un peu, et pointe du doigt un petit trou brûlé, juste à côté du nom de Regulus Black.

\- Ici.

\- C'est ta mère qui … ?  
\- Oui, j'imagine. Le soir où je suis parti d'ici.  
\- Elle devait être sacrément rancunière …  
\- Tu n'as pas idée !

Il jeta un regard tout autour de lui, le visage plus assombri que jamais.

\- Aller, viens.

Nous poursuivons notre visite dans les étages, et nous arrivons finalement tout en haut. Il n'y a que deux portes : celle de droite indique sobrement « Sirius ». Il pousse la porte et entre, lentement. Un sourire nait enfin sur son visage quand il voit la succession d'affiches accrochées au mur, près de l'immense lit à baldaquins qui trône au milieu de la pièce.

\- Ah ! Je le savais ! Elle n'a pas réussi à s'en débarrasser ! s'exclame-t-il, triomphant.

\- Et bien, et bien … Elles sont … charmantes ! je réponds, en découvrant les photos de magazines moldus montrant des jeunes femmes souriantes et juchées sur de grosses cylindrées.

Il éclate de rire.

\- C'était principalement pour faire enrager ma mère, tu sais !  
Mon sourcil levé illustre clairement mon scepticisme.

\- Bon d'accord, je les trouvais plutôt sympathiques aussi. Tu sais à quel point j'adore les motos ! ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Bin voyons ! Mais c'était celle là, la plus importante de toute.

Il me montre une photo, au centre de l'assemblage d'affiches dépareillées. Elle représente Sirius, James, Remus et … Peter. Il soupire.

\- On était tellement sûrs d'avoir la vie devant nous. Tellement sûr de réussir tout ce qu'on entreprendrait … Maintenant je sais qu'on ne peut avoir aucune certitude. Sirius …

Il m'adresse un sourire résigné, mais ne répond pas. Tout à coup, un grand fracas retentit dans les étages inférieurs.

\- Reste ici.

Et il s'éloigne rapidement, baguette à la main.

Les pièces que nous avons parcourus jusque là était dans un état impeccable. La chambre de Sirius, en revanche, est recouverte d'une couche de poussière. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre pour aérer un peu, mais une violente migraine me prend, et je dois m'assoir sur le lit. En fait, c'est plutôt une nausée aussi soudaine et violente qu'inattendue qui me prend. Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux et inspire profondément. Cela ne suffit pas … La salive commence à envahir ma bouche et je me lève pour atteindre la salle de bain la plus proche. Elle se trouve à l'étage d'en dessous et je dois courir pour me jeter juste à temps sur les toilettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je tire la chasse d'eau et reste assise par terre, la joue reposant sur le carrelage noir et froid du mur le plus proche.

\- Héléna ? Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas été attaquée par le rideau de douche, j'espère ?

Le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air réellement inquiet.

\- Non, pourquoi ? ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

\- Disons que Regulus et moi nous partagions cette salle de bain. Il nous arrivait de nous faire des blagues, alors …

\- Je vois … Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est plutôt moi qui ait agressé les toilettes, j'ajoute, penaude.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- J'ai vomi … Le plateau de fruit de mer d'hier soir n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement …

\- Oh … Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, oui … Enfin, le pire est passé mais je vais restée assise encore un peu …  
\- Tu veux un peu d'eau ? Du jus de fruit peut être ?

\- Oh, euh …  
\- Kreattur !

Je le dévisage, surprise.

\- Qu'est ce que …

Presque instantanément, une petite créature chauve, avec des oreilles immenses et remplies de poils blancs, se présente devant nous.

\- Oui, maitre ? demande-t-il en s'inclinant profondément, un air de dégoût néanmoins plaqué sur le visage.  
\- Vas donc chercher un verre propre et une boisson fraiche.

L'elfe regarde Sirius en clignant des yeux, puis se tourne vers moi. Il semble me jauger du regard et finit par répondre :

\- Oui, maitre …  
Il repart en marchant à reculons, la tête à nouveau courbée.

Tu m'expliques ?

\- C'était Kreattur. L'elfe de maison de ma mère.

\- Je croyais qu'il était …  
\- Moi aussi ! Ils ne m'ont rien dit pendant le rendez-vous à propos de la succession. J'imagine qu'il a dû se cacher quand ils sont venus prendre le corps … C'est lui qui a fait tout ce raffut.

\- Comment il a fait pour vivre seul pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Oh, Kreattur est plein de ressources, tu verras …

\- Il a l'air … enchanté de te revoir, en tout cas.

\- Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Même quand j'étais petit. Il a toujours été l'oreille attentive des plaintes constantes de ma mère, qui étaient surtout à mon sujet …  
\- Je vois… Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de lui?

\- Je ne sais pas …

Sirius m'aide à me relever et à m'assoir sur les toilettes dont j'ai fermé la lunette.

\- ça va mieux ? demande-t-il.  
\- Oui … Mais j'ai hâte de rentrer, pour tout te dire.

\- Moi aussi ! Malheureusement, je crois que nous allons devoir l'emmener …

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kreattur revient, portant un plateau d'argent entre ses mains.

\- Maitre ?

Sirius hoche la tête, et l'elfe s'approche de moi.

\- Voici Héléna McKinnon, Kreattur. Ma fiancée. C'est la fille d'Henry McKinnon et de Victoria Fawley, précise Sirius.

Etrangement, il a l'air de le prévenir plutôt que de l'informer : les Fawley sont une famille de sang pur reconnue.

\- Hmm. Kreattur ne connait pas la famille des McKinnon. Mais il connait les Fawley., marmonne l'elfe.

Il fait léviter le plateau et me sers un verre d'eau pétillante.

\- Merci …

J'hésite un peu à boire, vu l'air de désapprobation que l'elfe affiche en me regardant. Sirius approuve néanmoins, et je bois d'une traite : l'eau est fraiche à souhait. J'imagine que mon affiliation avec les Fawley me vaut d'avoir été servie convenablement.

.o.o.o.o.

Kreattur a protesté autant qu'il a pu, mais quand Sirius lui a ordonné fermement de venir avec nous, il n'a pas eu le choix. Sirius et lui avaient l'air aussi « ravis » l'un que l'autre de devoir vivre à nouveau ensemble, mais nous n'avions pas d'autres possibilités. Kreattur ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre seul dans cette maison, à obéir à toutes les extravagances du portrait de son ancienne maitresse. La maison était néanmoins impeccable : il avait continué à faire son travail pendant toutes ces semaines, malgré que personne ne soit là pour en profiter.

Quand nous entrons à la maison, Remus Lupin, babysitter attitré de Sélène pour l'après midi, fixe Kreattur, perplexe.

\- Je croyais qu'il était … ?  
\- Et bien non, malheureusement ! rétorque Sirius, sans aucune gêne.

Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, désignant Kreattur du menton. Il ne semble néanmoins pas faire attention à nous, car il inspecte du regard mon salon. Et ce qu'il voit ne correspond pas à sa conception d'une « noble et ancienne » maison.

\- Kreattur, vas donc préparer du thé !  
L'elfe hoche la tête et s'éloigne vers la cuisine, bien visible depuis l'entrée. Je fais les gros yeux à Sirius et chuchote :

\- Tu n'as pas honte ? il vient à peine d'arriver !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut que d'abord que je lui trouve un endroit où s'installer pour le temps qu'il restera avec nous …

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui mettre une couverture dans un placard de la cuisine … gromelle-t-il.

\- C'est hors de question !

Je pose mon manteau et me dirige vers la buanderie où je pense pouvoir aménager un coin confortable pour Kreattur, même s'il n'est pas censé rester longtemps avec nous … J'ai du mal à reconnaitre Sirius quand il s'adresse à Kreattur ou parle de lui : il a l'air tellement froid, implacable ! Tous les mauvais souvenirs qui sont associés à sa famille doivent remonter à la surface en sa présence ...

 **.o.o.o.o.**  
 **Dix jours plus tard**

C'est enfin le moment du procès. Depuis plusieurs jours, nous passons notre temps au tribunal, Remus, Sirius et moi. Judy qui est revenue des Etats Unis pour des vannes et rendre visite à ses parents, surveille Sélène pendant notre absence. Avec Kreattur à la maison, je ne pouvais pas demander à ma voisine moldue de garder la petite.

Peter est là, au milieu de la pièce, petit, recroquevillé dans une cage. Les barreaux de cet espace et sa cellule à Azkaban sont adaptés à sa condition d'animagus : même une souris ne passerait pas à travers. Et d'après Sirius, c'est un immense privilège à Azkaban. Cela complique les choses pour l'observer, mais les espaces s'agrandissent à hauteur du visage.

Plusieurs témoins se sont succédés. Sirius bien sûr, puis Remus et même Dumbledore qui était présent le soir où j'ai retrouvé Peter chez les Weasley. Arthur Weasley termine d'ailleurs son récit : il a parlé de notre rencontre au ministère puis de mon arrivée chez lui. Le président du jury le remercie et il est invité à retourner s'asseoir.

\- J'appelle maintenant Mademoiselle Héléna McKinnon pour recueillir son témoignage.

Je me lève et expire lentement. ça y est. Le moment est venu. Je me place face à l'ensemble des juges, Peter restant dans mon champ de vision. Je ne résiste pas à essayer de croiser son regard, mais il le garde baissé sur le sol.

\- Nous vous écoutons.

\- Cet homme… Cet homme que vous voyez là, a déjà la chance immense d'avoir un procès. Sirius n'a pas eu cette chance. Il n'a pas eu la chance de voir sa femme enceinte. Il n'a pas eu la chance d'assister à la naissance de son enfant. De voir ses premiers pas, d'entendre ses premiers mots. Peter Pettigrew lui a pris tout ça. Il a trahi ses amis mais il a aussi trahi le monde des sorciers. Il a donné à un monstre le pouvoir de détruire nos existences. De détruire notre famille. De détruire la famille d'Harry Potter. Je demande la justice pour moi-même. Justice pour Sirius et pour ma fille. Justice pour le Survivant, Harry Potter.

Je reste derrière le pupitre, tremblante. Ma voix heureusement, est restée ferme. Je croise le regard de Sirius, qui hoche la tête d'approbation. Il est ému, mais déterminé : tout comme moi. Les juges me posent encore plusieurs questions, qu'on m'a pour la plupart posées des centaines de fois.

Depuis le début de l'audience, de petits sanglots étouffés retentissent régulièrement : ceux de Mrs Pettigrew. Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à la regarder. Je comprends sa douleur, mais à la différence de la mienne, elle n'est pas teintée par l'injustice.

Sirius était innocent.

Peter est coupable.

.o.o.o.o.

\- Alors ? ça s'est passé comment ? demande Judy.  
Le procès, qui s'est déroulé sur près d'une semaine, nous a gardé occupés Sirius et moi de longues heures chaque jour.

\- Comme hier. Difficile ! je soupire.

Sirius et moi accrochons nos manteaux dans l'entrée, éprouvés. Remus, qui est rentré avec nous, fait de même. La fatigue physique des longues heures passées au tribunal n'est rien à côté de la fatigue mentale due au stress, à l'incertitude et à la douleur de revivre nos pires moments.

\- Enfin, c'était le dernier jour …

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la fin des délibérations, ajoute Sirius.

\- Et Dumbledore ?

\- On a enfin réussi à lui parler. Harry vit toujours chez sa tante et ils n'ont pas déménagés depuis la dernière fois que je lui ai rendu visite … j'explique.

\- Et vous pourrez le récupérer ? demande Judy.

Sirius se détourne et s'assoit près de Sélène sans rien répondre.

\- Dumbledore n'a pas voulu entrer dans les détails mais il est essentiel d'après lui qu'Harry reste avec sa tante. Nous devons le rencontrer à Poudlard pour en discuter … Mais je suis sûre qu'on pourra trouver une solution !

 **.o.o.o.o.**  
 **Mai 1985**

La nouvelle de la condamnation de Peter a finit par tomber. Il restera à Azkaban pour le reste de ses jours. Cela ne nous rends pas heureux, mais j'avoue avoir ressenti une sorte de soulagement. A vrai dire, sa culpabilité ne faisait aucun doute pour le tribunal. Le véritable enjeu était de savoir s'il allait rester en prison, ou être embrassé par les détraqueurs. Certains diront que les juges se sont montrés cléments. Sirius, lui, ne s'est pas prononcé. Deux années passés à Azkaban font de lui un connaisseur de ce milieu impitoyable : il ne saurait dire si un baiser des détraqueurs est préférable à une vie entière dans cet endroit …

Mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Après notre rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, Kreattur est parti travailler à Poudlard. Sirius et lui ne supportaient pas de vivre ensemble plus longtemps. Nous avons compris la nécessité pour Harry de vivre avec sa tante. Ou au moins de considérer que la maison de sa famille était son foyer : d'après Dumbledore, cela lui assurera une protection magique pendant de nombreuses années.

Heureusement, cela ne nous empêche pas de le voir et de passer autant de temps avec lui que possible. La première fois que Sirius a revu Harry, j'ai bien vu à quel point il était ému. Bien sûr, le petit n'a pas semblé le reconnaitre, pas vraiment : il était trop petit la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son parrain. Mais la voix de Sirius lui a semblé familière et un petit sourire a illuminé son visage. Je ne saurais dire si les Dursley, l'oncle et la tante d'Harry, étaient soulagés de nous voir l'emmener pour quelques week-ends, ou de longues promenades au parc, ou s'ils étaient déçus que nous ne puissions le prendre définitivement avec nous. La magie qu'Harry manifestait déjà par moment semblait les terrifier. Mais Dumbledore avait été très clair et nous l'avions tous compris, moldus ou sorciers.

Sirius, Sélène, Harry et moi sommes sortis au parc. Il fait très beau, et un vent frais vient apaiser la chaleur naissante du mois de mai. Sélène et Harry jouent dans le bac à sable : ils se sont tout de suite bien entendus. Assis sur un banc à quelques mètres de là, Sirius et moi les regardons, sans rien dire. Je pense au secret que je garde depuis des jours, et cela me fait sourire …

\- Sélène a l'air contente d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer, non ? demande Sirius en continuant à les observer.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Même si, en étant un peu patiente, elle aura bientôt un autre camarade de jeu …

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore quand je sens sa main se resserrer sur la mienne. Il n'est pas encore sûr d'avoir bien compris, et pourtant …

\- Tu veux dire … ? Tu es …  
\- Enceinte, oui …

Sa main glisse sur mon ventre et enfin, je vois le dernier voile posé par Azkaban sur son regard disparaitre. Enfin, je retrouve complètement mon Sirius Black.

Enfin, tout va bien.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà. ça fait tout drôle d'en être arrivée là ! Cette fiction m'a accompagnée pendant deux ans et j'ai commencé à la poster il y a un peu plus d'un an : c'est donc aussi un chapitre qui se finit aussi pour moi ...

Merci à tous / toutes de m'avoir accompagnée et d'avoir suivi Héléna pendant tout ce temps !

A bientôt dans de nouvelles fictions,

Sirya


End file.
